Hindsight
by Salvasti
Summary: Reinako. AU SilMil. Sent to collect the Princesses that would make up Serenity's guard, Minako gets far more than she bargained for. Contains language, naughtiness, hopefully convincing fight scenes, curve balls and who knows what else. The traditional view of everything that I've read and what most agree on, with a near complete reverse spin on it to make it my own.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I said I would so I am. The super (hopefully) long Reinako fic is on its way. I'm taking a traditional view of everything that I've read and what most agree on, and completely doing a reverse on it. It's sort of like all of those "why do they call it a xbox 360?" jokes that I read in Trade chat back when I was serious about playing WoW. This is a work in progress, as I get happy with each chapter it'll be added. I do promise to not abandon this, for anyone else out there that gets started on a really good story only to find out it was last updated like… six years ago. AU Silver Millennium based, there will be language, naughtiness, hopefully convincing fight scenes and who knows what else, so expect this to live up to the M rating even if right now, it isn't doing much. Huge thanks to sailorsunspot on Tumblr for being my idea sorter and helping with the grammar and offering awesome suggestions. Reviews are cool, questions are cool, life is good.**

 **Standard disclaimer. I own nothing save the depraved and devious thoughts in my head, though I also own my car. The rest belongs to who it belongs to.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1.**

The road I walk is paved in gold  
To glorify my platinum soul.  
-Innerpartysystem, "Don't Stop"

* * *

 _Hindsight. Recognition of the realities, possibilities, or requirements of a situation, event, decision, etc., after its occurrence._

In hindsight it should have been a lot easier than what it turned out to be. Sure there had been some leeway given for doubt and the unknown; it was a war zone after all and chaos generally ruled that supreme. But it was supposed to have been easy, easy enough that despite the conflict that had invaded the planet to its seemingly very core, she could step in, collect her charge, and they would be off in a matter of days.

There was a reason why they called it hindsight though, and even the best of them, her best for that matter, simply could not plan for every single possibility. Contingency plans aside, an active imagination that would serve well in the face of any obstacle, she had not and could not know everything. She could not know what would happen; she could guess and hope and dream, but it was impossible to know exactly for sure. Until it happened.

Her confidence was abound; it had every single right to be for who she was. She did not allow for deviances from her course of action, did not allow for the what-ifs that could plague any mission, did not allow for the one thing to happen that she should have known, should have guessed, should have felt given who she was… would happen.

She should have known she would fall in love.

She should have known she would find her soulmate.

She should have known and naturally she did not. And it naturally blindsided her once she did. And it naturally made her rebel. And it naturally made her doubt, call into question her orders, her mission, her honor. It turned her world upside down, twisted it inside out, spun it counter to its normal rotation on its axis, and completely rebuilt the sum of her existence.

Hindsight, as they called it, was a bitch.

* * *

From the outside, the planet looked like blood. A hue of such crimson she almost pondered for a moment what was more real, the view of the orb that they were approaching or what flowed through her veins. It was not a long to live muse however, for the color changed to something more metallic the closer they got to breaking the atmosphere. A rusty shade now, like metal left to the whims of the rain. As the small courier ship made motion to land so she could disembark, her gaze closed to consider the mission.

She was to find the Princess of Mars, a Priestess apparently, and secure her back to the Moon. From there, she would begin her training, just as the others had from Mercury and Jupiter respectively. This one was the last, to form the four that serve as the Princess' inner guard. The four of them would train long and hard together, becoming a cohesive unit. The Princess' protectors and guardians, it figured only that only royalty could serve to such an honor guard, that only royalty could be so befitting of such rank and prestige.

That was the short of it, she did not need to recall what the Queen had said word for word as though she was a simpleton, and therefore did not dwell on it. She knew what she had to do, and a pretty good idea of how she was going to go about it. Instead, her thoughts were on calming down her stomach which was still not a fan of planetary travel, no matter how many trips she had been on. For as much travel as she did, one would expect that she still made it home, to her own planet, at least on occasion. Those that assumed such a notion were wrong, so very, very wrong.

She had a duty, first and foremost. She missed her home, missed the sights, the sounds, her family even more than that… but the mission came first. That was her duty and oath, and by Venus, she would not falter in such regards. A deep breath in and another out as she felt the shuttle land with a rocky jerk, further testing her resolve. Hands tightened on the seat's arms, she didn't have to look and couldn't at the moment given that her eyes were closed, but she knew that under her white leather gloves her grip was a pale knuckled sort.

Flying was for the birds; they probably had more grace than even a Mecurian speeder. Swallowing back a feeling of queasiness her cerulean gaze opened anew. There was no time like the present and thus out of the chair she went, undoing the webbing that allowed her to keep her seat when leaving and entering atmospheres. Her hand had already slung her pack over her shoulder, was already strapping her helmet on when the pilot called back to her over the roar of the engines that had barely slowed down to allow her off.

"We'll see you at the pick up spot in a fortnight! Be careful out there Commander, this place is a war zone!"

She gave her acknowledgement with a grin and her fingers rising to an eye, parting to form the letter "V," before she pulled her pack on better across her shoulders once her helmet was situated. Never far from her side her hands resettled her sword belt at her waist, brushing against the hilt of her falchion, before she quickly exited the craft. They had a short enough window to land; such a planet of barbarians would probably love to capture a Lunar vessel even if they didn't understand the technology behind it.

No, they would probably torch it as spoils of war to their God or whoever it was they were fighting for, since it did bear an effigy of the Queen's mark proudly on the vessel's surface. Her strides were quick, getting away from the ship before she turned to watch it take back off again. The roar of the engines sent the wind sharply picking up, snapping her cloak behind her like a banner. It would have done the same to her long blonde hair had it not been pulled back and carefully tucked up into her helmet. But it didn't save the plume from being sent every which way. Impractical as it was to wear a helmet that allowed for anything to be caught on it, her's had such a plume to identify her standing, as if the rest of her attire would fail to do so.

She ignored the snapping of fabric, watching to make sure some Martian barbarian didn't knock it from the sky before she turned her back to it. If she stared at it any longer, someone would accuse her of attachment. Or maybe that she didn't want to be here. Once the craft was well off it was just the hot breeze that tugged at her garments instead, something far easier to deal with ultimately. The heat was lacking mercy, promising her that if it was not for the fact her armor was crafted of Venusian alloys and meant to be lightweight, she would bake within minutes and die of heat exhaustion soon after. As it were, she could already feel the thin beads of sweat beginning to form; the craft was temperature controlled.

No time at all like the present, she checked her bearings with a compass she pulled from a pouch opposite of her sheathed falchion. That its point spun a few times concerned her distantly but not enough to give her pause since it settled soon enough. All she had to hope for now was that the information she received was correct, that this Priestess was truly in the location said to be. It was then a matter of collecting her, and making their way to the pick up spot, one of the few bastions that remained ultimately neutral to the planet's seemingly never ending conflict. A place that still had transporters flying out and arriving, though they were lessening as the months slipped by. The price of boarding such an escape only grew ever skyward, a real life example of supply and demand at work. The cost though she did not worry about; she had an official writ of travel from the Queen that the massive majority of transports would jump at the chance for payment from such an official.

Her hand raised to shield her eyes, gazing off in the distance the reports said to go. That it was almost a slight frown that overtook her face could have been for anything. Lowering her hand she shook her head lightly, putting the compass away before she began walking. It gave her the chance to adjust her gear as she went, making sure that her falchion was in easy reach, her pack would not kill her back, and her cloak; despite being worn in the oppressive heat, would not get in the way if she had to fight.

By her estimation she should arrive before the real heat of the day overtook the planet. A good thing that, for even if her armor wasn't so finely crafted, even if her garments weren't light in color and weight to help ward off the heat, the heat would leave her for dead. That was the heat of the day, it was far worse at night. Then the temperatures dipped to such an extreme she'd wish she wore a lot more than just the white leather, the bits and pieces of armor, her cloak, even the stupid helmet that despite looking ceremonial, protected against blows just enough that she wore it.

This was all assuming that the Priestess hadn't moved camp. This was all assuming that she did not get waylaid by the roving armies that engulfed most of the planet's surface.

This was indeed, all assuming.


	2. Chapter 2

Well I'm prepared to  
Fight and defend you  
I'll never doubt you  
A ribbon tied to  
Above it's their time  
Down here it's our time  
Ah, ah never say die  
-Sleigh Bells, "Never Say Die"

* * *

It did not make sense to her why it was so hot, just that it was. It wasn't like Mars was any closer to the sun than Venus was, yet the red planet was positively stifling with heat. Perhaps it had something to do with its proximity to Jupiter, but she didn't know. Science was not her strong suit, she had basic understandings of a lot of things but that didn't mean that she could outright attest as to why it was miserable out here. Just that she could complain about it and the assignment if she really wanted to be bitchy about anything.

Her gaze caught sight of one of the two moons that claimed the planet, or perhaps that the planet claimed them ultimately. Which one was it, she couldn't rightly say. She wasn't a native, she was going to stick out as it were, and her geography knowledge was probably only barely above that of science. She was more concerned about picking out possible ambush points than to know that Olympus Mons was steadily growing in the distance.

Of course she didn't have to be a native to know the name of that particular peak; it was a massive landmark for the entire planet. The report said that the Priestess was in that direction, and that the pick up point was near the opposite way. Of course that was how it always worked, you couldn't have a linear path of travel to make it easier. Instead you had to stop along the way, you had to backtrack, you had to go completely out of your way. There was no such thing as a straight route, no matter how great that would be.

Her route though had been thankfully free of most outside obstacles. Sure there were still the rocks to contend with, the sand, and the overall effect of the weather but she endured it silently enough. Her boots; the same treated white leather as her gloves and sword belt, handled the terrain well enough. She was not one to normally care for boots, having far more a preference for the sandals she wore at home or even on the Moon. Maybe though it was better to call the Moon home, since home itself, her planet, was turning into a second thought after a while. An afterthought of saying that was where she hailed from. Important, but not really that important.

Over an outcropping of rocks, she wound her way down into what would possibly be a valley. Her gaze darted from side to side, as well as before her, wary for the possible ambush. It was a perfect strategic place to hold one, as anyone down where she was at would be at the mercy of an attack from both sides. With no where to run save straight ahead or to turn tail, by the time it would happen the prey would be dead. She wore a grimace well, knowing that by walking here she was symbolizing the prey. At best, all she could hope for was that there was no one actively here.

And so she went, cautiously but quickly enough she made her way through the growing canyon. Fuck this was going to be something else if it turned out to be a dead end was a constant enough thought, the sides were growing further and further shear that scaling them would be near impossible, even if she had brought rope with her. The sides were growing taller she promptly realized, the ground was sloping further down. It would take her hours to backtrack if she was forced to.

Booted feet slowed for a moment, then to a pause, then a stop. Was this even the right way? A cartographer could make their living and that of their next ten descendants for a detailed map of this system. Hell, just of this area alone. Maybe just around this turn. If there was nothing there, she'd grudgingly admit to taking the wrong path and turn around. Settled to her resolve, her hand reached to touch upon the side of the rock as she approached, using it for balance as she carefully stepped around…

Right in the point of a spear that was levied directly at her face.

Her eyes widened out of habit when so faced with death directly. Especially when you could be so up close and personal with it. Short of a sword at her back…

No wait. There was now one there, she could feel it before it moved up, skirting the length of her cloak and pack, to rest its remarkable cool surface to that of her neck. Another blade she felt; possibly from the same person, this one's point dug just enough to be felt under the leather at her shoulder blade of her right arm. She would give them that, they knew where to place their weapons. If the spear to the face did not kill her, then the blade to her arm would incapacitate her, given that she was right handed and would need to cross draw her falchion. The one at her neck would sever an artery, and just like that she could bleed out.

Fuck.

Fuck indeed.

If this was not the Priestess' camp, she was possibly in for it. Slowly her arms rose, feeling the bite of the blades at her body and a look down the spear point, before they relaxed when the grizzled looking man in front of her; dark of hair with a scraggly beard that she would put at middle age yet skilled, took the gesture for one of surrender. Palms outward to him, she took in a slow breath, calming herself and giving both that had her at their mercy a moment to relax before she spoke.

"I mean you no harm. I'm seeking a Priestess and have no grief with you." Her voice was soft, lilting, yet commanding. It was alluring, speaking of her heritage, her upbringing. She was cultured through and through, calmly speaking even if this was not where she particularly cared to be. As she spoke she was afforded the opportunity to take in a look beyond the one with the spear, though she did note him. Blackened mail with plate, dark garments worn under that. They were either black or blood red, or they could have just been that dirty too. The man did not look too dirty though, save for the beard, but it gave him character that oddly was complementary to him.

He wore no helmet, his hair was cut short in the style of a military one which caused her heart to sink just a bit at the realization. A belt at his waist bore a short sword, with the hilt of a two handed one peeking over his shoulder. Beyond him looked to be a small camp, set deep enough in the canyon that unless they had look outs, they too would be at the mercy of an ambush, equally from above.

What drew her attention though was movement, neither figure; the man or the unknown at her back, did not move, nor did they so much indicate they understood her language, but something had moved. She had chosen to speak in the more common tongue in hopes that the barbarians before her understood that because she didn't know Martian for shit. It was not her primary language, nor was it her native Venusian. The movement was quick, she could not make it out, before it vanished behind the man in front of her.

They still made no move with their weapons, prompting her to open her mouth again when the voice at her back spoke, belonging to a male. "So says every other spy that we kill." The point was emphasised with a press of the sword to her neck. It hadn't broken skin yet, but it was truly testing the resiliency that she possessed. She was growing tired of this already, her mind quickly racking itself for a way out of the situation she was in.

"Wait. Let her … speak."

The movement that had been playing with her peripheral vision moved out from behind the man with a spear. The figure emerged, and with it, commanded her attention. A woman, dressed in loose pants and thick boots, a flowing shirt that was certainly flattering to the female body all covered by a hooded, though open, robe of black and lined with red. The figure was nice yes; she appreciated beauty because fuck, that's who she was. The embodiment of Love and Beauty.

But the eyes are what captured her attention first and foremost. Calling them amethyst did not do them justice, for they were deeper than that. Violet was far too common, as was just a simple purple. They were like the night sky personified, the clouds before a heavy storm. They were enchanting, dazzling, piercing and intelligent. They fit perfectly to the face of surprisingly pale skin, contrasting the messy bangs of darkness that was her hair, covered by the hood she wore.

She was speechless.

Fuck, was she ever.

She said not a word. She missed everything that transpired from the moment her gaze met with the woman's own. She missed everything from that moment forward, lost and transfixed, wondering why the woman would scowl so, why would she be angry when she was so beautiful… such perfection given flesh…

"Kill her."

The words snapped her out of her reverie, watching in almost slow motion as the spear was drawn back to be thrust forward, as the sword left her neck to come back with a kiss of steel and flesh. She turned quickly, presenting both only her profile; a smaller target to hit even though it was pointless to given that she was trapped. Her hands went out to both, the universal gesture to stop as her voice rang out the same, "Stop!"

It seemed to both amuse and anger the woman further, but it stayed the blades from her body. "Why should they stop to kill you? You're a spy, or a scout, likely leading a host down here to take me. I won't go, and I don't care how many of you I have to kill to prove that point." Her head jerked a nod to the man with the spear, setting him back on task of apparently ending her life.

Fuck no, not on her watch. She did not come all the way to this barbarian planet just to be killed by the apparent henchmen of the Priestess she was meant to bring back to the Moon. She swore an oath, she had a duty, and nothing was going to stop her. Nothing and no one would stop her in it. Not a spear, not a bodyguard, not a…

"We found her!"

A different voice now, one that commanded all their attention turn. It came from behind her, spotting her the chance to see it was another man who held the blades that had been at her back, dressed near equally to the one with the spear. She ignored him, looking to where most certainly a scout in a uniform completely different than the one she was accustomed to seeing since it did not match the Priestess' henchmen, was raising a battle axe while another man; they scouted in pairs, they were intelligent, raised a short horn to sound their location.

Fuck indeed.

It wasn't a word but it was certainly a sound of disappointment that came from the woman now behind her. Her charge. She had to bring her back. Her mind made up her hand dropped to her sword, the one with the spear would be too late to stop her. The scouts were closing in but even at a run, it would take them minutes to reach right where they were at. Minutes she did not have, but minutes she would demand all the same.

Drawing her falchion she watched as the woman moved to step back; she wasn't armed she dimly realized, relying on the two men to slow her down while she either escaped or came back with her own weapon. She moved, but not how it was anticipated. She knelt instead in front of the Priestess, her falchion balancing on her outstretched hands, the edge pointing in her own direction.

"I swear to protect you, to defend you, and to guide you. I will not let death claim you on my watch."


	3. Chapter 3

And your heart, is a stone  
Buried underneath your pretty clothes  
-The Naked and Famous, "Girls Like You"

* * *

Her name was Rei. At least, that was what the man that she referred to dearly as Grandfather had called her. He wasn't her grandfather though, not by any stretch of the imagination. The term was one of respect though, one of love, even if he wasn't maternally so. The man though had raised her in his own sort of fashion after she had been left abandoned. A priest at a temple, it was only natural he could not turn her away and did not.

Instead, he embraced her as his own, and in the twilight of his years raised her as best as he could. As she grew older and began to question the nature of the world about her, he offered what insight he could, relating it all to her that she had been found, that her father was probably one of the countless warlords that overran the planet. He could very well be dead; he had no clue truly and of roving bands, there were countless.

Her mother just as well could have been anyone. A victim. A willing accomplice. Perhaps even she was the warlord and her father was just, as a bastardized saying went, just a stud for her means. Maybe they even worked together, maybe they had been at odds with one another. He did not know, and was honest with her. Such honesty though had her not speak to him for a score or more of days before she addressed him out of the clear sky, saying that it wasn't his fault, and that she needed to come to terms with it.

She was wise beyond her years, he knew that much. Often when they sat by the fire in meditation, something he had taught her to help come to terms with the uncertainty of her nature, much less future, she would gasp in surprise. He even dropped his own decorum once he realized she could see things in the fire's hypnotic dance. Many were drawn to fire for its most primal and basic attributes. It could heat, provide warmth, ward off the darkness with light. It could endure if fed properly. It could rage out of control, be impossible to harness much less control, and destroy without prejudice.

Fire did it all, and demanded the utmost of attention. He had never known of one that could read the flames directly; it was a rumor at best, something shrouded in myth. But he had known that it was possible. Only the greatest could, but that greatness was not so easily defined. He himself could not, yet neophytes and high priests alike could. The ability, the talent, the gift to read the flames was as whimsical as fire itself; it chose who it desired and woe be to any that tried to understand.

At first she had small visions, better explained as locating things. He was in his twilight years when she had been found at the temple, his mind was sharp but he often misplaced things. The flames told her where to find them, almost as though the fires were guiding her towards more difficult obstacles to overcome with training. From there it moved towards a sense of premonition, occasionally she knew who someone would be before they even introduced themselves to her.

That had taken her the longest to adjust to, this almost sense of omnipresence. It was not truly; she couldn't see exactly into the future, but she could sometimes have a feeling that something might happen. Something could happen. She didn't see all possible futures, but if it was something drastic, she would gain a feeling. One such time sealed her fate as a seer, she had a notion that everyone should be brought inside the deep caverns that ran under the temple. For why she couldn't say, but merely a few hours later a dangerous storm crashed down around them. The land flooded with howling, blistering winds. Lightning stuck with a fury all of its own, as though the weather itself was waging war.

Had she not the notion, countless would have been displaced, if not perished by the storms. From then onward, everyone regarded her differently. For good omen or ill will, she was considered both gifted and cursed. Someone to be spoken to in whispers, lest she call down the wrath of the heavens upon their blasphemy. It turned her further towards being an introvert, shunning most company unless it was her grandfather or the flames themselves.

It changed one day when two men came to the temple, seeking sanctuary. Both barely in their second decade of life, they could be mistaken for brothers if it was not for the fact both knew they were not. They introduced themselves to her grandfather, now barely able to leave the bed with his deteriorating health, explaining that they were soldiers who had seen enough death for so young in their life. They offered to defend the temple, and importantly the people that relied on it; notably the people that regarded the Seer as their protection from the growing restless warlords.

Both men were religious, believing in the old ways, the primality of nature. They had been conscripted at a young age from opposing ends of the planet, and eventually met somewhere in the middle in a battle. Unable to consider harming the other they both deserted, but they covered their tracks to not bring their leaders with their armies upon them. Unable to turn them away even if he so desired, her grandfather bade them to stay as long as they wished.

They slowly became friends with her, if not exactly friends then at least companions. If she went out among the people to treat fevers or other injuries, they followed her about. They had no name, at least not one that they could remember being called outside of "boy." It struck her as sad, having no name. Even if Rei wasn't her real name, it was her name. It was her identity; beyond how she could identify with herself and her place in the great Cosmos, it was one of the things that could make her ultimately unique. Not having a name seemed like an abomination against the very course of nature. It went against all teachings, both what she knew by her life and what had been taught to her.

A young mother had called one Phobos and the other Deimos, after the twin moons of the planet. For the Priestess seemed to be such a heavenly body and the two men the moons that would always circle about her. The name stuck without any misgivings, earning them both, as well as the young mother with her swadling child, the rare and elusive smile. The two took to it immediately, but with quiet and reserved reverence. To be named such, more so with their beliefs, danced the line between honor and blasphemy.

Of course though it wasn't always good times. That was the way of the world, karma, the universe. Whatever you wanted to call it. The temple had a small town around it, people came and went but most settled and were content to remain. The reason for strife and discord wasn't because of the increased activities from the warlords, but it was the easy way out to pass blame. Word of her fortune telling, future viewing, hadn't quite become widespread yet but was slowly gaining in notoriety. Even that wasn't the reason though. Travelers and pilgrims alike began to speak of rumors they had heard, rumors of rumors, about the Earth.

Who cared about Terra? What they did shouldn't matter. It would be like concerning yourself about what a Jovian did. Or a Mercurian. Or worse, a Venusian. Who wanted to care what the brutes thought; they obviously were incapable of thought as it were, or the ones too wrapped up in knowledge that they were cold, or the ones too busy fucking each other or anything that walked? Why then should they care about what the Terrans did? Let them stay on their backwater planet.

She paid no mind to the mill of rumors, caring not to know the importance perhaps that the Earth Queen had died. Who cared about royalty anyway? There was a King of Mars, but no one knew where he was at or much less gave a shit about him. If he was that important, he would have squashed the roving warlords. As he did not, it was easier to feign first, then claim utter disgust turning towards apathy about the notion of a ruler, much less one that proclaimed they were King or Queen.

Most of the town thought the same way, silently glad for the protection and leadership she offered while equally fearful. If she was so cursed or blessed by the Gods; the decision laying which way you thought, what would stop Them from visiting Their wrath upon the common folk if They grew displeased with her? Or perhaps, if They took her away? It was not much later that her grandfather perished, sending her already dour outlook to something darker. For a score of days she did not emerge from the temple's sanctuary, causing many to wonder if she had taken her life to join him in the afterlife. Perhaps she was conspiring with demons. Perhaps she had left and they were in turn left to their fate.

For a score of days she hadn't emerged, and for another score she still hadn't. It wasn't until near ninety days had passed; a day they could later deduce, for each year her grandfather had been alive, that she finally opened the doors to the temple. Firmly wrapped her in faith she looked out over those who had chosen to remain for her guidance and council. Standing foremost were Phobos and Deimos, bearing arms that had seen warfare.

She knew there had been fighting, having seen in it the flames. The warlords were growing more restless, more brazen. She had a duty to protect the people; her people. Not answer summons that she had found when dealing with the grief of her grandfather passing. They had been cast to the fire with a glower; how dare she presume! How dare she command, summon her, away from her people, her home, to the fucking Moon?!

She didn't know how her grandfather had received it, much less when he had, but if no one came for her by now, then it must not be that important. To the flames the fire licked the pretty parchment, drank the elegantly worded summon. To the flames she recalled the words. Serve as a glorified babysitter to some spoiled ass Princess. Hells no. Hells fucking no.

But the flames had done more than wipe away the existence of the letter. They had sent a warning that the warlords were coming for her. Her presence had spread while she was in mourning, the notion of what she could do made her a valuable prize and target. To Phobos and Deimos she looked, then to the rest, before she spoke. A handful of warriors, chosen by the two Generals as she named them, would accompany her. They would deal with the brigands coming to get her people, then return. They would do this however many times it would take before the warlords left her people in peace.

What she had failed of course to mention that not only was it grief she dealt with for near ninety days, it was also her awakening.

For days turned to weeks, turned to months, turned to years, it was what she did. That it only made her more desirable for capture never crossed her mind. That they sent spies meant she consulted the flames, before exterminating them without prejudice. It was always a small band, desiring not to leave her people unguarded. A smaller force could commit this guerilla warfare easier anyway, always choosing the prime opportunities and locations for themselves, not for who was after them.

Until, one day. The flames told her that the next person she met would change the very nature of her soul.

They had made a small camp in the shadow of Olympus Mons, but that great volcano cast its shadow so very long that anywhere could almost be within its shadow. The day dawned as it always did, with nothing special about it. Their small camp had not yet been broken up, yet Phobos and Deimos were out scouting in advance. They rarely spoke, serving instead as her silent eyes and ears, if not her very will. Phobos had gone up ahead while Deimos remained back, coming on guard at the gesture of his counterpart.

Someone was coming. Alone.

They had silently watched as the woman; oh it was obvious she was for the armor gave it away as did the nature of her legs, picked her way through the canyon to them. They picked this spot for a reason, for here they could effectively hold off countless due to its narrow inlet. That they could be ambushed was well known, but it would take time for the armies to line the sheer walls to do so. By that time, they would be long gone, hidden to the underground network of caverns and tunnels.

She watched as Deimos suddenly reached for his spear, his grip taken before he thrust forward. There, just around the bend in the rock she saw their guest. An armored idiot. Who wore a plume like that anyway? And a cloak? What, was she mad? No one fought in shit like that. Behind her, she knew Phobos would be equally giving her a deadly greeting if she so much as sneezed.

With silent satisfaction she watched as the woman raised her hands in the universal sign for surrender.

Then had the gall to speak.

They all did of course but none spoke with quite this … authority … that the woman did. She was used to being obeyed, to have her orders carried out. She snorted, rolling her eyes. Phobos and Deimos would handle it, turning away before something caught her attention. A flashback, the mind's eye replayed the scene.

 _The next you meet will change your very soul._

 _Your very soul._

"Wait. Let her … speak." She heard herself say, stepping around Deimos. Why would she say such a thing? Why did this spy matter when so many others didn't? Why had the flames decided now that this one was different? In full view of the woman she equally took her in. She refused, however, to be taken in the eyes. Like the sky, only more vibrant. Like the deepest lake, only far more dangerous to drown in. To call them blue was an affront. To call them alive was to cheapen their nature.

How dare she.

She scowled. "Kill her."

That the woman had the nerve to have both Phobos and Deimos actually stop made her further irate. "Why should they stop to kill you? You're a spy, or a scout, likely leading a host down here to take me. I won't go, and I don't care how many of you I have to kill to prove that point." She nodded curtly at Deimos to get on with it. Kill the blue eyed one before she enthralled her completely she silently begged of him. Or she'd do it herself.

That of course, was when the scouting party found them.

And that was when the woman took the words from her mouth, cleared them from her mind, and paused her heart. The drawn sword; falchion her mind whispered, was not for her. Not like they thought. It was instead presented as the woman…

As the woman knelt…

In front of her.

She knelt in front of _her_.

And spoke.

"I swear to protect you, to defend you, and to guide you. I will not let death claim you on my watch."


	4. Chapter 4

Chase your dreams away  
glass needles in the hay  
the sun forgives the clouds  
you are my holy shroud  
-Muse, "Eternally Missed"

* * *

Her oath given she rose just as fluidly as she had knelt. That the two guards that had the initial jump on her moved to the side, back and away from the incoming fight did not phase her. She expected as much. Better for them to be there than it was for them to be in the way was how she felt about it. She did not know their fighting skills, or styles, or if they were simply for show. In an instance like this, it was not wise to find out. It was far easier, far better, to just rely on herself and her own skills than the unknown.

That she had stunned the Priestess had registered but she would gloat about it later. The reports said she was a Seer, but that was not the sole reason the Queen desired her presence on the Moon. Her falchion shifted from hand to hand as she slipped off her pack, setting it aside. There was no time to do anything beyond that, for the two scouts were already making their way to what would be their grave.

She caught the first as he raised the battleaxe up high to come crashing down on her with a swift kick to his stomach, following through as he bent over to gasp for air with her falchion to block the incoming swing of the second's sword. This was all a dance to her, one that she excelled in. Dancing of any sort though she did, from the waltz, to swordplay, to love making. She was of Venus, the Princess of the planet, blessed by the Goddess and the embodiment of Love and Beauty.

She would make anything look beautiful.

She made everything look beautiful.

She spun about, deflecting the swing of the axe as she nimbly moved, ducking under the swing of the sword. With one hand to her blade the other made a fist, socking the sword wielder behind the leg right to his hamstring. As he spasmed, forgetting his place while a hand went to it instantly, she was rising, the sharp edge of the falchion taking his head off at the shoulders with a swipe. The body she kept between her and the one with the axe, long enough before her booted foot rose, sending the headless corpse at his companion.

Reacting how she anticipated she lunged forward, watching with mute satisfaction as the slightly curved blade exited out of his back. Rather than bask in the moment she withdrew; they had reinforcements after all. A flick of her wrist dislodged the blood that was currently coating her blade, ignoring the looks from both Priestess and guards. She was in her zone, not her natural element but one that she learned to adopt. The wave came as she expected, losing the need for elegance for the need to kill and do so quickly.

Even with the inlet allowing only so many in at any given time, she could only handle so many at once. The two guards seemed to be done standing around and staring, joining in the carnage with her. She did not rely on them to guard her back, much less her flank, instead allowing them to deal with those that escaped the nature of her whirling falchion. Behind her, her cloak snapped and spun, never once becoming a hindrance though so many reached for it to pull her off balance.

She allowed a few as it meant she could kill someone approaching instead, the moment catching up with her though as she was overwhelmed. The two guards were as well, fighting against five between the two of them. The last of the scouting party was in the small area, she was contending with three on her own when she looked up beyond her opponents.

One was approaching the Priestess.

Igniting a fury in her, her falchion took the hand of one off cleanly, her fist cracked into another's face, her booted kick shoved one away. She had to get there, she had to protect her charge. She could already see him, an ugly brute of a man, raising a flanged mace. He wasn't out to capture her; he wanted her dead. And the Priestess was too busy standing there in perhaps shock to do anything to stop him.

She felt a bladed edge draw a red hot line against her calf, shredding the material to lay claim to skin. Gritting her teeth she killed one of the three with a messy cut, barely having a chance to recover as she struggled to buy time. Her fist slammed into another's stomach, parrying the blow of the second before running him through. With a vicious hack, she brought the curved weapon down on the last one's shoulder, cleaving through bone and muscle the tempered steel of her falchion would not be denied or stopped.

Freed she lurched forward, blade at the ready to thrust forward to the man after her Priestess when she stumbled. A glance back that she couldn't afford was taken anyway, seeing one of the dying, but not fully dead, grasp her cloak. Delaying her. No. Fuck! Her free hand grabbed the cloak edge, wrenching it free as she spun around, a step back taken she lost track momentarily of where she was at, colliding with the man… the mace…

The world went hazy in a hurry, the sound of metal connecting with her helmet, tearing through it like it was nothing, like it was simple parchment. The metal gave way, the mace's flanged edge ate into her temple, spilling blood. The helmet was useless now, its silvery surface turning a shade of red as she stumbled almost drunkenly. The man, sensing his impending victory, raised his mace again, this time to crack open her skull the rest of the way.

Only for her falchion to weakly rise, and with a duty born surge of strength, bury itself in his eye.

She stumbled.

Her blue eyes looked about with wild abandon yet not a care in the world at the same time. Woozily she swayed, her gaze taking in the Priestess who was looking at her so strangely, saying something that she couldn't hear, shouting something that was important but she couldn't make sense of.

The world went black as she collapsed.

* * *

 **A/N: Cliffhangers are cool. You know what is better than cliffhangers though? Reviews I think are better. Huge thanks to Thunderfall for it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Reviews make me happy.**

 **Thunderfall - the only thing better than a badass Venus is a badass Mars… no wait. The only thing better is a badass REINAKO! That is the definition of badassedery right there and that should be coming along soon enough.**

 **Decido - Yeah longer chapters would be awesome, but I'm an accountant during the day so work has to come first. I can either do really big chapters and take longer to update, or I can do shorter chapters with more frequent updates. I too am not a fan of getting engulfed in a story only to find out that it wasn't updated like … five or something years ago. But I have all intentions of finishing this, so hang in there; hopefully you find it worthwhile to read.**

 **Super Secret Guest Reviewer - Rei generally is the one cast as the combatant you're right, but I like putting the completely different spin on things. Or exploring avenues that others don't mention very often. No worries about not finishing, the bigger question is how many curveballs am I going to throw into this, or do I just make a sequel for those curveballs? Reinako merchandise is the best, more so the stuff you have to personally collect and make to get it to happen.**

 **Special thanks to sailorsunspot on Tumblr for answering the unasked question I was posed to ask, but then read a reply and found the answer instead.**

* * *

Dear future:  
I bought you, I own the right  
to let go; destroy you. This is my life  
-Innerpartysystem, "Don't Stop"

* * *

The world was throbbingly painful.

Pain, as the saying went, was your best friend. It let you know that you were still alive when you might be in doubt of living, due to any number of factors. If you were alive, then that meant you could still complete your mission. And completing missions was what she was all about. That was her duty, from the day she had been essentially born. Her honor established itself as unbesmirched when she became the embodiment of the Goddess.

For years she had trained, mastering not only the arts of courtly etiquette as any proper Princess should, especially a Venusian one, but also that of martial warfare. Just as handy with a falchion as she was to falconry, she could recite poetry while signalling to a suitor on the other side of the room her desires, to a place and time no less, with a fan. She could best the Captain of the Lunar Guard in both mock and actual combat, a fact that was found out in more than just a single contest. She took it all seriously, perhaps too seriously but she had an underlying streak of playfulness if in the right company.

Her lovers could attest to that. She was rather picky, almost snobbish, about who she was intimate with but she was adventurous enough as well that she had a string of them. Most were from her native planet as it was far more acceptable to experiment there, unlike the other planetary bodies. Especially since arriving on the Moon, her time had been spoken for too much that all she could manage, if she had the inclination with a stuffy Lunarian, was some frantic alcove bang that wouldn't have done a damn thing for her in the first place. It left her with an underlying sense of need but since given this mission by the Queen, it was just a matter of time she knew before she found someone of worth.

That was something to think of later though. Her mind was too busy processing that her body was feeling pain. It was thrilled to know that and feel it however, for pain meant the most important thing to her at the moment.

She was alive.

She was alive, she wasn't dead, and from that moment on it could only get better.

Ever the optimist she struggled towards movement, first with seeing. Her eyelids fought and soon enough won the power of attrition to open, seeing at first nothing. Fuck was she blind?! It took a few blinks to soothe her conscious that no, she wasn't and instead, what she was seeing was only natural given the environment. A cave, deep enough below the surface of the planet to ward off the heat if it were day, but not too deep that she would freeze. Shadows flickered against the cavern's walls; there was a fire somewhere but it was far away if the reach of the dancing shadows was any sort of indication.

Her head felt like it was on fire, a shame it didn't produce any heat. She was chilled, no she was cold, recognizing at once that she did not have the familiar weight of her armor about her. Instead, she could feel her clothes worn underneath; fuck anyone who thought chafing was a wonderful sensation, and the length of her cloak covered most of her body save for her booted feet which stuck out the end. Something felt odd about her head, a hand slowly raising to touch on a wound piece of cloth to her temple. Right, the mace. Her eyes closed again in silent remembrance of it, or maybe it was more silent marveling that she hadn't gained more than a concussion from it.

Hate it she did, but she would give that stupid helmet serious thanks for saving her life later. Right now though, finding out where she was sounded more important than praising helms for doing their job. With careful movement she pushed back her cloak, sitting up slowly to keep her world from spinning too much out of control. Rather than give it a chance to settle she pushed herself on to rising, even if it meant she had to find the wall quickly enough to keep her balance.

Fuck alright, she was overdoing it but it would not settle with her until she knew that her charge was safe.

Giving her eyes something else to do than focus on the fact her head was splitting she looked about. Other than where she had been passed out at, there was nothing significant in the cavern itself. In fact none of her stuff was even there, drawing a frown all at once. Not even her falchion, which was going to alarm her even more once it fully registered. Wonderful, here she was in an unknown cave with just her clothes, with no sign of her charge much less her stuff.

A softly given "fuck" whispered from her lips, refusing to feel pity for the situation. The world seemed to have stopped spinning quite so violently and she took that as an indication to move onward. Towards the direction of the fire she movement, following the scent of a clean burn and the echoing sound of softly popping embers. The closer she got the warmer it felt, not enough to make her wish she wasn't wearing her armor but enough that it fought off the chill that lingered about her all the same.

The source seemed to be coming from a chamber just around to her left, behind an outcropping of rocks. It really wasn't that far away she dimly realized, even with her slow, almost shuffling steps it hadn't taken that long to reach from where she had been at to here. Why did such things really matter anyway, her thoughts called into question as she rounded the natural barrier…

Right into a sword that pressed against her collarbone.

The masochistic delight flared in her for a moment as both cloth and skin parted under the weapon's tempered and sharp tip. She felt her nerves sing a song that they found enjoyable, but only to a certain point. Mutilation was not her thing, or at least not permanent marks of it. She bore scars on her body yes that came from her line of work, from her duty, and was not shy or prissy about gaining them. She did however, want to make it through life; however long it would be with serious hope it would be a long one, without looking like a mass of scar tissue all the same.

"Wh… who goes there?!"

Her eyes that had closed for a moment for the sensation reopened again, taking in stock of the Priestess, holding her falchion. Holding her falchion that was currently pressed against her collarbone. Currently pressed against her collarbone and staining her soft mixed white and gray shirt with red. Staining her shirt that was one of the few things she wore truthfully with a sudden sort of reminder. Her breasts rose and fell with each slowly and measured breath she took, her gaze meeting that of the Priestess' own eyes that seemed smokier or maybe it was indeed the fire that burned behind her.

It cast a shadow, hiding her charge's face in its protective embrace while the light highlighted her own. Of things her eyes could be considered, lazy was the contradictory term they lived up to. They moved from the shades of darkened violet to the woman herself, following her arm, to her hand, to her falchion held entirely wrong in it, to its blade, to her body before she looked back up again. Her lips had moved with a press to one side of her face, a grimace of sorts, as her eyes took note of it all before they relaxed.

The sigh seemed to echo louder than it was given, her hand; bare she noted, raised to fall over the Priestess' own hand to correct her grip. She hadn't meant to do that. She hadn't meant to show her this was how to hold the weapon in order to thrust it forward, to break through flesh, bone, muscle. This was how to end the life of someone, or make them wish they were truly going to die. She hadn't meant to.

But the contact of bare skin to bare skin, even for so innocent as hands touching, sent an electric pulse through her. With a swallow she pulled herself out of the endless depths of the Priestess' eyes, fighting and clawing all the way as it was not somewhere she really wanted to leave and why for that matter did she have to? Her fingers collected her falchion, disarming the Priestess who otherwise didn't put up a fight with her about it. Returning it to her side she kept the weapon pointed down, the tip resting just enough against her booted toe without threat to pierce through the leather.

"Shouldn't you challenge who goes there first before you stick the person? Especially with their own weapon?" She quipped, mischievousness coloring her already lilting voice. The moment was broken, watching the Priestess react in kind, but with a scowl that appeared to be a rather permanent feature to her face yet not enough that lines had developed.

"Shouldn't you announce yourself first, before you walk into things? You seem to already have a bad habit of doing so."

Ooo, touch **é**. She liked this one. It was hard to find someone that would verbally spar with her. Her lips moved to a parted smirk, watching … no, enthralled by the reaction as the Priestess' eyes instantly focused to her mouth, then widened all the more as her tongue flicked out, making a single pass before retreating. By the Goddess this was wonderful, such a boon she was blessed with for just this moment. "Oh I don't know, I can't help it that I'm in such awe to be in your presence."

That it got the other to scowl further had been worth it. She giggled, the smirk moving towards a confident grin. She could almost see the thoughts that took place in what had to be a most delightful mind, probably calling her infuriating at the very least, probably coming up with ways to punish her for her infractions. Whoa wait, where did that thought come from? Who cared, it was too good to pass up!

The Priestess turned her head, abruptly turning her back to return to her spot at the fire that she had been at before she had walked in. Situated close by, but not exactly in arms reach to her, was her gear. The firelight reflected off of her breastplate, off of the break in material that shown where the mace had met her personally. Her pack was closeby as well, to all sake of appearances it did not look to have been opened or gone through. The other was not going to continue the conversation she noted, as she was too busy putting things away.

Her gaze slipped to her falchion in hand, noting that it was clean of blood and other bodily fluids and remains save for the tip that had pierced her flesh. Back up her gaze went, noticing that the things put away were common towards cleaning off something that was dirty. Her heart softened a moment, when it wasn't too busy focusing on corruption of this Priestess for that matter, before she moved to where her stuff was gathered. Into the scabbard her falchion went, running the edge along her boot before setting the sheathed weapon aside to sit down.

Nice enough to keep the fire between them she instantly drew herself to its warmth, her fingers rising to press to the cloth wrapped around her temple before the Priestess' voice rose. "Don't. You're lucky to be alive after that." Was it her imagination, or did some of the gruffness leave her posture? With the fire between them it was easier to see her, sitting rather calmly and serene enough, but quick to move she anticipated, if something was to go astray. Right, the blow. She had forgotten the pain for a moment as she was caught up in another one. "Or you're incredibly foolish, one of the two. So which Warlord sent you." It was a question, but too posed as a statement as the Priestess pinned her down with a glare.


	6. Chapter 6

And they make me  
make me dream your dreams  
and they make me  
make me scream your screams  
-Muse, "Showbiz"

* * *

She waited for an answer.

In the span of moments that passed since she posed the query so elegantly as a statement, she watched as the other settled on the other side of the fire from her. Silently she was thankful for that, having no idea really how to handle the blonde any other way. Never before had she seen someone like her, never with such hair, such skin, such eyes. Chiding herself for getting carried away by the other she retook back up her mantle of being unimpressed. Cold. Uncaring. Ice, if she was not such fire.

It was far too easy to lie to herself she found.

"No Warlord, as you put it, sent me." The other answered, almost offhandedly but it wouldn't work. She was watching her too much, looking at it her too much. There was nothing that spoke of nonchalance to her actions or words, despite how much the blonde seemed to naturally present it. She was far too serious, no matter how playful she seemed to act. Never had she seen someone who could kill in such a way act like it didn't bother them.

Her gaze narrowed, but was it for the answer or the impression of the other? That wasn't something she cared to figure out just yet. "So you just decided to come on your own." Again, it wasn't a question. It wasn't that she couldn't ask questions; she was capable of it, just that she didn't trust the other. No matter what she had sworn, no matter her actions, her trust was going to take more to earn if she even managed to do that much. It would take far more than a vow, an oath, and getting her head nearly split open by a mace.

"I didn't say that." The other smiled, so infuriatingly, at her. At once she felt her anger rise, the subconscious calling out that had the flames between them flare at once to life. The other tried to play it off, to act like it didn't phase her, but she was being watched too closely, far too closely for her liking, to not notice the little jump given. Gritting her teeth she nearly barked for her to get out the, releasing her from whatever prompted her to be so damn foolish when the other spoke.

"Who were the men after you?"

The question halted her anger, or at least minorly diverted for just a moment. A temporary detour for it to take, regardless however it would reach its destination. Her gaze narrowed in response, watching as the blonde waited for an answer to her own question. "Why should I answer you when you can't even answer my questions?"

A smirk was her answer, followed by a shake of the head. "I could debate with you if your questions really are queries, for right now they are mostly coming across as statements." Her point made she leaned back somewhat, keeping her attention however focused on her.

Huffing out a sigh she mentally groaned. She wasn't going to get any peace unless she offered something. "Fine. They are scouts if not one of the countless brazen warlords that have infested this planet."

"And why do they want you?"

"Why does it matter?"

The blonde rolled her eyes at her, releasing a soft sigh. Rather than answer her right away, her hand went to her pack, retrieving a small canteen. For a long moment all she did was drink from it, driving home the point that she was not being a very effective, much less polite host. Her grandfather would be ashamed of her if he saw what she was doing. The woman had saved her life, even if she was so self assured it was condescending to be in the same vicinity. Swallowing back some of her anger further she fell to a broody, moody silence, finding it easier to just be stubborn than it was to mutter anything that sounded like she was sorry. Even if she perhaps was.

"It matters, as you ask, so I know what I am defending you against. It matters, as you ask, so that I know what I am fighting against. It matters so that I know how I can best protect you."

"You can't be serious." It was the only thing that crossed her mind to say. Even Phobos and Deimos had never sworn such a thing to her. And they had known her for years. Why then would a total stranger show up out of nowhere essentially and pledge her life to her? There had to be more to it than what was just being said. At once her anger spiked again; this … this woman was no better than all the fucking warlords that had come for her, to take her from her people. That had to be it!

"I'm quite serious." The other's voice cut her off before she could so much as utter a sound. The words went slicing through her anger as though it did not exist. They sliced through her emotions, to the very core of her being, just like the falchion had in her hand to the scouts. The words were softly given but with a deadly edge. If she didn't know better, she might have realized she hit a nerve by so questioning her.

"I'm quite serious, and as such, I want to know who seeks to do you harm so that I can prevent it from ever happening." The words were soft, the face near deadpanned. How they were laced through with a fire all of her own, a life that flared like an ember that refused to die away despite being denied what was crucial for survival. If it was the words or the fire between them that set the eyes of blue to a shimmering inferno, she wouldn't tell.

For a moment, she felt compelled. She felt enthralled, just as she had when she first laid eyes on the woman. … _Change your very soul…_ That's what the fire had indicated. She swallowed, her mouth opening before it abruptly shut. The moment was lost; Phobos and Deimos strode into the cave and to the fire. Both looked between the Priestess and the woman, then each other, before back to the Priestess again, shuffling off to remove weaponry and armor.

The blonde watched them for a moment with an eye that could only be considered trained, before she looked back to the Priestess before her. A hint of a smile played at her lips before she reached for her belongings, slinging them over her shoulder as she rose, only to bow from the waist. Even so burdened by her gear she managed to look so elegant in the gesture. "My sincere thanks for seeing to my things, as well as my injury. At dawn then?" Was all she said, a silent query as though dawn was when they would be leaving again.

A dumbed down nod was the best she could do, watching as the woman righted and turned, heading back towards where she had been brought in to recover while the two men had gone out to dispose of bodies and check for any lingering scouts. Once she was out of sight Deimos softly spoke up, "Never seen anyone fight like that before."

Prompting Phobos to follow in turn. "What did she say she wanted?"

A shake of her head followed. What had the woman said she wanted anyway? She hadn't answered where she came from, why she was here, why she was looking for her, or the nature of her oath. All she had asked about was the danger to herself… to her. Not her own person. Lightly against one another her fingertips rubbed, recalling the softness of her skin when she had pulled the helmet free of the blonde. Recalling the smoothness of her flesh as she treated the blow that had rendered her unconscious. Recalling the scents of her body, of her hair, an aura about her that seemed so very unwavering.

That could have been so convincing had she not read right through it.

The woman was alone.

Not in the sense of being a stranger in a strange land, but alone in the sense that despite all that surrounded her, no one would ever be close to her.

"She. She wants to protect me." Came her soft reply, looking through the fire to where the blonde had to be at in the cave.

 **A/N: Dialogue is hard. More exciting stuff next chapter, promise.**


	7. Chapter 7

Ride me, try me  
Kiss me like u like me  
Twist it round again and again  
Fight me, try me  
Kiss me like u like me  
Twist it round again and again  
Twist it round again and again  
Twist it round again and again  
-Goldfrapp, "Twist"

* * *

"So."

"So what?"

"So what's your name?"

"Why do you ask?"

Gods, why did the blonde have to be so insufferable? It had started from this morning, and now midday, she wasn't sure how much more of this she could take. The blonde had been far too chipper when morning came, greeting all three of them with a bemused expression. Back in her armor she didn't look quite so… so… well no, the armor just seemed to make it worse.

Form fitting, it showed off all the curves the girl, no. No. Woman. By and far she was a woman. Almost a Goddess, instantly shaking her head with a scowl to banish that particular though. The seriousness the woman had displayed the night before seemed to have vanished, replaced by some sort of something that reminded her of sultriness and playfulness. Not that she had had much experience with the first but there had been a few that tried to infiltrate their way into her life in countless ways. Be it in the temple, in her meals, even a few were found in her bed.

"Because I can't just call out 'hey you' all the time." She finally relented with a bare scowl. Up ahead Phobos and Deimos were walking; they were supposed to be keeping a look out for things but she knew they were smirking at the drifting conversation that reached their ears.

"Mmm no, you can't. But I have other things you could call out." The blonde answered with a leer, her body slinking up against the Priestess' own. With disgust the other pushed her off, sending her a look that could only be a glare. Could only be likened to something that could strip the very shine off of her armor. Which she wore, minus her helmet; that was too busy hanging from her pack. She didn't have the means, much less the knowledge of how to fix it. Likely even if she had an idea of how to heat metal and make it stronger by beating it repeatedly with a hammer, there were not the facilities available here. Not in some cave.

Silence followed, other than their footsteps. It stretched for a time before the blonde laughed softly, fingers raising to brush through her long hair, at least what she easily could given that the bandage was still wrapped around her temple. She had unwrapped the bandage that morning, using her breastplate before donning it to see how badly the injury was. The Priestess had a steady hand, a deft one at that when it came to bandaging, but the bruising that remained would be a long time in going away.

"It's Minako." She replied with, leaving the rest of it out. It didn't matter, not right now. It wasn't subterfuge; at least not much anyway, she would have said more but she was learning quickly enough that Martians were not the most open about much of anything. Thus far the Priestess hadn't offered much so why should she in return? She could justify anything given enough incentive.

"Minako." The Priestess replied, glancing at her for a moment before back ahead. Just long enough to completely miss the way the other shivered when she spoke her name. She seemed to accept that was all that was given.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Well what about yourself? Or are you content with just me calling you 'Priestess' all the time?" The other looked at her. No, Minako, looked at her. She had a name. She could use it. Yet likely she wouldn't, feeling it wasn't. Wasn't something. Proper wasn't the word, but she couldn't think of what it was. A feeling instead, desiring to remain out of her presence.

She snorted, her stride increasing to walk up by the two men up ahead. She needed to get away, and instantly felt a loss by being away from her. It made her scowl, whatever it was that Minako, no, the _blonde_ , was doing to her. Phobos continued walking along side her, a silent nod to Deimos who dropped back to where the blonde was following along behind them.

Watching as the Priestess strode angrily ahead she shared a secretive smile with herself. It could have been the fact that she could enjoy the view from behind, from afar. Or it could have been any of the underlying emotions too. Regardless it was something for her to enjoy, seeing as how it gave her something to do to focus her mind off of walking. She had lots she could think of, such as what was going on.

A glance was given to the man next to her, an eye picking out that he was a soldier of some sort; they all had that look to them. It was in the way that they walked, the look in their eye. Sometimes in the way that they handled themselves both in and out of a fight. But the true test of noticing someone was of that profession was seeing them outside a fight. For all they did was simply look towards the next one.

"You're rather good." He broke the silent study first, offering her his opinion in simple words that held a meaning all of their own. Up ahead the other and the Priestess seemed intent on making the rest of the trek to wherever it was in dead silence. A bare shrug of her shoulders followed in turn, readjusting the pack across her shoulders which sent her helmet to return to its softly muffled clanking sound as it barely connected with the back plate of her breastplate, covered by her cloak.

"You two are used to working in pairs aren't you? Its a very complimentary style." She offered a longer appraisal to what she had seen of the two fighting. It took years to develop that kind of familiarity to be able to pull it off, to know that the other would strike when you were recovering, that they would defend you if you were unable, and that they knew in turn you would protect them all the same. She had a sort of admiration for that, finding the benefit of fighting in such a way but never had she been given the opportunity to.

Maybe with this mission though… the Queen had not indicated anyone else. But there wasn't anyone else to collect anyway. The outer planets had been trained long before she was sent to her mission; she should know being an outsider to that particular training process. She took it of course, and excelled in her own fashion, but the outer planets had a responsibility that was beyond the initial scope she was there for. Yes they were ultimately her charges, her decision how to use, but if the wheel wasn't broke why fuck with it?

She had gone to Mercury first, the orbit made the planet quicker to arrive to, plus it gave her time to learn how their transportation systems worked. The girl was a study and then some, buried in documentation and notes yet a brilliant mind. She could have been a battlefield commander save that she wanted all the variables known before she decided how to react. In battle you didn't often have that time nor such blessings, but she would willingly acknowledge that there was more to this than just fighting.

She had a refinement, albeit a shy one, but a way of drawing people to her to find out about the shell she was encased in. Effective even if a bit unconventional, yet she could laugh with her all the same as they discussed nuances of the worlds about them. She hadn't put up a complaint when told what she was there for, her reason of being there; it was known Venusians were generally too caught up in themselves to worry about what the other planet inhabitants did. Mercury however, was loyal to the Empire, and thankfully it hadn't taken long once she explained who she was. It was a way to get away from the long, outstanding traditions the girl had explained. Her life had been decided for her from the start, expectations abound that were lofty beyond compare. To get to be something more was a dream come true for her, one that she had held for ages.

On the Moon was where she had left her, allowing her to begin what was probably a horrific tasking of discovering the state, or possible lack thereof, of the systems there. She had promised she would get the opportunities to do everything they had discussed back on her native world, but first she had to gather the rest of the guard. It was all a timing issue; she had a few days before she would be back on a ship and this time heading to Jupiter. That time was spent in meetings, training, and crash course reviews over what to expect from the Jovians.

Without even a moment to herself to engage in something recreational, she was once more subjected to the boredom of planetary travel. Her thoughts returned to the present, breaking from the reverie as her mind quickly processed the other had spoken. She feigned for the moments to recover by looking like she was thinking, or checking something on her person; resettling one's sword was a perfect means to buy time after all.

Realizing that he had just explained that he had fought alongside the other, Phobos he named him, she felt a slight sense of relief that it hadn't been a serious question. Still though, she mentally chastised herself for not paying attention to the matter at hand. Nodding in response even if it was out of place, she introduced herself the same way that she had to the Priestess, leaving it as just her name. The man responded in turn with his name, before she launched into a question before he could ask her anything along the line of where she was from.

"The Priestess said that you've been dealing with warlords for quite some time." The ice, as they called it, had been broken in its countless unconventional fashions. Even if you didn't know the person, once you fought alongside them and killed with them, it took the formal process out of the equation. It was best this way, otherwise you deal with false bravado from claims that were not easily backed or even believable. She felt comfortable with making the statement, adopting the apparent Martian way of speaking bluntly. It was a far cry from her native Venusian, much less adopted Lunar. The former was all about the innuendos and laced words, the latter about refinement and never quite speaking what it was that you meant.

"Aye. For years now. Not normal to see such an increase." Deimos responded in kind, rather blunt in his words but she was used to reading between the lines of what he didn't outright vocalize. It was what had her worried, if not alarmed. Warlords were common here sure, but not with such frequency. She tried to recall what she knew of Martian culture outside of their barbaric nature, querying next, "What about the King? Isn't he doing anything about it?"

"No one's heard from the King. In the same amount of time and before they became more commonplace."

That was not what she liked to hear. Yes she was supposed to collect the Priestess, but also the Queen desired to hear the status of the planet as well. Letters went unanswered. Delegations had been sent here and none had returned. Communication was a joke at the very best. She frowned slightly; another thing to dwell on before she changed the subject. With a nod up at the Priestess and Phobos she spoke softly, "Is the Priestess a combatant?"

It got the other to laugh, a rich sound that allowed her to warm to him. She wasn't averse to men, fuck she wasn't averse to anyone for that matter. Trust being not so easily given she found common ground with at least one of the two guards. Phobos and the Priestess turned momentarily to see what was the cause before returning their attention to ahead of them.

"She could be, she has the spirit for it. She refuses to learn from us though."

"Us? Meaning you and Phobos?"

"Aye. Offered to teach her what we know. The sword, the spear, even the bow if she was wanting to stay out of a fight. She won't have anything to do with it."

Hmm. Maybe it was time for a woman's touch. At once her mind ran with it in countless directions, most of them outright sexual in context. _Calm down Minako, waiting makes it all the better_ , she chided herself. _You don't even know if she's so inclined. Suspect yes but come on_. "It's … it's not something with her religion, is it?" Fuck that would be horrible if she found out the Priestess was supposed to be a noncombatant. Try explaining to a pacifist that they had to not only defend but fight on behalf of the Princess' safety. She'd sooner give up sex altogether, the thought an affront to her nature.

"Nay, nothing to do with that. Be just mayhap waiting for the right teacher." Deimos shrugged, having long since given up on the matter. Phobos still tried on occasion but it was probably tradition for him. "Town up ahead, 'bout 'nother half hour time be there. Smithy, if you be wanting your helm fixed. We'll do lunch, find where the Priestess wants us to go from there."

With that the man nodded to her, moving to resume his place on point with the other three. For the time she was left to walk after them alone, silently mulling over what had been said. She ignored the political ramifications, the state of the planet and its people under the oppressive nature of roving idiots fighting over the surface. She ignored that the monarchy was in disarray, that Lunar emissaries were likely held captive if not dead.

She looked instead at the Priestess' back, watching in silent study. An enigma, one she wanted to debunk the myth of yet be constantly taken in by the mystery of her. The fact they wouldn't reach the transport in a fortnight crossed her mind; had she known that when she landed she would have balked at the notion. Now though, with a further reason to stay if just to find the cause of distress, she almost found herself looking forward to being here for a time.

Almost.


	8. Chapter 8

Dig a hole  
Fireworks exploding in my hands  
If I could paint the sky  
Would all the stars be shining bloody red?  
-Phantogram, "Black Out Days"

* * *

In due time they had reached the town.

Of course to the Martians, it was a town. It held all the characteristics and services, the buildings and inhabitants, that were deemed appropriate for such a setting. It had the important things, it even had traders which apparently meant it was something of an exception. Traveling merchants were not unheard of, even to her, but that this town in particular had them just meant it was that much more grandiose. To the Martians, it was dictated a town because there were at least a few permanent buildings, there was somewhere you could get a bite to eat at; that it just so happened to be attached to the same location that you could also get plastered at made it a boon, there was at least two smiths slaving over hot coals and forge fires, there was a training area for the standing guard, and anything else that was significant she didn't catch.

To the Martians it was a town. To her, a Venusian, it was a pretty sad and sorrowful excuse of a village.

But she was also far more used to grand palaces, kept up stone roadways; not the dust filled road they had traveled that already gave the bottom of her cloak and her boots a reddish hue, but also settled across her armor like a second layer, and musicians and people dressed in silks of bright colors and laughter and wine halls. She was used to culture, sophistication.

She wasn't used to this.

Outside of "town" they had paused for a moment. The Priestess had drawn her cloak's hood back up and over her features even further. The two men had adjusted their weapons to indicate they were not expecting, nor be prepared for, a fight. They seemed to transform to something more humble, which was something new for her to consider as though she didn't have enough already on her mind.

Deimos had eventually fallen back to speak to her again a bit outside of town, long enough to pass her a small leather sack that clinked with the telltale signs of currency. At her inquiring look, he explained it was hers; she had killed the men after all. Left to ponder that she waited until they were out of earshot to release a sigh. She hadn't even considered whatever the local currency would be here. Maybe it was wishful thinking that it wouldn't be a factor, that the Priestess would be supportive of any costs incurred. It was a foolish hope but she both could not and did not think of everything. Peering inside she made a quick note of the coins within, finding it somewhat ironic that they came from warlords yet still bore the ugly profile of the Martian King on one side and crossed weaponry on the other.

She tucked the small pouch into one of her own belt pouches, drawing up her own cloak hood after gathering her hair. With everyone bearing dark hair, she was going to stand out. Fuck she was going to stand out anyway; she just had that look to her if you ignored the fact she was beautiful. All she needed was a town full of barbarians fighting over her. It was worth a smirk; it wasn't conceit or her ego talking, it was just the way that it generally worked out after a while. If the Priestess was traveling in relative anonymity, the least she could do was attempt it as well.

That she went into light disguise mode, or rather a blending in mode, was noticed by the other three but they never said anything about it. Before resuming their walk Phobos explained that they would meet at the inn, inside, for a meal and then discuss their plans. Otherwise there was no more discussion, some silent agreement to resume their trip had Phobos leading, followed by the Priestess, then Deimos and finally herself.

At once and as expected she drew eyes but let them slide right past. She hadn't done anything to indicate that if someone wanted to tangle with her, she'd be more than happy to show them just how effective she was with her sheathed falchion. A few of the "townspeople" stopped in their tracks to get a look at her, most saw the armor first and foremost but a few had higher aspirations, noticing her eyes; apparently the rarity here. In shades of brown she noticed from the bandits and the two bodyguards of the Priestess, it was her eyes alone that stood out the most.

But rather than get caught in another wishful, tangent thought regarding the nature of the other's gaze, she watched as they split up to their own respective paths. Deimos went with the Priestess to the building that apparently was the inn, if the weather beaten sign out front bearing a crude bed and a tankard was any indication. Phobos went to the traders, leaving her to decide her fate.

A handful of coins, a stranger in a strange land, and a growling stomach. It was a winning combination if one was ever to exist. To the forge she went, intent to at least have her helmet repaired somewhat. Otherwise it would be a wasted piece of equipment to distract her. Especially in a fight, given how it hung from her pack. Passing a table that held wares crafted her eyes passed over most things, dismissing them until she drew to an instant halt. On the table were two daggers, though their length said they could have been short swords all the same.

Recalling what Deimos had said about the Priestess, it drew her attention to the weapons. She didn't even debate, ignoring the condition her helmet was in to pick one of the sheathed bladed weapons up. Withdrawing the scabbard she classified it instantly as a short sword, meant more for a slash rather than a thrusting pierce. It held a point yes, one that looked sharp by her eye; there was no way her fingers were going to test it to find out as that was foolish.

Fighting with a short sword wasn't that hard, regardless of training. While she was more comfortable with her falchion she knew she could teach and train with the swords. They had a comfortable balance to her trained hand; an untrained one would find it heavy but not awkward. Looking up she found the smith regarding her strangely, either trying to decipher who she was or if she was truly knowledgeable on her weapons. Making up her mind she inquired their price.

It took a few moments to haggle, paying a bit more than what she wanted to given that a Venusian's ability was to flatter and tease the ego to get the better price, and a Martian's was to get to the point. Handing over all but one of the coins of her booty, she left the matter at that. Either she'd have to try her hand at killing more bandits, or hopefully find a reason to not need money.

Swords wrapped in a belt, held in hand, she left the forge to find the tavern. Making her way inside she found it to be mostly empty, the room a fairly decent size; at least fifty by fifty feet if she had to so quickly guess. A few tables in range of the hearth that was currently dead, though holding wood that would be burnt that night. A set of stairs by what she assumed was the barkeep, and a sectioned off area she guessed was the kitchen based purely off the smells.

The Priestess sat at a table not too far from the door. Well enough away from it to duck if someone came in with a crossbow and fired, but not too far that she couldn't slip out of it if the room filled too quickly. Neither man she noticed was in sight, silently thanking the Goddess for that. Striding over to the table she drew out a chair across from her, setting both swords on the table top before her. Watching as the Priestess gave either a dismissive glance and return to her cup of tea she smirked, drawing off her pack and unbuckling her sword belt to hang over the back of the chair in easy reach.

Seeing as how she wasn't going to talk first she broke the ice, keeping her hood however over her face. "This is for you."

"I don't fight."

"Deimos said the same thing, about how you didn't. Despite that they have continually offered to teach you even the basics you've refused. It hasn't anything to do with your religious beliefs, so perhaps you were just waiting for the right … _instructor_ … to come along." She said with a grin, if only for the sake of reaction that it caused. At once a scowl filtered across the Priestess' face before she hid it behind a swallow of tea. Of course she wouldn't rise to the bait presented and say anything regarding it, but her silence spoke the volumes as it were.

The silence stretched the distance between them, until at last the tea cup was set aside. She hadn't budged in her statement, the swords remaining before either on the table. Finally with a huff the Priestess gave in, picking the one up with the belt to stubbornly move aside. "There, happy now?"

"I could make you far happier." It came without conscious realization or desire, an off handed remark but how it so affected the Priestess. Her cheeks flared a lovely shade of crimson before she once more found that damnable control of hers that left her so very serene, if otherwise unapproachable. "But yes, I am. While I'll do everything to defend you from harm, there might come a time you are thankful for that."

* * *

 **A/N** : Did I just establish some PGSM cannon? Maybe I did. To many, Mars and Venus possess daggers, just as Jupiter does a spear and Mercury a dadao style sword. The difference of course between a dagger and a short sword is often semantics; it's like what is the difference between a creek and a stream? A dagger ultimately is meant for thrusting, not so much a slashing motion, whereas a short sword is meant more for the slash and not the thrust. Some notable examples aside, such as the Gladius, it is one of the easiest ways to tell the two apart. Some daggers are just as long as short swords, after all. In PGSM, when the weapons are actually called to existence and used, to me they seem to follow more of a slashing motion, not so much a piercing. Therefore to my headcanon, both Mars and Venus possess short swords. And yeah, I just introduced them.

Questions, comments, reviews, thoughts about whatever are all welcomed.


	9. Chapter 9

You are the night time fear  
You are the morning when it's clear  
When it's over you're the start  
You're my head, you're my heart  
-Florence and the Machine, "No Light, No Light"

* * *

With not being quite so sure how to process that remark, she merely shrugged it off. The blonde couldn't have meant anything by it. That was safer to believe in, a lie some voice in her head told her only to be drowned out by one that resounded it was the truth. Safer to believe that the blonde meant nothing by it than believe even for a moment that she meant something more by it. It was easier to believe that, especially with the rest that followed in the wake of the words.

Her eyes passed to the belt wrapped sword, frowning a bit at it before her gaze rose back to the blonde. Despite her hood covering her head and thus shadowing her features, she was too bright. Too shining. She felt odd, yet correct, about attributing such notions and descriptions to her. Her gaze was too clear, too piercing in its search without being uncomfortable. At least at first. It was overbearing at times the longer she looked, finally casting her gaze away to rest on something else within the inn.

It didn't matter what it was, just as long as it was away from the blonde's too deep gaze. It was like she was reading her soul like a book, however it wasn't as intrusive as she felt from others. Those who had tried to force their way into her life both while her grandfather still lived and after he had passed on. It was one of those reasons why she closed herself off from people, feeling better about not being so self reliant on others. That others relied on her she could handle and escape.

But this felt different. Her gaze couldn't stay away for long, returning back to the blonde who by that point had propped her head in her gloved hand, watching her in turn. Feeling her breath catch she called upon every ounce of willpower she could muster at her beck and call, promising the world thrice over if it just meant she could keep her wits about her at the moment. She was looking at her, her gaze like a lodestone and she the piece of metal that could not escape such a pull.

Her mouth felt dry despite her swallows to prevent it. Absently her hand almost reached for the tea cup before her mind processed it was empty; she had drank that last bit when the blonde had arrived. Direly she wished for something to break the moment, the contact that existed. She didn't care what it was, even if it was a fight breaking out or the building catching fire or the ground swallowing her whole. Something. Just as long as it was something. Gods please anything.

Anything.

"The more you stare the more I'm inclined to believe you like what you see." It was a sultry whisper that provided what she plead for.

Oh fuck anything but _that_.

"I. I'm not staring at you!" She retorted hotly, thankful that the moment was broken even if all it was doing was transitioning on to another scenario that was likely even worse than the originating one.

"Mmm Priestess, it's not very nice to lie." The blonde spoke easily, her voice laced with something that made her skin crawl and tingle in places she did not really need it to be doing so at.

Her mouth opened but nothing seemed to be forthcoming. Hurriedly she snapped it shut, glowering at the blonde as she irritably pulled her own cloak around her. The day was warm, the cloak material was almost too much to be wearing, but right now it was akin to a suit of plate armor. It was her protection, her defense against the blonde that was disarming her with such skill and ease she immediately scowled. If she thought that she was going to be another notch to her conquests, she'd have another thing coming.

"You're far too high strung." And just like that the blonde took her bow out of the mood, eyes closing for a moment before she tugged off her gloves. Laying them on the table top before her, her fingers went back to her face, rubbing at it to relieve tension. There was a tiredness to her actions, a reminder that despite her cloak hood being cast over her own features, she had been injured.

The hint of red bound about her forehead peaked with the occasional and errant movements brought on by the blonde's hands. How long had she been walking before she found her the day prior? Plus the concussion. Then the walk here. That she still was functioning without hardly anything in her system drove home the point that she was a crummy host.

She didn't ask for the blonde though her mind fired back, starting a war within herself about how exactly she was supposed to act. What was the etiquette? What was the protocol? Why the fuck did she even care? The last question caught her off guard. The answer knocked down a defense she wasn't prepared to lose. She blinked, refusing to acknowledge it at this point.

A different tactic was tried instead, frowning slightly before she gave a hidden motion to the innkeeper that hadn't been paying attention, but like any that were successful knew how to read gestures and acknowledge them appropriately. In this case, it was a girl; probably ten or so, that brought out a steaming hot tea pot and another glass. She moved with a skill and grace that said that was the life she knew, and smartly said nothing. She had been the one to bring out her own cup of tea as it were, so there wasn't a need for words.

Pouring the other mug full, she moved it in front of the blonde before refilling her own. "You should drink something. Deimos ordered a meal before he left." There. That was going to be how she transitioned away from the blonde's infuriating looks and words. Either the blonde would get it or she would find herself dumped here, regardless of whatever prompted her to take her oath. It wasn't exactly an oath of servitude, but it seemed so very damn close to one.

The words and scents gained her back the attention of the other, hands falling away as her eyes opened anew. A tiredness had seeped into her features, lurking in the back of her gaze like an old friend. One that you could greet but that you prefered to wait before doing so. It echoed in her slight smile, bare hands curling around the mug just for the comfort that it brought of holding something hot despite the temperature. "Thanks," she murmured, rolling her shoulders to slightly pop her back into place and enjoy the relief brought.

The silence that followed moved towards a more comfortable sort, interrupted only by the drinking of the tea once it cooled to a level more acceptable. It perked the blonde back up, fighting off the tiredness at least to the point she wouldn't pitch over on the table and fall asleep. There was some sort of grace to her actions, earning her silent study that she could hide behind her own beverage. If she had to guess, which she felt like doing, the blonde was probably some sort of royalty. It begged the question though, why was she here?

No one on Mars had hair such as hers, much less eyes. For a moment she almost wished she wasn't so prejudiced against other planetary races; she would have been able to peg the blonde for what she was she suspected. It wouldn't do so well to come right out and ask either; regardless of how she acted her grandfather had raised her with manners. Even if she just didn't choose to display them or act on them unless she so wanted to.

Or if she was trying to impress. Was that it? Was she trying to impress the blonde? She scowled at herself but couldn't completely disprove it either. Instead she drank another swallow of tea, posed to ask a question of the blonde; maybe some way of figuring out where she hailed from when the other beat her to it.

"Do you frequent this inn often?"

What kind of question was that? It earned her a questioning look, however she waited for further explanation to follow. She wasn't in the mood to verbally spar again and lose. Not again today at least. Idealy never but part of her would miss it.

"Is this a safe place I mean. Can you speak freely here or do you keep a low profile?" It was midday yes, the inn was beginning to fill with patrons who desired lunch. But that didn't mean that it was safe at all, just that it was a necessity of life.

She grasped immediately what the other was getting at, looking around for a moment with almost wariness. Phobos and Deimos would be returning soon. Not that they were better in a fight than the blonde; she had paid attention. She just knew them better, but still. She wouldn't discount the other. Not like this. "It's safer to keep a low profile than it is to freely announce myself," she replied, watching as the other nodded. "But it's mostly safe. We haven't run into any issues."

It seemed to satisfy her, at least for the moment. Something still lingered, and for once it looked like the blonde was at a loss for words of how to give it life. She toyed with her tea, taking slight glances behind her, then to her falchion hanging off of the back of her chair, then to the two short swords still on the table between them, just in different positions than when they had originally been laid down.

Her mouth opened to say something when the blonde's hand closed over the hilt of the short sword closest to her, drawing it cleaning from the scabbard as she rose fluidly in her chair. Her back presented to the Priestess, but she could easily see all the same. On the other end of the sword's point was a boy, mid teens if she had to guess. Not too dirty but dusty all the same, his clothes looked mostly serviceable with nothing to really stand out about him. Just a belt with what looked to be a hunting knife; not at all uncommon for here.

She was drawn from her ponderings by the blonde's voice, low enough to be heard but commanding all the same. "I wouldn't recommend that." The boy, already turning pale from his upfront and personal introduction by the sword, hastily nodded and quickly scrambled out of the blonde's range, followed by out of the inn entirely. She watched as the other patrons paid close attention before they too returned to their drinks; the meals apparently on the way if the aromas from the cooking area were any indication.

The blonde retook her seat, sliding the sword back to its sheath before setting it aside. She said nothing still, merely taking up the mug of tea to finish off. Unable to take it anymore her voice came out as a harried whisper, expecting if not outright demanding answers. "What was that all about?"

Looking up at her the blonde set the mug aside, empty now. "He's been following us since we arrived." She said softly, glancing up as the same girl with the teapot of before began setting a plate of black bread on the table, followed; one at a time no less, of four bowls of stew. At once the blonde fell silent, waiting for the girl to finish setting everything on the table. Even then she still waited a near minute before she continued on. "It's probably not going to be safe to stay here."

"He's just a boy." She heard herself arguing in his defense.

The blonde merely shook her head, collecting one of the spoons; cast of metal which surprised her honestly, before turning her attention to the stew bowl in front of her. Mechanically but with inherent manners she ate, not even looking up when both Phobos and Deimos arrived and took their seats at the table with them.

It infuriated her. She got defensive about a boy but the two men could merely walk up and sit down, and she didn't even say a word about it? She felt what existed of her appetite vanish, angrily tearing into the loaf of bread instead. Her mood was easy to pick up on by Phobos who looked at her, then to the blonde, and finally to Deimos. "What's going on?"

"She thinks we're being followed." She spat out, not in the mood for their own inquisition on top of it all. Looking up she watched the look pass between them, scowling more so at them. From infuriation to anger, she was making grand strides towards being pissed. "What."

"The townsfolk have reported that one of the warlords is frequenting the town. He's been coming and going every three days or so." She felt her rage slip through her fingers. She didn't even have to ask. The question was out there, the only logical thing that could be asked during such an occasion.

"He's due back today."

* * *

 **A/N** : I've found the hardest thing is not so much progressing the story along; it's moving, but in finding what song snippets I'm going to use for any particular chapter. I even wrote ahead for the "important" part to be about 99.9% finished, minus any revisions I feel it needs, so it is just getting to that point (which will happen soon), then the aftermath, then the rest of my curveballs I have to throw at this thing.

Thunderfall - I just wish I could do dialogue better. Its hard being an introvert and you're writing about the extrovert being everything you're not.

Super Secret Guest Reviewer 2 - Thanks! I can see now why people are like "reviews rawr!" all over the place here… it's nice to know that someone out there is reading other than yourself.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't feel the way I've ever felt.  
I know.  
I'm gonna smile and not get worried.  
I try but it shows.  
-Jimmy Eat World, "Pain"

* * *

To say that there was an apprehensive sensation in the air was getting away with as little words as possible to describe the situation.

Surprisingly however, none of them bolted from their seats.

Instead she watched as the Priestess looked at either man, the shock and anger of earlier fading away to quiet acceptance. This was one of those moments she could offer her counsel, but she was more interested in seeing what the party of three had planned. She of course, had no intention of meeting with any warlord. The Priestess might be ignorant of just who she was, just as her two guards were, but she did not think that would extend to anyone versed enough to lead armies.

Far too many questions would be raised, most wanting to know why she, a Venusian, was here. If she said the real reason, on behest of the Queen, and that she was to escort the Priestess back who she herself was ignorant of her own standing, that was just asking to be laughed at. Laughed at, ridiculed, and probably killed. Of course the death would come after their fun. And of course, fun meant rape. She wouldn't put it past the barbarians, and that wasn't being stereotypical. Every society had its deviants, no matter how superior they claimed to be. Venusians had them, Jovians had them, even the Lunar people were just as guilty.

She should know, she put more than one in the hospital for trying. Still though, it was one too many, and not every single one was so easily fought off. It was one thing to have an aggressive lover, a take charge dominant, it was entirely another when it was unwanted advances.

Silently she ate, manners would not let her engulf the food like she really wanted. She was starving; her prior meal had consisted of draws from her canteen after waking from her concussion, and the morning only saw more of the same. If there was a warlord and his army; you couldn't discount that bit at all, due to arrive, then there was always the possibility of a fight. Lucky so far, but even she knew she couldn't fight off that many at once. A scouting party was one thing; a challenge that she could possibly win against. This would be completely out of her league.

It was why she quietly ate, the silence allowed for it. Finally Phobos seemed to understand the situation, taking the loaf of bread that had been attacked by the Priestess earlier to wrap and slip into a bag before he quickly began to eat. Deimos took his cue from such actions, joining in, leaving the Priestess to look to them both before looking at her.

There were questions there, anger that clouded the gaze that she kept finding herself losing to, and stubbornness. The latter especially came to light as she finally spoke, "Well?"

She just barely got it issued as a question instead of another statement. It wasn't that it wasn't an important question; it was truly, however she quickly finished off the bowl of stew; some sort of beast made up the majority of it, along with a thick gravy and she didn't really want to know what else. It settled, that was what mattered at the moment. She finished eating before setting the bowl aside to speak loud enough to be heard, but low enough that it wouldn't carry.

"I wouldn't recommend staying here. But if we leave right now, we are asking to run into trouble. As much as I would love to learn more of what is going on, it is probably not safe to do so." She caught Deimos nodding at her, answering her suspicions that she continued to vocalize. "It wouldn't be a good idea for Deimos or Phobos to stay either. I haven't seen anyone that is their age since we arrived, I think they would be conscripted if found."

"And you?"

She just gave a sad smile, shaking her head. "You, of course, are who everyone is after so that wouldn't be a wise move on our behalf to just hand you over." She refused to vocalize the details about herself, it just wasn't worth it. People had imaginations; she was all for an active thought process. Why should she drag the conversation down by mentioning the obvious?

The Priestess seemed to accept her words for the most part, looking to either of the men before back at her. "We've already paid for the room, and the innkeeper will keep his mouth shut unless properly bribed or threatened. We can't leave, not yet. We have a chance that maybe we can have a night without molestation by whatever stupid warlord this is. It's a chance for some rest."

She couldn't fault the logic. It was the lesser of two evils, the other path to take. Both were dangerous regardless, but it was better than nothing at all. It was importantly, ultimately better than just walking out into a trap. Of course so much of it relied on the innkeeper not saying a word as well. Being trapped here was almost as bad as walking out into the awaiting arms of an enemy.

As inconspicuously as it was possible for them to move, things were collected and up the stairs they went. Deimos lead the way, followed by herself, then the Priestess, and finally Phobos. The implications could be staggering enough right there but it was something ignored, taking the lookout as the door to what apparently was going to be their room was unlocked. He entered the room, doing a slight sweep before she stepped inside.

The other two remained in the hallway as she inspected it better, not that she might be better at it than Deimos but another pair of eyes didn't hurt. It was small; fuck was it ever small. The main room itself had nothing in it save a chair and a battered stand with a chipped pitcher of water and a basin. There was a window here, barred shut by who knew how many layers of dried sap. A door led off to a slightly larger room that held two beds, if you considered something about as wide as one's own body to be a bed. She shook her head, releasing a soft sigh at the accommodations as the other two strode in.

Shutting the door behind them it was locked. Little chance it would actually hold if someone gave it a forceful kick, but likely the chair wouldn't do much anyway. Regardless it was collected, jammed up under the door handle and set at an angle against the floor. If it bought them a few seconds that was all that would matter. Packs were slung off next, set against the floor to be close by but out of the way.

A loose sort of agreement was made for a sleeping shift rotation between herself and the two guards. The Priestess wasn't included, to be expected if anything. Instead she sat in a corner of the room facing the wall, lost to meditation. Apparently if she had a fire it would work better but she was not completely helpless without one. With little better to do she sat down on the floor, leaning back against her pack. If someone had told her three days ago that this was where she'd be, in some run down inn on Mars with a warlord in town, all the while trying to escort a Priestess; really the Princess, to a transport shuttle on the other side of the planet, she would have laughed.

She would have laughed, long and hard over that, until tears ran down her face and her breath was a thing of the past. She would have laughed, and truly believed the person telling her such things was insane. Yet here she was. Drawing her cloak about her she closed her eyes; some sleep was better than none at all. It wasn't the wisest, but neither was it wise to stay up all hours waiting for a possible threat that may take days to appear. Sleeping here against the wall was probably far better than some flea infested bed. Fuck she wanted a bath… a nice long soaking bath… she'd fucking kill for one.

It felt like she had just drifted off to sleep, that stage that promised the most rest would be obtained the longer you could stay within it. The Princess from Mercury probably knew the name of it, a fleeting thought to give her company as she was pulled back towards the land of wakefulness. Beary eyes opened with remorse, looking up into Deimos' own gaze. A finger went to his lips, before gesturing at the door.

Thoughts of sleep escaped her as her heart began beating towards a racing tempo. Carefully she moved to her feet, silently drawing her falchion from its scabbard as she went. In a fluid, silent enough motion; thanks to her gloved thumb and forefinger posed just right to catch the blade as it was drawn, she stood armed, looking at the door. Barely any light was offered by the window, most of it spilled from underneath the locked and barred door. The way it flickered reminded her of candle light, just considerably more. A lantern perhaps, or a makeshift torch.

A glance behind her picked out Phobos and the Priestess, both equally holding their breath as voices drifted through scant inch opening that separated them from whatever it was on the other side. Neither looked worried, but it could have just been a mask as well. A facade in the face of danger perhaps, or it could have just been the shadows presented as well.

"This room. Who is in it."

"Sir, be begging your pardons, be paid custo-"

"I didn't ask for your pardons. I said. Who is in the room."

Martians had the monopoly on the market of making statements out of things that should be questions. The second voice she assumed was the innkeeper, or someone that worked here. The first must be a soldier of sorts to the Warlord, likely not the Warlord himself. A Sergeant or Captain, perhaps. Someone with authority and weight, but not enough to directly challenge the leadership. She swallowed slightly, tightening her grip on the falchion without realization of what she was doing.

"Is. Is just a traveler." The innkeeper sputtered off, his voice raising in the frantic tones that said either he was directly being endangered or it was fear. Often it went hand in hand to the point that without a visual confirmation, it was easier just to call it both. She drew in a deep breath, holding it steady as she raised her falchion up to come down in a vicious slash at whoever decided to come through the door first.

The door handle jiggled with the obvious sounds of being tested. Next to her, Deimos readied that spear of his that she had already been introduced to her, his intent just the same as her own. Behind her she heard the soft rasp of Phobos drawing his own swords, followed by the much slower and almost clumsy drawing by that of the Priestess in her left hand.

"Just a traveler then won't mind." Came back the terse response.

The door handle jiggled again, the sound of keys rattling in the otherwise held silence was loud and jarring. More than a few keys were tried, the innkeeper reduced to nothing more than whimpers at this point that the door muffled. The tension rose with each passing second, as each key was tried with unsuccessful attempts. Really, how fucking long did it take to find the right key? For once she was thankful for the delay and at the same time grew to loathe it.

* * *

 **A/N** : I hate this chapter, but the things we do for transitions.


	11. Chapter 11

Trust yourself trust no one else  
Fuck a hero be yourself  
-Papa Roach, "Born with Nothing, Die with Everything"

* * *

 _I devour all things;  
_ _Bird and beast, serfs and kings.  
_ _Though my pace is even, men curse my speed,  
_ _Wishing I were lazier in their hour of need.  
_ _I can creep and crawl,  
_ _Rush, even fly…  
_ _I am all thou hast.  
_ _Tell me,  
_ _Who am I?_

Snippets of the riddle came to her mind unbidden, an effect probably of a hyperactive mind when things were moving much too slowly. Or maybe it was much too quickly. In reality she knew things were not progressing with lag or with haste. Time slowed for no one, no man, no woman, and certainly not for her, just as time wouldn't speed up for anyone either. Not her, contrary to what her ego may believe. Time would not grant a boon like that, only hard pressed training would.

It was with agonizing slowness the door handle stopped jiggling its protest of the wrong key being used, and instead began to smoothly turn. She was as ready as she would perhaps ever be, it would take just seconds for the door handle to finish turning, for it to be pushed open, to find the chair that would only prompt a curse and a booted foot to rise up and levy a kick against it, shoving it open and then…

And then...

A voice, harsh in its delivery and unintelligible to her linguistically got it all to stop. The door handle was left alone, followed by the sound of the man before who wanted into the room, and the still hurried franticness of the inn worker answering in the same language.

It must be Martian; a silent curse that she wished she understood, looking to Deimos as she slowly lowered the falchion that she had raised in anticipation of using. The man didn't meet her gaze just yet, and instead bore a look that said he was very much processing what had been exchanged outside. The sound of footsteps was loud at first before fading off as the door that had denied entry continued to deny so much more. This time however being the sound of those outside the door leaving.

She released the kept breath she had drawn, returning her falchion to its sheath once Deimos stood down. She didn't have to look, just listen, to Phobos and the Priestess returning their own weapons away. One was far more confident than the other, a twin rasp to be answered by off key, jarring stabbings before the short sword was firmly in its scabbard.

The tension left the air, but it didn't do so quick enough for her liking. It wasn't exactly slow, but she knew she was missing something. Whatever the other voice, the third party had said, was the reason they had their boon in the first place. It was the only reason they had their reprieve. She had issues about being indebted to people, it was one thing out of friendship but it was entirely another thing out of some factor she had no control over.

Maybe it was just better to say that she had control issues period.

Now however was not the time for self realization. Her falchion returned to the scabbard she pointedly looked between the three of them. The three that refused to meet her gaze, at least not right away, and at least not after they too conversed softly in Martian. If there was ever a time she felt like the outsider, now would most certainly be it. It wasn't quite as though they made her out to be the butt of a grand joke, but the feeling was almost mutually exclusive with it regardless.

It did not take long for the unmistakable sounds of drunken behavior to reach them, despite the nature of the door. Martian or not, while she couldn't make out the nature of the songs being slurred along, she could make out the sense of carefree actions and flowing liquor that colored the noise. If she needed a cover, now she had one. The question was though how to use it effectively.

While the three moved off to stand closer together and continue on with their low voices, she went to the window within the room. It was dirty but not a complete lost cause in the sense of providing a view outside. There was no alleyway; the building was here period. It shared a few neighboring ones but there was no common thoroughfare along the back. One wasn't needed, not when not too far away from the buildings' edges began the rocky formation of some sort of hill or something. Maybe a quarry, given that there was a smith of sorts here. It would make sense, the town looked to be in a valley of sorts when they approached, but she admitted to herself she didn't give it that much thought.

Perhaps she should have, but hindsight was a bitch like that.

What did catch her eye resulted in a soft string of such colorful cursing that it managed to have the three Martians stop in their conversation and look over at her with alarm. She ignored their looks now; funny how that worked but it was the passive aggressive side of her mind that found delight in such social snubbing. From the window she began ticking off with her finger and thumb quickly, using a speed counting method she had been taught what felt like forever ago, when she was being first groomed for leadership.

Thoughts for another time however, not bothering to release a sigh for it would indicate defeat. Instead she turned, looking to the now captive audience she had. Already anticipating questions, she went straight forward with the report, just as seemingly a Martian would. Funny the things that rubbed off on you, or the things you learned how to adopt just for survival situations in a strange land.

"There's an army camping outside, towards the way out. Unless they don't follow standard cohort schemes, there's at least three thousand men out there."

The looks on their faces was utterly priceless. If she was anyone else, she might actually revel in it. She wouldn't deny the slight satisfaction she gained from it however; she was Venusian and naturally had a streak of arrogance to contend with. She strode to her pack where it leaned against the wall, debating for a moment as she knelt to look between it and the window. Deciding the best course of action she undid her helmet from where it hung from her pack, carrying the otherwise damaged piece of equipment with her as she returned to the window.

"What. What are you doing?" There was a momentary elation that she smiled from as the Priestess stumbled out the question. There would be hope for her yet taking up her position among the Princess' honor guard. Wiping the smile from her face though she turned back to look at them, taking charge of the situation.

"We can't stay here. It is only a matter of time before someone from downstairs stumbles up here drunkenly and demands the room. Just as it is only a matter of time before the camping army decides that a bed sounds a lot better than sleeping on the ground, or liquor instead of whatever water is in their canteens."

To make her point, the boisterous laughter from downstairs grew as a drunken song was taken up. She couldn't follow the words exactly, but she could guess their meaning. What sounded like a body hitting the wall by their door caused them all to jump in their place, looking towards it with alarm before a slurring voice muttered off something, moving off the wall to heave and stumble their way further down the hall.

It still however didn't bring the other three to move, much less anything else that could have been action in the right direction. She felt her anger rising despite her best intentions, hefting up a helmet before another voice began shouting from the end of the hallway. Whatever it was being said must be bad, for it finally got them to move. Phobos vanished to the side room to collect items, returning to offer things to Deimos and the Priestess to carry, looking over at her expectantly while he spoke to the other two in the same fucking Martian they had been going on about.

The voice grew louder, followed by the sounds of a heavy fist pounding on the door next to the room they were residing in. Next door, voices answered back, muffled and unintelligible regardless. It sounded like arguing however, for whatever it was worth that would probably make no difference anyway.

"Look, its obvious I don't speak Martian. You all can keep talking in your secret talk once we are out of here. Tell me what is going on." She finally broke down with, looking at them pointedly. _Way to bring attention to the herd in the room Minako_ she thought, but looked at them regardless awaiting an answer.

Deimos at least had the graciousness to look slightly sheepish, quickly filling her in. "The man shouting be saying all rooms belong to Warlord Staedtler. Everyone to be getting out of their rooms before the man physically removes them."

What kind of fucking name was that? Staedtler? She tried to wrap her mind around it, even going so far as to try and silently pronounce it before giving up. Fuck Martian names.

The pounding fist and threats moved to the door across from their room, growing louder with proximity. She had enough of it, bringing her helmet up swiftly she smashed it against the window pane, shattering glass. That it drew a slight gasp she didn't care about, instead shoving most of the broken shards away. Running her gloved hand along the frame, she finished making quite the mess but at least would prevent numerous lacerations from crawling through.

"Come on, we're getting out of here."

"We… we can't do that! You said there's an army out there plus its nearly night!" The Priestess protested with a raised whisper. She just answered with a look that spoke all the questions she wanted to ask in its place, collecting her pack to sling on over her back while placing her helmet on, damaged or not she didn't care right now. She wasn't going to leave it, and she didn't have time to tie it back to her pack.

"The temperatures. They be dropping quickly when it be night." Deimos supplied.

"I'd rather freeze to death than be captured."

The man began pounding at their door, his voice raised as she assumed Deimos was right, demanding they vacate their room for the sake of the Warlord's army. Probably really his officers, as most didn't care about lower ranking foot soldiers. She didn't care, walking to the window to glance out of both directions before she looked back at them.

Deimos wasted no time, his mind made up with a sharp word to Phobos. Climbing out of the window he shimmed down out of the frame to drop to the outside ground with as little impact as possible. There wasn't time to fashion anything in the way of a ladder, much less rope to help him out but he managed quickly all the same. Phobos looked between the two before he quickly followed out of the window, making a human ladder however for either to climb down.

She gave the Priestess a look; she would bodily carry her down if she had to. The man at the door tried the door handle, succeeding in opening it up as the chair lodged under it protested. It drew from him what she imagined was a curse, followed by his weight being shoved against the door for the chair to give a few inches of progress towards giving out entirely.

"Move it, now!" She all but screamed at the Priestess who acted at last, climbing out of the window and to the outside below just as the chair gave way and the man stepped inside, quite angry. She moved at him, delivering a high kick right to his chest to send him stumbling back into the hallway, followed by her hand slamming the door shut hard enough it lodged momentarily in its frame. Turning she ran to the window, hearing his renewed efforts and screams as he barged back into the room.

With far more grace than should be possible she jumped through the window, landing in Deimos' awaiting arms who was kind enough to catch her. With a smile of thanks Phobos pointed off towards the way they came, leading the way as the Priestess ran behind him, followed by herself and Deimos, and the hurried shouts of the man who was yelling out of the window now at their retreating forms.

* * *

 **A/N** : Staedtler is the brand name of a German highlighter that's sitting by my monitor. When all else fails for inventing names, look around.


	12. Chapter 12

I'm alone in this  
I'm as I've always been  
Right behind what's happening  
She's all lost in this  
She's all like she'll always be  
A little far for me to reach  
-Jimmy Eat World, "Always Be"

* * *

This was foolish.

This was foolish and stupid, yet she was participating in it. That damn infuriating blonde. Gods above, things were moderately easier before she showed up. In the span of just days, just two of them! at that, she had managed to throw her plans and her world completely upside down with absolutely no regard for anyone. Not even herself, which made it all the more irritating, until it was like an itch you couldn't reach, just out of the way. She burrowed in under her skin, and it was something she didn't like.

Of course it was just a matter of time before they were found by a warlord yes, but she didn't want to consider that yet. It would give the blonde the ability to continue her means of brushing aside an established, even if it was loosely followed much less enforced, leadership. Phobos and Deimos did what she needed them to do without question, they looked to her for their taskings. Now Deimos was looking more and more to the blonde.

She wasn't jealous. Certainly not of a man. But it grated on her nerves all the same. How the fuck could this blonde just waltz right in and do this so. So… So damn easily.

Still she ran behind Phobos, hearing the sound of Deimos and that damn blonde shortly behind her. They might possibly make it out of town but then what? The chill of night would claim them. She admitted though she had to agree with the blonde; she would much rather freeze than be captured. Above all however, she preferred neither of those things to happen.

' _Phobos! Horsemen incoming!'_ Deimos suddenly called out in Martian no less, causing Phobos to stop and turn about. She did the same, seeing that the blonde, for not understanding Martian at all, seemed to be poised and ready just as Deimos was. Horsemen would trample them alive, yet they had horses. If there was a way they might survive the coldness of night, it was on the back of a horse racing towards another safe spot.

One horse, then two, followed by a third thundered towards them, their riders bearing arms. Deimos readied his spear, Phobos both of his swords and she watched the blonde with both of her weapons. Though she wore her given short sword at her waist she refused to draw it. This was not a fight of advantages for them, only Deimos really had the advantage but that was just one spear against three, it simply wouldn't be much of one.

She quickly hurried to the side, not needing to be told such as the spear of Deimos took the first down, the blonde moving like this was some sort of fucking dance, and a flashing throw by Phobos' hand threw his sword at the third rider. Out in front she ran to them, slowing the horses to a trot then finally a walk by her presence alone, no longer being pressed to gallop forward. Gathering two of the reins she reached unsuccessfully for the third, looking up to see that more riders were approaching.

Shit. By that time Phobos had retrieved his sword, swinging up onto one of the saddles. Deimos collected the reins of the horse she did not, leaving the blonde who had the nerve to grasp her around the waist, hefting her up onto the saddle of the last horse. "Up you go Priestess," then further made it worse by mounting up behind her. Against her back she felt her, the hardness of her breastplate made it further uncomfortable but it was the arms about her waist, grasping the reins that made it unbearable.

She opened her mouth to protest but they were already off, heels pressed to horseflesh as more riders chased after them, drawn by the man's shouts that chased them from their room. With a grimace she forced herself to just endure this, ignoring the breath of the woman behind her in her ear, the way her body leaned against her, that her arms were unyielding to the notion.

A sudden realization dawned on her, if those following had archers, it would be the blonde that would take their hits. The thought did not settle with her as she thought it would. It sent her thoughts into a sullen silence, the sound of horse hooves striking against the ground in rhythmic tempo made it easy to ignore the landscape as it flashed by them. The blonde was ignoring her as it were, the snapping flutter of her cloak behind her was an occasional sound to add to the tempo. It wasn't until she heard the blonde quietly muttering under her breath that her thoughts returned, the horses straining under the grueling pace put before them but night was falling quickly, and with it the chill.

Drawn from her moody reverie she glanced around, an attempt to hone in on where they might be. It looked familiar to a point but at the same time did not, not used to seeing the landscape when the night painted it in so very many hues. Her eyes drew in front of her, where her hands were gripping the saddle horn for dear life. She knew how to ride but at the same time she couldn't say she knew how to handle this. It had been awkward at first, trying to deal with the blonde holding the reins but she finally found something they could agree on.

Her search was interrupted as the horse beneath them was brought to a slower pace, the canter changing to a gallop, then finally a trot. Whether she sensed it or not the blonde loosened her hold about her waist, one arm completely drawing away while the blonde leaned back. It could have been for any reason she did that, but it wasn't like she was going to ask much less assume Not a word was uttered, merely a draw on the reins to slow the horse completely to a halt.

Nimbly the blonde slipped down to her feet, saying nothing still as she looked up at her. There was something going on, but unable to dwell on it as she watched her dismount. Her feet refused to work for a moment, stumbling only for two arms to catch her, correcting her balance. Caught in the grasp of the blonde her own hands went to the arms that held her, meeting the blue gaze that seemed to dance between bemusement and something else she couldn't decipher.

"That helmet looks ridiculous on you." She finally snapped, listening as the blonde laughed and released her, collecting the reins of the horse instead. She refused to meet the eyes of Phobos or Deimos; one was outside still the other in the entrance to the cave they would have little choice but to call a place to sleep for the remainder of the night. Belatedly she realized no one seemed to be concerned about the fact that there had been riders after them, causing her to stop in her tracks and look between the two. "What about the pursuers?"

Deimos nodded his head towards the blonde, returning to unsaddling the horses that were in rather dire need of it. She wanted to scowl; the damn blonde was not in charge but she found herself looking at her anyway. For her answer she merely held up her cloak by the edge, a noticeable hole in in that contrasted sharply given the material was far lighter than the night sky. "They gave up." Her other hand held the offending arrow, a wonder it had not struck the blonde much less one of their horses. "I don't know what they were shouting to be honest, but it wouldn't surprise me if it was something along the lines of being fucking crazy."

With a grin she tossed the arrow to the her, returning to seeing to the horse before the three were led inside. Their saddle bags were quickly rifled through, looking for anything of value. Those with a horse learned quickly how much of an advantage it gave them, not only for warfare and travel but sheer carrying capacity. As any army, warlord's or not traveled on their stomach, they were fortunate that the three horses had some fodder for them to eat.

However, it would not last long and plant life was sparse here. They would need to reach another town and soon, else run the horses into the ground. Bedrolls and clothes, a few cooking items, a handful of coins and bland trail rations formed the rest of their find. Without even questioning it Deimos divided the coins first among himself, Phobos, and the blonde, before splitting it further for her own share.

The blonde waved it off, adding the coins back to the mix as she pulled off her helmet. "Keep it. I'll consider that a down payment for a bath. There is one coming up, isn't there?" She shrugged out of her pack, her cloak following for a slightly baleful look given to the rip now in it, before she looked back up at them.

"Aye. Be the temple. Should see that late tomorrow." Deimos answered, accepting the coins back to resplit them out before he looked to see if there was anything serviceable in the clothing. Some of it was clean, some dirty, the former could be useful and the latter was better for the fire, tossing the bundle of it by the fire that Phobos had started. From his pack he produced the loaf of bread from the inn earlier, ripping off a section to toss to the blonde before the rest would become their meal.

"Thanks." She replied, catching the bread with a slight sigh of disappointment before she made her way back to the entrance of the cave, leaving them to their devices as they saw fit.

She watched as she left, a glower following her actions. It was plainly written and obvious to be seen, warranting a questioning look from Deimos before the rest came. "What is it?"

"I don't know why you both speak so freely around her. Especially you."

The reaction didn't phase him, merely passing a third of the loaf to Phobos who was tending the fire, followed by the rest to her.

"She's fought and bled for you." Phobos' soft voice answered in turn for the other. "She means to do all that she has vowed to, and thus far has."

"Aye, she has." Deimos nodded towards the arrow that sat on top of one of their packs against the wall. "I be not agreeing with all her methods, but she be damnably effective in a fight. That arrow be sticking in her, she did take that for you."

Silence followed, just the sounds of the fire, quiet eating and the horses that had been brushed down and fed. The blonde still hadn't returned. "Who do you think she is?" She finally asked, staring at the flames instead of either of them for addressing. Neither had an answer, just a look to figure out who would take first watch and ultimately who would inform their absent ally.

The flames told her nothing beyond what they had before, the same sensation and knowledge. _She will change your very soul_. Right, probably by sheer annoyance factor. Who the fuck was she, why the fuck was she here. Maybe she was some Uranian; didn't they have blonde hair? Fuck she had no idea, a frown beginning to mar her features as her eyes lost focus to the flames. Why was she so concerned about some overachieving blonde when there were more important stakes at hand? Her people were in danger, the armies of the warlords were increasing, and here she was concerned over where some fucking blonde hailed from.

With a grumble she pushed up to her feet, ignoring the looks from the other two as she stepped around the fire. Without forethought she grabbed the skin of water with her, walking out towards the cave entrance. The heat from the fire chased her back, encouraging her to return to its warmth offered. It warred with the outside air, a chilling knife that cut through her despite the heat. She paused, finally stopping a few feet from the blonde just to watch her.

Unsuccessfully she shook her empty canteen for any further offerings, frowning at it. Behind a rock she had taken up her spot, out of direct range from someone or something wandering by, but still the first line should something come in. Her pack rested against the wall at her back, helmet off to the side along with her falchion. With nothing left in her canteen she set it aside, carefully returning to probing the side of her head where the mace had introduced itself to her with a lasting impression.

"Here." She thrust the waterskin forward at her, her body acting without the authorization from her mind. She was met with a look of surprise, one that melted into a smile, even small, of thanks. Accepting the waterskin she carefully refilled her canteen before offering it back. Refolding the bandage, she wound the length of red cloth back around her head, leaning back against her pack.

"Why are you out here? The fire is further inside." Why the fuck was she asking that? She didn't care where the blonde went.

"You know that's not what you want to ask me." Came the lilting reply, the piece of bread being used to punctuate her words before she ate.

Fucking infuriating…. "Who are you." She didn't bother to phrase it as a question. If the blonde wanted to play games, she could play them against a stubborn Martian and lose.

The blonde finished chewing, tilting her head back and at an angle to look at her for with that damnable expression from before, but said nothing.

"...Damn irritation…" She muttered, turning to go back inside where the fire roared. She just wasn't fast enough to miss the words however.

"Pet names already Priestess? I'll have to continue living up to being your irritation." A soft giggle followed in the wake of the words, stirring the boiling, rolling mass of conflict she felt just that much more.

Fuck it was going to be a long night.


	13. Chapter 13

Sing like you think no one's listening,  
You would kill for this,  
Just a little bit,  
Just a little bit,  
You would, you would...  
-Straylight Run, "Existentialism on Prom Night"

* * *

It was last the next day, close to sunset, that they had arrived.

Horses made the journey considerably easier and faster, stopping only every so many hours to give them a chance to stretch out their legs from being in the saddle as well as rest the horses. The rations that had come with their likely ill-gotten gains had been broken out at midday, consumed with little discussion. Consisting of a strip of something that had been made into jerky and a piece of bread she was pretty sure could be used as an improvised weapon and seriously hurt, the dried piece of fruit; a peach she was happy enough to discover, made for a bland fare.

But everything couldn't be lounging about while others carried you on a litter, waving great, large fans at you while you ate strawberries and cream. She nearly laughed, instead busying herself to return her gear to the back of the horse. It was, by and large, safer to do that than it was to answer the questions of why was she laughing over something so boring and trivial as trail rations.

With no one ready to leave yet, to resume on with their journey towards this unknown destination that the others knew, just not her, she drew from her pack the wrapped short sword and its scabbard, carrying it back with her as she stood before the Priestess.

"Come on, if we have time to sit around you have time to learn how to not stab yourself in the foot."

Of course that was an adventure all within itself. The Priestess was a prideful woman, a stubborn one as well. She reminded her a bit of herself in some lights, not bothering to hide the playful, yet thin smile that danced across her features to be banished away. With some interest, though they hid it well, Phobos and Deimos pulled away from watching their surroundings to ensure no one was approaching, instead drawing to the instruction she gave.

It was the easy things first, how to hold the short sword for starters. It wasn't an axe or some butcher's knife that you had to hack and slash with. Nor was it a rapier but she seriously doubted the Priestess would be one for using an epee in the first place. Instead, with numerous touches because how else were you to explain to someone how to hold something like a short sword within their grasp? she explained how the weapon would move quickly enough, almost flowing in a fashion with just the right grip.

That was the first lesson. Just how to hold the sword. At their next break it moved to how to draw the sword from its scabbard, explaining the benefits of a cross draw and how, with examples, the fact she was left handed gave her both the advantage and the disadvantage when fighting. By the time that break was over, she was mostly confident that if she wasn't pressed in the least, if she was standing perfectly still, the Priestess could draw her short sword and not outright stab or slice herself with it.

Progress. She'd take it however she could. It wasn't that she had doubts in her own skills, much less her oath, but she had a feeling. A sensation that she learned long enough ago to not to ignore and at the very least, acknowledge it. She could have merely said it was training; she'd become part of the Princess' guard soon enough, and combat was to be expected. Something however told her that the other needed to learn. The Priestess had to be more than just decent or alright with a blade, she didn't have to be a master but she had to be good enough.

But was combat to be expected though? If there was so much peace, then why did she need to be plucked from her life, her surroundings and the things she knew to live on some foreign planetary body; alright she got the Moon wasn't a planet but for sake of argument she let it slide. But to live on foreign ground, far more foreign than one was used to. Surrounded by strangers, strange customs, strange cultures, all to protect someone.

All to protect someone and to ultimately die for them.

The thought was sobering. She gave her oath, and she'd see it through to the end. It was something though that hung in the back of her mind, a whisper of doubt that she thought had been banished but had failed to time and again. For the most part it lurked, a silent spectre that was neutral in all things unless the circumstances were right. Like if she had too much time in the Princess' presence, or if she was a long enough space flight away from home.

What was home anymore? She used to think it was Venus, but when was the last time she had been there? It wasn't unheard of for the Lunarian army to take furloughs and return to their homes, but they were natives. They didn't have too far to go. For the rest of them, it would mean so much more, so much longer spent just by the sheer requirement of travel time. A week break would mean at the least three days spent in travel, depending on the transport taken. Justifying the need for a Mecurian speeder was beyond even her skill, though she had tried a few times especially when faced with travel to Jupiter.

The thoughts didn't go away once they returned to the saddle, the Priestess sitting behind her. She kept her grip by way of her sword belt, though a few times she had no choice but to throw her arms around her waist. Always with a mutter under her breath; mostly in Martian but a few choice words had managed to escape in the more common tongue that she understood well enough. It was worth a grin, a reprieve from the thoughts about duty and sacrifices.

It was how they arrived at the town, a monastery of sorts built into one of Olympus Mons' numerous little mountain ranges that flowed from the jutting peak that dominated the planet. Maybe they weren't mountains but hills; fuck if she knew. Martians seemed to have an opposite view to most things that she did. To her they looked that way and thus was how she viewed them. The monastery was built into the side of one, almost a fortress but with the recent activity of these warlords, it probably helped out considerably to have such.

This was a lot busier town than what the other one had been. By proxy then, her traveling party probably thought this was a city if they thought the last was a town. The people here seemed to know them, for they made no move to take on their humbled appearance. Nor had the Priestess drawn her robe's hood back up over her features. It was only to keep the sun out of her gaze that her own was over her head; her head felt like it was throbbing still from the mace more often than not. She had managed to ignore it for the most part but suspected if it wasn't the heat taking its toll, it was the lack of a decent meal and an even better place to sleep.

It was far too much the fact that pride was keeping her going. Martians appeared to never show weakness, at least not any that she had seen yet. It wouldn't do to just give in, despite how wonderful it felt. The townspeople around them paid them little mind, though a few seemed to be expecting them regardless. Reining in to a stop in front, acolytes in robes similar she noted to what the Priestess wore silently approached, collecting the horse's reins to hold still as they each slipped from the saddle.

Another, their robe just a little bit different that the others in coloring and markings, engaged the Priestess in conversation while the acolytes lead the horses off to be cared for. A few lingered about, holding their gear for them, but while she didn't understand the conversation she could guess at it. Likely it dealt with logistics, where they would be staying, accommodations and meals. Maybe even some of the amenities like a bath. Fuck she would kill for one, but she'd also kill for her head to stop pounding all the same.

She forced her mind off of it, taking in the rest. Subconsciously she compared it to what she knew, of the Jovians, the Mecurians, even her own people. Superseding it all to the Moon, the way that Lunar architecture ran. In some twisted way it seemed like it could work, or at least it was fitting. The monastery looked well fortified yet open at the same time. She noted no outward defensive signs, the obvious signs of it withstanding siege warfare but the little windows cut into the outer walls told her archers could hide there. While there was no moat, her eyes followed to see how the walls flowed seamlessly into the mountain's face, denying the ability to use ladders or ropes and climb their way up and over the walls.

There was more, all she had to do was merely look but they were being led inside, separated and paired off with one of the novices to take them to unknown but hopefully favorable destinations. She paused though, not yet moving, her gaze boring into the Priestess' form. This was the perfect opportunity, if so desired, that she could be split up and removed from the picture. It wouldn't take much and the thought did not settle well with her at all. Phobos and Deimos had already been led off, the hold up sensed the Priestess turned, meeting her gaze silently before she softly conversed with the other that was so differently dressed.

The figure turned, bowing to her which surprised her but not enough for much of the shock to register on her face. A soft voice followed; male but fuck she couldn't guess by the robes, to her assigned acolyte before the man spoke to her, relaying that he understood her oath and her position, but that nothing would happen to the Priestess. The tone conveyed that the temple itself knew how important the Priestess was; intriguing that, and that they would prevent any misfortune from occurring. All could be gleaned from the tone of voice and the growing blush of color on the Priestess's cheeks.

Accepting that she bowed politely, following after the younger novice that she guessed was just as relieved that an incident had been diverted. The interior was nothing special, rather drab and plain if she had to so describe it. Unadorned it was a far cry from the Temples on Venus, which held colorful mosaics of things pleasing to the Goddess. Most could be viewed as though they were acted out scenes from a book of sex, still others were of waterfalls and the beauty of nature, while the rest could just be vibrant colors. This was such a far cry, seemingly lifeless in comparison on the surface.

It took her a bit of time to notice though there was a hidden beauty existing within just the construction. The lines of mortar work and brick; a brush of her fingers along the wall had her guessing it was granite or something that came easily from the surrounding rocks, were artistically aligned. She paused at one, causing her guide to instantly stop in their tracks and wait patiently for her. Fingertips brushed, following a few lines before she suddenly took a step back, nearly to the opposing wall of the hallway they had been walking along. The bigger picture sprung to life, "A phoenix…" she murmured softly in awe.

It seemed to get the guide on her side, nodding as she spoke; a girl she should have guessed but again the robes were not exactly flattering. "It takes many of our visitors days to discover that."

She knew the legends; there were few that did not even if the story originated on Martian soil. The bird of fire was beautiful to behold, majestic and primal. Often associated with royalty, the bird was a living symbol of death and rebirth, living to numerous years before it was consumed by the very fire that surrounded it. Only to rise from the ashes, giving the sensation of hope. A thin smile played on her lips, her instructors would be proud she remembered so much but thoughts for another time.

Her room she was shown to was equally as plain, not a single window but really what would one face, the mountain it was carved from? The light source she was still trying to puzzle out, given that she had yet to see a single candle much less a lantern. It was unnerving but she took it as much in stride as she could, given the circumstances.

It was easy to ignore too, given that her eyes beheld a bath. Thank the Goddess, she offered up countless prayers to her patron just for the sight of it. Outright ignoring the rest of the furnishings; fuck it could be bare and spartan for all she cared at the moment, the acolyte merely chuckled softly, closing the door behind her on the way out after leaving her belongings on the chair, leaving her to her devices.

Hearing the door close she released a more vocalized prayer to the Goddess, thanking her for the boon. She latched the door behind her; not that she gave a fuck about modesty but she didn't want to be interrupted. Off came her cloak, hung from a peg by the door. Fingers pulled at lacings and straps, removing her breast- and backplate to her armor, feeling like a weight was coming off of her just for that alone. Against the chair she balanced it, her own dance continuing with each removal of clothing until she was nude.

A long stretch followed; fuck that felt amazing, her eyes closing to bask in the simple feeling of what it was like to be freed of constraints, then to the bath she went. Drawing one she went through her rituals, visiting her pack to pull out a number of items to aid in her cleanliness. Her hair she washed first, while a soak would have felt wonderful first there was an order to it all. Cleaned and brushed with first a comb of mahogany, she followed it with the soft bristled brush of silver, winding it up to slide four of the thin bone rods through the mass of blonde to keep it up and out of her face.

From there it was the bath itself, sinking into it with a moan that echoed off the walls. It was just large enough to allow her to stretch out, the water line almost high enough to cover her shoulders. Arms hung off the sides, fingertips brushing the floor as she stared up at the ceiling. Goddess how she missed this, the feeling of a slow and gentle heat that could infuse her body with warmth. For some time it was all she did, soaking after scrubbing her skin clean, drawing her arms back in the water just to enjoy it for what it was.

The heat lulled her to drowsiness, her mind slipping off as her gaze closed. Goddess when was the last time she could do this? Just soak in a tub without interruption. There was that one time… the last time she had managed a bath without any schedules she had to follow much less places she had to be… fuck she had been so close then…

It wasn't like she'd stop herself anyway. Her fingertips trailed through the water along her stomach, trimmed nails raking lightly and slowly. It felt like ages, it wasn't like she had a lover waiting for her on the Moon; the thought wanted to make her laugh about some stuffy Lunarian pleasing her. Too much of her time was spent in meetings, or training, or surrounded by people that solitude was savoured for what it offered.

Around her breast her fingertips lazed, a soft sigh of pleasure falling from her lips as she leaned further back in the space the tub offered for her to take advantage of. Borderline aroused as it were it didn't take much for her fingers to brush against her perked nipples, feeling her breath increase. _Fuck yes…_ her mind ignored the room, the fact she was on Mars, transitioning her to her quarters in the palace. The steam of the bath played havoc with her senses anyway, a sudden pinch of her nipple by way of her fingers released the resounding moan.

She appreciated both the sense of worship that came with sex just as much as she longed for a possessive and fierce lover. Control issues aside, there was something so very arousing about a dominate lover, one that would not allow her to think, that would take the choices out of her hands and off of her mind. Goddess knew she had countless of them to make, so very many things to know, to do… she just wanted someone that would take at least one aspect of her life into their own capable hands and allow her to forget what it was like to be in charge.

She had two hands for so very many reasons, while one teased her breasts the other brushed along her thigh. Nails followed in the wake of her fingers, her mind envisioning her phantom lover. For some time now, at least those times that she could have moments like these to herself she had taken to dreaming someone up, more so after it was so painfully obvious she wouldn't be able to have someone while fulfilling her duties. Her phantom lover was female; having engaged the acts with both she found the company of women far more enjoyable. Of course she couldn't describe her but she didn't need to anyway.

Her mind drifted with her hands, leaving her thigh to flitter to her hip, along her navel then to her pelvis. Almost perfectly her palm rested on her body, fingers trailing along her nether lips while her tongue peeked out, not yet claimed by clamping teeth. Nails flicked, turning her breath that was already panting to start becoming colored by further moans and gasps. Fuck she would kill for another right now; self pleasuring wasn't taboo in her upbringing much less life, but there was so much more to be said for another to reside in this moment with her.

Longing was not something she liked to feel but it infused her very soul, a single finger wasted no time to slip within herself with a thready moan. Fuck she needed this, she needed this badly. She needed the release, the ability to let go. Her heartbeat pounded out the rhythm she was a slave to, her fingers following suit dutifully at her breast and between her thighs. Against the tub's surface her toes curled, only to splay wide and press against the confines as though some part of her desired to remain grounded while the rest wanted freedom.

The single finger was joined by another, too far gone to give a damn the nature of her vocalizations of pleasure. Within her they pumped, knowing how to alternate their tempo to bring her the most sensation possible, curling just right as her thumb found just right where to press. _Goddess!_ her mind called out, teetering on the edge between frustration and the overload of sensory saturation, each movement driving her quicker towards the spectrum she desired.

There was a knock at the door.

She didn't hear it, her body about to begin its throes of release, she could _feel_ it, it was so close, her climax was almost within her grasp, almost ready to envelope her and take her away from the conscious world for at least a few moments.

The knock at the door continued, a bit of a pound.

 _FUCK YOU!_ She wanted to scream, awareness came crashing down on her, flooding her senses that had been of pleasure now with frustration. Gritting her teeth she poured herself into her moment, needing her orgasm before she moved to that point where she couldn't, where she would be far too frustrated to achieve that perfection.

The knock continued.

The moment was lost. Tightly she squeezed her eyes shut, counting from one to ten, then ten to one, in Venusian, then Lunarian, then in the splattering of other languages she knew.

The knock was punctuated with a growl from the other side.

Fuck.

She shoved her way out of the tub with a glower. Goddess above, was she just destined to be interrupted every time she had a chance to feel something that was beyond duty? The last time, in her quarters, it had been by the Princess of all people, concerned that her moans were actually cries of pain and what was going on and was she ok, was there someone else in the bath tub with her? Was she being attacked? Should she call for the guard? Fuck the Princess was naive…

Grabbing a towel, she wrapped it around her body as best as it was going to get, padding to the door on wet feet and a wet body that continued to drip where the towel did not absorb. Unlatching the door she nearly pulled it off its hinges, refraining somehow with dignity to open it. Her eyes blazed, irate did not begin to cut it for interruptions.

The Priestess stood on the other side, a covered tray being balanced in one hand, the other had been at the door.

Her eyes, the color of the night sky, of sunset beyond reds and yellows, the transition to blues and purples and violets widened.

The towel covered her, clutched at her side by one hand, but only so much. It was not completely closed, nor was it very large, revealing long legs that could go on to next week, the nature of her hip, part of her toned stomach, up her ribs, the outer swell of her breast. It fell to mid thigh, resting just over her breasts but not enough to completely deny the nature of her cleavage. Certainly not when wisps of hair trailed from where she had it pinned up, drawing attention to her neck, her collarbones, the slope of her shoulder.

She blinked. _Oh fuck…_ It was the only thing she could think of and therefore the only thing that came to mind as she watched the Priestess visibly inspect her. The frustration of the ruined moment was gone, a snarky sense of play replacing some of it. Her lips moved towards a smile that would not take much for it to be pushed over towards seduction. A step back was taken, the universal sign of 'please, come in' with her movements.

A blush infused to the Priestess' flesh, the tray held out before her like it was a shield, a protective measure and armor to give her strength to step into this den of. Of. Of really who gave a fuck what it was. She did step in, much to her amusement, amazement, and silent wish.

"I. I brought something to eat. I didn't realize you were busy. I. Uhm."

Goddess help her, she was everything when she was stumbling and looking shy.

"We uhm. I. Erm." The Priestess suddenly stopped, taking a deep breath before carrying the tray over to the desk that apparently was in the room. It seemed to calm her, for the next words came out almost normal. "I brought us something to eat, I spoke to the Head Priest and it concerns what we're going to do, since you are my bodyguard."

Her lips curled with their smirk. Her mind craved this, this take charge attitude. This directive. Some part of her thoughts transitioned her phantom lover to superimpose the image of the Priestess to its otherwise featureless body. Was it wrong of her to desire her in such a fashion? She'd answer that later, merely moving to rifle through her pack to find clean clothes and change behind a screen, aware that she wore the eyes of the other no matter what the screen had to offer.

* * *

 **A/N** : Sometimes I get inspired by amazing things. Oh hey, so I'd like to co-author a Reinako fic out there, if anyone is wanting to write one.


	14. Chapter 14

Take my hand and if I'm lying to you  
I'll always be alone  
if I'm lying to you  
Take your time, if I'm lying to you  
I know you'll find that you believe me  
you believe me  
-Dido, "Take My Hand"

* * *

There were things that she could confess to herself that she never meant to do. They were not all things she thought of with regret, but rather things that maybe if she had some insight into, she wouldn't have pursued a particular path. What made them so memorable was that often, they were the complete and utter trivial in nature or how they came to be. It was often something small, yet grew to enormous consequences, all because she did something that with hindsight, she wouldn't have.

That was why they called it hindsight however. She was not omnipotent, she could gain premonitions of the future but often it was just vague sensations. It took her years to be able to hone it so, but visions did not make her omnipresent. Visions merely helped her purpose in life, gave her directions where uncertainty would lie in wake otherwise. Hindsight could continue to be what it was, a means to look back at things and honestly wonder "why would I ever do that?"

She had spoken to the High Priest for an hour after their arrival, relating what she had encountered in her journeys, the things she had seen in the flames. He was not her grandfather, for no one could ever hold such esteem and respect, but he was a knowledgeable man. Nearly as old as her grandfather had been, his wisdom was part of the reason she sought his council. He had been alive and quite active during the time of the King, equally experiencing with her this period of unrest, of roving brigands, of traitorous whispers and increasing unrest.

There were some things she kept private, to herself, that perhaps had bearing to things she knew but never did he pry to discover. Instead she mentioned the common things, the state of affairs concerning the scouts, the town and its warlord, the arrival here. It was with hesitation, the words finally spilling with just his silent but kindly look at her that she related the arrival of the blonde as well, further what she had vowed to. She already told him that she was her bodyguard at the gates, but a greater explanation was warranted now.

Bare mention was made of the vow the blonde had given her, feeling it was something sacred. It was easier to say that the blonde had proven, time and again even with unorthodox methods, that she was true to her word. The High Priest had nothing ill to say of it; really who was he to judge, but had encouraged in his own fashion that she sit and talk with the blonde, especially given that up to now, they had not had much moments of peace or much time to discuss the questions that burned in her eyes.

The things like who was she, where did she hail from as she was obviously an outsider; the looks alone gave her away, and why had she, of all people, been sought out. The High Priest refused to go into the details of it, just encouraged that the doubt could be so slain if it was brought to the light of day. From there the conversation had shifted to his permission that she could consult the flames upon the next day, that indeed they could stay as long as it was so needed, that what warlords passed through the area gave the temple a wide berth, and other such topics.

It was another hour later that she had bathed herself, washing away the grime of travel and feeling immeasurably better that she changed into clean robes. A moment of debate concerning whether or not she should belt on the sword belt before she finally relented to doing so. It wasn't against her beliefs, she just had never found a reason to fight for something though. Certainly the fact that her people, as she called them, were in danger gave her more of a reason to pursue a martial skillset. While she knew that Phobos and Deimos would have been willing to train her; both having offered before, she had refrained until she met the blonde. Why her, what made her so special? She didn't know and refused to think on it any longer, opening the door just in perfect timing to collect the tray of prepared food. Assuring the other that she had it she gave a slightly apprehensible look towards her destination.

She hadn't asked for a bodyguard. She didn't understand why she warranted one. The blonde though was obviously not a native; she was very much a foreigner yet despite how she did things, the blonde didn't give a damn about her safety and rather put herself in possible harm and danger to see her arrive to at least this point. It was a sort of grudging respect she had for her. Maybe it was time as the High Priest had mentioned that she learn just what the blonde's purpose was. For that matter who she was.

Just a name didn't do much to help her out, after all. She took a breath, schooling her features back to stoicness, near apathy. Having been informed where the blonde had been roomed, just around the corner as it were, she carefully balanced the tray to give the door a knock.

There wasn't an answer.

She made a face, her temper rising, knocking on the door again, a bit harder this time. Sure perhaps the blonde was asleep; but what kind of bodyguard slept while their charge was still up? If she was so intent to act like one, then it was time she was perhaps treated like one. It gave her fist motivation to give the door a harder knock.

There still wasn't an answer.

The tray, while not heavy, was not meant to be balanced on one hand. Fuck if the blonde didn't answer on the third knock she was going to leave her here and she could stay or run off to do whatever the fuck that she wanted to do. Her fist hadn't lowered yet when the door was nearly yanked clean off of its hinges to open, a rather impressive feat given the craftsmanship that went into such construction. Only because she had corrected the balance of the tray did she not outright drop it, but she still nearly did.

Clad in only a towel and still dripping water, answering all the questions that she had concerning where the blonde was and just what she had been doing; obviously it wasn't sleeping, she stood before her. Piled artfully on top of her head, her long blonde hair told the story of being clean, held in place by four thin rods. The towel itself came only to mid thigh if that, parted where her fist currently kept it at least to her.

It was everything that was seen that drew her gaze. It was everything that was still hidden that kept her attention. Despite her discipline otherwise, her eyes widened in what could only be considered a stare. Where they honed in first she still couldn't say, just that they traveled every inch offered. From her hair down to her bare feet, she took her completely in. Her thoughts betrayed her though, silenced however by a single question, a single wonder.

How could someone so beautiful like her willingly spend her life in such service?

Against her skin that held a soft and light tan, the obvious lines of white spoke of her trade. The nick at her collarbone that she had left was still slightly red, blatant signs since it was just above her breasts that the towel was doing absolutely everything and nothing for in the way that only something like a towel could accomplish. The red cloth that she had wrapped around her temple since the start was absent, showing that while the side of her head had stopped bleeding for real at this point, it was still a tender wound and prone to the colorful bruise present.

All she could do was stare. The blonde seemed rather pensive about something, frustration rolled off of her like heat from flames. However it was only seconds that they stood in silence with one another before the blonde took a step back, the signal for her to enter in such universal sayings. The movement instantly flooded her features with heat and color; caught staring the fact that the other had moved meant she knew she was staring at her. She said nothing though, merely collecting the towel better around her before shutting the door.

Left to be the one to break the ice with words, she did so with flair of stumbling. "I. I brought something to eat. I didn't realize you were busy. I. Uhm." Gods she sounded horrible, eyes averting to elsewhere in the room. Anywhere but the blonde please. The blonde was dangerous territory, one that she didn't know if she could so survive right now.

"We uhm. I. Erm." There. Thank the Gods, a table. She made an instant go of it, her destination firmly in grasp. A deep breath later and the tray was set down upon it, retaking up her mental discipline after berating herself enough. "I brought us something to eat, I spoke to the Head Priest and it concerns what we're going to do, since you are my bodyguard." There, that didn't sound so bad after all. It sounded believable, authoritative.

Her back was turned and thus she missed the look that crossed the blonde's face, a look of longing. By the time she righted and looked back, the look had almost completely faded, just a whispering essence to remain to tell her that it had crossed. To her pack the woman went, trusting in the tuck job on the towel to stay about her as she began fishing out clean clothes. A noncommittal sound was all the blonde had given her, garments of some nature in her grasp as she moved to where the bath she had been occupied sat.

To the side was a privacy screen, offering nothing but the outlines as the blonde dressed, hardly hurried. The sounds of linen against a body was tormenting enough. That of the water draining she could focus on. It was the soft humming that came from the blonde that was maddening, more so when coupled with the fact the blonde seemed to be enjoying this game.

If she didn't know better, she would swear she was being seduced.

Emerging, she almost wished she was still in the towel. It was instead a knee length flowing skirt of pale gray, a loose shirt of the sky's color at noon said that was all the blonde was wearing, fingers withdrawing each of the sticks to cast on the bed, retrieving a soft bristled brush to begin drawing through her hair. Her gaze stayed on hers, bemused at the notion, dancing with thoughts before she finally said something that wasn't given with body language.

"I am hmm? Wouldn't it make more sense for me to share your quarters with you then?"

At once she felt her face flush onward again, knowing that her eyes were once more wide at what the insinuated question declared. It seemed to amuse the blonde more, a small smile playing at her lips before she cast the brush to the bed, collecting instead the length of red cloth that had previously been about her temples. Into her hair it went, gathered to hold the locks of near sunlight back until her fingers left it in a bow, dropping back down at her sides.

What the fuck was she doing. It was the only coherent thing she could think of, outside of the strangely satisfying feeling she had of the blonde wearing something, even unconventionally as it was, of hers. Unable to find words to form a retort the blonde took her silence as a wide open door, continuing through it with discussion. "It would only make sense, after all. Unless you have some desire for me to sleep outside your door. I suppose here it could possibly work, though your room perhaps has a window."

The blonde had pulled out her chair, waiting for her to take it; she did in a stunned fashion, before she walked bare of foot to her own chair to withdraw after removing everything from it. Carrying it over she sat it down, a comfortable distance between them along with part of the desk. She sat with inherent manners, legs together with both ankles gravitating towards the right on her seat. Her hands she clasped before her on her lap, not making a move towards the covered tray despite the fact she had to be starving.

Fuck she was. She might not be completely wise in the ways of the world but the look the blonde had been giving her from the start indicated it wasn't just something of substance that she desired.

"Why don't you start off with telling me what it is that you are doing first?" The blonde prompted as the silence had stretched just a bit too much to be comfortable.

She snapped from her daze, her mind still processing that the blonde was the same person, that out of armor and uniform this is what she looked like. That she made something so ordinary look extraordinary. That for all her grace and skills of fighting she sat refined like. Like a princess. Her mind jumped on that, the doubts rising. The blonde wasn't going to go anywhere which meant she'd have her answers.

"Why are you here." It was issued as a statement yet again, yet the blonde didn't point that out. She had her name, at least whatever passed as her name, if it was even her true name. Her gaze narrowed with the issued query; the fires hadn't told her anything beyond what she knew, nor had her meditation. Still she desired an answer and was somewhat surprised when the blonde spoke. Surprise at either the words or what the words were, she wasn't sure yet.

"To take you to the Moon."

"What…?"

"The Moon. I'm to take you there, so that you might train to be part of the Princess' inner guard."

What. The. Fuck. The words began to ring in her mind, or perhaps it was her ears. She outright stared, perhaps it was the audacity of the statement, perhaps it was the proverbial balls the blonde had to say such a thing. It could have been for any reason, but she stared at her all the same. Within she felt the blood begin to pound in her ears opposed to the words ringing within them, coupling with her temper rising.

How dare she. How just fucking dare she, she was no better than all the other warlords who sent their scouts and their armies to try and capture her. Instead the blonde infiltrated in, made fucking friends with her only friends, and said she was going to take her away. She seethed, anger burning away at resolve, regardless of the woman speaking.

"But I don't think that would be wise right now. There's something going on here, on Mars. That the King is absent, that there's renegade warlords running amok as you've mentioned and we've both seen." The blonde shook her head, features drawing into ones of thoughtfulness, a confusing puzzle that she was trying to mentally work out. "There's something very amiss going on here. I'd like to know what it is before we leave."

"What even makes you think I'm going with you? My place is here, with my people! Not following after you to the fucking Moon! I am not going to be some fucking babysitter to some spoiled ass Princess! You're no fucking better than the damned warlords! At least they are fucking up front and honest about what they want; you've fucking waited until now to say why you're even here!" Her anger instantly got the better of her, each word rose in pitch, in emotion, until she was literally screaming at the blonde. That the blonde just sat there, looking at her fed to her rage, shoving up from her seat she made motion to stalk to the door, intent on leaving. Fuck this, fuck this blonde, fuck this shit!

Her breath left her in a gasp, shoulders pressed sharply to the wall that was behind her by two hands. Focusing, her gaze took in the blonde that was a mere inch or two away from her. Scents of something fragrant, reminding her of rarely seen flowers, the sweetness of spices that she associated her with better times filled each breath she took. Her anger still raged, perhaps worse now as the blonde dared stopped her. She surged forward, intent to break the hold on her when her eyes found even more of a reason to flare wide.

Lips pressed soundly to her own, rendering every emotion that was not what the blonde desired null and void, to instantly leave her. A hand, so soft despite that it wielded a sword brushed against her cheek with trailing fingers. How long it lasted she couldn't rightly say before the blonde finally pulled away, her head tilting back to look at her. Dimly she realized they were of similar height, that the blonde was just scant breaths shorter. That she had to look up to her did things to her that she didn't understand.

"I'm empathic at times." The blonde started with, her hands dropping from her body though she still didn't move. "Your anger rolls off of you like heat does from a fire. I suppose at night it's beneficial, but right now it's not." Her fingers rose, brushing through her hair for a moment before her eyes, certainly not placid blue with their swirling underlying hurt and understanding met her gaze again. "I understand however, that you desire to protect your people. I think though there is something more going on, that you would like to understand why your people are endangered."

She took a deep breath, before a slight smile played at her features. "I swore, to protect you, to defend you, and to guide you. I am not lying in that, for I will. I will see your questions answered here, your confidence gained, so that you'll believe me." Relenting she moved away from her, where her body had been pinned by first with hands, then a mouth, and finally a presence. "If that means of course, that I need to talk to the Head Priest about shacking up in your room with you, trust me that I will. If I need to be your shadow…" Purposely she trailed off, the slight smile that had played at her lips before grew in size. "You'll find I can be quite stubborn Priestess. It might just be in your best interest to … submit."

* * *

 **A/N** : So I figured out how to do single line breaks here, so don't be surprised if you go back and you notice things have been fixed. Any edits done are purely to create the uniformity that I like.


	15. Chapter 15

Will the flood behind me,

Put out the fire inside me,

-AFI, "The Missing Frame"

* * *

 _The darkness did not alarm her at first, for it was night. The sky was clear, full of stars. Not a single cloud marred the clarity of such a view; it was picturesque, it was pristine and pure. Each star was a twinkle of light in its own right, shining brightly to those that would just look up to see it. Splattered artistically among their grandeur were brighter lights, planets she knew them to be that seemed so close and yet so very far away. In hues that were saturated with the distance they must travel she could still pick out the ones she knew._

 _The darkness did not alarm her at first, for it was night. Dusk had fallen first, settled first to herald the night across the Martian surface and sky. The red planet still gave its hue to the heavens above in tinges that could be mistaken for blood. A crimson glow to cast everything within its reach to the rusty color, signalling the end of another day with the light of the sun to return on the morrow. The night always brought the cold with it, blanketing the land that scorched itself raw in the heat of the day._

 _The darkness did not alarm her at first, for it was night. Like the stars themselves blinks of light filled the night air. Fires and lanterns giving way to shapes that stretched to shadows as far as the eye could see before they merged to create something new. The shapes danced like puppets, the sound of laughter and joyous times. The shadows twisted upon themselves, coming together to join as one just as their creators did. Limbs intertwined, lips pressed, hands trailed in the moment, never wanting to part or be parted, desiring to claim ownership and belonging in ways only they could._

 _The darkness did not alarm her at first, for it was night. The sounds of laughter, the cackle of fire echoed in the night. Clothing being pulled at, pulled on, undone to be cast aside filled her ears. Gasps of breath, soft underlying giggles and throaty moans teased her senses. With hearing came that of touch, the feeling of clothing giving way to skin. Fingertips that trailed along such perfection, provoking more of the sounds. Sighs of pleasure, whispers, the taste of something like vanilla, the essence of something like fire coursed through her veins. Emotions she could understand, need and want became tangible so very easily._

 _The darkness did not alarm her at first, for the night surrounded her._

 _A strangulating hold captured her neck, squeezing to cut off the flow of air to her lungs. Air that was so vital to living denied with each press. Screams of conquering voices filled her ears much as the pounding of blood did as she struggled for naught. Sensations of evilness, tainted glory and power flooded her, enveloping her much like a blanket would at night. She was drowning in a pool, no matter how she flailed about to find something to grasp onto there simply was nothing to hold. It teased her though, tormenting her with each hint of hope, her fingertips could just brush against it before it was time and again yanked from the remote possibility that she might very well grab it._

 _Laughter that was not joyous, it was something far more than mocking instead, filled her ears. The fact she could not breathe did not seem to register, the phantom fingers had fallen away. For a moment she wished them back, for they felt like something tangible she could hold to. Instead she was denied, subjected to the whims of another. Mocking laughter tainted everything, visions of slavery filled her gaze instead. What was once proud warriors became meek servants, throwing themselves at the mercy of others if not upon swords and spears. Anything to escape the rising tide of darkness that became her visions now. Like an army it swept over the land, leaving nothing in its wake, razing and ravaging as it moved so easily._

 _Like an outstretched hand that could cast a shadow a mile long, so did this hand. It was one hand at first, followed by another. Then another after that, another and another, until everything she knew was belonging to this sensation. Until everything she knew was held in this hand that was squeezing every so slowly, destroying countless; immeasurable numbers with each tightening of fingers tipped by talons, tipped by claws that dripped corruption._

 _The hand was possessive, the sensation one of ownership, superiority. Confidence in its domination, its complete and utter control. It held it all. It would not let go. It held everything, everything that ever was, would ever be. Lives would begin and end under its rule, so great would its subjection be. Defiance would be culled, freedom would be lost, everything would be cut away until all that remained was precisely what their captors wanted. What her warden wanted. What the kingdom of darkness wanted._

 _There was no hope. There was nothing but silence, despair, and death. There was only the darkness and malevolence, the complete and utter absence of hope._

She awoke with a gasp in the night, a hand clutched at the blanket that had been but moments before, tangled up within her legs. Tossing and turning her mind had finally released the vision, allowing sanity to flood her where its opposite resided, driving her to awaken no matter the hour. Her hand clutched at the blanket, something tangible to hold to that was desperately needed, more so when the world about her was spinning out of control.

It took her far too long for her liking to collect her breath, for her heart to stop racing. It didn't matter how many gasps of air she took in because it didn't help. Her body wouldn't calm down unless it wanted to calm down, and it would only do that as she sat upright in bed, ignoring the beads of sweat that ran along her hairline. Within her breast her heart hammered as though it made up for lost time, ensuring that blood ran through her veins to promise that she was alive. She was alive. She wasn't drowning, nor was she suffocating, nor was she a slave. She was _alive_.

She was alive. That was something to hold to. With a final gulp of air she knew that sleep would not be coming back. It likely wasn't night still, likely it was the next day but her mind wasn't ready to focus on that yet. The frivolous things possibly yes, those were easy. Anything beyond that was completely out of the question. It was why she didn't even question when she rose from her bed, collecting a robe to pull on her as though she was chilled. She had every reason to be, even if she could question her actions.

It was night after all. It was known that the temperature always dropped once it was night. That was why fire was so important; a ward against the chill and the night. Fire was alive, a primal thing and an equally primal spirit. Fire wouldn't go without a fight, instead insisting in its fashion to always stay burning. When it finally did sputter out it was always with the last word, one last glowing ember in defiance and one last wisp of smoke.

She didn't realize where she was at until she felt her forehead leaning against a closed door. While her breath wasn't coming in gasps it was still hard to breathe. Some part of her questioned what she was doing, where she was at, but it was some part of her that hadn't yet been released from the bindings of her visions. Only when the door opened slowly did it slowly slip free from the restraints that held it so close.

An obviously previously asleep blonde stood before her, a hand holding sleepily to a candle as the other fumbled with the door. A hastily thrown on shirt that barely covered her hips said she slept nude; _must be some Lunarian thing_ as she just assumed the blonde was from there since that's where she desired to take her to, its hem danced along her thighs with each jerky movement she gave. She didn't linger at the door long, instead holding it open as she turned her head to yawn into her shoulder, giving the door a slight push towards closing once she stepped inside.

Focusing on the blonde's body wasn't any wiser than focusing on the visions, but at least the blonde's body was something real. Tangible. The visions… she hoped were not the case. While she was used to visions, she had never experienced something so terrifying as what she just had. It scared her, if she most be so honest. Nothing scared her; it wasn't that she was immune to fear it was just the simple truth. She was a Martian, a Martian Priestess. Showing fear was not being true to herself. But the visions… it wasn't weakness if she sought out someone, was it?

It wasn't like she trusted the blonde, the blonde might not be the proper choice to discuss the possible crisis' of one's faith, yet the blonde had eluded to something about this. She must know something, anything really. It was her conviction while her eyes trailed along the blonde's legs. _It's like they go forever. Smooth and graceful… who is she really? A Lunarian? If she's not, then why is she so worried about bringing Princesses together to be glorified babysitters? Why me, when I am just a Priestess? Shouldn't she be more concerned looking for the King and whoever the fuck his daughter is?_

In the mean time the blonde had placed the candle on the small stand by the bed, stretching. The hem of her shirt rode high, affording her a look at a small patch of neatly trimmed blonde curls, reaffirming the fact indeed that the blonde _was_ a blonde. She felt her cheeks instantly flush, eyes riveted to the scene before her. She swallowed and for what really, it didn't do a damn thing to help her out. Her heart had decided to resume its race, enjoying the slight reprieve before it pounded out a tempo again.

"M'pretty sure. Still night time. Sit sit." The blonde's arms lowered, a hand waving at the bed that displayed kicked back bedding. That she had flashed herself to the other never seemed to cross her mind; apparently she did not move fast enough for the blonde caught her hand, pulling her down to sit on the bed whether she wanted to or not. Satisfied with her work the blonde soon sat on the bed herself, legs crossing as her shirt hem once more covered her decently enough. How was it decent though, when she now knew what was there? It wasn't like she had any doubts; she knew what a naked woman looked like because fuck she was one herself. But it was entirely different to see another.

With one last yawn the blonde looked at her expectantly, sleep still coloring her blue gaze though it was slowly and stubbornly being pushed off and away. Blonde hair fell about her features, tussled from sleep. She noticed the red cloth was carefully folded on the nightstand before her gaze went back. _Stop thinking about the blonde. Tell her the real reason you're here, not that you're some sex crazed Venusian._

"I. I had visions." She began with, her voice a whisper at first that slowly grew in pitch, but never did it reach her normal speaking tone. "Visions of darkness, of a hand reaching out and strangulating all the life from here. There was laughter, mocking laughter and the absence of hope. Armies swept over the land, killing those that did not subject themselves to live as slaves. Those that did cast themselves in waves against whatever they could in a desire to die instead of living as such. A great shadow, from one end of the horizon to the other, as far as the eye could see and beyond."

She looked up, seeing the blonde was wide awake now. She hadn't moved, yet she seemed to sit up straighter, her head looked to be tilted back some, to the side a bit, looking at her with a want to believe and hope that she wasn't right. The look faded, her hand rising to press her fingertips to her lips; _she's holding back a gasp_ she realized before the hand fell away.

"The Queen was right. You are a Seer, Priestess." The blonde said, her voice all but normal save for the few lingering traces of some emotion that laced it. "I don't … no. I know what your visions mean, it's too obvious for it not to mean anything but what it is. There's a danger approaching, but. But… " She trailed off. A rush of breath left her, the confidence as well drained from her. For a moment the blonde looked just as scared, frightened by the prospect. An exact opposite of everything she had ever shown her since she waltzed right into her life. The blonde shook her head, trying to dislodge the look but it clung to her just like sleepiness did, just like the shirt did that hung over her body. Her lips twisted to the side, looking up at her to meet her gaze, "What do you want to do?"

"I…" What did she want to do? Prevent the visions from happening yes, but she wanted to know where they came from all the same. That something like this could happen, could creep up on her. The flames she would need to consult, at least for the day. They would provide her the answers, or at least the pathway to take. Belatedly she realized that the blonde had asked her what _she_ wanted to do. There was nothing about what the blonde thought she should do, or the agenda for the following day.

"I swore to defend you and protect you, no matter what your decision is." She quietly spoke as the silence stretched on instead, taking the lack of directives as hesitation. "For right now perhaps, spending the rest of the night in slumber might be the better option."

"I… don't want to go back… to my room…" she heard herself mumble softly. Why was she so fearful of being out of the blonde's presence? Was it the fact that it calmed her, gave her clarity right now? Was she perhaps truly insane, afflicted by the visions, that the otherwise infuriating blonde didn't bother her? Why the fuck had she just said that outloud? The fuck was honestly wrong with her? She had to get away, pushing up to rise from the bed, only to be stopped as the blonde was far more nimble than she was, blocking the way.

"Look, I don't want to pull rank with you, but as your bodyguard your health and well being are my chief concern. It overrides anything that you want to do that I don't deem to be sound. Returning to your room isn't something wise." She pointed to the bed. "You can stay here; in the morning we can get the answers you desire."

"But… But where are you going to stay?" The blonde had been up longer than she had, plus the head wound. She had to be tired at the very least. The blonde just gave her a look, a sly smile crossing her features as her lips moved to reveal perfect white teeth. Mirth danced within her eyes. "Oh no… no! Not going to happen!"

"Oh come on. By the Goddess, I swear not to," her eyes rolled "do anything to you. Unless of course… you want me to." The grin came back in full force, her personal space soon invaded by the blonde as she stepped in closer to her.

She felt her features flush instantly, stubbornness welling within her as she stood her ground, refusing to be pushed around by some half dressed insane Lunarian. "You're fucking impossible. Fine! If that's the only way you'll knock it off. Put on some damn clothes; you look like some sex crazed Venusian."

For some reason it got the other to back off, the look fading to one of almost silent wonder before it slyly changed to one of a challenge. She said nothing, of which she was glad. Turning her back to her she moved to the other side of the bed. It wasn't her choice, but if the blonde was going to defend her from whatever threats there were, she'd have to deal with the fact she wouldn't have an escape between her and the wall all the same. Muttering to herself she laid back, trying her best to ignore the scent of the blonde that clung to the bedding.

She closed her eyes instead, hoping it would help. It was torture instead, hearing taking over as her eyes were no longer warranted. The sound of clothing being pulled on, up over legs she anticipated were just as smooth as they were long. Over the firmness of her ass that she would have a hard enough time keeping her gaze off now, given that she had virtually shown off nearly everything that she owned. Fuck this was going to be a mistake. This was a mistake, who was she kidding? Fuck she had to get out of here, now…

The sound of the blonde laying out next to her stopped her in her tracks, the sound of breath leaving her lips as the candle was blown out, returning the room to pitch darkness. The rustle of bedding followed, the feeling of soft breath against her cheek. She laid out near stock still, blatantly aware of the other's presence. Impossible not to after all, not when she was right there. Right there next to her, breathing. She swallowed, willing herself to calm, to return to sleep. Anything to escape.

"I promise. Nothing will happen to you Priestess. This is my vow to you." The blonde said softly, before turning over to her other side and returning to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Destroy the things you love  
and see if I remember  
-Rob Zombie, "Return of The Phantom Stranger"

* * *

The palace had been sacked, and nary an arrow had been let loose. Nor had a battering ram been introduced to the grand doors. Not a single sword was drawn. The portcullis still was drawn up for that matter. The palace had fallen, and not a single drop of blood marked the occasion.

It was just the way that he liked it to be. Oh yes, he loved bloodshed. There was something so thrilling about hearing someone scream as you removed things that while important to them, was not so important in the long scheme of living. For instance, one did not need their fingertips to live. It made it easier sure but it was optional ultimately. It was enjoyable to hear people scream for their life, but it was far more enjoyable when they begged for their death.

He was not exactly a combatant by nature however. His skills ran in a different pattern, his talents were better used elsewhere, and thus his Great Queen had sent him on this most dangerous tasking. He had been quite victorious, for who else could say that they defeated the King of Mars without taking so much a scratch? Who else could say that they controlled his seat of power without staining it with the monarch's blood? Who else could claim such, that it was done so effortlessly? Few could, which was why he had been sent.

Wisely, he did not kill the foolish King. No, he was better left alive, for correspondence still arrived for him near daily. Word from the various points on the planet itself to word from outside planets, he kept well informed of the happenings. He knew, for instance that the False Queen of the Moon had requested the King's daughter for her court. He knew as well of the emissaries that had been sent when the King did not answer.

He knew that those emissaries were currently dead yes, messy business that but of things that existed in the cosmos, it was the Lunarians that he could not abide by. It was a moment of weakness, killing them as he had, but it netted him something far better. His spies that mingled among the various planets, not to mention the Lunarian court itself, told him that someone of importance; who he did not know, would be arriving to Mars. To collect answers, to collect the daughter of the King.

Important targets were always worth taking out, after all. Important targets could be turned, their minds corrupted, their values twisted. The more honorable the person the deeper the disdain ran, of course, for whom they served. He was just as guilty, for while he was loyal to his Great Queen so too did he despise her so. Important targets could become his, pawns for his plans that not even his Great Queen knew of. For if she did, he would exist no more. By taking away the free will of someone, he would ensure their loyalty first and foremost, yet also they would not harbor the deep resentment that everyone had.

No, this was an important target, one that he would savour and enjoy breaking. This one would serve him after he broke their spirit, for that is what he did best.

He was Pyrite, the Gold of Fools. But he was better known by his other title, the Deceitful. What he lacked for combative skills he made up with his great magics, the ability to twist the minds of those around him into doing his bidding. To manipulate the mind would initially take much of his concentration, leaving him vulnerable to attack, but once he broke into a mind and shut it down, the victim obeyed his every command.

Wisely he started off slowly. A servant here, a guard there. With time, it was child's play to manipulate his way through the Martian court until it took just a whisper in the King's ear; he was a most trusted advisor after all with his skills, and thus the King fell before him. The kingdom, so to speak, belonged now to him, to his Great Queen.

There was however one little problem.

Always a little problem, but he had plans to deal with such things. The King's daughter was absent, and this important yet still unknown Lunarian envoy was on their way. His information was still quite vague; was it male or female he had no idea. Assumptions being wrong to make, he felt confidence in believing however it to be a Lunarian and likely female, for the False Queen seemed to have them in abundance about her. How vain did one need to be to demand the Princesses from each of the planets after all?

Sitting on the King's throne he contemplated the problems before him. Both were equally of importance to solve, the question was which one first. Logically it was this Lunarian bigwig, for the False Queen would only send someone of importance if her summons and emissaries went missing. He was awaiting further word back from his spies of who it was, to have a better chance of dealing with that threat. The only that he had gained so far was that the person fought with a falchion.

He was not a combatant but he knew how to counter a sword. The puppet King had numerous warriors and trainers in his "command" that it did not take long for him to find one that would show him the way of the spear. With such a range, a falchion would be pointless and useless. It would lack range, the ability to get close to him. If this Lunarian envoy openly carried a weapon, it meant he could demean and ridicule them by beating them in combat. Defeat always made it so much easier to manipulate the mind. It was perfection, and thus he considered one of the two problems solved for the time being.

The other took considerably more effort, but with much faster results given that it just required the planet to be searched. Thus he encouraged the warlords to roam free, originally their loyalty had been to the King yes, but it did not take much for the King to do away with them with just the right words spoken in the right company. The warlords now fought amongst themselves for ruling, amassing armies only to crush each other, with the victor absorbing the loser's own fighters and starting the cycle anew.

What a grand army he would have when it was all said and done, for the cosmos knew that Martians were peerless when it came to combat. They may lack the brute strength of the Jovians, or the supposed grace of the Uranians, but Martians were vicious. They knew battlefield tactics, they knew their lines of succession should an officer fall in the field, and every last one would rather die than surrender.

Yes, there was a reason why his Great Queen had desired to take over Mars first.

Regardless however, he still needed to find the Princess. She was to be his prize for his conquest, knowing he could beseech his Great Queen for a reward such as her, especially while handing her the planet of war. That was the superficial, easy to understand motive. The real one was for her abilities, that she could commune with the elemental nature of the planet and foresee events. Oh the things he could do, if he but knew how the future worked. It took far too much effort on his behalf to know who to brainwash to his servitude, more often than not selecting a person that had no power or sway over anything yet their mind was weak.

No, with the gift of foresight, he could pull the right people away. He would be informed of what would happen, and thus he would cheat fate and draw his own destiny.

His thoughts were broken by the arrival of one of his trusted few. A mind manipulator such as he rarely needed anyone, for he could do whatever he desired on his own. But this was something he could not do, and thus found a amibical working relationship. Of course he scanned her mind first just to make sure, but found nothing harmful to his personal cause. Melinite may hold grudges, may be quite volatile, yet her ability to commune with the essence of the planets themselves made her a worthwhile ally.

The Princess of Mars was a Priestess of some sort, if the writings of the False Queen were to be taken with any truth. Having someone then that could equally commune with the same beings would help narrow down her location. Melinite explained it to him once amid the King's bed and their personal naked glory that she could find the Priestess based off of where she prayed to, further if she prayed to the Fires of Mars itself. Even better, which was perhaps the real reason why he entered a partnership with her, was that she could corrupt the Fires, if given enough time.

Corrupting the Fires would drive the Priestess insane. Insanity was the perfect way for him to take over, for the mind would be open, akin to a fortress with its gates unsealed and its doors unlocked. Insane, he could control her reality, her perception, and she would be none the wiser for it. Instead she would trust him and him alone, doing exactly what he desired for he would recreate her entire world to suit his purpose.

Melinite didn't give a fuck one way or the other what his end goal was with the Priestess. She just desired the glory that would come along with his conquests. They had explained that to each other too, during one of their times of fucking in the King's bed. It was actually amazing the things they accomplished there but neither here nor there.

His attention was drawn to her as she stopped in front of the throne he sat upon, looking rather bored but the brunette could unless something caught her attention. Unassuming, she could blend in near anywhere; there were few stand out things about her other than truly her skills. Leaning forward he looked at her before pushing up to his feet, stepping from the dais to speak to her.

"You've brought good news I take it?"

"Of course. The Priestess consulted the Fires today, concerning her visions. I've already planted the seeds of doubt and insanity."

"This is wonderful news indeed." His eyes gleamed a shade of gold, lips curling to a smirk that moved the reddish goatee with it.

"It gets better. She also consulted the Fires regarding your Lunarian envoy. The two of them travel together."

The day could not get any better. Both, together. Oh what a treat it would be for him to lay capture to them, to destroy the one and have the other. "Have you learned any more of this envoy?"

"Female, blonde, apparently a Lunarian." The woman shrugged, having no real way of knowing if the origin was correct given she was going off of the Priestess' interpretations. "Your Priestess is quite confused over her possible feelings for the envoy; apparently she is both infuriating yet alluring. She has been teaching her how to fight with the sword."

Curtly he nodded, his plans already in motion. "Continue your work, if this Lunarian is so trained to be able to teach another the art of swordplay, then I shall need to hone my own skills. See if you can sow discord between the two of them. Separately they will be far easier to deal with than if they are together."

The woman merely nodded, their conversation at an end as they went their own separate ways within the palace. There was much to be done in preparation to this inevitable meeting, after all.

* * *

A/N: Short chapter just for the sake of plot advancement. Things can't always be Reinako all the time after all, but they sure can be it indirectly. Huge thanks to farronheit for ideas of dealing with writer's block. Also, thanks to everyone that has followed, favorited, reviewed, set up alerts and all that over this. Its a pretty nice feeling.


	17. Chapter 17

Tout est chaos  
A côté  
Tous mes idéaux des mots  
Abimé  
Je cherche une âme, qui  
Pourra m'aider  
Je suis  
D'une génération désenchantée  
Désenchantée  
-Kate Ryan, "Désenchantée"

* * *

She didn't offer much in the way of conversation when it was a bit more socially acceptable hour to be morning. The Priestess was in a hurry when she awoke, vacating the room as though it was on fire. It bemused her in a fashion, especially when her face turned red anytime that her eyes happened to fall on her. It wasn't until after she had left that she belatedly realized the reason why. She gave a bare half shrug to the fact her shirt she had donned half asleep certainly need more added to it if it was meant to cover her body better.

 _Meh… fuck it_ was the best thought she had. At least she had dressed in something; she had a preference for sleeping nude as it was another measure of freedom she could gain. When one didn't exactly have numerous freedoms to their life, one learned to take them wherever possible. If the Priestess hadn't seen a naked woman before then that really wasn't her problem. She was mostly dressed, partially dressed… ok she had something on. If the other couldn't keep her eyes off, well it wasn't like she complained over most forms of attention.

Instead she drew out her combs and brushes, working the snarls out of her hair that were gained from sleeping before counting off to one hundred. Beauty rituals aside, she had been doing it since she was a young girl that to stop now seemed preposterous. Into her hair she pulled the length of red cloth that she had taken to, affixing it into a bow before a quick bath followed. Quick was exactly that, drying off a few moments later to draw on clean clothes. With some luck, there'd be somewhere that laundry could be done. She hadn't packed for a long stay; two weeks really and that was going to extend out considerably at the rate it was going.

Leaving her armor, she donned her falchion, then over it the other sword belt that held the short sword she had purchased. The room left, she took a random guess to what direction to head. The downside to not speaking the language meant that it was impossible to ask directions, and even worse to read if there were directions so posted. She really should have spent the time to learn Martian but there frankly was not enough time allotted to her. Between training, meetings, further training and even more meetings, she was lucky to steal away a few scant hours between eating and sleeping.

Silently she wished for a break but if she was going to wish for anything, there were so many more worthwhile things to be gained than just a break. With a lingering thought of donning her armor just in case the guide of the night before thankfully appeared, greeting her with a slight bow in deference to the fact perhaps she was someone at least minorly important. Assured that her laundry would be handled; thank the Goddess for small miracles, she was shown to the dining hall that was otherwise void of people.

Apparently Martians were up at the asscrack of dawn. Fuck that noise, even though it was her normal wake up time if she was sleeping in any. She had been tired, not to mention still sporting the effects of her helmet meeting with a mace. A slight inquiry was made to a blacksmith possibly being present for repairs but none was to be had. She agreed with the Priestess that the helmet was ridiculous looking but it provided protection. Otherwise her brain would probably be splattered all over Martian soil.

What a thing to keep her company as she made due with a breakfast of a roll of bread and a smear of honey. Her guide apologized for the bland fare but she waved it off, gulping it down with water. Food was food at this point. The Lunar Court had a rather fantastic kitchen; she suspected that Makoto was there more often than not since arriving. Visiting the Jovian planet was considerably easier than this, for she had been expected. The woman took to cooking in some bizarre hobby when she wasn't beating the shit out of everything in a fury of kicks and punches.

The real delight came in the fact there were strawberries, in a bowl, unconsumed. Goddess she loved strawberries, grabbing a small handful as breakfast, or whatever she wanted to call it, was over. The Priestess was consulting the fires her guide explained, and would likely be at it for hours still. The implications were staggering without being vocalized; she was left to her own devices. To a woman that had no free time, it was a scary notion. It obviously enough did not settle well with her, if her fidgeting and shifty looks gave it all away.

Thankfully the guide saved the day and thus her sanity, showing her to a modest enough sparring arena. While most of the acolytes were not combatants, there were still enough that were either currently or years long since past to justify the room being created. A sandy floor marked by a circle, bordered by the same rock as everything else here held a few training dummies of stuffed straw along one wall. Opposing it were targets for thrown or projectile weapons.

Otherwise, it was devoid of anything else. There were no training weapons here, no items of wood that while blunt would still hurt on contact. Apparently the Martians didn't believe in that. After assuring her guide she could find her way back she resigned herself to the fact that she could at least train, even if it wasn't what she really cared to do. There was no other option however, for honestly she had no idea what it was she wanted to do anyway.

She had awoken in a bit of a sour mood that had nothing to do with the fact that she had been awoken in the middle of the night. After all, she was used to interrupted sleep. Emergencies always arose at least an hour after she had found a chance to give in to slumber. So it wasn't the late night, early morning wake up call by the Priestess. Could it be the visions she had and had shared? She didn't want to believe it was possible; there were no nightmares had by her from them.

A frown overtook her features as she looked to the target dummy. The short sword she had purchased in hand had already made a series of lethal scores along it, spilling straw as its blood and guts. She hadn't remembered drawing it, nor why for that matter she would draw that and not her falchion. Her mood had nothing to do with her denied orgasm; Goddess knew she had been denied that for some time now that her frustration levels were long since capped that nothing would rattle her in that aspect.

What then? All she could gain was that it was a sensation that something wasn't quite right. Leaving the target dummy she found a seat next to it instead, leaning against its nature to sit and think. Being listless was not something that would ever be used to describe her, and yet that was exactly what she was. Boredly she withdrew a small kit from her belt with her falchion, setting about instead to clean the weapon with a rag and hone its edge once more. A sharpened piece of metal, no longer than her finger, removed the dust that had settled within the hilt easily enough.

But even that wouldn't hold her attention. She had set to the short sword next out of boredom, her thoughts pulling away with her. Coming back to with a start the metal pick left a gouge in the crossguard, earning it more than a frown. _Fuck. Fuckity fuck fuck_. Goddess what the hell was wrong with her? She had never acted like this before. Scowling with thoughts of just returning to her room and forcing herself to sleep she ran her thumb over the gouge to gauge the damage done. Taken in by the moment, the pick was brought to the guard again, adding to the markings until her planetary symbol appeared. It was crude in some regards, not exactly even, but it sated her.

It sated her enough to allow a small smile to take hold. Her mood instantly brightened, almost as though she felt a renewed connection to her patron. Returning the cleaning items to their proper place she pushed back up to her feet, brushing herself off before taking in the target dummy once more. Training weapons would have been nice but she let it be, turning to leave when she stopped in her tracks instantly.

The Priestess had graced her with her presence, a distant, almost distracted look about her features. _Goddess does she ever not wear robes?_ was a question to make residency in her mind, ultimately surprised by her appearance. The disturbing aspect came when the distracted look did not outright fade; it was almost like she was lost in a fog before she suddenly enough snapped back to reality, looking at her.

"You missed lunch."

 _Fuck_. There went those plans but wait, already? She didn't feel like she had been gone for that long but perhaps she had been. Still, it was completely unlike her to lose track of time in such a fashion, allowing a slight frown its chance to shine before sending it away. Finding herself answering with a shrug she offered what would be among the most pathetic of excuses, "I lost track of the time." Big time.

It seemed to be an acceptable answer, the Priestess apparently debating something internally before she strode the rest of the way into the ring, standing a few feet from her. "Well you're here. You might as well show me how to not stab myself further."

This wasn't supposed to happen. The Priestess previously had taken to her instruction with grudging reluctance and a stubborn streak that could rival her own. Whatever prompted this change of heart was concerning, but she wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth or anywhere else for that matter. If the Priestess wanted to train then perhaps she found something while talking to fire. The entire process seemed outlandish to her but her spirituality ran in different avenues after all.

Giving a nod she went back over the basics, watching as the Priestess drew the short sword she wore easily and with familiarity. That was concerning, but she made no mention of it. Drawing her own short sword she left her falchion be, going over basic strikes and parries. Sword play was not some hack-a-thon, it was more of a dance and who better to instruct than herself? It would take her years to understand how fluid it all really was, how the sword was really just an extension of her arm, but she had to start somewhere.

The fact though that she suddenly seemed more skilled weighed on her however. She took too quickly to the lessons, even a complex riposte she pulled off after only being shown it twice. Was the Priestess just playing everyone all along regarding her skills, or was there more to it? She finally stepped back, debating a moment before flipping her short sword around to offer it to the other, hilt first.

"You seem to have a knack for this, so we might as well see how well you can fight with two."

That finally stunned the other, who looked at the sword with apprehension, as though it was something cursed or ill favored. Warily she accepted it in her right hand, testing the balance before making an awkward practice swing, followed by another. That was what she wanted to see, the clumsiness in a way, it at least told her suspicions that perhaps the Priestess had a body double walking about were completely false. That she took too well to the this training though still worried her, but not enough now.

Settled, she drew her own falchion, feeling the comforting weight and balance of a weapon made and designed for her, not merely produced. The motion drew the Priestess' attention back to her, brows drawing together in confusion. "Its easier for me to practice against something that will strike back, not just a target dummy." She gave a cant of her head, blonde hair swaying, towards the straw that she had already spilled. The eyes of nightfall narrowed in study, finally understanding, but with inherent caution. "I won't do the same to you, promise. You can go through all the forms you want; until you attack you'll never know."

The other hesitated still, for once looking completely uncertain as though it really wasn't her here the entire time. Swallowing she seemed to shrink in on herself, almost as though she was wilting before finding her backbone and nodding. The night and day difference was enough for her to cock an eyebrow at her, rethinking this practice completely. There wasn't something right going on, but she couldn't exactly say what outside of feelings. Her on again, off again empathic abilities were lapsing as well, sensing nothing than her own lingering hunger and the tiredness that clung to her like her favorite gown did.

"If you'd rather not…" She began with, giving the Priestess a chance to back out as this all hinged on her and her ability to not only concentrate but be confident as well. There was so many hidden truths to this moment. She wanted to be in the presence of the Priestess; it wasn't lust that drove her despite the thoughts she may have entertained. It wasn't some insecurity about being alone even though she was. It might have been some obligation of duty; she would ultimately work with her regardless of this moment right now.

She had a want that she couldn't so easily define and it was wearing on her for it. A long ago enough time she learned to be honest with herself, otherwise succumb to likely madness for not doing so. While she couldn't define it, she certainly could not deny it, and desired it so very badly that it almost made her want to scream. Who was this Priestess that was slowly disrupting the very orbital spin of her world? Who was this Priestess that could do this so easily, in the span of but a small handful of days?

Her mouth parted to speak, to perhaps confess feelings that she couldn't be rightly sure on other than the overwhelming need that they be true before it promptly shut as the Priestess moved. She shook her head sharply, swords all but slammed to their sheaths; even if she didn't possess both it didn't stop her, before she promptly turned and fled from the small training arena.

Her falchion's point dropped down by her booted toes as she released the heavy sigh that resounded far too much like defeat.


	18. Chapter 18

And I don't want you to adore me  
Don't want you to ignore me  
When it pleases you  
-Muse, "Muscle Museum"

* * *

The night gave way to the day without a sign of the Priestess. She hadn't left the monastery; she knew that much. There was however, no sign of her. Her knocks at her door went unanswered, for that matter she did not see hide nor hair of either Phobos or Deimos. Short of completely vanishing, the three of them had effectively ignored her. While the monastery was not that big; sizable yes but once she had the idea of the layout down it really wasn't that big, there were multiple places they could have hidden at all the same.

She would only allow herself so much to be ignored before she would finally do something about it. The problem however was the sinking sensation she had that the Priestess did not want to be found. Not found, not disturbed, and not bothered. For the first day, she let it go, fooling herself into believing that she was content with the knowledge that the Priestess just wanted to be left alone and not reminded of the visions she had or the reason she herself was ultimately here on Mars.

That was the first day however. The second day it started grating on her nerves. Like an itch you could not reach due to placement or the fact you could not move, it irritated her in such a fashion to wear on her. Or perhaps, like that nagging sensation that something was wrong. The nagging sensation of uncertainty, generally felt when one wasn't sure if they really had done something or not. Did I really remember to lock the door? Did I pack enough? Did I remember to take care of that rip in whatever article of clothing it was? Things like that.

That was the second day. By the third she had outright had it, after another unsuccessful attempt to find the Priestess or the other two. Known for being rather evenly tempered, it took quite a bit to set her off. Her temper then could be legendary in that regard, for it was a fire best described as a lover scorned or absolute jealousy. That it perhaps took her three days could be said that either she put up a valiant fight or that she was far too stubborn for her own good.

Boot heels beat out a rhythm that only they could achieve, a pounding sort of tempo that echoed each time her heel struck down, reverberating softly in the otherwise silent hewn stone passageway. Stalking was the best way to describe her gait, her gaze fixed before her in a blue stare that highly encouraged any who fell under its weight to leave her be. Behind her swung long blonde hair, the truest sign that here, she was most certainly a stranger, an outsider, and to be treated and regarded as one. Keeping stride with her was her falchion, banging lightly against her thigh in her otherwise pissed step.

Rounding the corner her gaze narrowed in spitfire anger, honing in instantly to her target like a lodestone did to anything metallic. A snort of breath later and she was in the same room, the door should have been slammed behind her but that would be petty. Someone could call her passive aggressive and they would likely be absolutely correct in such a simplistic descriptive. Instead, her hand made sure that it gave an audible click to be shut, but otherwise it did not sound any different than anyone else who shut a door.

With the Priestess' back to her she ground her teeth, trying, perhaps not exactly desperately but she was trying all the same, to achieve something in the way of inner peace, calmness, focus, _anything_. Anything that would allow her to speak without biting the other's head off, even though that was what she really wanted to do. Drawing in a deep breath she gave ready to speak, only to be interrupted.

Of things that truly set off her passive aggressiveness to unmanageable levels, it was truly that. Being interrupted.

"What do you want, Lunarian. You sound like a bull in heat."

Goddess how she really started to hate, truly hate, the questions posed as statements from the Martian. Any forward progress that the Priestess had made with her in regards to changing her impressions of Martians by and large was being shattered left and right. Swept away like a wave did to the beach, or a scythe through a field.

As she failed to answer, the Priestess continued on. "What, no witty comeback. I'm rather disappointed."

 _Count to ten Minako. No, better make that to at least one hundred. She doesn't know who you are, she doesn't know your importance, she's probably stressed from her visions and is just being a bitch._ Subconsciously, she tried yet again to rein on her temper before she exploded. It only took once, after all. She dealt with much of the same with various officers of the Lunarian Army. One or two would try to indicate she had no place there, that her titles, her authority, much less her command, was given only because she either sucked the right person's cock or she spread her legs for them. Perhaps both, if not more, and likely for more than just one person.

Going on the offensive before the Priestess went too much further she answered sickening sweetly enough, the acidic undertone enough to crumble the resolve of most, if not completely sandblast the most stout of defenses. "My apologies, _Priestess_ , for being such a disappointment to you. Perhaps had you deigned to so grace my lowly presence with your glory I would not be lacking the wit that you so desire from me in return."

The effect was almost textbook perfect, had the Priestess been willing to stoop to such a level in this game. Instead she merely turned her head, looking at her from the corner of her eye. "That fails to explain what you want."

"What I…" _Pull it together Minako, she's just playing you!_ "What I want? Are you seriously asking me that?!"

"I didn't realize you, _bodyguard_ , were so bad at following simple orders that you need them repeated to you multiple times. What else, must I remind you when to bathe?"

It didn't matter, the counting. It didn't do anything, and at this point it would have just been pomp and ceremony, habitual, to go through the motions. Her hand that had been resting at her falchion tightened dramatically, a grip that would have rivaled if not complete out done the ones that she gave whenever a craft took off or landed. The twitching shake was the giveaway, sending the falchion to rattle in its scabbard.

It did everything she didn't want it to, watching as the satisfied smirk appeared on red lips before the Priestess presented her back to her once more, resuming what she had been doing before so interrupted. Apparently it was reading a book, an almost offhandedly said comment following as she turned a page. "Do make sure you bathe once a day, _bodyguard_."

" _How. Fucking. Dare. You._ " She spit out each word in a hissed whisper, having enough. She had long since vowed to never strike those under her command, knowing it did absolutely everything for undermining her leadership and completely ruining any trust one would have with or in her. This however was going too far, the implied insubordination was beyond what she was willing to accept, no matter the exceptions presented. Advancing, her hand left the falchion and instead fluctuated between forming fists and remaining open. A punch or a slap, it could have been any that her body was preparing to give.

In the blink of an eye, much faster than should have truly been possible given the supposed lack of skill that the Priestess possessed, she was out of her chair. Out of her chair, turning to face her, all but rushing her with short sword in hand. Against the door she felt her body being slammed, the wind rushing out of her lungs quickly as though it was being timed on its ability to vacate. Her head almost joined in that, almost slammed back to join in the sound but some underlying training kept her from being rendered unconscious that way.

What she ultimately was not expecting was the drawn sword at her neck, pressing against the column forcefully. Silently she vowed not to give the Priestess the satisfaction and knew it was a vow she would break, given how her eyes widened. Just a little certainly, but it was enough. The Priestess knew that she had her, the gloating easily came to her features as though she donned a second skin. "So pathetic. I thought you were some Lunarian champion, instead you're probably no more than some commonplace Venusian whore faking her way through like everything else in your life."

Her pride refused to take any more blows that were falling well below the belt. Danger be damned, her hands rose and made an instant grab for the short sword. With two hands to just the Priestess' one, it wasn't too hard to overpower her, but fuck what a struggle she put up too! "The. Fuck. Is your problem anyway?!" The words were punctuated only by the need to keep the blade off of her throat. Two hands, fuck it didn't mean anything! Somehow the Priestess was rivaling even the Jovian Princess' strength, and she honestly didn't know anyone that was stronger than Makoto.

"My problem? _My problem?!_ My problem is you, you fucking Lunarian! You show up and expect everyone to follow you and do exactly what you say without offering any explanation of why!"

She had a point… grudgingly she would give her that, yet the Priestess was not done.

"No wonder my father will have nothing to do with the Moon!" She all but snarled, the venom laced her words to such a tangible level she could not help but feel the dripping poison of them.

But it was at that moment that either face took on a look of surprise and wonderment. For her, she stopped struggling against the sword, her grip going lax as she just outright stared. Under the impression that the Priestess did not know her parents; she had gone so far as to make mention of it while traveling here though she had to pry it from her, why… no, _how_ then could she have known what the stance was of the King of Mars?

The Priestess' face was near the same of her own, an almost mirror image. What color she possessed had drained away, her hand holding the sword went lax at once. With a waver in her voice she began to repeat her last sentence. "No wonder… my father… will have nothing to do…" It was as far as she got before her eyes, such a shade of the night sky that she always found herself completely lost within them blazed with a fire that somehow felt wrong, tainted…

"You fucking bitch!" Her other hand rose, sword equally in that hand, crashing into the side of her face before once again the world went pitch black and a trailing, mocking laughter at her failure.

When she came back to, it was with an awareness of pain and agony. Suffering seemed to be a close friend since she arrived, her head positively throbbed with it. Dimly she became aware that she was lying out on the floor, her cheek pressed to the cold stone. The splitting headache roared through her next with a vengeance all of its own, demanding its due and refusing to wait for anything else. She knew it was a whimper that fell from her lips, eyes so tightly shut as though it would make the pain go away.

Goddess what happened? She was alive yes but with how her head felt she almost thought being dead would be the far better choice. How long she laid there she didn't know, her body refused to acknowledge anything save the throbbing pound in her head. It didn't even matter that her falchion was digging into her ribs and stomach, or the awkward angle her foot was propped up against the wall. Tears sprung to her eyes but if they were for pain or the hopelessness she was currently feeling she couldn't rightly say.

Tentatively she flexed her fingers, then wiggled her toes. All responded which meant nothing was broken save her head. It was with agonizing slowness, for it was the only way she could move would be associated with agony, that her hand finally came to her face. Carefully and far too slowly for her liking her hand finally found its way between the side of her head and the floor, cradling it like her life depended on it. At this rate it probably did.

With even more of the same agonizing slowness she had managed somehow, with numerous whimpers and groans of pain, to sit upright, her back to the wall. Her face was swollen, the side of it, she knew that. The coldness of the floor had managed to help in a fashion but it was paltry in comparison to the stark truth of another concussion, another blow to her temple, the near same spot she had been struck at before. _Goddess…_ she wanted to cry, to actually cry, feeling the tears escape as she almost begged her patron to beseech her with mercy.

Tightly shut, her eyes squeezed off the notion. The Priestess. She wasn't herself. She knew it, her heart refused to believe the hateful things said. Logically her mind added reason to the truths her heart knew to be absolute. The Priestess had begun to act not like herself when she had the visions. She further turned the more she consulted the fires. Could the fires have corrupted her? How else would she know of the King of Mars' stance regarding the Moon; more so given that it was amiable up to the point that the Queen had sent the summons that went unanswered.

The Priestess did not know she was his daughter, did not know she was the Princess, did not know why she was so vital, for something potentially serious or not the Queen had wanted her as part of her daughter's guards. That's why she had been sent after all; unanswered summons, missing emissaries… it was time for her to step in. If the Priestess did not know of her relation, then why would she be so privy to something the King apparently felt?

The thoughts slowly turned her mind off of the pain in her head, leaving it behind as though it was petty. It was, after all, ultimately so. So very petty. A splitting headache was nothing in comparison to the fact she felt as though the Priestess was, in fact, under manipulation. Brain washed. Controlled. That couldn't be her; she refused to believe it and refused to acknowledge it.

 _Get yourself together Minako. You have to save her._ Arguing with herself, or at least not giving herself mercy in such regards, she managed to push up to her feet. That she instantly regretted it was to be expected, slumped against the wall as her knees wavered on the verge of giving out. She felt nauseated, sick, weak… any number of words would aptly describe the sensation. Her will however refused to submit, a hand found the door while the other held her head.

Out of the room she stumbled, distantly knowing she had to look like she was drunk. If only she bitterly thought… if only. It had been ages it felt like she had the opportunity to let herself go like that, to consume alcohol. Fuck, to just love someone and be loved in return. Her life was too much duty this, duty that, duty, duty, duty… always duty first. She staggered off a wall, not even bothering to give it a baleful glance. Refusing to look; she made the mistake of opening her eyes and the world had threatened to black out on her, she went by sheer feel and guessing to where she was.

Another step and she felt arms around her, voices of both the male and female type that were dim, speaking what she couldn't understand. Fucking Martians and their language. She tried to hold on, to not let go to consciousness but her body refused cooperation with her at this point, succumbing to the feeling as her coherency left her for better things to do. She gave it all up without a struggle, much less a fight.

When she came back to this time, it was to the softness of her bed and a cold cloth pressed to her face. The light here was dim; but fuck this light made little sense to her anyway. She groaned, feeling something awful as her eyes fluttered to focus. The same guide as before was sitting on a chair next to the bed, holding the cloth to her face. There was a fear about her, a deeply rooted one but also a relief that seemed to almost be battling it away.

"Where… where is she… where did the Priestess go…?" Her voice cracked in so very many places, a whisper but she had to know, she had to know where she had went. Fuck at the very least she had to save her from herself, from whatever powers had a hold on her.

"Y-you should rest. Your face, your head is bad…" The guide started with, fear coating her words like a fine chocolate did on a strawberry. Fuck the comparisons her mind made when her world was not right. Irritably her hand waved the concern away, demanding that her eyes focus, that she ignore the pain for right now. There was plenty of time to rest later, just as she always lied to herself about.

"I don't care. The Priestess. Is she still here?"

"N-no. No she's not. She… she left, along with her two guards."

Of course, she would never do something so simple for her as she so needed her to, as she so desired her to. A breath was drawn in, eyes falling shut before they reopened again. "The Priestess. She isn't herself, I'm sure it's obvious. I'm going to go after her… I have to."

"But… but someone needs to take care of you! You can't leave, not like this! You can probably barely even stand! How, what are you going to be able to do for her if your can't even help yourself?" The guide pleaded with her passionately, desperate to infuse reason to her world.

She knew that. She knew the arguments. She still gave a bitter laugh, but she wisely did not shake her head. "No one has taken care of me yet, so why should this be any different. Did she at least leave a horse, or am I going to be walking the entire time?" How so fitting that would be…


	19. Chapter 19

It's a beautiful lie  
It's the perfect denial  
Such a beautiful lie to believe in  
So beautiful, beautiful it makes me  
-30 Seconds to Mars, "A Beautiful Lie"

* * *

"She's on her way." Was her announcement, her way of greeting as she strode into the throne room. It did nothing to impress her; a practical throne room the King of Mars had bore little in the way of fanciful displays of wealth. It was instead just another sign that the culture present was war. Just like the palace itself, the room was primarily constructed of black marble and dark granite. Perhaps native materials to the planet but it was beyond her understanding and more importantly, her care. Where there was not black and dark gray, there was an abundance of red. But even the motif of flames was lacking vibrant colors. There were no yellows, or even greens and blues, much less white, that came with fire. The flames themselves were blood red, dark and ominous.

Hardly her concern, but still something she paid attention to. The palace held a fire within, a means to connect and commune with the flames of the planet itself. That was where she spent most of her time, if she wasn't entertaining some thought or fuck with Pyrite. She knew of his plans and honestly didn't care either way. Her skills were unique, a bit more limiting than his in terms of where they could be useful, so it meant she made sure their agreement was mutually beneficial to them both.

From the fires she influenced the planet, poisoning and corrupting it slowly here and there until, like a cyst to lance, it was ready to near burst. The Priestess, his target and prize, had been both exceedingly difficult and yet so ridiculously easy to sway. For all of her desires to protect "her" people, she was easily distracted by this Lunarian emissary that Pyrite had not properly played off for being unimportant.

Whoever this woman was, she was causing the Priestess to rethink herself. It was worrisome to her, for her corruption relied on routine, consistency. That the blonde could so fuck up the schedule of things meant she had to work extra hard, often recklessly, to achieve the results that were so desired. While Pyrite was not on a timetable of having Mars taken over and offered to the Great Queen, so too did he not wish it drug out longer than necessary. The emissary would have to be dealt with, swiftly and soon.

It was why she made the visions especially bad. It was dangerous that; she had planned for a slow and steady process else raise alarm, but that damn fucking blonde was going to ruin it all otherwise. For hours she poured into the flames, forcing the seed of doubt that had been planted to grow quickly even with hesitant roots. Every trick in the book she tried, twisting the possibility of mutual attraction between them to one sided hatred. Where the fucking blonde was teaching her how to fight she forced the student to be better than the teacher.

Pyrite wasn't the only one who knew of manipulation. She had taken some of his suggestions, where he was "training" himself to best this Lunarian, and found the primal force of the planet. Known for warfare, uncontestedly so, it was not too difficult to have the planet offer such suggestions of combat while she turned the Priestess away from her ultimate saving grace. She knew through the meditation how effective it was, how bothered the Priestess had been but also the Lunarian. Surprised did not begin to describe it, but it was the easiest explanation.

The rest had not been as hard. The Priestess already resented the Lunarian in a fashion for arriving and turning her world upside down. She was frustrated by the attraction she felt for her. She was confused for feeling that way about anyone. The blonde was infuriating and acted outside of preconceived boundaries. She was smugly confident, a perfectionist, beautiful, and untamed. The Lunarian seemed both completely aware of what she was doing and at the same time, completely ignorant of it. To the Priestess that demanded, valued, and wanted stability, it was too much for her to handle, much less want or expect to.

What better way than to break up their union than to have the Priestess meet, and then beat, the Lunarian at the games they both played? Sword play, word play, combat… oh it was hardly fair to that fucking bitch certainly, but she did not play fair. Whyever would she, whyever could she? It was impossible to even consider. All it took was planting the seed. The Priestess was a creature of habit that when night fell, she would meditate and from the fires she could reap her harvest, reliving all that the raven haired one had done in her emotional state.

Her lips quirked to the side in a smirk, pleased and satisfied at the results. The fucking blonde had been put in her place, the Priestess had separated from the Lunarian, and had left the monastery with her two pointless guards. They had no destination at first other than away, but that was easy enough to correct with some subtle presses. A need, a draw to the palace meant that Pyrite would have his prize and she would be nearly ready for all of his mind fuckery planned.

That was how she announced her presence as she strode into the throne room. Rare was anyone in it save for Pyrite, but on occasion she would find one or two of his servants lingering about. Most knew how to dismiss themselves without a gesture and did so flawlessly. From the throne Pyrite sat in thought, looking up at the words and arrival. She had more for him though, standing before the throne as though she was here to be judged. Hardly a concern, she related the rest. "She is riding here with the two men; she should be here within a handful of days unless they push."

"And the Lunarian emissary? Does she ride with her?" Smartly he was concerned by that bitch's presence, but she shook her head with a smile.

"No. The Priestess separated herself from her company prior to her departure, likely gaining hours if not an entire day on her." She wouldn't relate just _how_ that came about, otherwise Pyrite may not approve of her means. It was dangerous that, infusing the Priestess with the primal fighting spirit of the planet, but it was the best short-term solution she had when faced with an inept combatant and a masterful one.

He paused to think on that, his face showed he was not immediately pleased by the news but he could handle changes to his plans as well as anyone could. "If this Lunarian is as persistent as it is perceived, she will follow. Likely she will press hard to make up the time… do what you can to encourage the Priestess to arrive here quicker. It shall be my coup de grace, to destroy the emissary. I'll need to think how I want to go about all of it."

"What if she isn't Lunarian?" She blamed this easily on the Priestess' thoughts concerning the blonde. While not exactly the most worldly and knowledgeable woman in the cosmos, it still weighed on her in a fashion. The Priestess had no idea who or what she was. The blonde hadn't dropped any hints that had been easy to decipher through the thoughts the Priestess projected while meditating.

"What?" Dismissively he waved a hand at the notion. "Who cares what the fuck she is. She represents the False Moon; that is reason enough for me to destroy her."

Ever feeling she was far more cautious than Pyrite she pressed the issue. "She could be a representative from Uranus, for example. Even if she has connections to the False Queen, she still ultimately has her loyalties with her home planet. Do you wish for an army of Uranians laying siege to your palace?"

He scowled at her, not quite wanting to admit such a concept. It was not uncommon for others to leave their planets to live elsewhere; he was living proof after all, just as she was. An outside army he had not anticipated; perhaps this emissary had connections still to her home. However he felt confident in knowing that just because she may be, just as she may be Lunarian for that matter, it would still take time for it to be known that the emissary was dead.

She continued on while he thought. "Or perhaps she's Venusian. Blonde hair is not a standardized trait."

With that he snorted out a laugh. "What is she going to do then, fuck me to death? Whoever heard of a Venusian straying from their station of sex to do something worthwhile?"

"She has a falchion…." She did not care to admit it, but there was something dangerous about the blonde, about this Lunarian emissary, that if she did not raise concern over then all of Pyrite's plans would be for nothing.

"And Uranians fight with swords as well. I don't care Melinite; she can be whatever the fuck she wants to be. She will be dead anyway. If she's from Uranus it means she'll at least put up a fight before I kill her. If she's from Venus then I'm amazed she has managed to do something that hasn't involved sex yet. It doesn't matter; she's not important."

Bullshit. Immediately that thought came to mind but she politely and wisely dropped the issue. He was far too riled for his own good right now that to discuss tactics or strategy would be for naught. For someone so normally in control of themselves she mused over the change, eyes flicking before they spotted the spear that was propped up against the throne he still hadn't rose from. It all made sense now; the perfectionist was failing to be perfect.

His gaze followed her own, resting on the spear before his hand grasped it, pulling it into the conversation. "Indeed, its taking longer than I thought it would. Regardless of what she is, how important she is, she is still a representative of the False Queen and the False Moon." Rising then he finally stepped down from the throne, spear in hand, his steps sure and languid. "And I want her to suffer. Death will befall her, but death is far too good for her. I want her to pay, if for no other reason of who she represents, understand?"

The indication was clear, his spear held out before her to take. She had dabbled yes in imbuing items with powers before, but they were minor things. Nothing was lasting, and certainly not something as vicious as this. Warily she accepted the weapon, unable to hide the frown that came to her face.

"I want her to burn alive from the very fires she is so trying to protect. I want her to be consumed from within, until all that is left is naught but ash to blow on the wind. Consider this your test case, do your absolute worst, for I want the False Queen to endure the same, only more so." Gaze narrowing, it pinned her down, arms folding before him once the spear was in her hands. "Do not disappoint me," he ended with, turning to stride away.

Left with the spear she watched his retreating back, subconsciously aware of her hand tightening along the weapon. Oh sure, it would have been easy to lift the weapon and heave it at his back. Save that he already knew she wouldn't. She might not like what he asked of her to do, but both knew there was little reason why she wouldn't. Heaving out a breath instead of the weapon she turned, bringing it with her deeper into the palace.

The mixing of things was not her speciality; she wasn't some apothecary that could alchemically make something by following an old book or using musty supplies. But, given her affinity for corruption and elements, she did have an idea that could work. As Pyrite had a fascination with fire, at least in regards to this planet, it would serve well enough for this project. It perhaps was not as vicious as he would want, but neither did he realize the amount of effort extended on her behalf to accomplish what she did.

The fire was kept within a plain room, surrounded by stone. It was her own creature comforts that had brought a pillow down with her to sit on as she would spend hours before it. From, what she assumed was likely a bottomless hole, the fire roared in a dancing display of symphonic crackles and pops. It had been burning since she had arrived with Pyrite, and as far as she knew never needed fuel. Of course not, the flames were powered by the very essence of the planet; it was one and the same. It wouldn't go out so long as the planet lived.

Of course, Pyrite didn't realize that. His prize he was so dead set on claiming was attuned to the planet itself. Certainly he knew that she was the King's daughter; perhaps the real reason why he wanted her in the first place. But her foresight was tied to the planet and its flames. If they went out, so would that ability more than likely. It was what made this all so dangerous, this rush he wanted to claim her. She shook her head, looking to the spear before she retook her seat back in front of the fires once more.

A sigh later her bleeding finger ran along the spear head, sloppily in appearance leaving swirls and symbols. All necessary to have the fires do something more than just heat treat the metal. It wouldn't tie the weapon to her; hardly the case, but it did serve as the necessary catalyst. Carefully then to the fires she introduced the spear's tip, ensuring that the wood itself that made up the shaft did not catch on fire. What a laugh that would be, having to explain to him that the weapon he was used to was now essentially no more. There the tainted fires licked at the steel, transforming the point to deliver instead its corrupting spread of disease.

After a few moments she withdrew the weapon, giving it a look over. The blood had burned, searing to the metal a promise to burn from within, that the victim's insides would liquify to some infested mass before dying. It wouldn't burn them per say; perhaps they would wish they were being burned alive really, but it would corrupt from the point of origin onward, turning the site to a blistering, puckering mass of red flesh before sharply turning green then black with death. Meanwhile, vomiting would follow, the body's natural reaction to purge itself would just spread the disease that much further within. It was not a graceful way to go, much less a pretty or painless way. But Pyrite seemed to always get what it was that he wanted, and if he so desired this emissary to pay…

She looked at the spear, musing before rising once more. He would want to test it likely; she'd have to warn him not to touch it but part of her wanted to leave the warning off. If he wanted to find out just what the Fires of Mars could accomplish, if he didn't want to respect them… well that certainly was not her problem.

* * *

A/N: The disease is based off of "Fire Taint," which is from the Book of Vile Darkness. Of course its not a direct copy, but it's close enough that I like it for the sheer viciousness factor.


	20. Chapter 20

As a rapturous voice escapes,  
I will tremble a prayer.  
And I'll beg for forgiveness  
-AFI, "Silver and Cold"

* * *

The pace was set hard even without her awareness. For miles, the only thing that drove her thoughts were the constant, rhythmic beat of the horses' hooves as the distance between the monastery and themselves grew in bounds. The sun made its appearance, providing them all the light they could ever need at the expense of just asking for one's temperature to rise. The landscape sped by much the same as the sun did in the sky, a blur of features that despite her abilities, she could not recall.

She could not recall.

It was not until well after midday, a break and a meal completely and utterly forgotten in the hard pace that she had set that she finally slowed the horse. Thankful for the break, lathering profusely it was a wonder she hadn't ridden the horse into the ground. It wasn't wheezing beneath her but it was dangerously close to doing so. The blonde. Why hadn't she stopped them?

Slipping from the saddle without realization she looked around her. Eyes that were often attributed to a post sunset night looked about first in alarm, then confusion, before a slight bit of panic overtook their nature. In the distance she could see two riders; Phobos and Deimos she could automatically tell but where was the blonde? Turning she looked up ahead, perhaps the blonde had ridden ahead? But nothing of course, just further landscape and a soon to be setting sun.

Her hand went immediately to her head, nearly clutching it as a headache tore through it. Headaches could be commonplace, but never something like this had happened before. Either her mind was trying to escape, something was trying to get in her skull, or any combination of the two just magnified worse. Stumbling back, her body met with the horse's; a far more solid of mass that didn't move though it did wicker.

Hands then went to her, voices; male she could tell dimly, and she felt her world, already unsteady take a turn for vertigo. Down, or was it up? she went, feeling something underneath her that felt solid; not the horse, but far more unforgiving. Tears streamed up or down her face; she couldn't tell and didn't care, the pain slowly receding. She would have welcomed the pain if it meant the images wouldn't be there.

The images. They were the worst.

She saw herself talking with the sleepy, half dressed blonde. Herself waking up, dismayed to be curled up to the blonde's side who was still asleep. In front of the flames in a meditative pose. Standing in a training room with the blonde. Handling a sword with almost the same, if not more finesse than the blonde did. She saw herself avoiding the blonde, ignoring the looks that passed. Then she saw herself rising quickly from a chair, a sword held at the blonde's throat. Followed by another smashing into her temple hard enough that the blonde instantly crumpled to the floor unmoving.

 _By the Gods, what have I done?_ She immediately questioned herself, wishing for the pain back because that was easier to deal with. The emotional barrage of images and visions broke through her defenses, assaulting her essential being until all she could do was sob repeatedly against a strong shoulder. She wept, a sensation of feeling dirty, violated and used washing over her. To someone like her, a Priestess, it was not something she ever thought to feel, ever thought she would feel and that she did. That she did, that she had done these things for her mind so blatantly said she had left her ransacked by guilt.

Her face rose, shamed as she met Phobos' concerned look, shifting to find it mirrored by Deimos. She hadn't struck them, or had she? The images were mixing in with bits and pieces of things she had said to the blonde, callous words that perhaps she deserved but not in such a fashion. Or maybe she didn't deserve them at all; sure she was vague about all so many things such as her real purpose; taking her to the Moon, really? and if there was more to her than just her name and ability with a sword. But why? What would cause her to so strike out at her in such a vicious manner? Why would she have challenged her so, belittling and degrading her skills merely because she got the jump on her.

Because she knew that the blonde was not expecting it for one. She never thought she would be turned on much less betrayed in such a fashion. Anyone would be defenseless against such. She heard her voice, it sounded small, hollow, hardly like herself who was a stubborn, hotheaded Priestess. "We have to go back. We have to get her."

She saw the exchange that passed between their eyes, the silent judging despite their attempts not to. She hated it at once, immediately. This was why she did not confide in anyone. The only person she had was her grandfather, and he never once judged her in such a way as they did. Fuck, even the blonde probably judged her but she had the decency to hide it behind the reaction to her words. Anger began to replace despair, her temperament growing in lieu of guilt.

"It's too late to turn back now. The sun will be setting soon. The horse have ran too long today; they won't make it back." Phobos spoke, his voice low.

Practically, logistically, she could agree with such an assessment. It was late. The horses; seeing that Deimos was taking care of them, would not be able to make the trek without leaving them to the fate of the night. Practically and logistically yes, she could agree to such a thing. It made sense. It didn't mean however that she had to like it. Part of her, likely the emotional part that had been strung along and put through a battering, did not want to accept it. She wanted to go back, she wanted to apologize; _her, apologize_? She wanted to make sure the blonde was alright.

That she hadn't killed her.

 _A thousand deaths, or one murder._

It was a male's voice in her mind now, a voice she had never heard before. It belonged not to Phobos or Deimos, or to any warlord or scout or innkeeper or priest she had ever encountered. It was malicious, malevolent, evil, tainted. Wrong. Corrupting. It was a whisper, edged with madness. Sharply she looked up, so close was it, spinning around as though the owner of such a voice was standing right behind her.

There was nothing. How could a whisper feel so real, so tangible when all she had to go off of was just a feeling, a sensation and a cryptic series of words. A thousand deaths or one murder? What did it mean; she could prevent a thousand deaths just by one murder? Was possibly killing the blonde what she was meant to do, preventing herself, others; likely far more than just a thousand, from dying in return? Was a thousand lives worth one simple killing?

 _There is no sharp distinction between the real and the unreal._

The voice whispered again in her mind, accompanied this time by the same sharp pains of before. Instead of the images she had witnessed of acts committed, they were of the visions of before. The darkness, sweeping across the land. The despair, the absence of hope. Her hands immediately went back to her head again, a vain attempt to block them out perhaps, or drive them away. She wasn't sure, she didn't know. All she could do was gasp, close her eyes tightly and endure the maddening visions and prophecies.

 _All places, all things have souls. All souls can be devoured._

She was going to go insane. The realization hit her hard, like a bucket of cold water poured over her. In this case it was a waterskin, upended over her head. That hair as black as sin dripped, droplets that ran down her face in a pathway to depart did not stop the visions. It gave her a degree of clarity to understand what she was enduring was not real, but it did not make them stop. She didn't have control over herself, of herself, of anything yet. The images kept coming, wrenching at her, pulling at her piece by piece until she felt she would be ripped apart if she wasn't already.

 _The void sucks at your soul. It is content to feast slowly._

Something burned within her, flaring to life. From her toes all the way to her crown, she felt a slow fire that burned away all that lingered in its path. It traveled along her veins, infusing her blood with something. It wasn't corruption, nor was it something tainted. It felt like resolve, or memories. A feeling, a sensation. It triggered a memory, the vision of her following the blonde's orders of swordplay in the training room. The way her sword flickered and moved like an extension of her arm. A muscle memory, something marrow deep that she suddenly knew, without doubt or hesitation, she could…

She could…

 _You resist. You cling to your life as if it actually matters. You will learn._

Just as they were brought on the sensations of the voice and the visions faded, leaving an obviously worried, if not outright distraught, Phobos and Deimos looking at her. The former held the emptied waterskin in hand, uncertain if another should be warranted. Relief flooded them as she blinked, both falling back to their knees before her.

"Your gaze. It was dark, black like your hair. We thought… we thought you were lost. You laughed, speaking in languages we have never heard before… Rei, what is happening? What has happened to you?"

It was so rare for them to call her by her name, so rare for that matter to even hear her name. Not even the blonde… but of course not. She never gave her name; the blonde settled on Priestess as she lacked anything better to address her as. Neither had related it to her either, despite their travels. So rare that she had to blink a few more times before realization hit; it _was_ her name, after all.

"I. They were visions. There's…" She stopped, looking up at both of them. For once her gaze turned to something of pleading, begging for sanctuary, absolution from the desperation that felt too much like a second skin. "She… Minako. She's alive, isn't she? She's … alright?" The blonde's name felt foreign, but how she silently savoured it. As though it had a taste just the feel of it lingered on her tongue.

Either looked at each other for a moment before Deimos spoke. "Be not knowing. Left in a hurry, we barely had time to collect our things." They left out the rest of it, how she had struck her. How she probably broke her skull. The skull that already took a blow for her that the blonde still suffered from. Sure, they left that part out, perhaps out of mercy.

Her shoulders slumped. Perhaps once, she would have appreciated a lie. Perhaps the lie could have brought her comfort; warmth in a world that felt suddenly bone chilling cold from the truth. A simple lie, the blonde was fine. She was alive. She was on her way; she'd be here any time. There, just look to the horizon. She'd appear on it, just wait. Just watch.

Just have hope.

She felt despondent as either finished the rest of the journey to an outcropping of rocks that signified a cave was within. That she had been put back to her saddle she didn't even recall, blindly following them in an emotionally locked down stupor. She didn't even look to the fire, did not follow nightly routines of meditation. She merely curled up in her bedroll, her back to her companions as she faced the rock wall instead.

This wasn't how it was supposed to be. This wasn't supposed to happen. None of this should be real. It should all just be a dream.

Her eyes felt heavy; she hadn't even scrubbed off her face. Her ego hadn't even flared up that she had acted out of character for herself, that she had shed the armor she locked herself in. That she had let herself open, minus her protections and her fortresses. She didn't have them, not any more. Not any longer. She felt effectively stripped of all she was, all in a matter of seconds.

A tear fell across her cheek. Another soon followed. They were silent in their sorrow, equally as detached as she felt from reality. Maybe they were fleeing her, off to find a better host. Without a word her eyes closed, exhaustion winning out, triumphant over the weariness of her body or the way that either sword; the one in a makeshift scabbard, dug into her side. Consciousness soon followed, but not without one final fanfare to usher her off to a troubled dreamscape.

 _Do you dream while you sleep or is it an escape from the horrors of reality?_


	21. Chapter 21

Hey! What are you looking at?  
She was a happy girl when she left me  
-Stone Temple Pilots, "Sour Girl"

* * *

 _The corridor was long, wide, flanked by pillars of pure white that ran along much like the ranks of soldiers so perfect set. Beneath her feet was more of the same white marble, streaking through however with lines of soft gray. The veins of the rock, if you believed in such things. In grays and soft pinks it would almost seem flawed in comparison to such pristine white as the columns themselves, yet the colors complimented it all. It make the pristine state so much more by the slight and truly not considered, imperfections of the marble beneath her feet._

 _Her sandals clicked softly, not a harsh driving point but still a rapt of attention all the same, echoing until it reached the outside, until it breached the sentry line of columns. The ruffles of fabric against itself, her gown that flowed about her body like a stream would to a rock muffled it just a bit further. In shades of yellow and gold it complimented her features, her hair that was already a living banner of possible sunlight. The offset was her skin, a healthy color that spoke of time spent out in the sun but not to the point of overbearing and burning. A creamy shade of white with a few far whiter marks that spoke well of what you saw was not what you got._

 _Topped off all by a red bow it was either her herald that trailed belatedly behind her or the trumpet to announce her presence. It was a contrast all the same to her blue eyes, the color of a cloudless sky or the deepest undisturbed pond. She walked the hallways of the Lunar Palace, her pace neither slow nor hurried. With confidence, grace, and purpose, she walked._

What am I doing here?

 _She was in her room now, her quarters that so rarely saw her presence given her meetings. Meetings of what…? Of defense, of the state of affairs, of discussion of politics of other planets. Things that kept her from her room and her bed more often than not. Or training, so much training. The sword, tactics, battlefield strategy, history, current events, how to lead. Grace, refinement, how to entertain guests and dignitaries. Her room…_

Why am I here?

 _The gown was still there, she could feel it still about her body. The coldness of the wall, pressing against her back. She couldn't feel that, she barely felt that. It was only something barely acknowledged. What was before her held so much of her attention. What was before her captured her breath, either by her mouth or by her presence. Eyes of the night sky before it turned dark. Eyes of the sky as it moved to dusk. They twinkled with a light of their own, a smug reassurance and a quirked grin on red lips._

 _Her eyes saw but did not wrap themselves around, did not comprehend what she wore. Just that she was there, her body pressing against hers, against the wall. That was why she didn't feel the natural chill of the wall, of the marble. She was far too heated, feeling hands run up along her ribs, the outer swells of her breasts, then down the bodice of her gown. She was far too heated, her mouth not her own for speaking vocalized words, instead it was vocalized needs as their tongues met with one another between parted lips._

 _Her mouth was claimed by the other, tongues meeting beneath barely parted eyelids. Seeing wasn't important right not after all; feeling was. She felt flushed, anxious with need, hungry with want. Her hands were not idle, slipping their way into the clothing the Priestess wore without realizing just what it was that she wore. Under her fingertips she felt skin, bare to her desires. Under her palms she knew flesh, pale in comparison to her own, shivering despite the assaults of pleasure she was leading._

 _Breaths mingled, resounding off of one another to fill their ears. Moans followed in their wake, rasps, gasps of pleasure as their bodies shifted against one another in a dance. They pressed, coming together, parting, pressing anew. Her gown was no more, feeling only the solidness of the wall behind her, the heat of the Priestess' body against her own. Fingers trailed, teasing, plucking and tugging at her nipples, causing the mouth to leave hers and instead levey marks of ownership against her neck._

 _Hands refused to be still, leaving her breasts to bury in hair that was black as sin instead. Twisting, tugging and pulling, her hands gave guidance to what it was she desired. The hot mouth at her neck left a scorching trail with just a single flick of her tongue, circling her nipple before teeth laid claim. A gasp followed, her body pressing forward as though making an offering of herself if it just meant the pleasure would continue on. Her back arched, pressing off of the wall, into the awaiting arms that trapped her._

 _The sensation drove her to insanity, the feeling of a hot mouth sucking at her breast. Her eyes refused to cooperate with her, spending one moment open and another moment rolling to the back of her head as though inventory was so direly in need of being taken. She squirmed, dancing gracefully even in that, wanting and needing more. Hands left her body where they had trailed along her ribs, her hips, the nature of her ass. Hands left her body after lightly raking nails up the outside of her thigh. A scratch, inflaming her passions, inflaming her moment._

 _More. She needed more. Imploringly she watched the other, vainly trying to catch just a moment within those eyes to plead, to beg. She couldn't speak; far too many moans were spilling from her lips. Hands collected her own, suddenly freed of her hair, gathering her wrists in one. Against the wall above her head they were pressed, nails leaving designs, tracing sigils against her pelvis._

" _Minako…"_

Her name.

 _She responded, driving her hips forward, directing. The hand ran lightly around her navel, the firmness of her stomach. She was giddy with anticipation, knowing what would happen. Soon, it was so much just a matter of time. The longer she waited, the more she would want, the more her body would weep its arousal. Two nails traced a line, parting to a "v" to either side of the trimmed blonde curls. They gathered, tugging lightly. She felt the grin against her ear, the purr of pleasure for the response her body gave._

" _Minako…"_

 _They slide onward, tracing her lips, her legs widening in her stance automatically without being asked to. Her body was malleable; she would do whatever the other wanted as long as it meant she got what she wanted in return. Her release, her climax… she was sure to let go the moment the Priestess touched her. She had been assaulted with pleasure that her defenses were no more. A finger traced, parting her folds. She felt, she heard the sounds of being pleased against her ear. The blast of heated air from her nose, lips parting as though to whisper._

 _A cry fell from her lips, her body surging forward the moment a finger pressed within her. Trapped by her arms it didn't matter, her lower body had the freedom of movement and so move it did. Teeth claimed her earlobe, biting hard, nearly drawing blood. She didn't care, her world was lost to pleasure. The finger withdrew; she whimpered, it returned and she elated her appreciation for such things. The second joined in, pumping both within her, thumb pressing to the bundle of nerves to work her orgasm quickly._

" _Minako…"_

 _She couldn't think, she could barely breathe. She could do nothing but be a willing prisoner to this moment, the assault of fingers against her, within her. Of heated breath, a pressing body. Her voice rose and fell in cries of pleasure, unintelligible things that didn't matter in their need to get out._

" _You're mine, Minako…"_

 _The fingers slowed, drawing her back. Her eyes were hazy, having beyond difficulty in focusing on the Priestess' body before her. On the eyes that met her own, locking her to her prison. What, what was she saying? It was gibberish, her body unable to transition from the pleasure that wracked it to the now. The hand suddenly pressed back against her, cupping her sex with her fingers worked. Her breath left her in a rush again, leaving her weak in the knees, dependant. Wide eyes that could not see met the Priestess' own, her moment close, her orgasm set to take her away..._

" _I am the lucid dream…"_

What?

" _Trust is your weakness…"_

 _The scene faded. Her room was gone, the Priestess was gone. She was floating in space, in darkness incarnate. There was nothing around her, yet she felt she was suffocating, drowning in the depths._

" _Hope is an illusion…"_

 _She struggled, she fought. Clawing she reached for anything, a lifeline, a means to stay afloat. Murkiness pulled at her, dragging her down. A voice, a different voice. It wasn't the three before. It was… it was…_

" _All that you know will fade…."_

 _A voice cried out. The voice of the Priestess. She screamed for mercy, for help. For someone to save her. The voice shifted, changing. It was her voice, crying out. Begging for someone, anyone. The murkiness left her on the barren rocks, the desecrated ground. The sky was dark, pitch black. Jagged bolts of lightning raked the sky, highlighting her failures. The palace was no more. The Princess lay dead. Blood was everywhere, where there was not darkness. Her friends looked at her with judgement in their eyes._

 _One by one they turned their backs on her. First Ami, the Princess of Mercury. A coldness in her gaze before her back was all she gave. Then Makoto, the tall woman's gaze narrowed in disgust before she too turned away. The Princess, her white gown stained red with her blood. She looked sorrowful for a split second before disappointment followed in her wake, turning her nose upward as she too turned away._

 _Then the Priestess. The last to turn. Her gaze like amethysts turned hard, dismissing her with a snort of contempt._

 _They walked off… leaving her..._

" _You will be alone in the end…"_

With a gasping cry her eyes flew open. They stared at the ceiling above her, wide and unseeing at first. A hand grasped the blankets tightly in a fist at her breast, feeling her heart pound out in protest underneath. It took far too many breaths to calm herself, for her eyes to blink. That there were tears she didn't even notice at first, slowly sitting upright.

The room, in the monastery. That's where she was, recognizing the red rock that it had been carved from. Was it night? Was it day? She didn't know, she couldn't tell. Fuck the room… nothing told her. Her hand dropped the blanket, letting it pool around her waist. She was still dressed, her clothes from before. From when the Priestess… her head ached with an agony all of its own. Her hand rose instead, pressing to the side of her face where a length of cloth had been tightly bound to her temples.

She couldn't stay here. The Priestess… she was in danger. This place was… it was too much. She made motion to move, groaning instead in pain. Her head did not like the idea of her doing much of anything, flaring up at the sheer notion. Gritting her teeth she fought past it, shoving it aside like she did everything else. Rest, contentment, relaxation; these were things not meant for her, these were luxuries she couldn't have. Friendship, camaraderie, a sense of belonging, love…

Foolish wants for a foolish girl.

Her legs swung over the side of the bed, finding her boots nearby. Hands pulled them on with something akin to a yank, buckling them to be secured. Lurching up to her feet she swayed, her balance unsteady, stumbling before catching herself against the door frame. There was the chair, holding to her armor, her sheathed falchion, her pack. With far more difficulty than it should have normally been she strapped the breast- and backplate against her body, her sword belt following. Into the pack when her clothing, her cloak pinned around her before the pack went on.

Her eyes paused, the red cloth lying folded on the small nightstand that held a candle. Without another thought it was collected, pulled through her hair as she woozily moved on her feet to steady herself. Her hands dropped after a moment or five, a crooked bow left but it would do. Her damaged helmet in hand she braced herself, grasping the door to heave open and step out into the hallway, immediately regretting it to slump instead against the doorframe. A pounding headache was her reward for that stunt.

The guide… dimly she saw her rushing forward, speaking probably something she was meant to understand but staying here another moment wouldn't settle with her. She thought she managed to croak that out, leaning against the wall every few steps in her search to get out. Close enough to be an anxiety attack she just knew somehow, someway, that getting out was the only option she had.

Behind her she heard the clamour of Martian, frantic talking but she paid it no mind. She couldn't understand it as it was, finally pushing out of the monastery into the early morning air. Her head cleared, while it wasn't instantaneous she felt relief at long last. Long gulps of air she took, feeling better with every passing moment. Upwards her gaze went, to the heavens, silently thanking the Goddess for her blessings before she turned. The guide looked at her, distraughtly wringing her hands together in the long sleeves of her robe.

"You can't… you can't leave… you're not well…"

"I can't stay here; she's in danger. I swore nothing would happen to her… I can't not do anything…" she whispered softly. While her head cleared for the most part, the pain a lingering friend, she knew full on and well that her chances of success were nil. "Just… just tell me where she went…" she finished with, a hand finding itself used for balance against the cold stone of the mountain the monastery was carved from.

The conflict was there, asking possibly for betrayal of one of their own despite their actions. She was an outsider by and large, certainly not a Martian and certainly not of their order. The guide finally relented, as if a silent gesture a horse was brought to the front. Perhaps the guide was there to test her convictions; she should think on it but right now it was impossible to form most of the thoughts she had that were purely meant for functioning.

"Northeast… she left… three days ago." The guide finally uttered, forlornly looking off in that direction before back at her. "You've been unconscious ever since…"

Fuck, that explained why she felt so weak. Her stomach took the news to growl loudly, threatening to eat her spine unless something was fed to it.

The guide sighed, helping her to the horse to mount up. From a saddle bag a small loaf of bread was pushed into her hands, held open long enough to indicate there was food within before the bag was buckled closed again. "Eat, as you can. She… she's heading to the Palace, to the King. No one has seen him in ages. She's going to danger, to her doom…" The guide looked up at her, sadness joining with the sense of forlorn before she finally gave up, dropping to her knees before her. "Please. You must save her. You're the only one that can. The Fires of Mars… something has gripped them, corrupting them. It's what's happened to her. You're not of here; we all know that. Its why its taking longer and longer to affect you. You must go, you must hurry… or everything is going to fall apart."

The bread was held numbly in her hands, watching as the guide made her plea. The hopeless asking her for help, for a miracle. She swallowed the sudden lump in her throat, nodding. "I'll get her back…. I promise," turning the horse about she pulled her cloak hood up over her face, collecting the reins with more bravado than she felt she had. She nearly fell out of the saddle but sheer will power allowed her to hang on. Chewing off a sizable bite of the bread gave her a focus, putting her heels to the horse to ride off through the barren land.

It struck her that she had no idea what the horse's name was.

* * *

Hey I haven't done A/Ns that are meaningful in a while so lets change that up!

 **BooBooKittyFuck** \- you have an awesome name seriously. Hope you're enjoying!

 **Thunderfall** \- That better be the good sort of fucking precious because I had fun writing that. For once, dialogue did not suck.

 **BooBooKittyFuck** \- lol what the fuck is going on? It's called "welcome to my story, where I like to throw curve balls." Yeah it took a sudden turn there didn't it? But it'll get explained as I continue on. Oh hey and I see that you wrote something too! I'll have to go check it out!

 **Super Secret Guest Reviewer ... I think number three? Yes you are number 3!** \- Sometimes I write a ton and other times it's like a week or more before I put thoughts to paper. It think writing is how I vent out my day if it's been bad or stressful, or if I'm just feeling creative. Glad though that you're enjoying, because this has turned around on me so many times of what I planned when I first started which is good. I like that it's living and breathing and has a mind of its own to want to change.


	22. Chapter 22

Just one kiss on my lips  
Was all it took to seal the future  
Just one look from your eyes  
Was like a certain kind of torture  
-Madonna, "Forbidden Love"

* * *

The blonde didn't appear in person on the second day.

For that matter, neither did she appear physically on the third.

Why they were heading this way she really wasn't sure, but neither would she stop to admit that perhaps it was a mistake. That is what it truly was after all, a mistake. Perhaps she should have just submitted to the Warlords, the first band that ever showed up. Then she wouldn't have to worry about all of this. There'd be no doubts, no questions, no visions of madness, and certainly, no missing blonde. She'd never need to come here to Mars, she'd never need to swear an oath that was pointless and useless, and she wouldn't be dead.

She felt in a fashion she was. Even if she wasn't dead physically, emotionally she could be. Should, for some reason, she ever cross paths with her again she doubted the other would treat her with any degree of kindness. She couldn't fault her for that; she certainly wouldn't be any degree of civility to someone that tried to kill her. That was if the blonde even remembered who she was; head injuries could result in lost memories after all. Wouldn't that be something? Meeting up with her again and the blonde having absolutely no idea who she was.

The irony wasn't lost on her. It was a sick and disgusting joke, one that she wasn't sure how she could make yet make it she did. Maybe it was her way of seeking absolution for her crimes. If the blonde didn't remember her then she shouldn't feel guilt over the fact of what exactly she did.

But as the horse continued to prod along its predetermined destination, she knew it wasn't the guilt of striking her that ate away at her conscious. It wasn't the guilt of the callous words that unsettled her so. Something like that, despite it being so dire, one could apologize for. One could also find countless excuses about why they did it, and there were just as many countless ways as to make the situation right again. Obviously it took a considerable amount of tenacity, but it was completely doable.

That wasn't what ate away at her thoughts. It wasn't the visions, the nightmares. It wasn't the voices inside of her head, tormenting and clouding her thoughts. It wasn't like she was used to them but to some twisted degree she was used to them now. It was how she liked to fool herself, something to believe in. They bothered her but she could handle that. They could strike at any time, they could and did grow worse and worse, but she was accepting of that.

What ate at her thoughts was what she thought of the blonde. When her mind was not reliving scenes of torture, pain and suffering striking repeatedly, desolation and despair, the sense that even death would not be a release from the slavery imposed so thoroughly and utterly… when her mind wasn't doing that with picturesque perfection, she thought of the blonde.

A two pronged attack if there ever was one. One way would certainly wear her down, it was just a matter of which one it would be and how long it would take. They worked together, they worked separately. They worked, and worked, and it _worked_.

Death, destruction… that she could handle. That she could deal with. She was a Priestess of Mars, Mars was known for its combat, its fighters and warriors. She didn't enter combat and truly didn't know how to fight until the blonde arrived to show her, but she was still a Priestess. She held abilities that she could put up a long, drawn out fight with the visions. Purely through a battle of attrition, the visions would win yes, her mental defenses couldn't last forever, but by the Gods she would put up one fucking hell of a fight.

The blonde though… that was another question. Her mind flipped much like a coin did between decay and the vibrancy that she just _knew_ the blonde had to posses. Her mind was more than willing and happy to expand on _what_ she _had_ seen, just as it was more than willing and happy to expand on what were the missing pieces. The nature of her breasts; perfection she imagined, given she had only see the side of one and towel given cleavage. She had never seen them full on, uncovered, but it didn't stop her mind in the least for picturing it all rather ravenously. Her mind took it farther, imagining what it would be like to touch her. To cup her breasts, to weigh them with reverence in her palms. To brush her thumbs against her nipples. For her lips to follow, the sounds she could elicit from the blonde with each stroke of her tongue.

The suppleness of her ass, young and firm. How it would feel in her hands, squeezing with purpose. Her hands would be perfect to grasp it, to knead it, while she lifted the blonde for the other to wrap her legs around her waist. To press her against a wall. Or set her on a table. Then her hands could trail along her legs, then her fingertips. Then her nails. She bet the blonde was something of a masochist, anticipating she could exploit such a weakness and need within her with just the right kind of raking trail up the inside of her thigh.

How soft her hair was, a banner of living summer. It would be as soft and cool as silk was against her own body. Envisioning it spread out around her like a golden nimbus, an exploding star as she laid under her, withering and bucking with pleasure. Pleasure she instigated. Pleasure she controlled. Her hair falling around her like a waterfall or rays of sunlight as she laid back, looking up at her as the blonde's body rose, moved, pressed against her own.

Her hand rose, pressing to the side of her face. Fuck, she did not need _this_.

She did not need this. She did not need to think of the blonde in such a manner. She may … _MAY_ … have felt … may still feel … an attraction to her just because she was so different, so lively, so beautiful, so… fuck no! Stop! Please just fucking stop! She wanted to scream, she did scream, loudly and repeatedly in her mind, never ending as visions assaulted her.

The blonde standing before her, stunning her and taking her breath away, dressed in a gown. Then in her arms, laughing and dancing with her slowly at some ball. The blonde lying out on a soft pelt of some animal before a fire in the dark, the flames highlighting off of her nude body to give it a golden glow. The blonde kneeling at her feet, her face between her thighs, bringing her to heights she never knew could exist and certainly not heralded by a hot tongue. The blonde at her beck and want. Secretive meetings in alcoves. Storage rooms. Baths. An empty field full of nothing but flowers. A training yard. Always the blonde, laying next to her. Sleeping next to her. Everything … next to her.

Fingers tightened in her hair, clawing, gathering a hold as her palm pressed to her temple. Her teeth grit themselves, eyes tightly shut as she tried every trick she ever knew of, had been taught, or fancied. Every notion she could have about how to drown out the outside world. How to effectively ignore it. How to retain her focus when all about her was complete and utter chaos. She tried, fuck how did she ever try. For a moment the blonde's form wavered, distorting, the flash of eyes so utterly fucking blue faded. Her form shifted, undulating like a snake, like a dancer, before she was suddenly gone like a wisp of smoke. Peace… blessed peace at last.

She blinked her eyes open, warily looking about but the scenery had not changed. Her horse continued its soft pace towards the northeast, blissfully unaware of the nature of his rider and her plights. A slow breath was taken in, released shakily as she felt somehow better, moving to sit up straight instead of the slouch she had taken once the thoughts had started. Relief, how fucking wonderful it felt to experience freedom…

 _...I am the lucid dream… the monster in your nightmares…_

Her voice cried out, slumping over her saddle once more. In the background she was dimly aware of Phobos and Deimos, likely trying to calm her or relate that they were there for her. It was as far as she could grasp, the visions of before pounded within her skull. They weren't of the blonde; Gods knew that would be fucking merciful at this point.

 _The silent, sleeping, staring houses in the backwoods always dream. It would be merciful to tear them down._

The visions were of a broken palace of white. It littered the ground, strewn about without cause or care. White rock against a dark background, stark and vivid. Grass; she knew what grass was even if it was rare on Martian soil, green and rich was stained red and black. Burnt and torn up by signs of obvious fighting. Fields of flowers, triggering a thought of the blonde for a split second, were trampled and ruined, body parts equally strewn about like the white rocks were.

Blood. So very much blood. It was all she could taste, all she could smell. It was everywhere, staining her hands, staining her clothes. These were not her clothes. The realization was the most shocking; she felt her eyes go wide looking down at her feet. Her legs were bare, feet in some sort of red shoe. A ridiculously short red skirt fell not even to mid thigh. It felt like a white body suit; a stupidly pointless purple bow at her breast. Some flappy collar and white gloves. Gloves that went to just her elbow, trimmed in red.

But it bore signs of a fight. Blood stained it. It was torn in places, marked with soot and dirt. Her hands, despite the gloves, were covered in blood. It was hard to distinguish which was was far more red; the blood or the coloring to whatever absurdity she was wearing.

 _You will all be alone in the end._

She looked up, off of her hands, away from them. Suddenly and without reason or notice, the movement was jerky. There were bodies around her, she knew that already. Humans for the most part, dressed alike and different at the same time. Corpses one and all, at odds with themselves yet they still found the same fate. Twisted apparitions of monsters that haunted her thoughts lay equally as defeated. They could be defeated; for a moment it brought her hope.

For a moment, until her eyes took in everything else. Somehow, someway she had moved. She had walked away from where she found herself, towards the center of where the white rocks seemed to originate from. She hadn't made it far however before her body instantly drew to a shuddering halt.

A girl … no… a woman, the same age as herself or close to it, with blue hair, dressed similarly to herself, laid sprawled out on what looked to be steps.

A woman with brown hair not even a foot away. Both of their bodies sustained injuries that spoke for how they died. It wasn't a clean death. It wasn't a merciful one. They had died to buy time. A line of defense that wasn't meant to be broken had been shattered. A battered spear was clutched in one hand of the brown haired one, her other held the hand of the one with blue hair. They might have put up a struggle, but ultimately they had died for absolutely nothing.

It didn't change anything.

Not even five feet from them she could see the reason why.

The blonde bore the worst of it. The enemy, likely enraged that it must deal with defenders, had levied their frustration on her once they killed the other two. Her body had been torn nearly asunder. Out of mockery a sword; not the falchion she was used to, had been driven through her stomach to pin her to the stairs. Her eyes hadn't closed in death; instead they were wide and staring. Right at her, telling her the tale in case she had missed it for some reason or another. She had died alone without anyone to defend her in turn or watch her back. She had died and it didn't do or mean a damn thing.

Her eyes widened.

The rest of the scene didn't matter.

Her voice was gathering for a scream.

 _There is no escape... not in this life... not in the next..._

Her world went black with a scream to resonate her departure.


	23. Chapter 23

Warm my heart tonight (force me to lose control)  
And hold my head up high (watch as I lose my soul)  
And help me to survive (push me until I fall)  
-Muse, "Liquid State"

* * *

It was like a splash of cold water right to her face that woke her.

Then again, that was exactly what it was. With a bare sputter her eyes flashed open, looking up at a almost, but not quite, stony faced woman. She held the upended bucket in both hands, letting the last drops of water fall from its brim to hit her squarely in the face before setting it off to the side.

At least, she hoped it was water.

She made a motion to move, the sort one would give to stand up and get in the face of whoever woke you up in such a fashion, only to find out that her hands were bound tightly behind her back. She was flat on her back for that matter, falchion gone along with her armor. She was still dressed, she still had her boots on she could both see and feel, but otherwise her sword belt, pack, cloak and gloves were long since departed from her company.

Well, wasn't this just the shit.

"You're not Lunarian." The woman began, an unassuming brunette that had nothing but averageness about her. Not that she was conceited; she was, nor that she was egotistical; she was that too, but she knew plain just as she knew exotic. This woman was definitely on the other end of the spectrum, a look and appearance that oddly enough, strangely enough, would allow her to blend in anywhere. In no direction could she be considered anything save for absolutely average, utterly in the middle of the road.

"Nor are you Uranian." She continued on, the bucket set aside to a table that held things from her angle she couldn't see. Under her body, given she was pretty much flat on her back, she could feel cold marble, wet in places from the … whatever was thrown on her. The room was smokey, the few times her eyes managed and desired to trail away from whoever this apparent captor was. There was a fire roaring behind the woman, casting her in shadows while highlighting herself.

It was the same as when she first spoke to the Priestess, after that first concussion. Her mind latched on that, trying desperately to figure out what had happened, given the last she remembered was riding off from the monastery on the horse. Somewhere along the way she must have passed out, and here she was, captured. _A brilliantly smooth move Minako. You could almost say you had that planned_. She would give herself that, damnably optimistic in the face of not very good things.

The woman mused, before she suddenly moved, kneeling over her. No it wasn't a kneel; she was sitting on top of her, uncaring of the discomfort it put her in, or how her bound hands dug into her lower back all the more for it. Her hand grasped her face sharply, turning her head this way and that before she laughed. There wasn't anything musical or lilting about it; it was far more contemptuous than anything.

"A fucking Venusian. How so fitting for you to be on your back." Squeezing her face sharply she made no move to rise, content in the hold she had on her would be more than sufficient to keep her in place. She might be able to wrestle her way out of the hold but the relied on so much more than what she was willing to give and far more than what she actually had. "The famed Lunarian emissary is nothing more than a Venusian whore…" Her hand left her face returning with a dagger. Even in the shadows presented she could tell it was sharp, more so given how the fire light glinted off of its surface.

It was worth the wary look she gave it, especially as it came close to her face. _Goddess please not another blow to my head…_ but instead the dagger made quick work of the bandaging that had been wrapped around her temple. The protection it offered from where the Priestess clobbered her with a short sword fell away, releasing the pressuring hold. The irony would have been if it was given by the one she had marked, but it wasn't like she ever had the chance to look.

"Mmm, she really did a number on you. Any harder and you likely never would have woken up." The woman tsked at the damage, her fingers cruelly pressing in to her temple. It took her remaining willpower to not cry out in induced agony, but she couldn't help the feeling of tears welling in her eyes. "Oh what's this, are you going to cry?" Mockingly the woman asked, gleefully continuing on in her efforts to get the tears to start. When none immediately fell she smirked, fingers pressing sharply in retribution.

And with that her voice cried out in pain. She struggled, body bucking under her tormenting captor, trying to gain anything for leverage. The woman just laughed at her, letting her thrash a moment before backhanding her casually across the face. Another blow was about to come; the first one left stars dancing across her vision but the woman paused, looking at her with her hand still raised to levy the resounding slap.

"I know you." Was how she started out, hands pulling her head from side to side as though she needed confirmation, something more, before she drew in a sharp breath. Her gaze widened; it was brown she noted, stunned for a moment in disbelief before she scowled, backhanding her again before pushing up to her feet. "You're the fucking Princess of Venus. Whoever did you fuck or suck the cock of to become someone of importance in the Lunarian court?"

The world was spinning in such a manner that it wanted to leave her in the darkness again. But she had an opportunity, and if anything, her pride refused to let her take too much more while flat on her back. The woman was standing above her, no longer keeping her pinned. Believing entirely that the pain inflicted; while it hurt yes, her face was positively throbbing, would be enough to keep her in line, she discounted the same thing that everyone else did about her.

Just because she was a Venusian did not mean she was weak. Just because she was a Venusian certainly did not mean everything of importance to her came at the cost of being on her back.

Her legs were not bound; a bad move on her captor's behalf. Up they rose, a booted foot jamming hard right between the woman's legs. Woman or man, no one appreciated such a blow to that portion of their body, and like clockwork she instantly buckled, drawing in on her body protectively. She had just seconds she knew; it would hurt but it would also piss anyone off. She struggled to rise, to get some balance under her, fighting against the uneasiness she felt and her own equilibrium being so horribly off.

The woman recovered before she could; she wasn't surprised given her condition. A sharp boot caught her in the side, connecting with her ribs that she had no choice but to roll. "Fucking bitch!" Came the instant retort she knew would be behind the attack, trying to retain her breath, trying to draw further for that matter as well, as another kick came. She felt something give within her, instant lances of fire spread along her side and seared her lungs. Coughing only made it worse, breathing was a whole new level of awareness, and moving should have been out of the question, but she still pressed the defensive to get away.

On another kick she moved with all her worth, trying to ignore the pain which proved to be impossible. Her training however dictated, along with her pride, that she get up and fight and not just lay there and take it. Her body crashed into the table, the one that held the bucket. The contents came spilling to the floor with a clatter of metal and wood on marble. Her hands fumbled against themselves and something sharp; a dagger was her best hope, bringing it behind her and to her bonds that held her wrists in place. That she cut herself in the process she didn't care about, feeling her hands free as she brought her arms in front of her, able to go on the defensive. That her hands bled she didn't care about…

…That the alarming sensation of fire filling her veins did.

Her teeth grit she ignored it, pressing up to her feet. Armed now, hands freely flowing with blood that gathered over the dagger's edge she pressed her attack, forcing her captor to give ground now with each swiping thrust. The woman danced back, collecting her falchion that was on the other table within the room, along with the rest of her gear. Oh, so that was how it was going to be was it? Against her own weapon?

Her hands felt like they were on fire, spreading up her arms as though they were strained. It was akin to the muscle burn one would get after holding something aloft for hours, only to finally be given permission to set it down. They burned, she burned, feeling like she was be consumed from the inside out. It hurt to breathe but it would hurt far worse if she faltered here. There was always time to rest later, everything could be pushed off to later. The here and now demanded more than what she was feeling.

The fact she was bleeding was not lost on the other woman who held her falchion incorrectly. Melee combat was apparently not her thing and it was only sheer luck that she managed to stay out of range of the dagger. She took the opportunity presented, putting distance; the very roaring fires itself between them. "That burning sensation you feel…" she started with, taunting as her words captured the blonde's attention. "The very Fires of Mars reject you, you fucking Venusian whore!" Her hand reached behind her, falchion forgotten. A handful of powder was thrown in the blonde's face, watching as she stumbled back. Blinded, caught off guard, there was no way to block such an attack in the first place which was why it was so effective.

Meant to confuse the senses she pressed the offense, watching as the blonde stumbled back. Dropping the dagger her hands went to her face, frantically trying to wipe the dust from her gaze and succeeding in nothing more than leaving streaks of blood across her features. Tainted already by the same sort of enchantment she had placed to Pyrite's spear, the blonde was just hastening her exposure while trying to be freed of the dust. The corrupting fires would do the rest; now was her time to taunt.

 _You can never leave this place... there is no way home._

Her face felt like it was equally on fire, belatedly realizing that it wasn't the smartest thing she could have done. Pressing her forearm against her eyes she tried to listen for the other, knowing she was not at all in a good position and fully at the mercy of her captor. She had tried to learn how to fight blindly, but for all her successful ventures it was ultimately not something she could accomplish. Listening for someone, feeling out their presence… she had discipline yes but not for something like that.

The voice of before resounded in her mind, a whisper that tormented with each hiss. It compounded her failures, her realities. It was faceless and still possessed a thousand of them, each more hideous, more non descript, than the last. With crooked features it mocked her, feasting on her sorrows, her inabilities, her loneliness, her facades and masks she hid behind to hide who she really was.

 _You will die when you leave this place, there is nothing left of your world._

Her mind pictured it all too well. The palace was destroyed, left to rubble. The white marble that had constructed it was dirty now, artistically painted with streaks of dirt, despair, and blood. Stained, nothing remained, everything had been trampled into the ground under the bootheel of oppression. It wasn't the ruins that bothered her; it was the overall lack of them. Bits and pieces were all that remained, as though an explosion both leveled and caused it to vanish.

 _You have already lost._

She felt her will slipping away, consciousness becoming something slippery to grasp hold of. Stumbling she fell to a knee with a sharp cry, her arms moving to wrap tightly about her body. Fingers dug, nails burrowed, holding herself tightly as bile rolled in her stomach. Her body shook violently, confused as to how it should feel. One moment burning hot and the next searing cold. Shivering despite the sweat that she was producing.

 _All of your friends are dead._

The visions were not done yet. Littered among the scant ruins, their bodies made up for the overall lack of materials. People she knew, acquaintances of years gone past. People she knew from her home planet, those she had met on the Moon. Even from other planets, the occasional person from Mercury or Jupiter were also present here. Guards, servants, stablehands and everything in between were more than picturesquely displayed for her viewing pleasure.

 _No one is coming to save you._

Her kneeling position gave out, dropping her on the floor. Curled into a ball from the mental barrage, she pressed her face sharply to the marble floor. Anything that could ground her in a world that was losing itself moment by moment to sickness and burning fire. Her body convulsed, vomiting the contents of her stomach which was nothing but bile anyway. Reactively she tried to shield away from it, tried to get away but found it impossible to do more than wallow in the disease. What was the worst burn taking over her body? Her mind refused to focus on it, refused to grasp it, giving in instead to madness.

 _I am the lucid dream … the monster in your nightmares … the fiend of a thousand faces…_

She screamed. She screamed as though she had never screamed before, had never screamed with such passion, such emotion. As though no one else in the expanse of the cosmos could ever have demonstrated what it was to scream as she did, as though it all fell on her to showcase what such could be. Her will, her identity felt stripped from her, countless voices that called her a whore and worse, constant reminders that she was reaching beyond her station. That she went too far, believing in more than she should when all she was, when all her purpose could ever be, was just to be flat on her back and accepting of her fate.

 _Another blemish on your soul._

It lasted until she remembered. It tormented her until she recalled. She may have so many misconceptions to fight against, but she fought. She swore an oath. She gave her word. With the fleeting scraps of sanity she begged of her Goddess, recalling her fate that she would be ever faithful, that she would ever be in service. She remembered, giving herself over completely, letting go of the reservations that occasionally still lingered or flared up every time someone made a passing comment or let their gaze stay on her too long.

Her hand closed over a sticky, disgusting glob of bile that her body had expelled, flinging it at the woman with a sense of direction she could never recall possessing. Eyes opened, blazing brightly in their cerulean glory offset by the blood that was smeared over her face like war paint. Her hand snatched up the dagger, the pain of breathing forgotten as she rushed the woman.

Drawn back then forward again, the dagger found a home in warm flesh, stabbing repeatedly. Like a woman possessed; wasn't she though? she attacked, unrelenting in her strikes. She ignored the cries for help, of pain, the begs for mercy. The taint of fire that held to the blade she gave fully to her, her face a twisted thing of confidence, certainty, and righteous fever. It wasn't for minutes later that the strength of insanity finally fled her, leaving her to slump down next to the corpse she made.

Blood stained her arms, splashed across her clothing where it was already stained with bile. It hurt to breath again, each inhale pulled at her but she still could at least. Grasping part of her sleeve still unmarked by her actions she drew it across her eyes, knowing she had to be burning up still. Something was in her system, a poison, a disease. It was going to consume her alive before too much longer.

The Priestess.

Her hand reached, grasping hold of the table top to pull herself back up on her feet. Mechanically she drew on her armor, using the tightness of the breast and backplate to help keep her ribs from feeling too ominous every time she exhaled. Her falchion she retrieved, a moment of debate before setting it aside. Instead, she glanced at the roaring fire that seemed delighted in the carnage. Without thinking her hands grasped the woman's clothing at the shoulders, pulling her corpse to it before she heaved to throw the body in.

"Look at that … fucking bitch … you just got burned … by this damn Venusian…"

Be it the moment, be it the fact the source was being consumed by the flames, but she felt the fires within her calm somewhat. Maybe she was just fooling herself all the same, maybe her mind was playing tricks on her, that it wasn't as bad as it really was. She collected her falchion, leaving the rest of her things where they resided on the table. If she survived, she'd come back for them.

 _You are a pawn of forces unseen..._

* * *

 **A/N** : Thanks for the reviews!


	24. Chapter 24

Too many shadows, whispering voices  
Faces on posters, too many choices  
-Pet Shop Boys, "West End Girls"

* * *

It would be later, always later, that she realized there was something of importance going on. Once again she would fall victim to hindsight, wishing beyond most anything that she was omnipresent, or at least had a better knowledge of how to read the flames that hinted and were vague regarding events. In the now she could rant and rail against the notion of had she only known. But she hadn't. The emotions were conflicting, taking what were just bare notions and blowing them completely out of proportion.

The blonde, for instance. In an annoying way she was attractive, she had that ability to get under her skin and cause her nerves to sing. There might have been more there but she never let her thoughts move beyond that, much less beyond what she was. It was easier to adopt the fact she was her bodyguard; it was a clear cut and definitive line that had established boundaries. Boundaries she had no interest in pushing, much less crossing. The blonde did that enough for both of them that she didn't need to help out there.

However it was something that left her blindsided that took the thoughts she had and made them worse. They went off in directions she had never considered, that had she the opportunity would have blushed over the nature of her thoughts. She couldn't deny it however, much less fault it. She was attracted to her, she knew that much… she just never thought it would be this intense or warranted.

For now though thoughts of the blonde were ignored. There was the present now, and the present was far more demanding than anyone else could ever be, at least to this very moment.

Her gaze opened to a room of marble. A grand room that, large and intimidating. In blacks and reds it was decorated, mostly things of a war motif though flames were also present. Dark flames, blood red and darker, inlaid to the marble floor and walls, as well as the torches that sent up countless plumes of dark, arid smoke that gave the ceiling a murky uncertainty to it. Just how far up it went was impossible to tell, yet for all the smoke it was not choking; she could breathe just fine.

This was not what she remembered last time. The last she had recalled was … was a horse. Then there were thoughts. Then visions, imagery more worse than the last until the ending of seeing people laying dead in their pointless defense. The first two bodies didn't trigger anything in her, and certainly what they protected hadn't registered either as something critical and crucial… but seeing the blonde did. Impaled, looking straight on at her, despite how she was shredded. It was the only word she had for it, that or ripped asunder.

The world had gone black then, mercifully black. There were no sounds, no sights. No visions of blonde hair or red blood. There was nothing and in the emptiness she found a moment of peace. Of serenity, despite its nature of conflicting desires. She did not want to be cut off from the world around her, did not want to be unconscious. Did not want to be sleeping the dreamless sleep, unsure if she was even still alive or if she had since died and hung in a purgatory limbo until there was a need or reason for her to be reborn once anew.

But she was obviously alive. Lost, but alive. The room was lavish in its own special way. The war motif was found with weapons; axes and swords and halberds. Things that could slash and chop away, removing limbs cleanly. Maces and mauls; things that would crush and be far more painful than a simple removal, but how someone would beg for the limb to be removed than to live with it being mangled. Her gaze widened as it slowly passed along the display of sheer killing might, since that was what she took the items to represent. It could have been military might save she saw no standards, no banners. Just fire and the means to cause bloodshed.

 _The tortured spirits of your ancestors cling to you, screaming in silence. Apparently they are quite numerous._

The voice resounded in her mind, her eyes instantly closing to press her hands to her temples. _Not this again… please anything but this_. A proud woman she was still willing to beg all the same if it meant relief from the voices. When another voice did not follow through, when a vision did not take over her senses, she cautiously opened her eyes anew.

That was when she saw them.

Sprawled out in front of her were the forms of Phobos and Deimos, stripped of arms and armor. Not dead, but they had put up a fight all the same too. That much was obvious from the scraps and freshly given bruises that decorated their faces and limbs. It prompted her to act, rushing forward from how she had awoken laying on the floor. To them she instantly went, fingertips pressing to find a pulse point that was weak and sporadic in its delivery. Her frantic eyes didn't find any singular wound that would outright kill them, but the multitude of them had her more than worried.

The sound of boot heels against marble drew her attention, looking up to see a man approach. Reddish hair and a goatee, golden eyes bore down at her with a sadistic smirk. In his hand he carried a spear, his clothing some sort of uniform cut that instantly caused her mind to flash back to the blonde. She wore something sort of similar, in a way, recalling seeing her out of armor.

 _Eyes are the windows to the soul, shatter them forever._

The voice once more resonated in her mind, causing her to wince and look away from him. With an almost pained expression she forced herself to look back, watching as he stood before Phobos and Deimos' prone forms. He seemed rather pleased that they weren't moving or doing much of anything save for the occasional rise and fall of their chests. For that matter, he didn't seem at all phased that she was armed; the realization hit her suddenly as she felt either short sword at her waist.

To the point her hands even went to them, but all he did was laugh. He did not think her a threat at all, made obvious by his actions alone. In the crook of his arm he let the spear rest, maniacal laughter dying down to chuckles before he spoke. "My my. What I wouldn't give for the Lunarian emissary to be with you, but still such a catch you make, _Priestess_." However he managed to put so much scorn into the words she had no idea, just that he managed to do such.

Her eyes flew about, realizing once again that the blonde wasn't here. Her bodyguard, for all purposes and intentions, had left her. "Oh yes, I know she's your bodyguard." He seemed to pick up on her thoughts, continuing on. "Not a very effective one, is she? How can someone that honestly believes in this … this … 'Operation Bang the Priestess' truly be effective in saving your life? She is far too concerned with fucking you."

What… what? Operation … bang … her? Her brow drew to a constricting furrow, looking up at him sharply. "How do you know that?!" She demanded answers, inquiring of him as though she was in a position to get answers.

"Please Priestess. It is only far too obvious that she does. Its simply all she thinks about. How to get you undressed. The nature of your body. How you would look, withering under her in pleasure."

The words were hitting far too close to her thoughts of before. The thoughts she had of the blonde. Her wariness factor, if it could so be measured on a scale, instantly tipped. His voice, the more she listened and heard it, sounded far too much like the voices in her head. Was he behind them? Was he the cause of her nightmares, her visions? He spoke with a laced voice, whispers intertwining and adding an undercurrent to each word.

He took her silence with a grin, knowing he was right. The gloating continued on, hefting the spear so he could lazily pace about, completely at ease despite the fact she was armed. She wasn't a challenge. She wasn't anything of importance, and how effective could such be told to her just by such simplistic gestures. "That hardly makes her a worthwhile bodyguard, wouldn't you agree? At least those two there had your well-being their first priority. They at least were there with you, willing to lay down their lives to defend you. Wherever is your bodyguard, Priestess? Why isn't she here, defending you? Protecting you? Did she abandon you once she realized you just wouldn't … put out?"

The way he spoke of it made her nauseous. That it was wrong. It was damnably effective, if she thought on it any more she'd be completely turned off of the notion. But previous mention of Phobos and Deimos had her rushing up to her feet. "What did you do to them! Who are you!" In true Martian spirit she ignored that they were questions, demanding the answers instead as fire laced her words.

He merely laughed at her, pausing in his pacings to look at her again then laugh once more. "Such a demanding little thing you are." He paused, watching either man stir back towards consciousness. He hadn't killed them, though he wanted to. By waiting however for her to be here and awake meant he could instill just the right amount of fear into her to complete his manipulation of her.

His fingers snapped, drawing her attention to a figure she otherwise had missed in the room. Against the wall they had silently stood, still as a statue that it was easy enough to miss their presence. In robes of red and yellow and orange the figure swept over, a hobbled and slow step yet the sheer power that the figure commanded required at the very least respect. From a belt about its waist hung countless pouches and bound scrolls, its fingers of one hand grasping a staff that was far taller than the figure, given how much it was hunched over.

"You like my pet wizard? He's rather a dying breed, yet his apprentices are numerous. Sadly, none are as skilled as him." The man with the spear spoke of the robed man as though he was a pet. Stopping a short distance from her his eyes peered out, buried under bushy white eyebrows. He bore a sad face, what she could tell given that he had a hood up over his head. "Deal with them." Was all he said, turning away to take a few steps before he spun about again to watch.

The wizard nodded, a frail hand reaching into one of the numerous pouches hanging from its belt. A handful of powder was thrown at either Phobos and Deimos, followed by another handful from yet another pouch. Low mumbling followed in the wake, hand retreating up a sleeve before two feathers, black as sin, were brought to light. The mumbling continued, the inhabitants of the room paying close attention, one with smug confidence, the other with apprehensive fear.

With a flourish that should beguile the age of the man the feathers were thrown up suddenly in the air, the staff that had been used to lean on shot forward. From the end came a burst of fire, lancing through either feather then to the prone figures on the floor. The powder ignited, forcing her back with a cry, raising her hands above her head. The sound of a scream, two screams melted into the cry of a raven. She looked up, beyond her arms…

Phobos and Deimos were gone. In their place lingered two ravens, black as sin, injured and unmoving. Their eyes rapidly moved back and forth, as though they understood what had happened to them. Caws and cries followed, the flutter of wings and a short hop before either just laid still, unmoving.

He laughed.

 _Your allies will leave you behind._

In abject horror, all she could do was stare as the wizard lowered his arms, returning to lean against his staff. The other man laughed, a thick laughter that shook his shoulders and sent his head tilting back. Her eyes were wide, staring without seeing, looking without comprehension.

Missing that there was movement behind the two before her.

* * *

 **A/N** : All these reviews and follows and favorites outta nowhere… wow. Seriously very cool. To the reviews then 'cause I'd feel really bad about calling out a follower 'cause maybe they don't want to be mentioned. I dunno.

In chapter/posted order for the most part…

[Ch 21]  
BooBooKittyFuck - The shit Minako has to go through is fucking unreal you know? I switch between the two because otherwise you'd never know that Rei is secretly really fucking horny lol

[Ch 16 - 23]  
yellow dot one - My favvvvvvvvvvv person lol. There I just wanted to mention you but I've already talked about most everything and you're caught up and I answered your questions so yeahhhhhh

[Ch 22]  
Poop - I never thought I'd write to you. I feel kinda honored but in the good way. No worries, this won't get left behind. Might be a few days between postings thanks to stress of work, but I have way too many things I wanna write about to just all of a sudden stop.

BooBooKittyFuck - See above commentary. The question though is… are they her thoughts or outside influences? O_o mystery yeahh!

Thunderfall - Yes. Yes Rei is.

[Ch 23]  
Thunderfall - I know I'm a mean writer. That's what Scorpios do after all.

BooBooKittyFuck - lol here it is so I don't have to say soon (Blizzard Trademark)

Sky King Haruka Tenou - ...I ruined a night of sleep? Fuck that is awesome! Well not that you lost sleep; see I love sleep but … well hey you said it was all worth it so yeah.

I like details for some stuff but a lot of things I either a) don't know enough about (see: clothes), b) it's ultimately not important (it might be but I figure someone can ask if they have a question) or c) I spent too much time reading someone post their entrance during text based roleplaying for the past 45 minutes and I'm tired and I don't really care which way their shirt is held closed or how the silk falls just that *special* way or that their eyes are every color of the fucking rainbow… Descriptions have their place yes. Some people just can go overboard too. If I was really descriptive, this would be more than 58k words after all. I want it to be as big as it needs to be and if someone has a question… I'm happy to answer.

And yes… neither fell in love right away. Maybe they did though. Maybe someone did! But I'm a mean writer (see above) and that means I put characters through hell first before they get their happiness. Just so they appreciate it more and I have something to work with (like more angst!).


	25. Chapter 25

How would you cope if the world decided to make you suffer for all that you were?  
How could you dance if no one was watching and you couldn't even get off the floor?  
What would you do if you couldn't even feel, not even pitiful pain?  
How would you deal with the empty decisions eating away at the days?  
-The Naked and Famous, "Girls Like You"

* * *

She watched mutely.

She watched in horror.

She watched unable to move.

Ultimately, she watched, transfixed by the scene she witnessed with her very own eyes. It was easier for her mind simply just to watch, more so after the horrors of everything that had occurred.

In reality she knew all of this had actually happened. She just did not want to acknowledge it, not yet. It was easier to just pretend in a fashion that this wasn't going on. That she wasn't here. That none of them were here for that matter. That even better, she was still in her bed at the Temple. She could make it one better than that, her grandfather was still alive. If she was going to wish a reprieve from reality, she might as well wish big, no limits, no restrictions. It was so much easier to live in denial, to ignore the truth of the matter. For the truth was painfully cold and a lie could be a comforting warmth. Especially right now.

The laughter of the man tore through her mind. That was her acknowledgement of reality, freed from the bonds of fantasy for the weight of the world to come crashing back down on her.

"You shall watch as I take away those most precious to you. You shall watch as I bathe in their blood!" He sneered at her, the spear in his hand twirled abruptly, coming to life. It was raised up on high, ready to be thrust forward at her, down at her, to end her life.

Somehow she knew that it wouldn't land. He wouldn't strike her. Not yet. He would make far too good on his threat. She was needed by him for something; the question though was what exactly.

The spear came down, but not to claim her life. Its point tore through something yet it was not her flesh. Her clothes instead offered their mewing protest as they were rent asunder. Across her navel her skin lay exposed, a pale complexion that seemed luminescent against the dark and near black marble floor. Above her the man sneered, flicking the fabric away contentiously. "And after, I will fuck you in a pool of it," he hissed, eyes narrowing in lustful dominance.

The sound of a grugle stopped him, someone choking on blood while trying to breathe caused the man to pause and look back. Her own gaze looked as well even as she was scrambling back to put distance between everything that happened. She… the blonde…

She was here.

With far more elegant ease than she thought could ever be possible much less showcased, the blonde righted her form, the wizard laid out dead at her feet. From her falchion clung his blood, dripping down the length of it. Eyes of almost nightfall took her in to pick out details; her uniform was dirty. It was stained with blood and something more, but her armor was clean. Her eyes looked bloodshot, the redness forced the deepness of their blue nature to stand out even more so. Blood smeared her face; either she had tried at facepaint or … no. Faintly she could see a blackish powder across her features. She had tried to wipe it away; the smears said as much, and got no where in the process other than making a further mess of things. Her frantic gaze took it all in, adding to the disheveled yet alluring figure.

"Play time is over, fucker."

Her heart jumped at the voice, almost landing in her throat, feeling a firebird of hope spread instantly within her breast. _Minako_. Despite how raspy it sounded, she was here. Alive. She hadn't abandoned her, despite what she had done to her. The ends of her hair were singed, streaking through with blood and soot. Yet she still had that damnable piece of red cloth in her hair, the same one she had tied to her head when she first met her. When she had first avowed to her and promised. When she first spoke her oath.

"You must be the Lunarian emissary. I must admit, I was expecting something more … becoming." The man sneered, leaning back on his feet. He kept the spear however poised, she noticed. She… Minako was a threat to him. That her mind transitioned from calling her 'the blonde' to her name she didn't pay any mind to, watching instead.

"So did your bitch. If you breathe in deeply enough, you might still be able to smell her corpse where it's burning." The other replied back evenly. She was breathing hard, her hand kept relaxing and grasping her falchion. Something wasn't right, catching that much as her gaze flicked for a moment away from the man to land on her, but they left before she could read anything in her gaze.

The words took him aback slightly, looking at her with almost wariness before he shrugged with indifference. "She was disposable. She did what she needed to do and quite effectively, I might add."

* * *

She was going to fall over at any moment, and instead she had to bear witness to a talkative enemy. She wished for her gloves, wished that she had collected them. It would have stopped the bleeding, as with every flex of her hand she gave to keep herself awake and the movement reopened the scabbing sort of cover her palm had accomplished. It sent a new trail of blood down the length of her falchion, mingling with the one she had struck down here. But it kept her awake too, the little masochistic twinges of pain that otherwise would have delighted her. Not a full on masochist in the least, but she could appreciate pain for what it was.

She was still alive ultimately, and she had work to be done. Rest, as always, could come later.

She had crept quietly enough through the halls to arrive to this moment, having no idea what the layout of the palace was to begin with. Fortunately she had avoided running into anyone but really at what cost? Even if she had managed to capture a person she couldn't speak Martian for shit. Interrogating for ways around wouldn't have done her any good. Instead she relied on the Goddess for her blessing, until she arrived to the throne room.

There she had caught the tail end of a man … fuck that was a _wizard_ … complete his spell. She caught the tail end of the man with the spear laugh, sending a shiver down her spine. Despite the fact she was burning up, her free hand left behind a fresh smear of blood as she tried to cool herself off, going so far as to fan her shirt that was held in place by her armor.

Her luck she'd be dead before she could do anything. She pushed herself to move on. There was always time for rest later, after all. That was the lie she believed in more than anything.

* * *

He did not lean against his spear, keeping it aloft and ready to strike. Though perhaps he would not need to, as the emissary seemed to be hanging on by a thread. Her features flickered between being pale and being flushed, the signs that Melinite had at least infected her before she died. For a moment his mind reached out but could not find her signature anywhere, proving that the emissary was telling the truth and not bluffing.

Not that Melinite was a combatant in any regard, but still. He would have preferred she linger on the mortal coil just a bit longer. His gaze narrowed, ignoring the fact his prey had ultimately scrambled away. He'd claim the life of the emissary in the name of his Great Queen, but after he had his fun. Blondes were always a treat, after all. He would kill her afterward however, as she was ultimately a Lunarian and therefore, worthless. She had no perceived value no matter how he might enjoy the abuse he could levy on her body, and he would take the Princess with him as his conquest when he told the Great Queen of his completed works. Mars would belong to the darkness, and planet by planet, all would be subjected to her great rule.

"Come, Lunarian. You have a name, don't you? Or are you just here to suck my cock before I kill you?"

* * *

She only moved because it jolted her back awake. With a wave of her arm, she sent an arc of blood before her in an artistic display. It tore her hand back open again; maybe if she was lucky she could just bleed the fire out all the same and then she'd have absolutely nothing more to worry about.

"My name, fucker, is Princess Minako of Venus. Embodiment of Love and Beauty, Essence of the Goddess, Commander of the Royal Princess Serenity's guards." That she nearly spit out each word couldn't be helped but she was tired. She needed to get him beyond his gloating so that she could kill him before she gave in to the fire burning away inside of her. Time wasn't a friend here, it reversed its stance to be yet another foe to overcome.

* * *

"A … Venusian? Here? You're a fucking Venusian?" He was, dare say, amazed at the notion that this dangerous Lunarian emissary that he heard so much of yet truly knew nothing about was nothing more than a whore playing at something serious. "You came all this way Venusian and for what? To witness my reign? Shouldn't you be in a brothel somewhere being paid to have your legs spread wide?" His tongue slithered across his lips, smirking at her. In the scheme of things a Venusian was even more worthless than a Lunarian, even with his hatred for them.

* * *

Minako is… she is … a Venusian? Doubts of before sprang up now demanding attention. Words that she had said, her mannerisms… it somehow all made sense and yet, despite the clarity she just offered, she realized the amount of gross injustice she had done to her. For too much of their travels she had openly expressed her disgust of Venusians and yet she never once spoke up to defend herself.

Could she be? That wasn't something someone would really lie about, especially given what everyone's perceptions of Venusians were in the first place. The blonde never corrected her, silently taking the verbal abuse without even blinking an eye. She adopted the role far too well, putting aside most of her personal feelings to instead act like … like … well like she had been. Professional despite her nature to be flirtatious. Solitary confinement instead of further interaction with her, with Phobos and Deimos.

She related to the two guards because that was what she had in common with them. Around her it was another story altogether. Her own safety was disregarded, along with her own comfort, for the sake of removing her from harm's way. Gods, Minako was the biggest contradiction that existed. The biggest faker in the expanse of the cosmos. What made it worse was how well she played the part.

* * *

"Shut up." Her voice sounded off; apparently he hit a nerve.

He laughed. His head was thrown back and he laughed, the mocking sound bellowed from his chest as he informed them all about what he thought of her and her threats. He soon stopped though in a choked fashion once her voice cut through his laughter, once she moved to attack.

"I came all this fucking way asshole, to bring the Priestess to the Kingdom of the Moon. I came all this fucking way asshole, to protect the Priestess from fuckwits like yourself. I came all this fucking way asshole, to put an end to you." The blonde hissed, her falchion, already stained with blood, was brought up to not guard, but strike instead.

His mind reached out, finding her own, stopping her dead in her tracks before she could reach him. He wasn't ready to fight her yet; it was far more enjoyable to have her suffer. For what it truly could have been for any reason. He revisited upon her the visions of before, the voices. The imagery he compounded ten fold, a hundredfold. Each was far more worse than the last, shattering wills and destroying sanity as he went.

Destruction, failure, betrayal, disgust; oh he could so very much by taking her fears so tightly kept and bound tightly within her and make her just feel them all. What it was like to exist beyond one's station. He weighed her fears, measured her doubts, and gave over to make it as painful as possible while the blonde whore was still alive to know exactly what she was going up against and how she would regret it, more than anything.

* * *

 _I am the lucid dream…_

 _The monster in your nightmares…_

 _The fiend of a thousand faces…_

 _Cower before my true form…_

 _ **BOW DOWN BEFORE THE GOD OF DEATH!**_

She screamed, one hand clutching her head tightly as she stumbled, the other her falchion. Both were brought up to hold her head, feeling her body weakening, knees buckling, wanting to lay down. Wanting to collapse, to just give in. Anything if it meant the voice would stop in her head. If the laughter would stop, the accusations. She knew her will was faltering; she felt like some outsider watching herself crumble and fall into pieces. Unceremoniously she sat on the marble floor, driven to be at his mercy.

In was pure anguish. Distantly she was aware she wasn't the only one screaming, was the only one experiencing the imagery that time and again was death. Over and over and over again, the scenes poured in her mind, drowning out all of her thoughts, her consciousness. The connection she had with her Goddess wavered, flaring in rebuttal, before it too shattered and broke. It stayed dark for a moment, a handful of heartbeats before it surged back to life within her.

"I. Am. Your. Fucking. DEATH!" She suddenly lurched back up to her feet, screaming. Across her forehead for a slight moment a flash of gold appeared in the form of a symbol, ignorant and apathetic of the blood that decorated her face. It lasted just for a second before it faded, yet it didn't seem to slow her down. Her voice rang out like a trumpet's call, echoing off of the walls of the room as she stood, brandishing the falchion before her as she sprung to attack.

* * *

… _Minako…_

* * *

The man barely brought his spear up in time to block the hazardly swung blade that should have taken off his head. In all technicality, when comparing fighting styles and weapons, a quarterstaff or pole arm should always win against a bladed weapon, like a sword. There are of course countless factors to take in account for, such as the skill of the fighter and environment. But generally, the weapon with the longer reach would hold the advantage and therefore, most importantly, the win.

These were all things that she knew, having trained extensively in such things. In mock combat she could hold her own against such a disadvantage levied to her, but only in mock combat. It was one of those occasions that she would give her best, but ultimately be met with defeat. She hadn't fought anyone for legitimate reasons who used a spear; most used a sword or an axe primarily because it was easier to train someone how to use. She was at the disadvantage and she was quite aware of that fact. She was at the disadvantage and she didn't care right now. Training she remembered, training she gave, and training she didn't care about.

She was instead, too far gone to her emotions that it was impossible for her to put them aside as she wisely should have. Letting go of the pain, how it linger or the fire that burned within her would have been wise, but she couldn't do that. She relied too heavily on them, needing the constant reminder that she hurt, that she was tired, that she was nauseated and sick. That she felt like her insides were liquifying to goo in a furnace, like at any moment her bones would just turn to a jelly spread and she would collapse without a further defined form.

However, she would not let this bastard take the Priestess, much less take the planet as he so intended. To which one she felt the most strongly about was a matter of debate; her heart warring with choices to make out of love and choices to make out of duty. The only fortunate aspect of it all was that for the moment, for the time being, they coincided with one another, easing the conflict away to something that she could think of later.

Later, just like when rest would come. Everything could always be later, after all.

Her falchion came to life in her hand as she moved like a whirlwind, a golden blur accented by the red ribbon in her hair. She spun, attacked, and spun again, her blows blocked and turned aside just as his own were parried and brushed aside. He hadn't taunted her at first, far too busy feeling her out, determining her skill. It wasn't just her falchion, it was the rest of her. It was punches and kicks, attempts to sweep him to the floor, attempts to bull rush him down. It was everything she had ever trained to do that would relate in combat, staying in a constant motion to not give an advantage to him even while she did.

Her injuries slowed her down, the spear point finding her flesh for superficial wounds at first before they became more telling. Like the additional one to her arm was near enough for her hand to spasm; the only thing she was thankful for was that it wasn't her sword arm. Fire raced anew along her arm from it; her luck of course that the spear head was just as tainted with whatever the dagger had been with. Her fatigue drug her down, being worn on her body as though it were fashionable weights, slowing her movements, adding to the realization that this was out of her league. Not at first did she start slowing down on fighting, but it was soon obvious. At the last moment she started turning aside blows; more often than not it was a case of tripping out of the way than it was a parry.

"You're weak." He hissed at her, turning aside another of her slashes, the sound of the two weapons meeting sounded wrong, a jarring shock sent through her hand. She couldn't afford to answer, trying instead to breathe, to ignore the creeping dread settling into her that was cooling the fire burning within far too quickly. All it afforded her was a fist to her face, which spun her around. Weakly she turned to face him again, doing all in her power to ignore the throbbing in her mouth. That she hadn't lost a tooth was a miracle within its own right, but vanity had no place here now.

"You're not only weak, you're worthless. You're far out of your league, you and your precious little bitch." His fist slammed into the side of her face yet again as she failed to block once more, introducing stars to the equation. Stars and blurriness, the world was taking on its hazy quality again that she had tried to ignore. Stumbling back her falchion dropped; it wasn't like she raised it up the first time. This wasn't happening. It shouldn't be happening yet dimly she knew it was. Her face burned, the skin above her eyebrow had been split open by his mailed fist. Blood half blinded her, but she was far too tired to even raise a hand and smear it away.

Pride or stubbornness, whichever it was raged through her as she pushed back to a fighting stance again, breathing heavily but weakly at the same time. It wasn't hyperventilation but it felt like it too, like she couldn't get enough air in her body and was going to choke. She wasn't going to let this bastard win though. She gave her oath, her vow. This fucker would not take the Priestess; she'd die first before she'd ever allow that to happen. Back to her feet she blocked another of the spear thrusts, feeling her confidence come back only for the weapon to spin, the shaft painfully slamming behind her knee.

Buckling it instantly went out and to her knees she went with a cry, her free hand barely keeping her from pitching over. It satisfied him greatly, his lips moved to a sneer. Even at her raised falchion, which all he did was knock it aside. He didn't even bother to follow with his gaze where the weapon went skidding across the marble flooring with a metallic protest. Her gaze didn't follow either, instead looking up with growing despair. She had nothing else. The short sword she had carried she had left in the hands of the Priestess. She didn't even have a knife or a dagger on her; she hadn't collected those. Just her falchion.

Just her falchion and it was clear across the room now.

* * *

The look she gave was something to be savoured, teeth flashing as he looked down at her. "This is where you belong bitch. On your knees before my greatness."

The despair that clung to the blonde egged him on, in time as he gave the last punch forward needed with the spear. It found purchase at last after toying with her for their short fight, piercing past her breastplate as she swayed on her knees. A hiss of metal on metal, the protesting sound was followed by a choked breath, and the exiting of its presence out of back. Time seemed to stand still for a moment, a passage ripped from the natural flow to just linger.

Three sets of wide eyes were riveted to the scene, two very wide pairs consisting of blue and violet, and one pair of gold that danced, quite bemused with madness.

A whisper doused in blood fell from the blonde's lips as she wavered, impaled. Absently her hands rose, closing mutely around the shaft as though she had the strength to push herself off. With a snarl he gave the spear a wrenching twist to the side, just for the sheer sake that he could. There was something so delightful in it, watching as the Venusian's eyes widened, gasping. Still not satisfied with the notion, he gave it a jerk, lips moving towards malicious, sadistic pleasure as one last scream at last was torn from her, flecked in blood.

Raising his foot, he gave her body a shove from the weapon. Her body slipped back, the muted thud of something encased partially in armor met with a hard marble floor followed after her, a belated herald who had fallen asleep in its duties. Nothing was offered to muffle the noise she made, instead it was loud and jarring, its own condolences at her fallen form. He laughed, watching as the blonde began to bleed out before him. There was something so appealing about watching the life fade away in such agonizing sweetness. He laughed, his voice ringing out in maddening triumph. It was better than anything he could hope for, to slay, to _kill_ such an obstacle to his Great Queen.

* * *

"Minako!"

Something within her snapped at last.

It was always belatedly that she remembered her short sword at her waist. That's what happened though when you weren't a combatant. That the blonde's, that _Minako's_ , was there as well, taken from her when it was meant to just be handed over for training. She had been instructing her, showing her how to fight with one, she had tried to show her how to fight with both, even though she couldn't understand the reason why for it. If Minako was carrying one, and she was carrying one, what was the likelihood she'd need both? What was the reason that she'd even have both of them?

She wasted no time now, drawing both with a cry of battle. She recalled the training, the fights that happened, the stubbornness. Her mind replayed each moment, from when the other had first arrived, to giving her the sword, the visions, to the realization that there was something wrong, to the laced innuendos, the flirting, all the communication that lacked words but was full of silent discussion just by each other's presence.

 _Minako…_

With a viciousness that had welled within her from the moment she first learned her people were being taken to slavery if not killed, she fought. Both swords worked in tandem with the other, her knowledge the primality of the planet. Mars was known for war, and whether it was intentional or not, all the work spent corrupting the fires put her in tune with the very essence of her home.

Instilled, she fought, blocking with one short sword only to strike easily with the other. On the offense she went right from the start, refusing to bide her time as it was not an option in the first place. Defenses didn't matter, turning aside the jabs of the spear far easier than Minako had been able to accomplish. A clean, arcing slash with her right took his hand completely from his arm on one of his raised blocks. Brought back around it moved easily to press to his throat. Her left arced just as well, biting hard against the outside of his thigh, the tip traced a raking line from hip to just below his collarbone, the point resting with poised readiness.

Her mind remembered, recalled a variation of this moment. Minako had shown her that, when she had been startled by the other's appearance of moving about after her concussion. With her own falchion she had left a small scar to the blonde's skin, a thin patch of white to join the others on such perfection.

"You won't take them all from me. You won't take _her_." She hissed, plunging the short sword in deep without waiting another moment. It slid in easily, piercing through everything in its pathway.

"I. Already. Did." The words bubbled from his lips, much as his blood did, falling back. From her sword he slid, landing with an amused expression even in death. Warmth flooded her hand, blood staining it as it ran down the length of the blade and guard. Absently she looked at it, watching mutely as the red ran over a symbol. Her brow drew together, flicking the sword ineffectively before finally wiping it on her robes to take a better look.

The planetary symbol of Venus.

 _Always to the heart…_

Her eyes rose, horrified as reality dawned back on her in a rush. Both swords were dropped, ignoring the clatter they made to land on the floor. She rushed to where the blonde, where Minako, laid unmoving on the black marble. Where her hair so much like a sunrise took to a sunset, the rays winking out to dusk as blood pooled around her.

 _Minako…_

* * *

 **A/N** : Cliffhangers are the best.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N** : The product of a mind's discombobulation of vomited words all over the place…

* * *

Tickle that cheek, and take your throne  
Pump your veins with gushing gold  
-Glass Animals, "Black Mambo"

* * *

The sunlight felt divine.

She didn't worship the sun however. She appreciated it for what it was, what it provided, but she did not actively worship it. For some, it was probably blasphemy that she did not worship the Queen either, given her service and devotion. She did not however, and to those few that would actually consider themselves to be close to her; something that was truly a rarity in the great expanse of Cosmos, knew that her own religious beliefs ran in hedonistic avenues. If anything, she worshipped her Goddess, as she was the embodiment of such. She did not use it to her advantage, but rather accepted the nature of what it was and what it meant. That it was complimentary to her own mindset was just one of those things.

She was a Venusian, a quirky one given that she stepped outside their general norm and stereotypes to fight, to defend, to kill and likely ultimately to die for someone that wasn't her lover. For someone that honestly, she felt could use some serious growing up. Some force fed maturity. She would never say that out loud of course, she felt rather bad at times even thinking it, like it was a betrayal of sorts to her honor and duty. Instead she silently endured the overly bubbly personality, the whining and the ability to cry at the drop of an eyelash. It wasn't her place to tell her to grow up; she had a mother after all, it was just her place to die for her when you got right down to it.

But she was still a Venusian, ruled by her heart no matter the logic of things. Logic had a better chance of being acknowledged if it could work with her heart. Otherwise it was mostly disregarded. It might have been why she could think such things, feel such conflicting emotions, but she wouldn't let them out to the light of day. As a Venusian, her worship was that of pleasure. There were little things out there that was more powerful than inciting, and following through, with such pleasure to another person. Fuck for that matter, to herself. It was what made her snobbish when it came to her lovers; she had expectations that were often lofty of their own … _performance …_ of pleasing her. Just as she had her own standards for her own actions when engaged intimately with another.

The sunlight however felt divine.

It bathed her features in a golden glow as her gaze remained closed, merely basking in the warmth offered as she lounged back against the chaise lounge. Rays reflected off of her hair, sending the already golden locks towards something that was akin to the sunlight now itself, tumbling down around her save for where they were held back by a piece of red cloth.

It was honestly though one of the few things that looked good on her at the moment. Otherwise she had to account for the wounds, the injuries that were bandaged and healing, and the soft acceptance that she would leave Mars with more than just memories and information. No, she'd leave with that and the more permanent reminder that scars carried. A history to remind her of all her failures, of all the time when her skill wasn't enough, her training was lacking, and countless other shortcomings to plague her until she finally fell and would not rise again.

But the sunlight held warmth.

She had awoken recently after what felt like the deepest sleep she had ever had in her life. She hurt but it didn't seem to be that bad, a catch of sorts along her chest whenever she breathed, an ache that wanted to linger but otherwise she felt mostly alright. Then again, she wasn't dead. If you weren't dead, if you woke up … well that could only mean that you were alive. That she wasn't shackled to something had to be a good sign as well.

A dreamless sleep had claimed her, hearing nothing, seeing nothing. She couldn't remember either; her last fleeting memory she could recall was the feeling of falling to her knees before the man. Her mind knew there was more to it than that, that further things had happened, but had mercifully shut them out. Instead she focused instead on where she was at; it might not be the safer or the wiser option, but then again there were few things that could be worse than being stabbed ultimately.

A single bed, swimming in blacks and red, was against one wall, it was from there she had awoken. A standing wardrobe of dark walnut, a small table and two chairs, and the lounge that she was currently resting on made up the last of the furniture. Off to the side, hidden by a screen was a small area meant for bathing and hygiene. It was a far cry from the baths she was used to of her home planet, but even the Moon didn't boast of such a thing. It was a simple room, yet for a Martian she began attributing that it held some significance. Honestly, it was meant more for a low to mid ranking dignitary by her standards, but who she was really hadn't been leaked out or ultimately didn't matter which was fine. There was a plush rug of something woven, and a hearth that at night she guessed would play host to a roaring fire that would ward off the chill.

Over the back of one of the chairs she had left a black robe; she had promptly removed that upon waking in it and more than enough bandages wrapped around her ribs especially and lightly about her hands. Black was not something she liked to surround herself with, no matter how it looked on her body or complimented her form. It had to go and go it did. After that she made careful steps to the wardrobe, opening it to look within. She had found her uniform hanging within, mended from the tears and rips it bore and cleaned of blood and bile. That was what she had donned though her jacket she left open, feeling enough pressure from the bandages as it were. That she hadn't drawn on a shirt first she didn't care about.

As she pulled on clothes carefully, really just a pair of panties and the jacket as everything else felt too restrictive, her gaze picked out that the contents of her pack had been hung up as well, along with her cloak. Someone apparently had found where she left everything, and was kind enough to leave it clean. It further drove home the point that at least she wasn't a prisoner. That had to be a good thing right there.

She left her armor; repaired and polished she noted, including her helmet, on the armor stand by the wardrobe. There wasn't a point and therefore she hadn't even collected her falchion for that matter, leaving it where it was as well, sheathed and hanging from the armor stand. If her clothing and armor had been repaired and clean, likely her sword was as well. An afterthought struck her, hands collecting her pack to almost frantically tear into it before the writ of passage to purchase transportation back to the Moon hadn't been discovered, much less disturbed.

The ship… "Fuck!" The word came out without a pause. In a fortnight of first landing here she was supposed to be near on the other side of Olympus Mons, collecting a shuttle with the Princess of Mars and on their way back to the Moon. "Fuck … fuck fuck fuckity fuck fuck Gods dammit…" She stopped at once, mentally tried to count how many days it had been since her arrival, losing track somewhere around day five, or maybe it was day seven. Goddess she simply didn't know. If she was late to the ship, they were going to contact the Queen. Not that circumstances couldn't be explained but she really wasn't looking forward to that.

The Queen had never once called into question her devotion much less her abilities, but neither did she want that to start happening all the same. Releasing a sigh she let it go. She was likely late, very late she had to imagine, by a lot of days. That'd be a lecture she would save for later, releasing another sigh as feelings of lethargy washed over her. Closing the wardrobe with a shake of her head she slinked to the chaise lounge to sit on first, before even that didn't sound appealing, laying back against it instead. There, through the open bay flanked by trailing wisps of cloth; naturally the material had to be red and black, she looked outside to the view of the sky presented.

No, black wasn't her, her mind choosing to pick up on that instead of impending thoughts of tardiness and glowering faces and the reputation hit she would take from people she didn't even give a fuck about. Goddess she hoped that Ami and Makoto were getting along … she had rather just dumped them together before she headed off to Mars. That was all she needed, to come back not only to displeasure from the Queen but two more people fighting.

White really wasn't her either, her mind tore from the thought of cat fights, focusing instead on her attire. A safeguard perhaps to keep her sanity. White, especially brought on by the amount of bandages that had become too much a part of her attire, wasn't her. The uniform at least wasn't pristine white, more like a white and gray mix, but it was still too much. She missed her wardrobe, her dresses, her gowns, her sandals, fuck she missed sometimes being carefree. It was one of the reasons she hadn't even pulled on socks or her boots, instead letting bare feet carry her about.

Down her legs, past her knees and calves, at her toes she looked, flexing and curling them absently while she basked in the warmth of the sun, while her mind wandered along its unstructured thought pattern. It was putting her to sleep, feeling herself start to doze off once again. She knew she should get up, she should dress appropriately instead of the half-assed way she had. She should go look to find out where she was. The Priestess… she should look for her. That was important. Her eyes felt heavy; in five minutes sure… in five minutes she could get up and do all of that. Five minutes was a perfect amount of time…

"Somehow, you've managed to be dressed in even less than what you were left in."

A voice drew her from her reverie, from her light doze, an instantaneous reaction as her brow rose then her eyelids. Across the room with a turn of her head they trailed before they rested on the Priestess who stood silently in the doorway. For reasons she wasn't prepared to admit to yet, much less aloud to anyone, the sight set her at ease, removing lingering doubts. Her hands tightened to press herself to sit up, to stand… protocol demanded it in a fashion. Even with the notion of protocol being damned she wanted to present the best foot forward, even half dressed, to apologize for not being there.

She missed the fact that the Priestess had shut the door quietly and locked it even more so, finding it pointless to rise as instead, the Priestess reached her side, her hands pressing against her shoulders as she leaned over with a resounding, "No, stop." Apparently she needed both the verbal and the physical reprimand to stay put.

She couldn't help it and therefore did not. "Always need to be on top hmm?"

The Priestess sighed, or more like she snorted. It was adorable regardless of what it really was. "You're hopeless."

"Only for you." She didn't try to help herself, letting the words have their way, their moment as she grinned, relenting to lay back against the lounge. That it brought a blush to the Priestess' face was her reward, her boon, for such honesty. It was though the truth. It seemed like only for her that she would become a mess of hopelessness. It still caused her to smile though, liking the feeling.

She said nothing further, noting that the Priestess didn't either. It gave her the opportunity to just look at her, given that the other wasn't quite yet for meeting her gaze. Her gaze rose, fighting past the drowsiness that clung to her perhaps as closely as the bandages were, most of it was brought on by being tired and the rest she knew was from the sunlight itself. Lips quirked to the side, pushing up to sit upright instead of her lounge that she had been at. Her actions were not to buy herself time, but rather it was all a positioning. Upright she didn't stop there, collecting the other's hand within her own to pull, directing her to sit next to her.

At the indignant sound she just smiled a bit, regaining her balance that felt questionable given everything before she drew in a deep breath. Collecting herself she released it slowly, looking over at the raven-haired woman. "I'm sorry."

"Wh… what are you sorry about?" She was met with a bewildered expression, eyes of deep amethyst searched her face as though the answers were there plainly written.

Her fingers gave a vague gesture to herself, ignoring the fact that her jacket hung mostly open. For most sakes she was covered, just it wasn't exactly proper and if she was looked at from the right angle; of which there were countless, she might as well have just been naked all the same for the covering the jacket gave. She didn't sigh but there was one hidden in her words. "I … I obviously failed in … what I said I would do."

* * *

She had thought, given that she had enough time for it, about just what she would say to Minako once she awoke. It was a safe break away from everything that had happened since the blonde had been impaled. First it was the return of so many people rushing into the throne room, looking quite shocked at what had happened. Then it was so much shouting and arguing that she didn't pay attention to, far too busy trying to stop the flow of blood that was currently robbing Minako of her life.

So very much confusion until one man's voice clearly spoke out over the din of confusion, ordering people about. Before she knew it there were people helping her, two had carefully collected the still forms of Phobos and Deimos; ravens now, while two more came quickly bearing a stretcher for the blonde. Before she knew it, she had been whisked away into another room, men and women in livery were quickly removing Minako's armor and gathering bandages and boiling water and gods knew what else. She had tried to intervene, to help, only for a wizen looking man, completely bald, gently shooed her out.

Attempting to offer a protest only found her face to face with the man that had directed the confusion. His gaze was hard, somewhere between purple and brown. A face meant more for scowling seemed almost appraising; clean shaven he had neatly trimmed black hair. His clothing… the attire… it clicked in her mind then and there. "You're the King." She laced it just like any Martian would. The King had vanished months ago; some rumored years ago in reality. Few people had any respect for the King for abandoning his people.

Funny that here he was in front of her.

Her mind cleared the memories, looking at the almost forlorn looking blonde seated next to her. Closing her eyes a moment she shook her head, her voice soft. "It should be me apologizing to you … I. I haven't exactly been nice. And I'm sorry for that."

It earned her a confused look, eyes considering for a moment before Minako gave her a slight nod.

"You really are all... that you said you were?" She asked softly. Not that many would admit to that but still … she needed some degree of confirmation all the same.

* * *

The truth of the matter then. It was time to answer her question, likely it was one that she had from the very start yet never found an opportunity to give it life. "I am yes." Abruptly she rose from her sitting position to stand, turning to face the other. "Princess Minako of Venus, at your service." She spoke then bowed, lacing her words with her sultry tone, emphasizing especially the last word. That she probably shouldn't have done that while only wearing an open jacket and honestly, hardly anything else, didn't even cross her mind.

"Sit down for fucks' sake before you fall over!" The Priestess instantly fired back, grabbing her hands first, then her arms went around her waist as she was bodily pulled back to sitting next to her.

It had been eons it felt like since she had been so handled, unable to help the grin that came to her features. "So you do care then."

"Your foolish actions caused all your senses to vacate." Came the testy reply, a finger meeting with her forehead to lightly jab and drive the point home that much more.

"What can I say, I'm in such awe of your presence." The grin stayed, if anything it grew in size, in clarity and brightness. It was not going to fade anytime soon. Her gaze met with the other's shades of the night sky, losing herself along the way but how she really didn't care. She knew she was attracted to her, she had been from the first look. The rest came with time, the transition from wanting more than just a fling with her to something that most Venusians couldn't handle, and that was commitment. The problem of course was finding out how the other felt. Of things the Priestess was, forthcoming with emotional enlightenment was not really high up on her list.

"What was … Operation Bang the Priestess? He … the man … he said something about it. Before … Before you arrived, before he did what he did to Phobos and Deimos."

She had the decency to blush, lips quirking as though she shared a private joke with herself before giving a casual shrug. "Erm …. ah. Well." She trailed off; she had thought about it yes, she more than entertained the notion. Goddess did she ever fucking entertain the notion, but she hadn't put much stock or hope into it possibly happening. The Priestess, when she wasn't meditating or glowering, was going on about Venusian this and Venusian that. It took every ounce of will that she had to bite her tongue, and really for what?

It was disparaging and discouraging. Even out in the middle of fucking nowhere, a Venusian was known for being only concerned about sex. She changed the subject instead, "I … are they ok?"

The Priestess wasn't expecting that as an answer, much less the change of subject. It was obvious in her gaze, questioning her before she gave a slight nod. "The man … he wasn't lying when he said he was the last of a dying breed. There's been … people out looking for his apprentices, but none of them are so skilled as to be able to undo what he did to them." A thin sort of smile appeared on her lips, glancing at the open air balcony before back at her. "They seem to enjoy that they can fly. But … that doesn't answer my question. I even phrased it as such for you."

She felt her lips draw into a tight line, but she couldn't fault the logic behind it. The Priestess had phrased it as a question, perhaps it was a first. She had enough confidence abound that she never needed to resort to buying herself time in a conversation, but something told her … some feeling gave her a reason to. "You never did tell me what your name was." It was the perfect start, cerulean gaze taking in the other's slight blush across her features at the realization. "So because you never did, I had to do some substitution for things." She asked, and while it was never what she would call it, she could suspect all the same. "But no Priestess, I wouldn't call it … that. Never in those words … it cheapens not only you but the entire act itself." Her piece said she refused to look at her, taking in the room instead. Some abstract feature looked wonderful to view instead.

"You're a Venusian." Was all that she was met with instead of the answer she had supplied regarding her thoughts. The words were delivered without emotion, almost bluntly, just like a Martian would.

"Mmm, and you're a Martian." She couldn't help it, replying back just the same, adding in more life than what the Priestess had managed to infuse her words with.

* * *

"I thought all Venusians were…" Off she trailed, obvious to hit a sore spot. It was not wise, nor very honorable, to deconstruct the person that ultimately saved your life, time and again, and only flirted with you as some sort of compensation for actions that were done willingly. As though a few words, a few brushes of fingers or an arm or a body made up for all the injuries and blood spilled. It was why she trailed off instantly, the words were out and she could not take them back, the unmentioned words were just as loud even with their silence.

"I … I mean I … I didn't mean to…" She hastily began to correct herself. Of all the things she could say, why would she ever really say something like that? It wasn't at all what she had planned to say to her. She had a lot of time to formulate just what it was she would say and how she would say it. It was what mostly kept her sanity while dealing with everything else. Especially the reveal at the end. She half suspected that Minako had known about it all along; she seemed to know far more than anyone gave her credit for.

* * *

Part of her knew how that sentence was going to end, but the Priestess had stopped before it could be said. It earned her a tilt of her head, eyes refusing to leave her as she silently debated. She could be considered fickle at times, demanding in others, a perfectionist beyond that. A driven task master and for what really? It didn't get her ultimately anything save additional headaches and less and less sleep. Her day was taken up more and more by meetings and training and everything else that had been essentially dumped on her.

There came points in her life that she had enough and would do something about it. "A Venusian can be a lot of things… we can be just as possessive as…" Her voice trailed, growing to a softer timbre as she leaned over, closer to the Priestess. Her face was a breath of air away from the other's, a measurement she gave with a soft exhale to land to the other's lips. "Just as protective as…" She whispered, fingers rising to slowly trail down the Priestess' cheek, reaching the delicate line of her jaw before skimming along her neck. "Just as desiring as…" Her eyes drew to a slow close, in time with her lips that pressed ever so softly to the Priestess' own lips. "Just as wanting…" Her eyes opened anew, meeting the other's gaze without fear. "...As a Martian." she finished softly.

The silence she expected, the sort of way that the other just stared at her. Not with being flabbergasted, or being shocked. But perhaps with being amazed, or perhaps speaking the truth of feelings so clearly. She hadn't pushed her away, nor had she denied her the soft kiss that had been shared. Of course she hadn't reciprocated the event, but she was just as fine with that as it were. This was not the arena of the Priestess by large and far; it was hers instead. Full of passion and fire as she was, it was still a raw emotion that she had not yet found reason to seek refinement of.

At least not yet, but she could hope all the same. She could pray all the same. They called Venus the Morning and Evening Star after all, the perfect one to cast a wish upon for all those times before an evening out and all those morning after regrets. Her lips met with the Priestess' again, softly, never parting or intruding but a constant presence all the same. "Let me … show you, my Priestess. Let me possess you… protect you… desire you… want you. I'd be … more than happy … to show you what I mean." That was safer to say, far safer to say than what she really wanted to, but saying anything along the lines of love right now … she wasn't scared to. But neither did she honestly believe that her heart could take rejection coupled with everything else. It was her soft plea, trailing her fingers along the other's neck, stroking against the pulse that beat so strongly.

* * *

Gods just what exactly was she saying to her. She blinked, rather dumbfounded at the whole concept, as the blonde spoke. It was probably why she didn't even put up a fight, why the other could get as close to her as she was. Why the other could even kiss her without drawing a reaction. The last that tried didn't even get as far or as close, meeting with her hand in an outward slap, if not something more. She might not be the combatant that Minako was, but if properly motivated she could hold her own and did so.

She wanted to pretend that she knew all about Venusians. She wanted to pretend that she was in complete control of her life, of her destiny. She wanted that control and needed it, demanded and expected it. It was her crutch, her way of saying that all was right in her world and nothing could shake that foundation once it had set. From that notion she could build her fortress around herself, exude the icey stoic facade, and be perfectly fine.

That lasted all up to the point that the blonde, that Minako, had walked into her life. From that point onward she had forced her to rethink so very much, without the slightest effort. She still wasn't sure what she thought about that, much less how it made her feel. Her mind still frantically worked, processing the notion that not only was Minako everything she said she was, that she was sitting next to her, leaning over her, nearly pressed to her, breathing in her exhales, that she had kissed her.

That she had kissed her. That she said all those things…

"Tell me no, and I won't. Tell me no… and I'll leave you be." The blonde spoke softly, her voice laced with emotions that could spill one way or the other, to either opposing end of the spectrum. Her gaze shimmered with it, tears threatening in her eyes to cut through her face. "Tell me no … even if it breaks my heart … I'll let you go…" There was enough of a waver, a slight sniffle, and a tear escaped the blonde's control. There was enough that told her this wasn't an act, it wasn't something being faked. It was real, just like the tears that appeared. One welled, gathering and teetering on the edge before it cast itself to the chaos that awaited it. Down her cheek it went, its journey foretold just as much as its destination was.

"Minako…" Her hand rose, fingers splaying to rest just under her ear, allowing her thumb to brush against her cheek, capturing the tear that fell before it could be truly lost. She couldn't say anything else and therefore did not. Despite how it warred with her, pitting mind and heart against one another, it bothered her to see her cry.

* * *

She hadn't meant for her emotions to get the better of her, but they had. She was ultimately still a woman under it all, despite the confidence, the take charge attitude, the leadership. Despite her ability to fight and flirt and train and deduct problems and find solutions, she was still a woman and had a woman's heart. She was ruled by it so much as it was anyway, rather impressed with herself that she could keep it from influencing her actions as much as they had. She felt the tears well, silently cursing at herself for their presence. That one escaped made her want to rant and rave, until she felt the Priestess' hand rise, thumb brushing against her cheek to capture the tear for what it was while her fingers curled against her neck.

Surprised was one way to put it. Their lips met, softly at first. Once, then again, and by the third had found perfect reason to not depart from one another's company. She moved, balancing herself with a hand on the edge of the chaise lounge's back, the other for the moment on the seat. It would, she would move, that wasn't something to call to question. For now it was a means to balance herself, to press closer to the other without full out laying on top of her. There was so much time for that soon enough, after all.

She felt the other relax slowly, the tension from before melting away as their lips became familiar with one another. Breaths were exchanged, an exhale for an intake of air, a ragged inhale for an equally slow release. From barely open eyes she watched as the violets that captivated her nearly rolled back before eyelids covered them, submitting as much as the Martian would allow herself to submit. Oh she had no idea, no idea at all… her mouth took on an aggressive turn, parting for her tongue to use the surprise and slip within the Priestess' mouth. Her hand on the seat next to her rose, touching the other's cheek before it buried itself within the thick locks of midnight.

Against her she moved, her ribs found it was a much better idea than remaining perched over her. The release of strain was more than enough reason to let slip the soft moan, save of course she would have moaned all the same even without her ribs aching, feeling the Priestess return it with her own. There was something so satisfying about that, longing to hear it better than the reverberation of the sound within her chest, but that would be soon enough. Her body pressed her further to the chase lounge, her tongue readily engaged the other's until it was difficult to figure out, much less determine, where either of them ended and began.

Resting on her knees to either side of the Priestess' own calves, her hand left the perch on the back of the lounge to join with the other that left her hair, smoothing themselves down the front of the red and black robe she wore. Their mouths relented, hot and out of control breaths chased the other as their gaze met. She looked for a reason to stop, seeing only hesitation that came from the unknown. Offering a smile, something more than just one of her smirks or grin, she soothed her fears as best as she could with softer, less frantic kisses and the trailing of her fingers.

The need to take, to possess her was roaring in her veins, pumping in her blood. A franticness that made her want to ravish the woman before her, to claim her without hesitation. It would have been so easily to savage her; certainly it had been ages since she engaged in such acts with another and it wore on her resolve. Her body might be clamboring for things to go slow; after all it was still in recovery, but she ignored it.

She had control issues. Slow and passionate could come later. Least the other think just because she was a Venusian it meant she was passive, her lips found hers again. It did so much for her, resting mostly on her shins to either side of the Priestess, hands freed to trail down the front of her robes without hesitation over her breasts. The gasp of the other was like ambrosia, feeling herself come to life with just the sounds of pleasure.

* * *

Not to be outdone she reached, a hand burying itself in the blonde hair that cascaded like a waterfall of sunlight around them. She made a fist, tightening to a hold for no real reason other than the fact her hand desired to do so. As Minako's hands passed over her breasts her back arched, gasping in pleasure which her mouth instantly took advantage of. Her legs refused to be still, one rising with the bend of her knee to slide between the blonde's own bare ones. Pressing her thigh against the junction of Minako's, she was promptly rewarded with her own moan.

And a blaze of blue eyes that returned to being open. The blonde's body instantly moved to take what was given without realization, grinding herself against her thigh while her foot locked itself around one of her ankles. Her hands had been busy, the belt to her robes was pulled out from under her body and tossed to the floor. Yes, her mind envisioned this but to actually have it happen was something else entirely different. Something in her mind screamed about being too fast, about it possibly being wrong … but how could something that … that felt like this even be so?

Hooded eyes met her own, lips parted as the blonde was already panting above her. Gods what the look did for her, releasing her hair but the blonde was quicker at things than she was. Her robe was parted, her clothing for that matter was tugged and pulled off of her. Likely if the blonde was armed she would have taken that to her garments in her haste. It was alarming in a fashion and heartening in others. It wasn't some one sided affair, some singular thought. The guilt she felt for the thoughts she had of her melted away under the cerulean gaze that was slowly setting her on fire.

"Goddess you're beautiful…" she whispered to her, eyes taking her body in that was displayed so well out underneath her. It was almost whimsical that look, some cross between reverence, want and realization. Like dreams came true. She could do nothing more than watch as the blonde's hand rose, fingertips trailing against her cheek. Despite the bandages wrapped around her hands in their mismatched nature, despite the fact she wielded a falchion, her fingertips were soft. Against her cheek they trailed, down her neck. Her gaze followed the path of her fingers, occasionally darting back up to meet with her own.

As though she was really going to stop her…

"It's … it's Rei…" She softly whispered, her voice cracking somewhere at the start. Gods really, how the fuck could the blonde look so … beautiful even when half dressed, bandaged, and for the first time in weeks, conscious? She seemed to pause for a moment, absorbing the name before releasing a hum of satisfaction, before her lips quirked to a smile.

"Rei hmm? That'll be a lot easier to say than 'Priestess' will be…" The smile shifted to a grin, one that wasn't long to last as her lips once more found her own. Her hands resumed their state of activity from being idle, felt first at her hips. They trailed after lingering, skirting up her ribs. Her breath caught which only incited the blonde above her on, feeling tips of fingers tracing her breasts only for bandaged hands to lay claim.

* * *

"...Goddess… the things you hide … wearing fucking robes … all the time…" She murmured, breaking the kiss for a needed breath. More than just a breath; she'd never have enough at this rate anyway. Feasting, her eyes watched her hands, marveling in her own ways in enjoyment of supple flesh in her grasp. Goddess really, to hide a body like this beneath a robe seemed like a crime. Her skin was pale, luminescent even in the sunlight that lent light to the room. Against her hands that held just enough of a tan to showcase her own body, there was a noticeable difference in tone. Against bandages … even against their pristine nature her body seemed to make them look dingy.

Fingers and thumbs brushed against her nipples slowly, her tongue caught by her teeth and lips as it poked out, watching rather transfixed. She had been with women before; that wasn't the issue here really. It was more like … she had never before been with someone like _her_. She felt almost shy in a fashion, glancing up for a split second to see a blush infuse the Priestess' … no … _Rei's_ cheeks. A gasp followed as she caught either budding peak of flesh to pinch, rolling it next between each of her fingers.

A shift of her body reminded her that there was a rather firm leg against her, a rather firm thigh that was helping to trap the heat she knew was building like an inferno. Her own breath released itself in a groan, seeking an outlet before she was consumed alive. Her body lowered itself once more, mouth following to trail along her neck, her mind infusing her actions with dreams of what she felt Rei do to her, given now that she had a name. Her arousal was tangible, legitimate and real, feeling the Priestess' body under her wither and shift the lower her lips trailed.

She felt the other's breath catch, the gasp that followed, the way that her hands came up to be buried in her hair and the instantaneous arch her back gave the moment her lips fell on her breast. Lingering over her heart her gaze peered up, looking, but eyes of dusk were long since closed. Desiring to see them anew her mouth shifted lower, parting for a single flick of her tongue over her quite responding nipple.

" _Minako…_ " Was her reward, a gasping breath and the startlement of her eyes opening. They met with hers under the veil of blonde hair. How her name sent a shiver down her spine, busying her mouth instead of allowing the cocky grin take over. A hum of satisfaction heralded her eyes closing, mouth hotly claiming her while her hand gave her breast the attention her mouth could not. It was the opportunity for the other to slip under her back, aiding in the endeavour to press her closer in her desire for consumption.

* * *

Gods the things the blonde could do with just her mouth. Staying open or staying closed; her eyes could decide what to do. To the ceiling, to the back of her head, to the blonde hair her hands currently had a tight grasp on. So very many choices and decisions of just what she could look at, and each one sounded more than appealing than the last. Her body arched, almost bucking, pressing herself further against Minako's mouth if it just meant she would continue to feel what she was feeling.

Her legs were no different, suddenly remembering that they could move. Her thigh shifted, pressing up against what felt like damp heat held by soft cloth and the smoothness of the blonde's own thighs. It incited something in Minako, feeling her moan as much as she was feeling it, even with her mouth at her breast. Her mind screamed at her to do something, something in return but be it her inexperience or be it that she just wanted to bask in this attention she couldn't tell. She couldn't think actually … she couldn't dwell in anything save for pleasure brought on by each hot, wet suck of the blonde's mouth. It pulled at something deep within her, a lightning bolt, a live nerve that ended between her legs.

Squirming as though it would offer appeasement she was rewarded with a reprieve from Minako's mouth only for a scattered breath before it promptly claimed her other breast. Another soft cry followed, feeling her thumb brush at her otherwise abused nipple but fuck … how wonderful it felt. She'd willingly accept that feeling as long as she could feel it again.

Her hands left her hair, grasping at her jacket to test her nails against as the blonde decided to move on yet again. Hair teased against her skin, falling lower and lower, first at her collar, then at her breasts, finally her navel as she felt a hot tongue plunge into her belly button. An electric shock jolted her, the feeling between her thighs settled to an aching throb of need. If she thought she could think before there was no way she could now. Absolutely no fucking way whatsoever. Feeling was all that was left to her, as even her breath was nothing more than repeated gasps for air that left her starving for more.

" _Rei…_ " Her voice drew her back, blinking her eyes more than a few times to return them to focus again. Minako was looking at her, her features flush in a way, just as breathless. Her hands weren't on her body but she could feel her body against her own, the nature of her jacket, the silky smoothness of her legs that trapped her own. Without her conscious command to, her hand rose to brush her fingers against Minako's cheek, following the gentle curve of her jaw. Lips met with her palm, pressing once before eyes of the deepest blue caused her to drown once more.

* * *

"Rei…" She whispered at her once more, having no ability or compunction to speak at a higher tone of voice. "You're mine, Rei … I'm possessive … and I won't share _this_ … with anyone else…" Indirectly, she doubted that the Priestess understood the nature of her words. It would be something that she would dwell on for sometime. The realization wouldn't hit until later on, like a sudden epiphany. For her to understand right now wouldn't happen; her eyes held too much of desire and passion that coherent, logical thought was the last thing that would infiltrate her world.

It didn't stop her from smiling however, something perhaps secretive. She had control issues; if she ever saw the Priestess with another in such a capacity it would more than incite her jealousy. Effectively, she laid claim to her, desiring her to be hers and hers alone. Effectively as well she just gave her own sort of vow to Rei that she would be intimate with no other but her. It was a lot for someone to promise, a lot for her, a Venusian, to vow to. But it was who she was, and she did it without hesitation.

Her response was a hazy, half sort of nod. The feeling of fingers at her cheek, almost tickling. She couldn't help but smile, leaning forward to kiss her anew. Her lips desired, drawing the other to be an active participant in things. Nails she could feel at her back, hands, surprised that the other hadn't demanded her garments off but she wouldn't spend the time now to see them off. She was virtually naked as it were anyway; what was on her body wasn't going to hamper or stop her in this. A single hand trailed, following across her hips, her pelvis, down her thigh. Gently it turned to just a soft press of her fingertips, slowly lingering in their passage along her inner thigh.

Up they went, a soft brush against her lips without parting the folds, just enough to feel the heat, the want that radiated from her. Willingly her mouth collected the gasping choke that Rei gave, soothing her back to sporadic calmness with each stroke of both her fingers and tongue. For breath her lips finally relented, meeting the haze of amethyst with the want of sapphire. " _Mine_." She whispered one last time.

* * *

Minako was moving.

It was the only thing that her mind could actually focus on, other than the gasping need for breath, other than the constant hum of pleasure that was currently raging within her like a fire out of control. Her fingertips left her cheek; absently her fingers ran through her hair before the blonde's head was out of her immediate grasp without outright reaching. Against her body she felt a trail of kisses, the hot trail of a tongue followed by a teasing breath of air. Her hair was like spun sunlight after all, seemingly soothing her frustrations while making them all the worse at the same time.

Her body shifted, fighting against releasing a giggle but her mouth couldn't stop it; she was ticklish against her ribs. It seemed to delight the blonde who lingered, if only to send up more giggles that were taking all the air out of her lungs with each one that was issued. Finally she moved on, allowing her to catch her breath but not really. Not when her mouth was along her thighs, not when her hands were following. They hadn't returned to her _there_ yet, not yet … instead they seemed to trail along to her knees, her calves. Without realization her legs did what Minako's hands wanted of them, parting until her feet rested flatly on the floor beneath.

She tried to follow along, tried to pay attention.

That proved to be impossible.

Up from her calf she felt the blonde's mouth, a series of kisses against the inside of her knee. Then the inside of her thigh. Her thighs that were parted, her legs that were spread and the blonde seemed to settle right between them with ease. Fluttering her eyes tried to watch, landing for just a moment, making contact and a connection with Minako's own…

Before they promptly rolled to the back of her head. What air was in her lungs was used up all at once as her voice cried out, "Minako!" The hotness of the blonde's tongue parted her lips, a long and slow lick that began and ended with her, stopping at the bundle of nerves that positively throbbed with need. Her hands reached, grasping for something, _anything_ , tearing at the nature of the chaise lounge beneath her body. They continued reaching, a handhold of sorts desired and wanted on this throne of pleasure she was on.

Her cry did nothing to stop the blonde. If anything it gave her more reason to continue, feeling eyes on her but she couldn't _see_. She couldn't open her eyes, she couldn't do anything but wither under her. Her body bucked, wanting to get away, wanting to stay, wanting to feel far more. Hands she felt next, separately from the mouth on her that hadn't taken her yet but with each stroke seemed to be priming her for it. Arms slid under her legs, wrapping around, until hands were firmly on her hips. Denied movement it didn't stop her from it; it instead focused her bucking hips to drive herself further against the blonde's mouth.

The world was going white, exploding in bursts of pleasure. Her hands found purchase in blonde silk, pulling, directing, tugging once her hot mouth closed around the tight bundle of nerves. Relentless was the only way she could describe Minako's tongue, flicking at her, showing her to new heights that she was continually climbing. Against the chaise lounge her head thrashed to the left and right, her cries and moans a constant on the air. The low, barely there want that resided in her from the first time she saw the blonde had grown with the introduction of the images that her mind envisioned. The want grew exponentially now, culminating until that was all her world was. About to tip over the edge with only the barest of pushes to see her falling.

What felt like gushing gold filled her veins. Her body arched sharply, perhaps it should have been painfully save for the endorphins rushing through her. Back her head tilted, eyes flying open, unseeing, staring all the same as she felt one finger, then another, press within her. Their withdraw left her gasping for more. Their return sent her closer to the edge. Their rhythm and her hot tongue viciously pulled the world out from underneath her, and all she could do was scream "MINAKO!"

The world burst in sensations she couldn't describe, could never find the words for even if she tried. It was a kaleidoscope, a fire storm, a surge that no sooner could she feel herself crashing down from that suddenly once more ripped through her. The blonde was hardly done with her, her fingers curled within her, pressing, seeking, finding a spot that upon being touched had her screaming once more. Her second orgasm followed on the heels of the first, enough of a delay that she could tell it was not just the continuation, but a brand new one for her to experience. She fought for breath, she fought for coherency and she couldn't understand why she would want either when the pleasure Minako was invoking in her was so much more worthwhile.

What could only be labeled as gentle firmness, she felt teeth close about her and lightly tug. The fingers in her pressed, pressing against the spot that seemed to dictate her pleasure since it sent it raging out of control through her body. One last almost pitiful cry, a broken whisper of the blonde's name and her mind shut down completely, giving herself, her mind, her body fully to the sensations coursing through her. Her eyes fell to a close, her body going limp, feeling nothing but warmth while unconsciousness claimed a victim in her.

* * *

 **A/N** : It'll be a bit of a break before chapter 27; I've got chapter 2 of Spoils of War to work on and I really should work on something with Recollection.


	27. Chapter 27

Can you tell I'm faking it? But I want to be myself  
A counterfeit disposition  
Can't be good for my health  
So many different faces  
Depending on the different phases  
-No Doubt, "Magic's in the Makeup"

* * *

She awoke to the sensation of warmth surrounding her. It naturally took her eyes more than a few blinks, took her breath more than a few inhales and exhales, to come fully awake. Slowly her gaze brought everything into clarity and focus, arming herself with the knowledge that the black she saw was sheets. It wasn't night time; sunlight still poured into the room though the sun had dipped considerably lower in the sky, marking the passage of time to be on the way to sunset.

She hadn't recalled falling asleep _here_. Here as in the bed here. For that matter she hadn't recalled falling asleep but with wakefulness came the flood of memories back to her. Instantly she felt her face flushing, heating at once while her body tingled from the feeling. Her eyes quickly scanned, not yet believing everything until they focused on the fact there was a body next to her.

The blonde was asleep, propped up by a few pillows to be more sitting than laid out flat on her back. Tousled, her hair spilled out around her in a complete contrast to the red and black sheets that made up the bedding. For the first time that she could recall, since meeting her, she looked to be at peace. Not that she made a habit of looking at her while she was asleep since typically she was as well, but she had always looked troubled. Now though she seemed … relaxed. As though she was actually getting rest.

Even while she had been recovering, she hadn't looked that good. She hadn't tossed and turned from what they had told her, but still… A frown came to her mind for a moment before pressing upwards to sit. Naturally warm she didn't grasp the sheet that found its way around her for warmth but rather for modesty. Regret hadn't infused itself into her; it felt more like awe and slow realization that Minako had carried her over to the bed at some point in time.

That was her reason to frown. Sitting upright she had a better view of the blonde who hadn't shifted or anything with her movements. At least she didn't snore… idle things like that kept her thoughts from dwelling on the fact her jacket had nearly fallen open, barely covering her body but not the amount of bandages that had been tightly bound across her ribs. Without a sign of anything red meant she hadn't reopened her wound when she was being so stupidly sweet.

Just under her breast she had been stabbed. Of course it wasn't a clean hit, leaving quite a mess that the priests had managed to handle remarkably well, and perhaps they were too generous with their bindings. That though, for how life threatening as it was, seemed to pale in comparison to the tainted essence that had turned her eyes beyond bloodshot and left her skin burning to the touch. She still did not know how they had managed to purge it from her, but perhaps it had something to do with the very Fires no longer feeling so … evil and wrong.

Between checking in on the blonde, looking after Phobos and Deimos who retained their raven forms, and the King; oh that was a bitter point of contention right there, she had spent the rest of her time in front of the Fires. No longer held sway over she found the visions that had haunted her before to be distant, but distinct, nightmares. They did not infiltrate her sleep but neither could she completely shake them either. The Fires also hadn't taken away the sense of combat that she now had, a bit alarming but it gave her further to do since time was all she had.

It wasn't some case of running from the present, but the one with the most answers was also deeply asleep. Personally, she had seen to her attire being clean and hung in the wardrobe. It took a bit of time, but time she had plenty of, to see to her armor and falchion, the former giving to one of the smiths to see repaired despite his grumbles that it was not an alloy he was used to working with but he managed all the same, and the latter she carefully sharpened and honed. While it was tempting to go through her things, she respected the privacy presented and let them be.

Without conscious realization her fingers had trailed along Minako's face, following the delicate line of her neck, along her throat, to rest for a moment over her heart as for the most part, her jacket wasn't covering her. That it was even beating was a miracle it felt like, frowning further as her gaze rose to rest on her face. Gently the tips of her fingers probed at her temple, more than aware of what she had done to her. It had healed for the most part in the time that Minako was asleep but still held the remains of bruising even though it was faint.

"You shouldn't even be alive … much less here … and yet you are." She spoke softly, not wanting to wake her even though, by way of the sunlight that spilled into the room, she would eventually need to get up. Personally she had been gone for hours, and while no one kept tabs on her so to speak, it was just a matter of time. "I don't know what you've done to me." She finished with a breath, absently filtering her fingers through the blonde hair that otherwise had a mind of their own, escaping the length of red cloth that she couldn't really believe was being worn in such a fashion.

"I don't really know what I should think about you… or maybe it should be I don't know how I should feel about you. You came out of basically nowhere and since then, it's like everything I've ever known has been challenged and questioned. You have some insufferable personality… you don't think about yourself… you stupidly rush off into things no matter what ... no matter what's been done to you. And for what … some … some words that you swore and ideal that I never asked you for. But you gave it to me freely…"

Her fingers had eventually left her hair, trailing instead down her face once more, across her body as she spoke what had bothered her from the start. That it would have seriously helped for Minako to be awake hadn't crossed her mind, but speaking regardless was therapeutic enough to her that she continued on anyway. "You're a Venusian… I can't believe you didn't speak up at all for everything I said. No one really thought that you were though; everyone thought you were some Lunarian. Maybe you took it on yourself to come across as one so people would take you seriously. Maybe it's something we have in common; pretending to be something that we're really not…"

Her voice trailed off as her eyes returned to their focus, alarm slowly growing within their depths. While she had spoke her hand hadn't had any reservations of what it wanted to do, even subconsciously. Parting her jacket that really wasn't doing shit for hiding anything on Minako's body anyway, her realization had chosen to come back when she noticed her fingers had been teasing her breast. Against the pad of her thumb Minako's nipple firmly pressed, perked by the ministrations.

That was reason for alarm, but the rest came from the fact that blue eyes were regarding her. There wasn't any negative judgement present within them; understanding yes, something more like arousal or desire or want as well. Her gaze looked tired in a way, but there wasn't any audacity or indication she should stop. More so especially after she spoke, her voice low and sultry, "Mm, not reason enough to stop…"

Instantly she blushed, quickly drawing her hand away as though being burned, only for Minako to stop her with her own. Without reservation she drew her hand back to her breast, before she stretched out under her, letting her own hand fall to the wayside however it desired. "You have warm hands…" A drawn in breath that she could more than feel before further words followed. "You're mostly right. Few would, much less do, take me seriously. That I'm Venusian," she smirked, meeting her gaze, "it must mean I have only one thing on my mind, yes?"

She did her best to offer a snort of indifference, but it was rather hard with the smooth, supple and firm flesh virtually in her grasp. It didn't help that her mind had wondered this very moment, had imagined this very thing. Minako didn't say anything for a while, merely remaining her in lounging lay back against the pillows. Not daring to move her hand meant though that it didn't take too long before the blonde softly giggled, "I can go back to sleep if it gets your confidence back."

"Gods you really are insufferable." Not that she had much ground to stand on, given that she was just dressed in a sheet wrapped around her. Withdrawing her hand, she pulled the sheet tighter around her, lips twisting into something that was disapproval. The look lasted all of seconds, long enough for Minako to push up to sit, crawling a bit until she was poised on her knees before her, before sinking down to sit once more.

* * *

Meeting her gaze she considered for a moment before she finally said something. "I might be insufferable…" she trailed off, leaning forward until their lips were just a breath of air away from one another's. Her hand rose, fingertips following the delicate line of her jaw without actually touching skin "But be honest…" Her voice dropped, lips just barely brushing for each word spoken. "Would you have me any other way?" She let the question hang in the air, breathing in slowly each exhale the other gave. She didn't kiss her, lingering just on the brink of doing so.

Her answer came after a few more heated breaths were exchanged. Lips pressed tentatively at first to her own, slowly and shyly, before the confidence she knew seemed to come back. The murmur of words however got her to smile, "Sometimes you talk too much…" Rei's words rebounded off of her lips, before her mouth claimed hers completely, denying her ability to respond with words, but words really weren't necessary at this point anyway. She did grin though, at least for a few seconds, fingers brushing up to lose themselves in the loose midnight strands.

For minutes at the very least, if not far longer; it wasn't really something she kept track of, kissing was all that they did. It kindled desire, giving it a reason to exist, each press, each inhale and exhale, each brush of their tongues incited it along with fuel. Each was deeper than the last and different, but no less meaningful, until she felt fingers push aside her jacket at last. Leaving Rei's hair be, she aided in the endeavor, pulling her attire off until a twinge of pain running rampant across her torso caused her to stop with a gasp, leaving her limbs mostly caught up in the material.

Eyes so close to the night sky opened anew, looking at her for a moment before the hands that had been at her jacket were now at her shoulders, pushing her back against the bedding as she moved. The sheet was forgotten at this point, pooling down at her waist, resting over half a leg before falling to the side as she loomed over the blonde. Her gaze met with Minako's, noting the slight underlying tone of apprehension as she puzzled it out before figuring what it was. "You don't like giving up control, do you?" She whispered softly, phrasing it as a question if for no other reason than for her sake.

A swallow preceded her answer before her lips quirked to a wry smirk. "Stop talking and kiss me."

* * *

She could have let it go, but that was a thought for another time. Her face took on an expression of thoughtfulness, regarding her while her eyes trailed. The truth was she felt nervous despite the desire that thrummed through her body. Minako's saucy disposition wasn't the best to contend with given that it was her first time of doing anything like this, like … initiating and participating. She quieted though when her fingers trailed from her shoulder across to her collar, lingering between her breasts before skirting the bandages completely. "Demanding aren't you." It wasn't really a question, more a statement of fact, softly given as she met the blonde's gaze.

Minako didn't answer her with vocalized words at first, instead her lips quirked to the side. The lingering apprehension faded to a duller sense but didn't entirely vanish, remaining tangled up in her jacket that held her arms mostly immobile. Shifting under her she finally relaxed, looking up at her with a complete lack of modesty, not at all bothered that for most intents and purposes, she was nude and at her mercy. The bandages didn't mean anything. Her jacket was no longer hiding parts of her body, and while her gaze hadn't moved further down it wasn't like the rest of her clothing was going to stop her.

"Kiss me… _please_." The blonde murmured at her, her tone sultry, low and laden with emotions that tugged and sent a jolt through her, ending in a needful realization. She was only more than happy to respond, their bodies meeting almost in time as their lips did. Sinking into the bedding and the warm body beneath her, it was a while before her hands helped divest Minako of her jacket, not even caring where it went. Instead to her body they actively were trailing, touching her everywhere she had unconsciously longed to. The visions and images that had haunted her held too much truth to them to deny. Perhaps they had been the catalyst, the nudge she needed to realize things.

Their bodies shifted and moved with one another, hands going wherever they pleased. Her thumb brushed against Minako's nipple, cradling her breast within her grasp. Each pass rewarded her with a sound that echoed in her mouth, the blonde's body pressing closer with a buck of her hips to encourage more. She dared, fingers pinching the perked flesh, rewarding herself as Minako arched under her, her eyes rolling to the back of her head.

* * *

"Goddess … you're … such a fucking tease…" Her voice was colored with a groan, losing herself to the mindless, ever encompassing pleasure that otherwise promised her ecstasy. She couldn't bare the thought of being denied yet again, while her body might have been willing to accept the frustration from each missed orgasm, to ask it to do it once more was not going to happen, especially now. Certainly not now, feeling her body inflame to the moment.

While she might be losing herself to pleasure, her wits hadn't left her completely. Giving up control wasn't something she ever desired to do, having a difficult enough time as it were right now. But it was for a good cause, reason enough for her to allow herself to be at Rei's mercy, or partial mercy as it really was. Eyes maintained enough of a hazy focus, meeting with hers, seeing the hesitation that was easy to translate.

What to do.

It made so much sense now, pieces falling into place as the realization filled her with an additive spike. Shifting upwards she caught her breath, or at least enough of it that she could murmur out soft words that would be directives. While she preferred a partner that was experienced, there was something that thrilled her teaching the other. Wetting her lips she offered a smile, rationing out her breathing to match the raised state of Rei's own.

Giving her a nod she felt her hand leave her breast, trailing her fingers carefully over the bandages until they reached the flesh of her navel. There she was surprised, feeling nails where she anticipated just fingertips. Down they raked slowly, not enough to raise welts across her skin, but enough to raise awareness to the slight masochism she held. The hesitation came back once her hand reached the panties she had kept on from when she had originally rose earlier in the day.

Her own hands reached, hooking her thumbs in the waistband to pull the material down until she couldn't anymore without having to sit up. It was enough however to jolt Rei back to the moment here and now, feeling shaky fingers brush against her own to take over. Down her legs the scrap of clothing went, tossed somewhere just like her jacket had been. Keeping track of clothing right now just wasn't that important.

* * *

In spades the hesitation came back, warring with the wide-eyed look she was staring with while she took in Minako's body. Toned and muscular, the occasional scar that marred her flesh; or maybe instead of marring it just drew further attention to her, told a tale of the things she had been at. Against red and black sheets she seemed to glow, blonde hair spilled around her like a sunburst, a nimbus of light. Licking her lips she just looked, realizing she was in the presence of a goddess. The manifestation of one certainly. Minako wasn't lying about her titles; she really was who she was, hidden behind a facade of almost single-minded protection and driving need.

She had paid attention, sort of, a little, not at all really, when their positions had been reversed. The uncertainty of doing such was reason for her to pause until she blinked, her hand taken in Minako's own. Thankful she let loose of the kept breath she had, relaxing her hand to allow her fingers to trail along her thigh, up along her hip. Her gaze rose, meeting with the blue eyes that otherwise haunted her thoughts.

 _Touch me_. It was all they seemed to say, silently willing her on. _Touch me and don't stop._ Her fingers were tentative, trailing along the inside of her thigh, reaching slowly, coming closer with each touch until they almost jerked. Hot wetness, soft folds that her fingers could part easily, finding flesh that seemed to throb. "Gods you're so… fuck…" She blurted out, biting off the rest of the words however.

* * *

A laugh was all she could breathe out at the startlement Rei exclaimed, feeling her eyes roll to the back of her head. It had been ages since she had taken a lover to bed; the last time was before she even arrived to the Moon. Goddess had it truly been so long since she had been touched by another? It must be so, given how her body was reacting. Her hips bucked upward, aware that Rei wasn't skilled in this but fuck if she could be any more patient.

Her hand reached, guiding the raven haired woman's to show her. Her fingers splayed she tried to speak, to say something but her mouth refused to form words. It didn't matter, feeling a single finger press into her was enough for her to gasp. Breath fled her; not that she had much to begin with but it was gone now. Her mind chose that moment to remind her in a flashback, the visions that had filled her mind. It was Rei she realized, her lover that had her pinned to the wall, taking her, claiming her. Possessing her like no other had.

Losing focus she met the gaze that drilled into her own, fighting against the very idea of surrender even while it was something she longed for. She had control issues; Rei's words, realized or not, had touched upon volatile subject matter. Spending any more of her conscious thought process though wasn't going to happen, be it instinct or curiosity driving her, Rei had the right idea of what to do.

She couldn't let go, she needed something more, feeling like she was flailing at ghosts for something substantial to hold onto. She needed to breathe but that was a fair thing to give up in trade, her hands collected Rei's face to bring to her own. Lips met, parting, her tongue sought the other's out while her body bucked underneath her. To her mouth she whispered out her wants, riding the single finger offered until she felt another press within her. The reward she gave was something better felt, nails leaving a rake across the back of her shoulders.

Whatever the battle was she was losing it quickly, feeling her body clench in want, tightening. She couldn't breathe, stealing more of Rei's own hurried breaths than bothering to draw in her own. Her orgasm was right there, her body was wary of embracing it completely, anticipating, knowing somehow that something was on its way, something to interrupt her, something to deny her it yet again. Try as she might to fight the sensation she felt the creeping frustration take hold on her again, promising to deny her until she felt Rei's thumb press sharply against her in time with her two fingers curling inside of her.

It felt like a supernova exploding, her nails left a jagged trail across her back as she sharply arched her body. A breathless gasp marked her orgasm, shuddering in its spastic nature as she let go. The release of her breath was her vocalizations, unable to formulate a word even if she had a reason to want to. She was far more vocal leading up to her orgasm; when it took over it was everything she could do to hold on. The mounting frustration left her, her body pulsating instead with pleasure as conscious coherency left her.

However long it took for her eyes to reopen again she didn't rightly care, the world slowly repainted itself from the stark nothingness that had claimed her. Something indescribable was in Rei's eyes that were still taking her in, something that she thought was akin to ownership or possession before her eyelids closed, softly whimpering as she felt the other's fingers leave her. The breath she drew in was shaky at best, alighting every nerve in her body though as her eyes reopened.

Her mouth opened to say something, feeling her insides clench in instant want as Rei looked to her fingers that were raising to her mouth when the sound of a knock at the door caused her to groan out instead, flopping back down on the bed. "Goddess… fucking damn it. Way to ruin it fucking door…" she whined, debating how to get up to answer it or if she could just wait it out and whoever it was would go away like they wisely should.

She felt lips instead pressing to her own, drawing her attention back as Rei slipped from the bed. "I'll answer it." It was enough for her head to turn, eyes following the raven haired woman as she retrieved her robes that had been left on the chaise lounge. What a sight, even better sans clothing. Her tongue flicked against her lips, making no motion to further move however, much less draw anything on.

An obvious truth as Rei turned to look at her, a blush deciding now would be the prime time to infuse her cheeks. "I said … I'd get the door…" The words made no sense, they did but at the same time she had heard her the first time. She was up and on her way to the door… what more was needed before it dawned on her.

Unable to resist she teased her, "Mmm yes, and give me quite the show in the process…"

"Minako…" the other trailed off, looking askance at her, almost pleading without actually doing so as another knock was given to the barrier.

"Fine fine… all this modesty…" But she said it with a grin, burrowing back into bed to draw bedding back up around her, sparing the cosmos the notion it was embarassed that she lacked modesty in places she felt comfortable enough at. It was worth it for the exasperated look that was levied at her before Rei unlocked the door to answer it, nothing at all looking out of place on her, giving little indication save for some coy smile that twitched at the corners of her mouth over what had transpired.


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: I rewrote this three times. It probably shows.

* * *

Don't ask for help, you're all alone (Pressure)  
You'll have to answer to your own (Pressure)  
-Billy Joel, "Pressure" 

* * *

Laying back against the bed she felt like humming. It was said she had a pleasing voice to carry notes of a song but as she had few reasons to sing, it seemed for naught to engage in such. So tempting as it was to burrow back into the warmth of the bed she almost did so, perhaps would have had it not been for the fact that who she desired to share the bed with her was at the door instead. Regardless though she drifted off for a moment, sated for the most part, returning to the here and now only when she heard the door close itself once more.

"The King wants to meet with you."

She gave something that could be considered a comital sound, it was an acknowledgement of sorts at least, blinking her eyes open as her head turned, peering at the Priestess who remained at the door. "Does he now?"

"Both of us actually." It seemed to make her quite perturbed, noting the dryness of her voice. It was borderline disdain, distant and hard to pull out had she, herself, not felt the same thing. Too often she had been called to meetings, denied of even the simplistic pleasures that came from just a decent's nice rest or an unhurried meal. She didn't think on the other things she had been interrupted from, already feeling her body wanting more.

She gave a tilt of her head against the pillows, debating before proceeding on with the questioning. She could assume yes, but that just made an ass out of those involved and truly, the Priestess had quite a nice ass now that she got to see it sans robes… trailing off she bit back the quirky grin, clearing her throat. "So you two have spoken?"

"You could have told me … that … that's who he was." The other snapped back at her, irritated but she couldn't deduct if it was feigned or not, nor who the irritation was directed at.

Releasing a sigh she sat up, unashamed of her body, her virtually nude state minus the bandages tightly bound across her ribs and hands. "Princess-"

"Don't call me that!"

A breath followed, "As you wish… Rei… I could have yes. I knew; it was the entire reason why I was sent to look for you anyway. The essence of the planet always flows through the first born Princess, just as it has for Jupiter, as it has for Mercury, as it has for you and has it has for me. It's only because the Queen has a reason, has foreseen a great need, has it manifested. Otherwise it has been dormant for eons untold. Maybe lifetimes ago someone like you existed, just like someone like the rest of us did, and we had a reason to come together."

She was aware of the attention the other cast upon her, a look of judgement but it wasn't enough for her to stop. "I had a dim idea of what happened on Mars, most of it was what the Queen related to me and why I was sent. I was warned of warlords; we saw these very same warlords and still fled them when they pursued. The King was not doing anything to stop it, much less prevent it. You, along with a lot of the others, spoke with such disdain about the King, how he was worthless… Honestly, how would it have come across had I said 'by the by, you're also his daughter?' for I can think of no scenario in which it has a favourable outcome."

"You still could have told me." Rei muttered at her, looking away and finding more interest in her drawn on robes, or at least some aspect of them.

"Aye, I could have and I didn't. There was a lot I wanted to, but then things happened."

Her eyes could blaze, a feature she hadn't thought of before. Their violet hue was breathtaking already, to see it shimmer with checked rage, or maybe it was a desire to find an understanding, or maybe something else. Whatever it was, it almost made her self conscious of sitting on the bed, bare to the world. "And what might that be."

Wonderful, back to questions as statements. She pushed up to her feet, not even drawing attention to the fact that at once the Priestess blushed, realizing perhaps that how they were having this conversation. With an almost errant flick of her fingers she gestured to her own body; her ribs, her hands, and finally her temple. "There was a lot I wanted to do, but I hadn't anticipated getting my ass handed to me either. More so in multiple ways." When Rei didn't say anything further; she was too busy staring as it were, she continued on. "When is the King expecting us?"

"I…" The Priestess started, trailing off as though she was struggling to find words. Her gaze dropped to the floor, the blush remaining across her cheeks. Finally she spoke, though her voice was almost a whisper. Taking a breath she looked back up at her. "He wants to see us in twenty minutes. You'll gain more favor though if you can show up sooner than that."

"Fuck!" Was all she could say, looking at her to see if she was joking. When no indication came she let out the rest of the series, mostly countless derivatives of the very word, somehow artfully put together as only she could manage and accomplish. If she hurried she could be ready in about seven minutes, but that would require her to be at her top form. Her breath caught too much still to be considered anything but that, moving quickly regardless. She pulled out clean clothes from the wardrobe, dimly aware of movement by the other but not enough for her to focus on.

As she pulled on panties and socks; so she dressed in a strange order but who cared, she watched as Rei disdainfully picked up her garments she had been devested of earlier that day before pulling them on. She reached, holding aloft clean attire to her view only to be met with a resolute shake of her head. "I am not wearing orange panties Minako."

"Aww come on, you'd look great in them!" Happy to exclaim even though it didn't change the other's mind. Shrugging she went back to dressing, careful about donning a shirt before she emerged from behind the wardrobe's door, sticking feet into boots that remained unlaced. The length of cloth she pulled from her hair, drawing a hair brush through it instead as she walked. A basin full of water later had her washing her face, scrubbing her teeth as best she could before the length of red cloth went back into her hair as a bow.

Her jacket came next, sitting on the bed to lace up her boots before she pushed back to her feet again, tugging at her uniform before a kept sigh escaped. Collecting her armor, she began slipping into it, muttering under her breath before hands that were not her own batted hers away, looking up from the buckles with a start.

"I never understood how you did this on your own." Almost under her breath Rei spoke, features drawn in concentration to firmly settle the armor about the other's form. Whether she found difficulty in the actions or not it was hard to tell, her face drawn too much in concentration to give any sort of indication away. With the last buckle in place her hands grasped the uniform top underneath it tightly, tugging out any bunches of material that could have remained. Lingering for a moment her fingers ghosted along the metallic alloy, pausing where the smith had repaired the piece before her hand fell away. "You're not planning on wearing that ridiculous helmet are you?"

Otherwise silent for the duration it still took her a moment or two before she responded, reaching behind her to gather her sword belt. Drawing it on around her waist she busied herself with settling its weight, almost feeling marginally better to have something so familiar once more, despite how she preferred not to. She still didn't answer as she turned, gathering her cloak to draw on next. It wasn't until it was fastened and hanging from her shoulders that she finally spoke with a soft, wistful smile. "I live to serve Priestess. You said it looked absurd; how ill would it be for me to appear at your side looking ridiculous?"

She knew it drove her to a stunned silence, she could tell that easily enough. Her eyes widened a bit, her lips parted just a touch more, and she had the look about her. Busying herself at her clothing she gave herself a once over; it wasn't the best to be meeting royalty in but neither did she wish to lug about more than what she had. It wouldn't be enough, she knew that already, but it would have to do. If the King didn't like it, he could file a formal complaint with the Queen, and good luck to him there… he was already in a shit filled situation given the fact the Queen had been forced to act in the manner she did.

"Was the only reason you sought me just because of my birthright?" The blonde stopped in her examination, straightening to stand tall. The otherwise amused enjoyment that had taken up residence on her face had long since faded away, leaving behind only the same rather stoic look she had arrived with, when she first saw her. It felt like ages ago and at the same time just yesterday. Her fingers were busy, wrapping her hands once more after sparing a glance at her palms. If she was dismayed by any of it she bore not a sign.

"If you're asking me, do I regret being here. Do I regret what happened, do I regret what I've done… the answer is no. If you're asking, had circumstances been different, had you arrived at the Moon, would I have approached you as more than just my titles… and instead as me, a woman, in the rawest sense of self identity… that answer is yes." Flexing her fingers she walked to the door, opening it before she turned to look back at her. A bow followed, righting to ask, "Shall we?"

* * *

The trip along the halls was both short in length and long in implications. The same dark marble that made up the throne room that either of them had seen remained here, illuminated by torches set into wall sconces. Few decorations occupied the walls; whatever was present was always something that dealt with war. The hall was wide, fitting easily five men in full armor and weaponry, and none would be hampered to draw their arms. They walked down the center of it, either of their steps sure and confident, just echoing in their own fashion.

They hadn't said a word since they exited the blonde's room, be it too wrapped up in thoughts or otherwise. The closer they got to the throne room the more some impending sense of doom seemed to fill the air before it relaxed all at once. Two guards stood outside of thick, iron bound doors, dressed in dark reds that were close enough to black one could almost call it such unless the the torchlight flickered on the material just right. The hilts of a great two handed sword peaked out over either shoulder, a shield in one hand with a spear in the other. Obviously the placement meant they could both lunge forward while drawing the shield up to an arm. A longsword on one and an axe on the other's belt said they were ready for an extended fight.

Both were already at attention at their approach, looking them over before, with practiced movements, they each grasped one of the door handles to pull the great doors open. As the air rushed out, enough to ruffle hair, robes, and cloak worn, so did a blast of heat wash over them. Front and against the far wall the Throne of Mars stood occupied by the King. Guards were posted along the walls as well.

Otherwise the room was empty save for two men that turned at their approach, armed just as the two guards were but with more. A great sword, two short swords at his waist, and a belt of knives across his torso from shoulder to opposing hip. Mail with a bit of plate, a helmet was tucked under his arm. He bore a scowl on his hard face, the scar that ran across it didn't help matters either.

The other was enough to cause the blonde to almost stop in her tracks, almost mirroring the other man's scowl for half a second. White hair fell to shoulder length, a yellow crescent moon on his forehead. Bearing not a weapon, his garments were almost as white as his hair, flowing. At their appearance he seemed to half smile, presenting a mood he did not completely believe in. It was worry instead that clung to him, doing absolutely nothing to set the blonde at ease.

"Fuck." Was all that Minako had to say under her breath, her demeanor instantly changing. Stopping she offered a bow to the King, as befitting his position but also her own. He very much well outranked her as she was just a mere Princess, but she knew her own standing in the Lunar Court, of which Mars was a member of. She pointedly ignored the man, fingers flexing for a moment before she forced herself to relax.

A herald behind them spoke, announcing their presence in Martian. The blonde did not seemed too concerned over what he said, until she realized that Minako didn't understand Martian. Of course, she should have known… it did make so much more sense. Glancing over at her, she followed the cerulean gaze, finding it too focused on the white haired man. Giving her a slight nudge she nodding up at the King as he rose from his chair, drawing her attention to the here and now, not the guest she apparently knew.

The other man, the one armed enough to take on a small army, spoke first and foremost to the King, a large and imposing man. "That's her. No Martian has hair the color of the sun." With a jerk of his head he indicated the blonde, giving her a hard look before the King nodded.

Minako looked over at her, concern and wariness existing. "What's he saying Who is he anyway?"

"That … you're who he's looking for, because no one else looks like you." She softly responded. The man though… taking in a breath before responding. "That's Warlord Staedtler. He's … he was the one that … we ran into in town, before the monastery."

It seemed to settle on her, meeting his gaze as he continued on, "She had a part in killing my men. The Princess' guards were the other two." The armed man continued to speak, glancing at Rei but for the most part, his glare remained on the blonde.

"He says that … you've killed some of his men. That Phobos and Deimos were with me." She supplied without needing to be asked, putting it all together. Of course, only one person bore the title of Staedtler; it was the equivalent of Lord Commander, a General of Generals. The man commanded the very armies of Mars, and apparently they had run afoul of him. She understood her place at once; it was almost acceptable what she had done, but that a foreigner had dared to strike part of the army…

"I demand compensation. I want her head."

The look on the white haired man's face was enough for her not to need future translation.


	29. Chapter 29

Now that the truth is just a rule that you can bend  
You crack the whip  
Shape-shift and trick  
The past again  
-Metric, "Black Sheep"

* * *

It had been a great day, and now it was turning into a rather shitty one.

She anticipated that Rei would eventually start asking questions and express herself doubts concerning why she was even here in the first place. Anticipated yes, but she had hoped for a bit more time before they came out. There were few things in life she regretted and certainly the Priestess was not one of them, but to be honest with herself, it was the last thing she wanted to deal with.

So when they came upon some warlord with a hardon for her head, it turned the day sour. When she discovered Lord Artemis was there as well, the sour day went instantly to shitty.

The walking arsenal pulled the helmet on his head, buckling it. The King made no move to stop it, despite the fast talking white haired man who spoke Martian with a flair. But anyone spoke Martian better than she; she honestly never had the chance to learn. Perhaps she should have but there were only so many hours in the day as it were, and she had sacrificed enough of her personal time that there was nothing left to give.

As the words continued to be exchanged, the King gruffly cutting off every possible excuse or plea that Artemis perhaps could offer, she felt Rei shift behind her. Her attention turned, keeping an eye on the walking arsenal as he was while her head inclined towards her. "He wants your head. Despite the other man pleading that it was likely unintentional, and that … you're a high ranking member of the Lunarian court, the King doesn't care. He says that it was more than a slight that you struck at him, even indirectly. That … you should have known."

"Mm of course." Softly she murmured, glancing away from her apparent executioner to Rei for a moment then her gaze went back to him. Her fingers rose, collecting the clasp of her cloak to undo, gathering the material before it could fall to loosely fold, before she silently held it out to Rei's awaiting arms.

The warlord drew both of his short swords, pointing one at her before he spoke once more. A gruff voice regardless, chances were even if she spoke Martian his accent would have made it impossible to understand. Her gaze stayed on him, as one should when faced with an opponent, but it shifted for a moment to the King who nodded, resuming his place on his throne. Artemis tried once more before the King sharply cut him off with a wave of his hand, forcing the Mau and advisor to bow, stepping back to her.

"He says that … he'll give you a quick death if you put up a good fight." She supplied helpfully, accepting the garment. There wasn't anything she could do; she might be the King's daughter, she might be the Princess, but the King valued strength a lot more than he gave a damn about bloodlines. That she had been born female hadn't settled on him, but that was a discussion for another time. Sure she was treated with respect here, but it didn't mean much at the same time. Silently, and perhaps a bit more vocally, she was glad that the blonde had regained consciousness. Otherwise…

"Minako!" Artemis' voice was soft, yet it still cut through the air. His mouth opened to say something again but she also cut him off, drawing her falchion to indicate to the warlord that she'd fight him instead of just taking her head that she rather liked having.

"I don't know why you're here, and I don't like the fact that you are."

"Minako please… the Queen, she was worried. It's been three weeks since you were due to return! When you never arrived at the spaceport, when communication resumed, the Queen asked where you were at but all the Martian King would say was that you were held to be sentenced!"

She turned, giving him a hard lined glare, softening as it fell on Rei before resuming as she looked at him. She didn't bring her gloves, and she doubted the bandages around her hands would provide much of a grip, but she would manage. "Maybe you can ask the Priestess why the communications even returned, while I put on a show like I have before." It wasn't common Lunarian she spoke in, the melodic linguistics of her native Venusian was what she answered with instead. The flowing words were laced with contempt, reminding the Mau she had done this before, she had risked her life to prove to not only him but the entire Lunar court.

She knew he understood the language, just like she knew that he understood how upset she was. So tired of constantly battling against preconceived notions, for the most part she got along with the Mau, respecting his position and knowledge but for him to arrive meant he still did not trust her. Holding her falchion easily the combat was paused before it began, the warlord directing two arriving men bearing arms and a few pieces of armor her way. He gave her a nod despite the scowl, an understanding that he more than out armed her but he would let her match his arsenal to a degree.

A glance at the selection she settled on just a shield, buckling it around her forearm while curling her fingers about the grip. Nothing else would have been balanced for her, and while a helmet would have been the smartest thing to add, she already fixed her hair and honestly wasn't in the mood to do so again. Vanity wasn't her middle name, but neither did she intend to lose. Her selection seemed to bemuse the man, who said nothing as the two men quickly left.

The falchion dipped, circling as she took her stance. Everything else was ignored; the King, the looks between Rei and Artemis, the sputter of torches and the light they cast in the room. She knew this room enough, she had been here before. Last time it was against a spear, this time two swords. Last time she had been hurt already, infected by something, bearing the signs of a burning affliction. She left with a spear driven through her. This time she couldn't do the same, her showings of combat were lackluster. Effective yes, but the first time ended with a concussion and the last time her near death.

It wouldn't do.

Her gaze narrowed, the shield held at the ready as she traded test blows with the man. Nothing too strong, nothing giving anything away other than just the fact either was skilled. The sounds of protest as steel met with the wooden shield filled the air, the slam of impacting force drove the battle tempo. He was strong, forcing her back a few times lest she find herself open to an attack. That much was easy to tell, especially given how her arm began to ache from her defensive posture.

Waiting for the next sword strike to land she drove forward with the shield, forcing his arm up as her falchion came to life, slashing with purpose against his ribs. It forced his other sword down to awkwardly block; determining him to be right handed she adjusted her strategy appropriately. Needing to keep her center she pushed forward, raising her foot to stomp down hard on his toes. It brought the reaction she wanted, his sword blocking her own wavered enough for the sound of steel on steel to fill the air as she slid her sword past his, scoring a clean slice that tore through mail in addition to cutting the brace of knives across his torso.

With nothing to pin them, the brace flopped about to get in his way, but it didn't stop him at all from slamming the side of sword to her ribs. Perhaps he knew, perhaps he didn't, but the impact was right where she had been impaled. A gasp broke past her lips, eyes widening as at once a rush of pain filled her very being. Back she moved, crouching almost as she pressed an arm to her side. Repaired armor or not, it hurt like fucking hell. She didn't have any padding on under her breastplate, just the bandages, shirt and jacket. Had she have known that it was going to be this way she might have opted for something.

He overextended himself as he advanced, sensing the weakness in her to be exploited. She had gasped after all, favoring her side by the way she shifted the shield about. Something wet was against her skin and she softly cursed under her breath, still speaking Venusian. An unconscious habit that, any more she only spoke her native tongue if she was truly pissed off. That it took this point for her to reach that level had to say something. But a lot of that she knew was the Priestess' very presence. But so was the sounds of pleasure she had drawn from her, sating her hedonistic desires.

Overreaching, she slipped past his lack of guard suddenly, ignoring how much she was at risk. He couldn't strike her easily, pressing the flat of the shield firmly against his chest as she shoved. Back she pushed him with a slight snarl to her features, swinging her falchion. It wasn't for his torso she aimed, instead stopping the blade before it tore through material, holding it firmly right between his legs. The man stopped at once, looking at her instantly with wide eyes. It was an unspoken command that his hands released the two short swords, their clatter to the marble floor loud and jarring.

His hands moved quickly, jumping back as the heavy two handed sword came crashing down but not before her falchion left a telling mark against the inside of his thigh. She could have hamstrung him then and there, just as she could have easily severed a major artery. Even better, she could have castrated him then and there, but the need to make an example was burning too strong in her veins. Between Artemis' arrival, an asshole King, the possibility of a lover, and someone wanting her head, she was tired of not being trusted.

The sword raised again as he barreled forward in a charge. The shield wouldn't stop it and so she didn't use it, opting instead to drop it. However before it could clatter to the floor her body spun, foot connecting with it to send the mostly wooden piece of protection right at him. Slamming into his body as he was still exposed from his swing, the shield drove him back for a moment which was all she wanted. Forward she went, falchion a whirl in her hand, slicing the belt of knives at the top to complete the cut she had started at his waist. Her hand snatched the belt, body still moving as she drove her elbow sharply just above his own, knowing the sharp smart of pain would cause him to release his grasp on the sword.

He dropped the great sword, grasping for her only to be met with her falchion at his neck, one of his drawn knives pressed pointedly at his chest. Armored or not, the blade would slip right through the links of his mail, right though his clothes and she'd claim his life that way if her falchion at his neck didn't at first.

"You were still after her. I swore nothing would befall her, even if that means killing _you,_ I _will_ protect _her_." The words were common Lunarian; the way that his eyes widened told her that he more than understood them. She held him in check for a moment longer before stepping back, letting his dagger drop to the floor to join the rest that littered it. Returning her falchion to its scabbard she kept her gaze on him until he bowed, acknowledging her superiority in the fight.

It was still a few moments before she released her breath, feeling at once the weight of her ribs flaring up. The adrenaline had kept it under control, but not by much. Now no longer in a life or death situation her body chose to remind her of what had happened. Pressing her arm to her side, she forced the breastplate tighter against her body, anything to stop the sensation that she was losing herself, that it was all spilling out. Her eyes went to the King who had remained on the throne, bowing before she stepped back, her voice a soft murmur. "I need … to get out of here … now."

She didn't see who did what, only that Rei's arm was around her to guide her out. Artemis' voice had resumed its Martian inclination, saying who the fuck really cared at this point. It was easier to focus on putting one foot in front of the other instead of wondering really what the fuck it was. Her breath felt labored, painful; by the time they left the throne room she was already gasping. The two guards at the doorway did nothing, or maybe they did; fuck she didn't care.

They made it halfway back to her room when Artemis had caught up with them. Either it meant he was a quick talker or they were going slow. She didn't know, finding it better to look ahead than down; she had made that mistake already and saw her uniform turning shades of red. Shades she really didn't like. He appeared at her side opposite of Rei, acting as though he would lift her up and carry her.

"Don't you … fucking dare … carry me." The words were spit out through gritted teeth, giving him a murderous look. He had the audacity to look ashamed, nodding to her request to instead help Rei get her back to her room. The door was opened then closed behind all three of them, ignoring his look he cast her way for the state of the room and what it implied she opted to sink down into a chair. She knew the two were at odds for the moment, letting her hands fall to the side as Rei began undoing the buckles of her armor.

Artemis gaped for a moment in uncertainty, not knowing the Priestess' name. Typically she would do introductions, his movements of collecting a basin of water to set on the table reminded her of it. Her lips pressed together in a tight, firm line as her armor was pulled from her, sword belt long since set to the side and who the fuck cared where her cloak was at. Cerulean met his teal gaze, narrowing before she drew in a slight breath, rationing her ability to speak. "Lord Artemis. This is. The Priestess. Rei."

She didn't help the groan and wouldn't anyway, the breastplate kept pressure that helped in a fashion but now that it was gone she had no choice but to bear the full impact of what had happened. The blow, while it hadn't broken past the nature of her armor; truly whoever repaired it had done a wonderful job, still was enough force to open the apparently barely healed wound. Her ribs were no match for it, breaking anew under the pressure. Something was being pressed against her, she couldn't look when her eyes were rolling. It was a struggle enough to stay conscious with the pain wearing down on her.

Drawing in another breath she finished the introductions, Goddess forbid she ever pause in her duties. "This is. Lord Artemis. One of the. Queen's advisors. With a. Lot of titles." Squeezing her eyes tightly closed she found it a lot better to focus on breathing and staying conscious than she did spending the time talking. Dimly she was aware that words followed but it felt so easy to slip off that she didn't know what it was. It wasn't until she felt a hand pulling up her jacket halfway up her body, along with her shirt, that she came back to coherency.

Artemis was at her side, kneeling as he carefully began wrapping something over the already blood soaked bandages against her skin. At her hazy inquiry he spoke, his voice a soft timbre of Venusian. "She's gathering her things, there's a transport ship to take us back to the Moon. I didn't come here implying you couldn't do this Minako; the Queen is worried. She knows how skilled you are, that's never been a concern." He paused for a moment, looking up at her. "Will you tell me what happened?"

She may have been too harsh with him, he might not have deserved her ire. But he might have all the same, closing her eyes for a moment before opening them anew. Aware of the tension that remained he pushed to his feet, "I'll collect your things for you, just sit and rest."

A nod was his answer, leaning back in the chair. Should she tell him, could she… yes and no were the only answers she had to that question. The injury once more bound helped contain the bleeding, but staying in a bloodied uniform wouldn't suit her. However if it meant she could get out of here quicker, she'd endure it. Instead she pulled down her garments, wiping her hands against her pants. It didn't take him long to collect her things, more so given they were all hanging in the wardrobe anyway. Setting down her pack and helmet on the tabletop, he helped her back into her armor. Enough for her to recall Rei doing the same thing and presenting the spike of missing her to be added in.

"Something manipulated the King." Relenting she spoke. Perhaps it was memory of the Priestess, maybe it was the fact that she knew she was falling for her. Something broke through her anger. She stayed speaking in Venusian, not ready to make the transition back. "It's like a presence I've never felt before. It corrupted the essence of the planet itself, but Rei seems to have cleansed it."

"Rei is the Princess, the one that you were asked to find?" It was true, for the most part they did get along, but Artemis was smart enough to know that their relationship could be considered volatile at the very best. Like it or not, he judged her as everyone else did. In this instance though it was far more respectful, even if her Venusian was carrying too much hints of her anger. She just nodded softly, prompting him to continue. "That she did this… is she aware?"

"She's had visions of things already, I know not if she still has them since then." Since being impaled, since falling unconscious. Since failing. Her eyes closed for a time, reopening as the door opened once more, admitting the Priestess with her things, Phobos and Deimos perched on her shoulders like her guards. One took flight, landing on the table to peer up at her. Having no idea who was who, which was which, she just offered a thin smile at the raven. A caw was her reply before he returned back to the Priestess.

Artemis took it all in stride, picking up her pack from the table along with her cloak and helmet. He reached for her falchion only for her hand to beat him to it, slinging the belt over a shoulder instead. Nodding at her he watched as she pushed up to her feet, a hand gripping the chair before she found her balance.

"Are you sure that … you want to go?" Softly she asked Rei, knowing this was all put on the spot, this was so much assumption. She had never formally asked her after all.

Maybe she was aware, maybe she knew something that she didn't know, but Rei just gave her a mysterious half sort of smile. "Someone has to keep an eye on you."


	30. Chapter 30

Oh to see it with my own eyes  
-Local Natives, "Wide Eyes"

* * *

She knew where the transportation ship was only because she had so much time to herself to explore the Palace. While she didn't feel regret for leaving it all behind, there was some aspect of it that made her realize she was going to miss it. From what Minako had implied, going home wasn't an option. Or perhaps it was because the blonde was so busy that going home honestly wasn't an option.

Thinking of the blonde, her gaze cast itself besides her. There she kept pace through sheer will alone, looking paler by the footstep however which only seemed to cause her teeth to grit further. Not that she could hear, but she was fairly certain that she was grinding them by now. Up ahead Lord Artemis led the way, dressed in white he was a study in contrasts to the palace they were leaving.

She paid no mind to the surroundings though part of her wanted to; she lived an archaic life that all of a sudden to be thrust into technology such as interplanetary travel was enough to leave anyone wondering if it was wise or not. There would be plenty of time for that later she suspected. Phobos and Deimos said nothing, not even a caw just the occasional ruffle of wings and feathers as they remained perched to her shoulders. A simple pack carried her belongings as they had for so many years.

"Fuck…" The blonde's favorite word drew her away from her musings, looking over at her. She had stopped, looking pensively behind them though instead, it was truthfully well beyond the palace she was looking. For a moment more she lingered, looking back in her direction. "The temple… I told the guide that… I'd let them know you were ok." She finished with, looking almost ashamed. Save that she didn't think the blonde could pull off such a look.

"I already sent message to them, while you were recovering." Came her response, which was quite true because she had. She had written a letter and even had received a reply to it, not that Minako needed to know what was being said but she had her own obligations and debts to pay off. A blink was her answer, that and a slight grin before the blonde returned to walking.

Afforded a look at her back she said nothing more, frowning slightly that she would let it go so easily. It drew back to the forefront her thoughts she had earlier, about why the blonde was even here. She had been answered in a fashion she knew, it was a true answer, but it didn't mean she had to completely like it. That she could be so … so … almost frivolous with her word was not settling well.

It was put to rest though once Minako stopped Artemis outside the transport ramp that led to the ship. "I want to send a letter, something, to a temple not that far from here."

"Minako, we are already late, the Queen is expecting-" Was as far as he got before he was promptly cut off by her further.

"It's my head Artemis. Mine, not yours. I gave my word that I would do something and I have every intention to. With or without your consent."

He relented; if she could write it he would see that before they left, someone would be on their way with it. It seemed to satisfy her as she stepped inside the transport ship, ignoring her injuries to immediately begin her written word, grabbing parchment and pen, ignoring the crew that was trying to do their own job. Meeting his eyes she shrugged her shoulders, almost used to the blonde getting what she wanted she followed after her, doing her best not to openly stare at everything.

A smaller ship, it boasted a crew of half a dozen, divided into a few areas. The piloting was up front she assumed, the middle seemed to be a small area meant for talking if the seats and tables were any indication. Next was sleeping quarters, a medical room; that she knew because someone was trying to get Minako to with them to it once Artemis was onboard and stating she was injured, and the rest was the engine room or storage or something. She didn't know ships and so just guessed and assumed to be correct in it.

It was a lot to take in, instead she carefully chose a chair at the other end of the table that Minako was writing at, pointedly ignoring that the crew member was still trying to get her back to the bay. "I'll make sure she gets there." She finally answered with, earning herself the sight of the crew member nearly jumping back, eyes wide as they darted from either raven to her then to the blonde and back to her again. A hasty nod and the person all but fled, perhaps to warn whoever the lucky person was in medical that one insufferable blonde would be arriving shortly.

"Keeping that eye on me hmm?" The blonde asked while she wrote, hurrying but you could never tell by the perfect penmanship that was filling the page. Finishing however she scribbled something more before folding it neatly. Holding it up she looked at her even while directing Artemis to take the letter, waiting for him to leave to see to its delivery before she spoke further. "I promised… now." A breath was released as she slumped back in the chair, the energy leaving her. "Now I suppose I … should get to medical…"

She was trying so hard to play it off and for what? Was this all false bravado for her? Was it truly necessary? She frowned slightly before rising, ignoring the squawk of Phobos and Deimos who hopped to table to stay. Grasping the blonde by the arm she hauled her up to her feet, pushing herself towards the back of the ship. "There's no suppose about it. Go." Brooking no argument she collected the blonde's falchion that still was slung over her shoulder. "You can get this back after you've been good. Now go."

Watching Minako sputter for a moment was completely worth it. The look however in her eyes that followed was not, not when it seemed so … unnerving. Like she _liked_ being told what to do. She was almost taken aback by it, but held firm to her resolve until the blonde finally smiled something at her, and for once, did what she was told without further word.

* * *

The ship had taken off; that was an experience. From the window she watched as Mars, the only home she knew and even then, just a fraction of it, grew smaller and smaller. The eeriness of a black sky dotted by stars, satellites, and planets made her red homeland stand out all the more. For hours it was all she had done, just watching from her seat at the window. She had found the sleeping quarters; a bed really with shelves under it, that were assigned to her and left her own meager belongings and the blonde's falchion there.

Otherwise, the seat saw her attention. Minako was currently passed out asleep in medical she found out, numerous stitches reapplied from where her wound had reopened. Otherwise everyone left her alone, finding the solitude welcomed to process what it was like to be in a foreign environment. Alone, otherwise… until Artemis appeared before her, a gesture to the seat across the way in inquiry if it was open.

Nodding to him she watched as he sat down, how his teal eyes flickered out of the window before they looked at her. She met his stare straight on, hardly intimidated though truthfully, curious. Why did him and Minako not get along for starters. What was the apparent bad blood, because someone would have to be blind to not see it. He seemed … nice … for the little she had interacted with him thus far, but appearances were deceiving. The blonde taught her that quite well.

"You're taking rather well to space flight." He spoke flawless Martian, a hint of an accent but most would let it slide by without calling attention to it.

"It's actually rather fun."

A smile came at her words as he leaned back slightly. "Minako positively hates it. You'd never guess though, given everywhere she's been. To Mercury and Jupiter, she's even been all the way to Neptune. And now to Mars."

"Maybe it's because she feels like she gets no time to herself."

He blinked, the smile falling instantly before he sighed. A soft nod came, his agreement to such statements. "She works hard, too hard. A break, even for a week… I think it would do her good."

"Then why doesn't she take it?"

"You … don't understand. She's … well." He started then trailed off, recollecting his thoughts before he shook his head. "I should do this properly. My name is Artemis, I am one of Queen Serenity's advisors. I also serve on her council as tactician of the Lunar forces, as well as a diplomat."

She inclined her head, keeping it short and to the point. "Rei. I am a Priestess."

"And the Princess of Mars."

She snorted, saying nothing.

"A sore subject, my apologies. May I call you Rei?"

"If you insist."

A nod was her answer, folding his hands before him. "I don't know what Minako has told you, about why all of this came to be."

"A bit, but … this is about her. Why won't she take a break? It looks like she has a problem with you, a feud of some sort, bad blood." She kept her tone matter of fact, not taking a side but instead, calling it for what she saw it to be.

He released a soft breath, nodding before it seemed he squared his shoulders. Meeting her gaze straight on, he spoke without pause. "Minako is the Princess of Venus. She is also the commander of the guard, namely yourself and the Princesses of Mercury and Jupiter as well, which makes up Princess Serenity's guard. In addition, she's a member within the Lunar forces. Guarding the Princess is her first and foremost duty, but it means that there are numerous things she is responsible for as well. From logistical standpoints, to security, to nearly everything else. If it involves the Princess in some fashion, chances are Minako is part of it. It requires meetings and coordination on her behalf, ensuring that at all times the Princess is protected against any pausible threat that may arise. When she is not in meetings, she is training; she's a fighter as she's shown herself to be. That kind of skill doesn't come naturally so she drills like the rest of the army does. When Minako sleeps no one knows. When she eats, no one knows. When she does anything that is not living and breathing all of this … no one really knows."

"But you said that Mercury and Jupiter are part of this Princess' guard. Why aren't they doing anything." She didn't bother phrasing it like a question, too intent on receiving an answer.

"They've just arrived. She essentially returned from Mercury to immediately set off for Jupiter, only to turn around and find you."

"She's been … wait, what? She's been doing all of that shit by herself?" The blonde was rubbing off on her in more than one fashion, picking up her less than savoury language. "Why? You're this Queen's advisor, why didn't you say anything?"

"Minako is from Venus. Everyone. Everyone knows what Venusians are like." Softly he answered her, looking down at the table.

"What the fuck does that have to do with anything?! You all are working her into the ground and for what?! What are you making her prove!" She felt her gaze narrow, standing up for the woman that though insufferable, deserved more than what everyone gave her. "What did you make her do." She whispered after a moment, refusing to let his gaze move anywhere away from her own.

"Venusians, like many others, are judged by everyone. We're all guilty of our stereotypes, of generalizations. Jovians are brutes. Mecurians are cold logic. Martians are stubborn, so on and so forth. Even I am, and I am from Mau, well outside of this system. When Minako arrived to court, many, including myself, wondered why a Venusian answered the call that the Queen set forth. Why had a Venusian done so, when no one else had. Not a single person from Jupiter, or Neptune, or even Mars answered the first message the Queen had sent. No one from the great planets known for warriors and fighters, visionaries and technology, mystics and sorcery. It was a Venusian, a planet that everyone knows is full of people more concerned about the sexual manifestation of love, the hedonistic desires, and all things beautiful. She came, by herself, not even with a herald or ladies in waiting. She requested an audience and before the entire court, she knelt, drew her falchion, and swore an oath that she would serve. That she was here to answer the Queen's message on behalf of Venus."

He took a breath. She understood why at once, but she still listened. "The assembled court laughed. At first it was contained; these were proper nobles after all. But soon enough a snicker made itself known, then another one. Like wildfire it spread. It wasn't loud, but it was jarring. It drove the point home. No one believed her; what use was a Venusian? Would she just fuck her way out of any situation? The Queen stopped the laughter but the damage had been done. Woe be it to anyone that doubts a woman's pride and wounds it so, and Minako's, by and large, had been most grievously assaulted. The Queen accepted her oath, bidding her to rise. She welcomed her to her court, thanking her for her arrival, expressing her appreciation. To the rest of the room she dismissed the court, having only Luna and myself stay. She introduced her to either of us, requesting that Luna show her to quarters that would be hers, before she asked me to see if she was skilled with arms or not."

Try as she might, or succeed where she had before, she no longer could retain his eyes. They fell, his shoulders with it as he spoke next. "I offered to let her rest; a trip from Venus to the Moon wasn't some short affair, but she declined. I tried to keep it a secret but soon enough the training grounds for the Lunar army had spectators of the court. Even with the Queen present, the whispers continued. I wish I could say they were nice but Minako is … Minako is beautiful. She truly is the embodiment of her Goddess, and more than one soldier talked about how they would be taking her, even if it was bent over a saddle, and worse. I had no idea her skill, thinking that she was more of a pacifist than anything, so choose only raw recruits for her to fight. Each one she bested without effort, after each one she just looked at me. I didn't realize it at the time but she was frustrated, on the verge of tears. It wasn't from the talk of rape or where she'd do better being on her back; I wasn't giving her the chance she deserved, and those of Mau are known to be wise. Instead, I was no better than anyone else there."

His hand rose, rubbing his temple. "She finally, after two score recruits, asked me what she had done to insult me so much that I wouldn't give her a challenge. Everyone laughed at that, a few degraded to what they'd be happy to give her if she wanted a challenge. I misunderstood, taking it as bravado … I gave up, sending in another two score, but these were well established soldiers, in the ring with her at once. I'd like to say that she defeated them all… I really would. It would have gone better … maybe there wouldn't be the bad blood between us then." The shake of his head sent his white hair dancing, finally looking up at to meet her gaze once more. "I underestimated her, I treated her like everyone else did … and I didn't give her a chance. A couple days later, those two score that had humiliated her she left lying on the training room floor. After that, she took five of seven wins against the Captain. She made a name for herself, that she was serious about this … it wasn't a game. The attitudes slowly changed but still, even now, people talk about the Venusian that reached for the stars and they wait for her to fall."

She sank back in her chair, letting it all process. It somehow made sense now, why Minako continued to push herself despite injuries to herself. "She feels like she has to prove herself." She finally answered after his tale. "So she pushes herself and won't delegate tasks to anyone else. That's why she is always busy, because if she stopped to rest, someone would think it was all just an act."

There wasn't a need for vocalization to that. She might be different than the Mau, she might be different than everyone else. But end the end, she was just as guilty.


	31. Chapter 31

Been down this way before  
I'm back to take what's yours  
Tear the stars out from the sky  
-CFO$, "Stars in the Night"

* * *

The rest of the day, if it was day; rather hard to tell when one was doing interplanetary travel and all the sky offered was a series of stars, passed with a somber tone. A meal of some sort was presented to her; she ate it without really tasting it or recalling what it was. Just that she had, her actions rather mechanical and compulsatory. From the scraps she offered it to Phobos and Deimos, knowing that ravens would eat anything even if it wasn't necessarily healthy for them. Offering though a thin smile, she softly promised that whenever they did arrive to the Moon, she'd see that they had something better to eat.

Artemis had long since risen from his seat, spending his time in the piloting area. It was probably for the best, her thoughts; not exactly happy and cheerful, had turned dark and she didn't desire his company. Not that she hated him with the same level of despising that say, Minako did, nor could she completely agree with the level of animosity that the blonde felt. But she did understand in a way.

Maybe she was lucky, maybe she wasn't. Maybe she should feel jealous, maybe she shouldn't have a reason to feel envious of her. The blonde lived her life since arriving to the Moon as an objectified sex symbol. She was too familiar; that thought brought a blush to her cheeks for a moment, with a woman that it wasn't just men that lusted after her. Fuck, maybe she was one of the few that hadn't openly spoke about jumping her.

That though didn't account for the thoughts she had of the blonde.

A frown was the opposite of a blush and it was what her face bore now, staring out of the window. She hadn't had a dream like she had of before, no destruction just like there wasn't one of her obviously enjoying someone's company, since she had killed the man. In the weeks that followed since Minako had been dwelling in the limbo between unconsciousness and death, her mind had been mercifully blank. If then the man was the cause of the dreams; she had been wishing to discuss such with Minako but found herself waylaid. Not that she minded but…

But what indeed.

If the man had been the cause, then why did she still feel like there was far more to it? The fire had been silent since then, despite her consultations. She couldn't shake it, thinking instead on the visions, the good and the bad, rather than the simple truth that Minako was the way she was because of so many complex reasons. Engrossed in her thoughts, her eyes passing unseeing as the stars winked in and out of their existence of being seen by her, she almost paid no mind to the slight scent of something floral and hinting of sweetness as it was drawn in with her breath.

Looking up and over, she almost jumped back in place. Across from her Minako lounged, arms drawn over the back of the chair she was in. Gone was her armor, her cloak, by the gods, for that matter so was her jacket. It looked like a simple shirt, ruffled in a way but gods she still looked… Abruptly she snapped out of it, blinking her eyes to avert her gaze heavenwards, or at least the blonde's eyes instead of how the shirt fit against her body.

Whether she noticed it or not it was impossible to tell, for her gaze was out of the same window she had just been at. She didn't say anything at first, a silence existing between them before the blonde broke it, sounding cheerful enough. Or as cheerful as someone could be, with fresh and new stitches, having fought before, and once more on a ship that she apparently did not overly care for.

"Mm, I see I missed the worst part. Too bad I can't sleep through the landing or I would do that too."

She felt a slight smile come to her lips, allowing it its due. Artemis had mentioned that she hated space flight, but probably relating that right now wouldn't be wise. "How are you feeling?" That sounded far better, far safer to start conversation with.

Cerulean eyes cut over to her, ignoring the window. Her head tilted slightly as bangs fell messily to her eyes before she snorted softly. "What happened to my Martian that didn't know how to ask questions that were actually posed as questions?"

" _Your_ Martian?" She wasn't sure how to take that, passing it off as some mix of incredibleness, disbelief, hints of blowing it off and more. The concoction that drew attention away from the feeling that went through her at the apparent possession in the blonde's voice and obvious word choice.

Minako just smiled at her thinly, bringing attention to the fact she had brought a drink with her, since it was raised to her lips to consume. It was the opportunity for her to recollect herself, ground herself against the assault that was a rested enough blonde intent to turn her world upside down and inside out once again. Maybe she should bow out to rest; regardless of how the outside did not support it, she had been up for some time. All that had happened came rushing back to her at once, unable to help the second flush to her cheeks.

It was just her luck that the woman across from her picked up on it. Her brow rose, the mug of whatever it was she had been drinking at was returned to the table before them. It was a coy look on her face, one that signified that she was doomed. That it was the end, she was done for. Surrender was in her best option. "A kiss for your thoughts."

"Wh… what?"

"Mm, you're right. It's supposed to be a coin of some sort but." She shrugged, the look failing to fade away. "Can't say I brought any currency really with me. With Mars falling out of communication with the Moon, there was a lot of uncertainty regarding if there was any sort of system in place."

Be it merciful or not, the blonde had decided not to pursue a reaction for her blush and instead, carried on a normal enough conversation. Curiosity got the best of her, taking the offered bait to keep it going instead of what the blonde had done to her, the feel of her hands and lips against her body. "When was the last time that he even spoke to anyone?" She left it implied about who she was talking about, willing to admit her standing but not completely.

It was enough to pause Minako in thought, her features turning as such before she finally began to speak. "By Lunar standard … it's been five years. But that's the last time the Queen spoke to him in actual person. The last time correspondence of any sort was passed along between the two of them though was a year or so ago."

"A year … and you just now showed up?"

Minako shrugged at her. "Logistically speaking, do you know how long it takes for planetary travel? Emissaries were sent, but they had to be given time to work. When they missed typical and normal reporting times, the Queen grew concerned. Plans had to be made to travel from the Moon to Mars, and given that no one knew the condition on Mars…" off she trailed, collecting the mug to drink once more from.

"Do you regret it." It was a question but she couldn't phrase it as such. She couldn't admit to anything yet, despite how she might want to. Internally was another story, but this was the opportunity, the chance. The perfect time for the blonde to keep things mostly professional with her. It was her chance to back out before it was too late.

A single golden brow raising at her was her initial answer, the mug lowered back to the table top. "I would have flown across the length of the system in the slowest cargo ship that existed." Up to her feet she rose, collecting the mug to take with her. "If it meant you were there." She glanced out the window, the scenery had not changed beyond its already amazing splendor. "It's close to midnight on Mars, you might want to get some rest." Back to her the cerulean gaze went, a shifty smile pulling at her lips. "Don't be long."

The look on her face must have been enough for Minako to continue on, softly laughing at her. "Space is limited, sorry but you'll be sharing quarters with me. I don't like interrupted sleep unless there's a really good reason for it." The grin spoke entirely of what she meant, and if it failed to completely convey, then certainly the waggle of her eyebrows gave it all meaning.

"There's … there's only one bed in there though…" She stuttered along, not quite believing what the blonde was even suggesting. Or rather she believed it, she understood it quite well. It was just not really expected, even if she should have known better.

It was enough to stop her in her tracks, Minako giving a tilt of her head before she shrugged lightly. "Mm well, can't blame a girl for trying. Good night, Priestess." With that she turned, vanishing down the corridor to where apparently, she had a room regardless of what she had hinted at before. She turned in her seat to watch, uncertainty causing her to linger within. She should have stopped her? Would it have mattered? Maybe it was just too soon all the same.

Torn, the decision was made for her when a yawn overtook the rest of her thoughts. It was late, very late indeed. Releasing a breath she rose from the seat, walking down the same corridor. She lingered at the quarters assigned to her to look at the other doors, but none gave an indication of which one the blonde had resorted to staying in. Shaking her head she opened the door, stepping inside to soft ambient light.

And the blonde in her bed.

It wasn't really a big bed by any regard, sure two could fit somewhat comfortably but it was everything for encouraging closeness too. It hadn't even been five minutes and Minako was already fast asleep. Across the back of the single chair within the room was her armor carefully stacked, her jacket over it, along with her pants. Her boots were tucked in under it, out of the way, with her falchion and the two short swords bundled on top of the stacked clothing.

Nestled on top of that, like a nest, Phobos and Deimos currently slept. Apparently they were unphased by the entire notion of what happened. Either of their packs, she noted, were against the wall. There was nothing in the room that spoke of a closet; really it was just a bed and a chair and nothing more.

Minako may have done some of this work before, but she doubted it too. Her gaze moved back to her form, back turned to her as she faced the wall. She wasn't snoring at least, but her breathing patterns said well enough she was out for the count too. Releasing a sigh she finally gave up, slipping from her own boots she debated before pulling the covers aside to crawl in next to the rather insufferable blonde. That she was still otherwise dressed she'd deal with whenever she awoke; right now was the time for sleep.

It was some hours later; she couldn't really be sure, that she awoke to the feeling of being far too warm. She debated moving, kicking off blankets when she realized blankets had nothing at all to do with it. There was a body pressed to her, burrowed into her back. An arm was around her waist, loosely hanging, and she was pretty sure there was a leg intermingling between her own.

She sighed, laying there in bed for a moment longer before she untangled herself from the blonde. All Minako did was roll to her stomach, face pressing to the pillow and she resumed sleeping, if the rise and fall of her back was any indication. She would give her that; she looked peaceful when the weight of the world wasn't on her. Shaking her head, she pulled clean clothes from her pack, collecting clean garments, along with Phobos and Deimos, before exiting with the door shutting behind her.

One of the crew directed her to where showers were at; an adventure within itself, but she felt considerably better after spending nearly a half hour under hot, pressured water. Drying off she changed, collecting her dirty clothes she left them where the crew member said to; apparently there was some sort of laundry service on board as well. The whole thing was a technological advance she had only heard of, only recently experienced. Breakfast was soon to follow, peeking her head in the room after to see the status of Minako.

She was still asleep, her position unmoving from when she left. Creeping inside she watched her for a few moments, understanding she was tired, before equally leaving just as quietly. Returning back to the main room, as best as she could call it, she once more resumed her seat. Outside the window the view was much the same as the night before, still a myriad of stars and darkness.

Artemis appeared a few moments after she sat, "Good morning Priestess."

"Good morning … how can you tell the time around here?"

He softly laughed. "There's a few clocks scattered around the ship. Otherwise I couldn't rightly tell you what time it is." He spoke her native tongue rather well, slightly accented but not by any culture she knew. Then again, there was a lot she didn't know. "Unless we're on the Moon, then it follows a rather routine day and night cycle that is almost the same as the Earth. How did you sleep?"

She almost felt like she was put on the spot, but kept it from showing. "Well enough."

"Good, good… is Minako still asleep?"

"She was when I checked in on her, before coming out here." That felt safe enough to answer with, she didn't have a reason to distrust him other than the blonde's own views. It was just that she couldn't shake the feeling like she was being judged. A thin frown appeared, deciding to try Minako's own tactics by changing the subject. "How long before we reach the Moon?"

"We should be there by tomorrow afternoon. This isn't the fastest ship; Mercurians truly make the fastest transports that could ever exist, but even the Queen can't justify the cost of owning more than a few in Lunar fleet. Most of the time the transports are traveling to and from the outer planets, so localized interplanetary travel is done by slower, but no less robust shuttles. They are often considerably more roomier than this, but this was all that was available on such short notice." He stopped, looking up behind her before softly speaking. "Good morning Minako."

Turning about in her chair she was greeted by the blonde who bore a better frown at sight of Artemis before she sighed. "Good morning Artemis, Rei." Sinking down she took one of the other chairs, stretching for a moment before she leaned back in the seat. "Were you able to find everything alright?" The question was directed at her, the blonde she noted was doing everything in her power not to glower given that Artemis was right there. She looked like she had showered and changed into clean clothes, dressed down to the skirt and shirt she had worn what felt like ages ago in the temple.

"I did…" She felt like adding in being too hot, not expecting the blonde to have been in bed already; more so the very bed she was sleeping in, but she let it go.

The blonde surprised her, leaning back in her seat with a sort of soft smile before she began to speak. "I should have said more on this earlier but." A shrug followed, glancing at Artemis for a moment something unspoken passed between them. "Almost twenty years ago, the Queen spoke with the King of Mars, concerning a vision that his wife, your mother had."

* * *

A/N: Because I like doing this and I am behind… so from chapter 27 on.

Yellow dot One - How much can I say that doesn't give away The Future Plot… A lot of what keeps her going is pure pride. For whatever undisclosed as of yet reason, she feels she has a lot to prove, and so it gives her a lot of motivation to do what she is. Why didn't the others say something or arrive? That comes later, promise =)

BooBooKittyFuck - I won't tell you how long I had that chapter, it just needed some revisions to make it fit and there it all went.

Reinako1 - I'm not sure if you were the same person or not but you know, you apologized and that's nice of you to do so. Dialogue isn't the easiest thing for me to write. For some people I'm sure it is easy, but there's something that they can't write in return. Me writing dialogue is a "challenge," I suppose you could say. It takes me a while but I try. And maybe I improve. And yeah, I like Spoils of War too … I think 'cause I can express deviousness that just never made its way here.

radicalbri - Thanks =) Hope you're enjoying.

13kat22 - Oh yes this goes full on Reinako mode once they are on the Moon. There's some Ami/Mako but I'm not gonna lie… I can't "get into them" so it will probably be implied. But there's awesome fanfiction out there that has them. Otherwise yeah, I have so many plans for Reinako it's gonna be great as long as I can live up to my own lofty expectations.

Thunderfall - Yes to more Rei dressing Mina, because that is pretty hot and I wanted to expand more on it. No promises on happy endings though. Not unless you tell me that FFXIII ends on a happy note. Or the secret to doing Eidolon fights. Can I skip 13-2 and go right to Lightning Returns or do I gotta play through in order?

CCC - Doing that to Artemis probably wouldn't go over too well (though it'd be kinda fun…), and doing that to the Lunar army would is probably grounds for punishment… can't promise anything other than blood will flow. Gardens of the Moon is exactly how you said, you do utterly feel for Rei in it (but the last chapter or two had some happiness going on for her at least). This one though is kind of a stab at all the things I don't like about some fanfiction or Sailor Moon in general, like how Minako is shown as submissive, meek, or a Usagi clone. It's a stab at exploring it, explaining it, giving me a chance to write and feel more confident about doing so. As for Recollection updates … good reviews tend to get me to write on it.


	32. Chapter 32

Eyes that will question and this is what I mean  
I look back into your mirror  
But still don't see me  
-Apartment 26, "Backwards"

* * *

It truly wasn't the way that she wanted to relate things, but her hand had been forced. As much as she could rebel against it, there were far too many things in life that would have joined that list. If she should so ever choose to fight, to go against what was expected … then she would have with something that mattered the most to her. This was important yes, but in comparison, not so much.

No, instead like everything else, she would improvise, adapt, and overcome. Maybe it was egotistical to believe that the words coming from her mouth would be better accepted than if they came from Artemis'. Regardless, her eyes ignored the Mau, looking instead at the woman that was infiltrating her way into her life in ways that … did things to her.

"I don't know the nature of the vision that your mother had, only that the Queen spoke to her about it. Whatever its nature was, it caused great concern within the Queen. Outwardly it was not something so readily known about, much less seen. Even those closest to the Queen would be hard pressed to express any knowledge concerning the communication she had with your mother, other than it was at length. At intervals and frequencies however that could not be so easily deciphered to find a pattern, they spoke for at least five years, but I don't know for certain. Many of the records are locked even to me."

Which was quite true. While she was given a considerable clearance to a number of things, more so given her status and whom she protected, there were still locks to things. It was part of the reason she was happy to know that Ami was among the Princess' guards. Not that she would readily ask the Mercurian Princess to do something unethical … but even the genius that she was knew there was something going on that they were not aware of. It was one of the many things they talked about under the hum of technology and lights on the advanced planet.

Wisely though she moved on before the Mau could raise objection, catching from the corner of her eyes his alarmed expression. "Whether it was your mother's decision or that of the Queen's, she left Mars to travel to the Moon. The last visions she had were important enough, or perhaps … terrifying is the correct word … that she felt driven to speak face to face with the Queen. Her words could not be trusted by communication systems; this was something so critical that only the Queen be told of it directly."

She should have brought something to drink with her, swallowing a moment. Rei so far had not said a word, listening with rapt attention. "It's assumed she headed to the Lunar Kingdom, but I have no knowledge if she ever arrived. No one will tell me." A pointed glance given to Artemis who looked at her almost blankly, but not enough for her to believe him entirely innocent. "That was twenty-five years ago. Five years after, the Queen sent forth her Call."

"No one knows. No one knows if she arrived or anything." True to who she was, the Priestess did not phrase it as a question, but neither did it carry the scorn or anger that she could be described with.

A shake of her head started her answer. "No one knows. I've asked but no one has told me."

The eyes of the sky at dusk, their hue of violet, of amethyst, of mystery latched onto the teal gaze of the Mau who, for his part, met her gaze unflinching. "I don't know either, before you ask. There are many things even I am not privy to, contrary to popular belief." The way his gaze cut to her was the clear message that he didn't appreciate the accusations, but while she couldn't prove it, she felt that he knew something and just wasn't saying.

"How then do you know it was something she had to say directly, if neither of you know if she even arrived."

The logic was infallible, or maybe it was the speaker. It was something for her to thinly think about, picking up the trail the Priestess was taking to get her answers by the questions she asked. Even if they weren't phrased as such. Martians apparently spoke directly on the matter, and didn't hide it behind flowery speeches and laced contempt as her native tongue did. She felt her lips quirk to the side for a moment, watching as Rei's eyebrow rose in response, like she had been issued a challenge and now the Martian needed to rise to the occasion.

"Because while the Queen sat on this information, she eventually did act." Her voice was so confident, so matter-of-fact on the subject that she could see the instant alarm that followed. She wasn't believed, and that was fine, she would explain it. Her hand rose, gently cutting the other off before the Priestess could fire off with the ignition she was just given. "The Call. It went to every planet within the System, from Mercury all the way to the far flung Pluto, and everyone inbetween. To the heads of these planets, the Queen had a hand written letter addressed and delivered by the Royal Couriers, each sealed by her signet. Despite the wording, they all said the same thing; the first born daughter of each planet's ruling family was to be sent to the Moon."

"So why then are you a guard, if the letter said nothing about it. You didn't mention anything about joining an army."

To say she wasn't expecting that would be to lie; she was. She had been waiting for that, for the other to buck the responsibility even though she agreed to come along. For the entire reason that she had an unfavourable relation with her father, for the entire reason her mother was missing, for the entire reason that she was thrust in a situation she didn't ask for, likely did not want, and very well likely did not believe in. "Because letters can be intercepted. Despite couriers being told to deliver them to just the hands of the heads of state, not every single planet recognizes the sovereignty of the Lunar crown. Even if every letter was delivered without fail, without interruption, spies exist everywhere. The very presence of a courier, more so one so finely dressed, representing who they do, requesting an audience; a private one at that, with whom they did … it tells anyone who desires to know that something is happening. Politically, the Planetary Alliance is still quite new; it's been only three decades since it was finally agreed upon within the System. Would you tell an ally, no matter how much they agreed to terms, through a letter that your heir and daughter, the future leader of said alliance, was in potential danger? That the Alliance was? Or would you wait to see who would answer, how they would answer, and inform them then?"

She watched as the fire drained from the Priestess' eyes, the fight leaving as she processed what she had been told. For a handful of moments she didn't say anything, and when she did it was with a gesture to the encompassing space around them. "What about here then."

It was Artemis who spoke up instead, "They are as trusted as someone can be, given their jobs. There's still though a lot more to it that we can't express here. The crew is trustworthy, but the wrong information can still be pulled from a simple phrase." He stopped, looking up at one of the approaching crew that entered the room. With a bow the man looked between the Mau and herself, addressing them in turn. "Lord Artemis, Commander. We've received a distress signal from a Lunar craft."

Her gaze cut to Artemis before he rose, following after the crew member towards the front of the ship. Part of her felt like she should go after him, to find out what it was, but part of her didn't want to either. Doing so meant that she was willing to once more be in charge, to put on that Commander face and adopt the persona. Letting her eyes close for a moment she drew in a breath, mind awhirl with thoughts of what it could be. A distress signal here could be anything. A resort ship that ran afoul of something. A returning emissary. Someone stupid out vacationing. Fuck it could be anything and that's why she didn't like it.

The desire to stay was strong but the choice wasn't hers to make. Opening her eyes anew she found Rei staring at her, almost appalled, or maybe aghast would have been the better word. "Aren't you going to go see what it is about?"

Try as she might, she couldn't keep the frown from her features; she knew that by the way that the Priestess reacted. Without even a shake of her head she rose from the seat, following the direction of where Artemis had went. _No, I don't want to know what it's about … I'll find out soon enough. Sadly, you'll find that out soon enough too._ She thought, stepping into the piloting area where Artemis was being debriefed. Without even saying anything he turned to her, listing the report.

"It's a Lunar cruiser, with a crew of one carrying a small family, so four total. Their ship was struck by an errant meteor or something on their way back from Earth."

"And they can't make it back to the Moon." She asked what wasn't included. She took from his sympathetic look that she was right, releasing a breath before she looked at the pilot of their own shuttle. "Can you pick them up?"

"Yes Commander, quarters will be tight but we will be able to make it back safely."

"Contact them, let them know we will get them and bring them with us." The pilot nodding, immediately beginning to contact the stranded ship. Meeting Artemis' gaze she muttered under her breath, just enough for him to hear. "I'm going to go change…" before she turned and left the cabin. She knew he would understand... she was toeing the line being so dressed down amid the crew, but with civilians it wouldn't be allowed.

Along the way she passed by the Priestess, stopping long enough to relate the matter. "You'll be having company, sorry. It appears there's a group of four with ship trouble." Before she continued on her way to the quarters she had been in. Reaching it first she wasn't surprised to have Rei on her heels half a minute later, hearing the door close once more behind her as she stepped from her skirt.

"What do you mean, you're sorry. Why are you changing?" The last was issued as a question she noted, but didn't give her pause to pulling on her pants instead. Settling her boots on she turned, facing the Priestess as her fingers undid the row of buttons of her shirt nimbly.

"I can't be seen like this, for one." Off her shirt went, ignoring the way that Rei's eyes widened in response, or how her eyebrows rose with almost alarm. She was far too busy to notice things like that, collecting instead a different shirt to pull on, equally ignoring the pull of her skin from where it was tightly bound with fresh bandages. Her jacket came next, moving with the lurch of the ship as it docked with the stranded one.

Rei, she noticed, wasn't expecting it, grasping the side of the bed to retain her balance. Collecting her breast and back plate, she drew in a breath before starting to don her armor, finishing the rest of her sentence. "The apology comes that you will have company on your voyage to the Moon, Priestess." Her sword belt followed, settling her falchion with far too much familiarity for her liking, before her cloak was pulled on last.

Bending down she laced her boots, righting with consideration. "You may want to keep Phobos and Deimos within here … there's probably a child in that group." With that she slipped out past her, stepping back into the corridor where she could already see the crew members welcoming exactly what she thought it would be; a man and his wife and their small child.

"Minako, wait!" Behind her she heard the Priestess call out, summoning every ounce of willpower she had not to outright groan, or put her hand against her face, when the Lunar citizens realized who she was and immediately began clamboring towards her with awe and admiration. This was going to be a long, very long flight now, and her chances of escaping being preened at had been slashed away to mere figments of her imagination.

She mustered a smile instead, meeting with her adoring public. _This is why,_ she thought. _This is precisely why Rei…_ For the rest of the day she listened to them, noting how Artemis remained hidden in the cabin with the pilot, and how even Rei stayed absent. She took her meal with them though she hardly tasted it, answering yet again to the child, a boy who was probably eight or nine, kept questioning if she had ever seen the Queen, or if she knew what the biggest fish was pulled from Mare Serenitatis, or if Mare Nubium really was so densely packed with clouds one could never see the sky.

The parents weren't much better, questioning her on the latest courtly gossip, if Lady Cylxis had ever agreed to be courted by Sir Nanix, if mink fur from Earth was still all the rage, or if it was true that the Jovian traders would be present again with their wares for the upcoming Celebration of the Eighth. It reminded her just how long it had been since she had left the Moon for Mars; that celebration had been still long enough away. Not that she'd be able to enjoy it, but the Princess would be beyond excited for any opportunity to see fireworks and shop.

Finally though they all relented to quarters that she could tell belonged to their own crew, turning in for the night after citing the excitement of it all. Left to herself at last, she leaned back in the chair, absently glancing at the palms of her hands. Scars looked back at her, uneven and jagged in their representation. Shaking her head she glanced out the window; she couldn't wait to land even if it meant being thrust back into the life she was silently glad to have escaped, no matter the price paid for it.

"Is it always like this?" The voice drew her from her silent reverie, looking up to see Rei lingering at a chair that previously, had been occupied by a far more fashionably conscious woman than she. She gave an inclination of her head to the silently posed question, letting her hands fall back to her lap, out of sight and out of mind. "The people I mean. Do they always swarm you?"

"That was mild. The wife doesn't care; she's far too used to the ladies of court that concern themselves with fur or whatever the fuck it is. Her husband though will probably try to incite her passion with his fantasies of it all, and their son is too busy figuring out how he can convince his father to take him to Oceanus Procellarum where they have to have the biggest fish ever heard of."

The look on Rei's face told her she didn't follow at all. "Oceanus … Procellarum?"

"Ocean of Storms … fish don't exist there; he would have had a better time on Earth or Neptune if he was concerned about catching them." Her fingers went to her hair, brushing it back tiredly. "Did you eat?" At the Priestess' nod she did the same, sighing before letting her hands drop once more. "You should probably get some rest; we should reach the Moon tomorrow morning. Things will only get busier from there."

She had already risen by the time Rei's voice captured her attention again. "Are you going to … come to bed?" The hesitation of the words stopped her, giving her reason to pause and look back at her. She didn't meet her gaze, looking instead at the table top, but she had a sense that there was remorse, or maybe sadness in her tone. It didn't stop the shake of her head though, or the wisp of a smile. "No, I need to prepare for my debriefing for when we arrive. I'm afraid my vacation, if you want to call it that, is over." Stepping to her she leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to the top of her head before turning to head to the pilot's cabin. "Get some rest…"


	33. Chapter 33

What is crawling and competing  
Everything is everywhere  
-Rob Zombie, "Reload"

* * *

To say she had seen something like it before would be a lie, for never had she even imagined something like it could exist.

The view of the Moon was breathtaking from the window she peered from as the shuttle approached. A sea of greens broken up only by flashes of other colors. Dwarfing all of it was the Lunar palace itself, such a pristine white that she couldn't find an equal to for comparisons. Fountains lined the pathway to and from the palace itself, a city spread before it from the glimpse she had before the shuttle zoomed to buildings and structures off to the side.

To say she wasn't mesmerized would be a lie as well.

She had risen that morning, or so she assumed given that the surroundings didn't support really what time it was. Minako's belongings were still stacked in the chair, untouched from when she had gone to bed, meaning the blonde never did make it to bed. Likely she had stayed up all night, releasing a sigh with the shake of her head. Changing, she offered Phobos and Deimos a piece of bread she had taken from her meal the night before.

"I don't know what this place is going to be like, or if there's someone there that can help you. But I promise, I'll do my best." She vowed, listening to their caws and the ruffle of feathers before they resumed eating. She'd almost say some things never changed, shaking her head to make sure she had everything before stepping out to the corridor.

The din of voices reverberated in a mix of excitement and something haunty, almost snobbish as she approached the main area of the ship she had been on the past few days. The people that had to be rescued the day before were all crowded around the table, a man and his wife, plus a small boy. The lady she noted dismissed her instantly the moment their gazes met, going back to speaking to her husband with a complaining voice over how lousy this ship was for sleeping arrangements.

The man seemed more interested in her, at least until it appeared that his wife kicked him hard under the table for either looking or for taking his attention off of her. Their son was the only one who openly stared, neither parent stopping him and so she bore his gaze as she took a seat away from the table that otherwise, had been frequented by her, Minako, and Artemis. While space travel was fascinating, she'd also be glad to leave the ship. There was no sign of Minako or Artemis, suspecting that they were probably still up in the piloting area. Given it was small, it was probably crowded with the addition of the two, and if she was to go step in, it would just make matters worse.

Instead she did her best to drown out the continual complaints the woman had over everything. Some, she suspected, would never be happy no matter what. The window was a far better traveling companion, finding herself glued to it as the shuttle approached apparently the center of the entire system the way that Minako and Artemis acted. Just beyond the Moon she could see the blue planet of Earth, a soft swirling mass of green, blue, and white. Never had she seen the Terran planet, only heard second and third hand gossip that she rarely paid attention to as it never applied to her.

It was simply astonishing, the only way she could describe it as the shuttle approached the Lunar palace and to its shuttle docking area. Once the ship had landed, the passengers they had rescued all rose, exiting in an orderly enough fashion, though their son continued to stare at her until he was yanked out by his mother who muttered something about "staying away from savages."

Thinly she smirked, shaking her head before rising from her seat. The sound of the piloting area opening drew her attention, pausing as Artemis stepped out to the room, smiling at her, before he stepped out to the docks. Shortly on his heels came Minako, a scowl of sorts on her features before it dropped, a half sort of smile as a greeting given to her. "Here we are… let's get our things before Artemis takes off without us."

The blonde looked tired and worn out, recalling her words from the night prior that she would skip sleep to work on her debriefing report. She didn't like it in the least, almost frowning as well before she followed after her to the quarters claimed on the ship. Inside Minako collected her backpack, slinging it on over her shoulders before picking up her own meager belongings, followed by her helmet.

"Wonderful company we had, wouldn't you say?" Like nothing phased her she adjusted the items she carried in her hands, however she didn't meet her gaze.

"Did you even sleep at all?" Reaching for her belongings the blonde twisted and turned, keeping her grasp on them as she shook her head in response.

"I've got it and no." She glanced to either raven that watched them with far too much intelligence, releasing a breathed out smirk. "I don't think they'd fly off, but they probably trust you more than me. Come." Stepping out of the room she ended the conversation then and there, stepping out of the shuttle and leaving her no choice but to follow.

She wanted to scowl something awful, glowering even as Phobos and Deimos settled to her shoulders as she left at last, dimly aware of the crew beginning their own disembarking procedures. The scowl fell from her face, looking about in wonder. An open bay, the stone was a soft, muted gray, somehow not clashing with the pristine and pure white of the Palace itself, of which it seemed to be a short walk away. Around them crew went about their duties, paying them no mind. A few guards she noted patrolled, wearing uniforms and carrying arms similar to Minako's own, save it was a full suit of plate where the blonde skimmed with just a breast plate. Their helmets were similar, minus the plume that her's had; completely ridiculous that, followed by a soft blue cloak and a pure white crescent moon stitched to the back.

The noise wasn't that bad though, or at least not as bad as she was expecting it to be. It sounded much like the towns she had visited on Mars, save the languages were many. The people, those that weren't crew or guards, seemed to be a colorful variety, picking out numerous choices of attire and color, just as the very color of hair seemed to be. No one looked to be Martian however, or at least none that she could tell.

Few paid them any attention though the guards paused to salute Artemis and Minako without breaking stride. The people looked but weren't too impressed either way, and the crew… well it was already established they didn't care. A few spared her a longer look, mostly due to the ravens, but none said anything. Awaiting her was Artemis and Minako, the former who spoke in place of the latter. "Welcome to the Moon. Minako will show you to your rooms and introduce you to Ami and Makoto, the Princesses of Mercury and Jupiter respectively. Lunch should follow after; the Queen would like you and the rest to have dinner with her, so you will have a few hours to bathe and rest before then."

Minako waited until Artemis nodded to them both, walking off before she rolled her eyes, her body easing out of its tense state. It still took her a few moments before she finally spoke, nodding off in the direction after him before she started to walk. "This is the port, it's meant more for the Palace's use, primarily nobles or couriers. There is rarely civilians here, which is why no one is making a big deal out of us. Had we landed instead in the city proper, you wouldn't be able to hear yourself think. The port is connected off of one of the Palace's wings, far enough away that it will never disrupt your sleep, but of course far enough away that it's a walk to and from. From the north of the Palace is the training yards. There's a few of them, most are in use by the Lunar Army; we have our own separate ones but they are essentially the same as what they have. Opposing the spaceport, on the other side of the Palace, are the gardens and the stables."

As she spoke, she absently pointed off with a free hand, her pack was somehow slung over her shoulder awkwardly despite her own pack being across her back and that ridiculous helmet was tucked under her arm. "Out of the front of the Palace is the way to the city that's sprawled around it; beyond that you'll find a lot of Lunar landmarks, such as Mare Serenitatis which is the closest. The Palace is situated more towards the northern cap of the Moon, just below Mare Frigoris. Then you have the countless other 'sea's,'" The blonde's fingers gestured as though she was quoting something. "That make up the rest of the Moon." Pausing she looked over at her. "Are you lost yet?"

"How … No, don't tell me how you remember all of that. I thought I did well knowing of Mars."

She smirked slightly, shaking her head. "I'll admit, the only thing I remember is that Olympus Mons is huge, and that Xanthe Terra is where the spaceport is at. Beyond that…" She gave a shrug, the din of the port left behind them, giving way to long pristine halls of the white she had seen from the shuttle window. Along the corridor stood tall columns, supporting the roof over head that, with a glance up, was painted in a mosaic that caught her attention.

It seemed to be expected by Minako, who stopped to allow her to look. In shades of dark purple and bright yellows, followed by greens and reds and blues, the only thing that looked familiar was what she thought was her home planet, flanked by its twin moons. She hardly paid attention to most astronomy teachings unless it pertained to how to navigate, but as she picked out planets she recalled Artemis' words from before. Her gaze darted from Mercury all the way to Neptune, dropping to look at Minako in almost wide eyed fascination.

How could the blonde hate space travel so much, when she got to see what most never had the opportunity to? The sobering thought came when she realized the why behind it. Swallowing the wonder away she nodded to indicate she was ready to go, thankful that the blonde didn't say anything to her look.

The deeper they moved into the palace the more displays of wealth became apparent. While the walls remained the same pure white, the floor was covered in a thick woven rug, soft beneath the soles of her soft boots. That she could feel that despite their construction was almost enough to make her stop if for no other reason to kneel and press her fingers into the material. Her refrain came about only because the art along the walls drew her attention.

On pedestals were probably priceless vases, intercepted on the walls by large paintings of scenes too fantastical for her mind to want to comprehend. If it wasn't a painting then it was a tapestry of sort, or maybe a window. Whatever it was, it certainly was not like the palace back on Mars. There were no displays of weaponry almost artistically shown off. Only on occasion did she see a guard, and none were as armored or armed as those she was sad to find herself used to while the blonde was resting in recovery over her injuries.

As they approached each guard, she noted they looked almost lazy, hardly disciplined. It was only when they were in a few paces of them that they suddenly straightened up, looking all at once impressive only to lose the look when they passed by. Ahead of her she could see Minako frowning slightly, a slight glower at first that grew the further they went, until it was an all out one that wasn't dislodged by the shake of her head she gave.

Down corridors they went, not so elegantly decorated, as though there was no one to impress. Here there were no guards, no servants for that matter, just an almost normal looking passageway that finally terminated at a pair of closed, white oak doors. Here Minako hesitated for a moment, on the verge of saying something before she braced herself, opening the doors with a pull towards her.

At once a warmth seemed to surround them, the kind brought on by a tended roaring fire. A soft scent, like something sweet and maybe floral followed on the wash of heat. At once her eyes darted over the blonde's figure, noticing how the room was a complete opposite from the rest of the palace. In darker colors; wood she would guess, it seemed far more comfortable than the rest. A large window was on one wall, directly ahead seemed to be another set of doors; not as ornate nor as big as the two still being held open by Minako's free hand, and to the left of that it looked like a moderately sized table.

What captured her attention the most though were the sounds. Certainly at first the decor drew her attention, as did the welcoming warmth, but the more she stood behind the blonde's figure, the more she silently waited while Phobos and Deimos peered about from their perches on her shoulders, she realized what the sounds were. At once she felt her face infuse with heat, for some reason finding herself automatically following after Minako who walked inside the room, letting the door click softly shut against its twin.

Afforded a greater look at the room, she found series of bookshelves from floor to ceiling, the hearth itself seemed large, the table looked like it would seat four comfortably but two more could easily join at the head and foot if so needed, and a few large couches. The flooring was plain; actual wood where the rest had been marble covered by something plush, and bore nothing else. Without hesitation the blonde walked right over to the back of one couch, positioned perpendicular to the doorway, watching for a moment before she finally spoke.

"One of you is going to have the most horrific catch in her neck…"

Gasps and the frantic sounds of bodies moving against one another; hardly much different than what had been going on before, and out peeked out a woman with brown hair and one with blue over the back of the furniture. Both looked flushed, almost guilty for a moment before the latter one groaned, a throw pillow that matched the upholstery was launched at the blonde who sidestepped and laughed. The stress that seemed to linger about her was gone as the sounds of her laughter masked the rest of the movement before either couch participant rose to their feet, straightening out their disarrayed garments.

By the time they did Minako seemed to regain her composure, setting her helmet and both of their backpacks off on another couch. A glance between her and the other two and she softly cleared her throat, taking on a moment of seriousness. "Ami, Princess of Mercury," the one who had thrown the pillow at Minako inclined her head, "Makoto, Princess of Jupiter," her partner in crime was taller than all of them, "may I introduce to you Rei, Priestess of Mars."

She was silently amazed that Minako had left it at that, failing to mention her title. It did not go unnoticed by the Mercurian, glancing at the blonde before back at her. "Priestess?"

The blonde raised her hands in what could only be considered surrender, shaking her head and refusing to speak further on the matter. "Artemis said that you'd all be taking lunch then tonight the Queen plans for a dinner."

The Jovian seemed bemused by that, retaking a much better seat than she had been at previously on the couch. Long limbs stretched out, Ami moving to sit next to her as she spoke. "Kinda hard for that to happen. The Queen isn't here."

"She's … not?" Minako moved around to take a seat opposing them, looking slightly on edge as she inquired. Left with little else to do, she found a seat next to the blonde, but not as close as the two other princesses seemed to be. Both ravens found it better to take wing, landing on the windowsill with a caw. It drew the attention of the other two who looked at them in wonder before the blonde's throat clearing drew their attention back.

"No, she left earlier today, along with the Princess. It's … part of the reason you walked in on us as you did." The Mercurian spoke with the barest of blushes to her features, her voice dipping a moment before turning serious again. "Luna alerted us of your return; we just didn't think you'd be back quite so soon yet but … it's nice to have you back again."

Minako frowned, falling silent as she sat back against the couch for a few moments before she sighed, pushing back up to her feet. "Would either of you mind showing Rei to her rooms? I think I have some impending meetings to attend to…" Off her words trailed, tugging irritably at her clothing. "Oh … and if you wouldn't mind tossing my things to my room, I'd appreciate it." At the nod received from the Jovian, the blonde exited the room, the sound of the door closing behind her ominous enough.

* * *

A/N: This hasn't been abandoned. I feel like I should include that before someone starts to wonder. The good news is that I once again have a job, the bad news however is the commute is killing me (at least on the way home) and I don't have the luxury of writing at work (which is probably a good thing when you think about it). So updates now are a bit slower than what I want, but rest assured, they will still be done because hehe, this is now getting to the fun parts.

To anyone following Recollection, I am thinking of doing a rewrite on it. I want to take it in the same direction, just a different presentation. When I do the rewrite however, I will include the next chapter soooo… your patience is appreciated.


	34. Chapter 34

I see a mountain at my gates  
I see it more and more each day  
What I give, it takes away  
Whether I go or when I stay  
-Foals, "Mountain At My Gates"

* * *

The moment the door closed behind her she let out a huge wuff of air that could only be described as a sigh, her back meeting with the solid oak construction. There was no one here, no one to see her, no one to bother her. No one to see how her eyes closed in silent defeat, how she stood trying to gather her will and determination. When her gaze opened anew there still wasn't anyone there, and like any other time that it happened before, she was silently happy for that.

But this time was different. This time it came with apprehension over the notion that she was truly that, alone. Walking in on Ami and Makoto of all people, while she had played it off, reminded her of everything she didn't have. There was no lover in her life to take it all away, to make her forget or perhaps the better phrase was … to allow her to forget. To tell her that she must, if only for her own good. She knew it was, but it was so much easier when there was someone else to tell you these things too.

One less decision she must make. She preferred it that way, honestly.

Pressing off of the door her hands scrubbed over her face, dragging skin in the wake of her hands. She was so tired, but with the Queen absent; curious that given that Artemis said she'd be here, and the Princess with her meant confusion and chaos where she was used to order. Not that she wanted the latter to be about honestly, but it was the idea. Why get uptight and pissy about the length of time it took her to return from Mars with someone who still did not completely know the nature of why she was even here if you were not going to be here to see to her successes? Was it because it took her so long in comparison to Mercury or Jupiter that the Queen was displeased?

There were a lot of things she did not know, despite her ability to bullshit and fake that she did. Shaking her head she ensured the door did not budge with her movement before she walked off down the hall. If anyone would know, it would be her second least favorite person. The two went together like soulmates half the time, but being both from Mau perhaps it explained their bond. It was another thing she didn't know and yet, it was one thing she didn't care to know as it were. She could tolerate Artemis where Luna … Luna was a completely different story.

A story that was hard to describe if she ever had to relate it to someone other than herself. As she didn't, she felt perfectly justified in leaving it alone and not thinking on it. It was enough that Luna apparently did not hassle Ami and Makoto, and it was only a matter of time before she learned of Rei's arrival.

The crux of the matter. Her step faltered for a second before continuing on down the hall that was still as void of guards and servants as it had been since her arrival. The Priestess was going to be here now, subjecting herself to what the rest of them did … what she had, what Ami and Makoto likely had. And there would not be any escape, there would be no way home … the Moon would be home, with all its snobs, all its quirks, all its false freedom and true slavery.

Maybe for her it would be easier than it had been for the rest. She had no real family to speak of. Certainly her father, the King, but she caught on quickly just what Rei really thought of the man. So much however went unsaid, unanswered, that really it was just a guess on her behalf that Rei and her father did not truly get along. There was no other family she knew of, save Phobos and Deimos, but they had come with her. Just … perhaps not as anyone anticipated they would.

The rest of them had family they left behind. It was only during events that they, as the heads of their planets, ever would attend the Moon. It was far too much to expect a royal to show up unannounced and dare say, unwelcomed. It wasn't like the Queen was closed off to visitors ... yet more than one monarch had arrived unexpected and spent days awaiting audience with her. Most did not have the days to spend in the first place, and to arrive and leave empty handed of their intentions made attempted visits less and less likely to occur.

She didn't deserve it. None of them really did. Bound by a vaguely worded prophecy and threat, there were times that even she had doubts over it. For the most part she was able to ignore it, burying it under the weight of duty. But that was before her trip to Mars, as ill-fated as she initially found it to be. She had been so tired of traveling, longing for nothing more than rest.

Yet now there was more than just simple rest on her wish list. Her steps slowed then stopped, opting to lean for a moment against a wall to merely think a moment. To reminisce about things and importantly, a person.

No, Rei did not deserve this life, but she had followed along regardless of not knowing everything. She had been quite truthful in her words; she had meant to tell Rei far more. There was just never enough time, not with everything going on. That though wasn't entirely true, if she must be so honest with herself. There was time, she just chose not to relate it, instead learning even if it was sometimes silently, about the raven haired Priestess. She had so very many opportunities and just let circumstance get her out of it.

The toe of her boot began to press against the floor, twisting and turning as though it could bore a hole. Her hands equally began to fidget before her, feeling her lips quirk to a smirk and a soft blush begin to heat her cheeks. Oh yes, she let circumstance get away with a lot.

She hadn't planned it honestly, but when Rei had walked into the room she woke up in after being stabbed by that fucker and tainted somehow with something vicious by his bitch, she knew she wanted her. What had been a simple infatuation of sorts grew in it's own unique fashion until there she was, sitting next to her without the weight of the immediate unknown or some warlord that wanted her. She was there, questioning her in her own way about who she was, shrewdly inquiring about why everyone gave Venusians their reputation.

And then she kissed her.

And then she touched her.

And from there, there wasn't any thought about telling Rei what perhaps, Makoto and Ami were relating to her right now. Their versions of course would be different in relying how they arrived. Neither planet was as impossible as Mars had been, neither had such … _baggage_ to deal with. But neither incited her in the way the Martian had. Neither made her rethink her position, her life, or her considerations.

That was why she realized she was falling for her. It wasn't that she was incapable of love; hardly so! She was a Venusian after all, the embodiment of love and beauty, the essence of the Goddess herself. All forms of love she appreciated and she desired her own. The question however was how did Rei feel about it, or did she feel anything at all?

Lacking answers she released another sigh, pushing off the wall she had claimed to lean against. Not yet looking up, the vision of white shoes got her to pause, mind awhirl before she blinked, looking up into Artemis' hesitant features before he softly smiled.

"I was on my way to tell you-"

She cut him off, "That the Queen isn't here, nor is the Princess."

"Y-yes." He was a bit taken aback by her words, forceful when he caught her but moments before smiling softly, if not rather fondly, over a memory.

Rather though continue on she shook her head, shoulders slumping. She felt tired, the lack of sleep catching up with her. When was the last time? A few hours in the shuttle after having new stitches once more applied after being forced to make a point after what had been a most wonderful orgasm. It simply wasn't fair, the back and forth between good and far too trying. "I would prefer not to speak to Luna."

He understood, or at least was sympathetic enough to nod. "I met with her before I came to speak to you. The Queen and Princess won't be back for a week, with plans for a ball the night of their arrival. Luna believes it would be a good time for Rei to be introduced to both the Queen and Court. In the meantime, why don't you take the time to recoup from your travels and show everyone around? Training can begin the following day after the ball; it may take that long for the weaponsmiths to finish their work so that you are all armed."

It was so strange that he was being so … so … she didn't want to search for the word right now. It was far easier to just nod, turning a bit to walk off back towards the little sanctuary that it was before she turned back to face him anew. "Where did they go?"

"For some reason, they went to Earth."

* * *

She leaned back against the chair with a blink of her eyes, a hand rising absently to rub at either of them, before trying to focus once more on the screen before her. Still trying to get the hang of technology when she was far more used to pen and paper seemed to make the trade offs for quicker reporting hardly worth it. While she had started on her report on the shuttle, she hadn't gotten too far on it. It was no one's fault save her own; her thoughts refused to follow along with a recount of what had happened since she arrived on Mars. Instead, her mind found it far better to jump to the … for lack of better … good parts. The parts that revolved around Rei.

Oh to detail she could go on and on about how Rei looked, her mannerisms, the nature of her fiery disposition. Fuck, she could write pages upon pages about what she thought of her eyes. She wasn't ashamed of her attraction, rather she prefered to do what many perhaps also wanted to do. Keep Rei a secret, a treasure. All hers, no one else's. Prone to jealousy just as much as the next woman could be, there was part of her that found nothing at all wrong with the notion.

But none of that would help with her report. Releasing a sigh she wished once more the chair had some leeway to it, some means that she could rock in it, even a little. Alas it remained as straight backed as ever, a perfect companion to the slight frown that if it had its way, would mar her features permanently. The soft blue glow of the screen was what was making her tired, yet her report still lacked more. Far more. Not only was she to retrieve Rei; accomplished, she was to also find out the state of affairs there and the case of the missing emissaries.

That was a big failure. Maybe she should have inquired but fuck if there was really the time. She left that section blank before changing her mind, inputting something along the lines of her being unable to find due to unforeseen circumstances. It sounded great to her, even though she knew she'd need to refine that answer before submitting it. With the Queen gone however, she had more time than normal to work on such a daunting task, looking at the other sections that remained to be filled in if not expanded upon. The weather. State of a standing army, if any. Present trade goods, state of the economy … all the sorts of things that would have been common knowledge had Mars not decided to turn against communication.

But having a reason for that, her report was fairly well detailed in what was the cause. While she wished she had more information, she explained what she did know, between the visions that afflicted the religious populace, the two culprits behind it and their status; she was rather happy to write both were dead, and that the roving bands of warlords should once more be under control now that the King was back in control and his head warlord, whatever really his title was, once more brought under heel. Wisely she removed the part that she found him to be a bit of a pompous asshole; she didn't have much of a chance to create an impression other than the throne room, not because she couldn't be honest but because she couldn't justify it at all. A glance wasn't enough, try as she might.

Engrossing herself in her report she didn't even hear the door open, nor that there was a presence in the room with her. It wasn't until she felt a steady and soft breath against her face and something suspiciously like a sigh resounding that she startled into a jump, hands clasping the chair as she twisted about in its otherwise hampering and confining nature. The existence of a light source spilling into a room that wasn't the blue of the monitor made her blink, distorting her vision as she blinked to bring it back under control.

"Staedetler is his title. It means he is the Warlord. Titles typically are capitalized."

Fuck how could such an almost deadpanned voice sound so much like a heavenly choir? Her gaze brought back into focus she watched as Rei continued to read the screen.

"Most of the army was never one of these roving bands you described either. While there were quite a number of renegade bands, they were primarily around the region of Terra Cimerra, far to the east of Olympus Mons. There's a rather large market unaffected by the state of affairs in Daedalia Planum, to the south. Frequently goods are transported to Argyre Planitia before dispersed to outerworld shipments from Xanthe Terra, where the port was you were intending to head. Also, you arrived on the western side of Olympus Mons, around Amazonis Planitia."

She blinked. It was all she could do.

"Artemis arrived nearly six hours ago, stating that the Queen wasn't here and wouldn't be back for some time. Something further about a ball which according to Ami and Makoto, seems to be rather common place here." Finally she turned away from the screen to look at her, her face otherwise impassive but her eyes, fuck her _eyes_ , shone in a light she couldn't rightly blame on the monitor screen. "If you didn't have someone to report to, then why weren't you with the rest of us?"

A question. She was far too caught up in the fact that Rei had read her report, filled in and expanded upon areas she couldn't and not from lack of paying attention, to realize the importance of it being a question. Place names whirled in her head; geography was never her strong suit. She could read a map yes, but retaining place names could be completely beyond her all the same. Obviously she knew her home planet, but as the time wore on she had further and further difficulty recalling it. What it was like to bask in the sunlight, hardly a care in the whole of the cosmos. The ability to relax, to laugh, to…

"Further, I could have helped you write your report had you simply asked."

She felt her mouth working, attempting to formulate words that her mind refused to grasp much less comprehend. Swallowing she felt like fidgeting, a trait from her childhood that try as she might, wouldn't go away. _Goddess I can't believe she's here._ Twice in one day was simply uncalled for. Completely unwarranted. _Fuck she looks so serious and beautiful…_ An attempt was made to rally her thoughts, further pushing it on towards speaking. "My report…"

"The Queen isn't due to arrive for a week. You have that much time, as Artemis said your schedule had been cleared to, how did he put it, 'to recoup from your travels and show me around.' Nothing was said about this precious report of yours, other than it can wait."

Goddess at times she really couldn't figure out her emotional state regarding the Mau, and this was another of those times. She wanted to scream at him and possibly hug him at the same time. "I…" She attempted again, only to be once more cut off.

"You haven't slept in at least a day, Minako. Prior to that, you managed four hours of rest, after being out for nearly two hours in medical, and what … maybe two hours before your showing off with Staedetler? I won't even go into the rest of the instances before that."

This was beginning to sound far too close to a lecture, feeling her gaze begin to narrow. No one lectured her, not since she was a young girl facing the wrath of her mother's disapproval yet final acceptance to take up sword play. Rather than rise to the bait she plastered on one of her numerous fake smiles, watching the reaction as Rei blinked, hardly expecting it, switching off the monitor as she rose from her chair, only for hands to promptly shove her back into it.

"Stop being so damn stubborn and let us help you! Artemis said this is a common tactic of yours to-"

That was a line she shouldn't have crossed, the fake smile fell away as her features turned serious, hardening as they had the tendency to anytime she had to deal with a Lunarian who knew exactly who she was. "I have a report to write, regardless of when the Queen is to return. She could be gone a week just as she could be gone a day; there are numerous spies among the populace that thrives on such information for nefarious purposes. Until my report is complete, there's no such thing as recoupment. As for being shown around, I had such scheduled for tomorrow to allow you time to settle in from your trav-"

Lips pressed firmly to her own, halting at once the flow of words. Her thoughts fled her, vacating her mind all at once. Like a wave obliterated a structure built upon sand so did her defenses crumble like they didn't even exist in the first place. Something like relief, like longing … it wasn't even something she could find a word for to describe and at the very moment, she highly doubted it was something she even needed to worry about. When they left her own all she could do was blink through the haze that clouded her being.

"You're coming to bed." Was all Rei said, halfly leaning over her and the chair still. When her gaze darted to the turned off screen she felt hands tighten against her shoulders, a look of challenge existing for a moment within the other's eyes before she spoke once more. "I don't care if I have to carry you there."

Unbidden, or perhaps it was desired anyway, her lips quirked to half sort of smile, flirtatiously rising to the occasion as it was so kindly presented to her. "My feet are rather sore if you must know…"

It almost had the effect she had wanted, Rei rolled her eyes before releasing her, standing back to allow her from the chair. Before she could collect it however, the Priestess laid claim to her sword belt that had been left to hang from it rather than being caught up in the nature of construction. An eye was cast critically in her direction before she shook her head. "You look ridiculous in that get up that you're still wearing too. At least you had the decency to leave that stupid helmet behind. Please tell me you have something to wear other than that."

"Wouldn't you like to know? Maybe I ostentatiously walk about all day nude." She flashed a grin, one that grew wider as Rei didn't look away fast enough to hide the rising blush to her features. Try as she might to disguise it or play it off, there was no escaping a Venusian's gaze and certainly not hers. Taking a degree of pity on her however she still waited a few moments before she finally relented, giving the other quarter. "I don't, for whatever it's worth." Had she not been paying attention she would have missed it, the softly uttered 'Good' that escaped before the Priestess could recall the word. Instantly she honed in on it, latching onto it like it was a rope to save her from certain death and doom. "Ohh, what's that? Is that a note of possessiveness I detect?"

She was growing flustered, her features gave it all away in a mix of a blush and irritation, feigning the line of exactly that, possessiveness and the desired showing of annoyance. She could have let Rei off the hook so to speak, but she pressed on in her own selfish need to know the truth of matters. Without much effort she leaned forward, watching in mute satisfaction as the raven haired woman moved back until the small office allowed for no more. Trapped between a wall and a warm body, she could almost be right where she desired her to be at. Raising her hand, her fingertips trailed slowly down Rei's cheek, lingering at her chin before they skirted her throat, lingering to rest just below her collar bones. "You don't have to be shy… you can say that you want me…"

"S-stop it…"

"Whatever is there for me to stop Rei?" She softened her voice, breathily sighing the woman's name against her lips, going so far as to lean against her just to watch the reaction that much better. "You do want me, don't you?" It wasn't exactly fair to ask, nor was it exactly with flirtation in mind that caused the question to be brought to the light of day, or night as it were. She longed for the answer, she needed it, the truth amid a place that never came straight out and spoke the truth. Hiding it instead behind veiled pretenses and fake gestures.

More than one lover had told her she had an intoxicating effect on them, that she whisked away their senses, their rationality. That they simply couldn't think in her presence, try as they might. As she awaited a response from Rei; anything really, a touch of her hand against her face, a press of her lips to her, fuck … even just taking her in her arms and holding her would have given her heart something, she mentally braced herself from the rejection that sprung, politely stepping back while collecting her sword belt from the other's hands. Summoning up another fake smile she kept her voice cheery, "It's alright, you don't need to answer that."

Turning about she feigned spending far more time than was really necessary to belt her falchion back around her waist, blinking away the shattered hope. Completely and utterly missing that Rei had moved, that the door had shut rather soundly, leaving her in a suspected state of being alone until hands that were not her own jerked on the newly fastened belt, undoing it, a soft growl punctuating the gesture. "Maybe if you did walk about nude, I wouldn't have to spend so much time on this."


	35. Chapter 35

Deep in my heart I'm concealing  
Things that I'm longing to say  
Scared to confess what I'm feeling  
Frightened you'll slip away  
-Madonna, "You Must Love Me"

* * *

She didn't say anything, the simple and stark truth was she was a bit, _a lot_ , taken aback by Rei's actions. There wasn't even a blink to be offered as her sword belt was once more undone, hung over the doorknob. It was only when she felt the buckles of her armor giving way, that sensation of being able to breathe easily, without restraint or constriction, that she finally found the means to respond beyond just mutely standing there. All though that she managed was to raise her hands, only for her ass to meet with the edge of the desk she had been sitting at.

It was more than a blink then, her eyes widening as she looked at the Priestess, not entirely sure if she was really the same woman that was so … so … modest. The same that wore robes which, don't get her wrong; she was breathtaking in them and even more so when she wasn't in them, but they didn't even hint at anything all the same. Moments like that though were rare; twice really. Once in reality, but any time you could sleep a bit meant that a new instance of it was a reason to count it as that, new. She didn't take into consideration that perhaps, Rei could be bossy. Commanding. Take charge.

She wasn't expecting it, so when she did, it left her at a loss. And that was a feeling that scared her. Instead, she was too used to being independent, self sufficient, that to have another whisk away some level of responsibility from her was both the dream come true just as much as it was the greatest fear. Was she not so effective? Was she falling behind? Did she really want this? Was this what she needed? As the moments ticked on, her breastplate removed; she had no idea where it went, and her jacket left undone and parted, she found the only answer she had for the queries was a resounding yes.

The feeling of lips on her own drew her partially back, away from her doubts and wondering to that of reality. Only the best sort of reality, a warm body against hers, holding her close. Despite clothes existing between them and uncertainty, they pressed together. Her hands rose of their own accord, burrowing themselves in the robes that she still felt conflicted over liking and wanting them done away with. She felt Rei's hands in her hair, entangling almost, molding to the back of her skull as her body was pressed back in a bend, no matter how awkward it was given her placement against the piece of furniture.

 _She hasn't answered your query_ , the voice of doubt arose in her mind, infiltrating her thoughts almost as effectively as her tongue as currently engaging the Priestess' own. _She's just here to use you, since you're just a Venusian. That's all you'll ever be to her. That's all she wants._ The voice grew more insistent, prompting a soft growl from deep within her to rise, coloring the frantic kiss even as she moved, reversing their positions. She knew all of that; she hardly needed a voice in her mind to tell her things like that.

Their mouths broke apart, heavy breaths existing between them now, adding to the others that were there first. She could see it, almost like some spectre within Rei's eyes. A wonderment and a concern, a care and an almost indifference. If she was coming to terms with this now was not certainly the time for it. Not when she was so vulnerable, not when she needed something solid to cling to, something real that wouldn't fall apart the moment her hands gripped too tightly to it. Her hands, she was dimly aware of, had parted her robes and shoved aside her shirt, baring her torso for the most part to her cerulean gaze. Their reward for their accomplishments was their placement on her body, cupping her breasts as though they belonged there.

It was probably what prompted them to stop, to draw in breath. Her hands had a mind of their own when they desired to, wanting supple flesh in their grasp that it didn't matter what else was going on. She watched, fascinated by the sheer notion, as Rei's mouth opened, as her swollen lips brought on by their kisses moved to form words. Enraptured she could see, feel, the rise of her chest, the gathering of air to give the sounds, the very words life.

Only for a knock to sound instead against the door.

"Fucking hell it always has to be fucking doors…" She growled, turning her head towards the door, finding absolutely nothing wrong with her hands retaining their hold and position. Absolutely nothing wrong with the fact her thumbs brushed against her nipples. Absolutely nothing wrong with how her body had made its home between Rei's legs. Of course she caught the beginning of the red hue that infused her cheeks as she turned to address the interruption. "What." Well look at that, the Martian way of speaking questions as statements was rubbing off on her.

"Uhh Commander? I was going to go get some dinner, did you want me to get you anything?" She recognized the voice, belonging to one of the few guards that did not immediately sneer at her or make lewd comments when she was barely out of hearing range. A young man, early in his career, he looked at her instead with awe and a mild case of infatuation. He must have taken over at the post she passed when she came to work on her report after meeting with Artemis instead of returning for the "concept" of "relaxing."

It made it difficult to be angry, to be enraged. So did her hands on breasts and the way Rei was squirming under her; just when had she climbed up on the desk over her? Giving a shake of her head even though it was entirely unnecessary she turned her attention back to the Priestess who looked alarmed and appalled at the notion that she was carrying on in conversation like this. "No, no that's quite alright. Thank you though." She called back, her voice dropping to a far more sultry tone as she leaned in closer, balancing on her knees. "I believe my _meal_ is right here."

With an unhealthy dose of satisfaction she noted how conflicted the raven haired woman looked, how much she warred with this moment of either liking it or chastising her for allowing it to continue on. "You never answered my question." Now was not the time, now was not the place, not with her nimble fingers. Not with how they teased her nipples, rubbing and capturing them between the sides of her fingers until they tightened with need. Certainly now was not the time, not when she was influencing the answer in the manner she was. She watched as Rei sputtered an answer around the soft sound that was escaping her lips.

It wasn't fair, but no one ever told her she had to be so. No one ever told her she had to play fair when it came to love, just like no one told her she had to when it came to war.

"I might be inclined to stop…" Her breath landed against Rei's collarbone, reflecting, refracting back up at her. "If it means…" Lips pressed to skin, moving lower, beholding the flesh that once filled her hands. Hands that had moved down, one pressed to the top of the desk for balance while the other was making its own pathway down her stomach. "That you'll…" Hot breath landed against her nipple, heralding her tongue that swirled for a moment before it retreated to her mouth. "Answer me." She pressed back upright, straddling her hips. It didn't give reason for her hand to stop in its trail, finding the waist of her pants to quickly handle.

Rei's hands were knotted in her own pants that made up what was left of her uniform, nearly placing rents in the material but it wasn't like she cared. Under her she looked beautiful, instead of a nimbus of light it was an enrapturing darkness that spilled across the surface of the desk from her hair. The robes only added to it, given their dark nature. Her skin though was the gorgeous contrast, pale and almost luminescent against the color she laid within. Upright she didn't need the balance that her hand offered, while one was making short work of her pants the other rose again, a single fingertip started at her hairline and worked its way slowly down. Occasionally it turned, brushing the side of the digit to better stroke her cheek, or more fingers joined in to splay across her neck.

"Should I stop so you can?" Her voice was soft, raising up slightly on her knees as her hand slipped past material, gliding on skin instead to reach the apex of her thighs and the heat contained. An awkward hand position or not she didn't care, twisting her hand at the wrist for her index and ring finger to part her lips slowly, her middle coaxing them both apart. "Hmm?" She softly asked as the woman under her gasped, her body trying to twist for a moment either to get away from her or to open herself for more. Having no compunction for anything else, her finger ran along her sex, stopping at her clit to place her fingertip there.

"Gods Minako…" It was as far as Rei managed before her eyes rolled to the back of her head, her eyelids fluttering. It probably did not help that her finger refused to stay still, that it was rubbing in slow circles but Goddess help her if she was going to berate her hand in the first place. While it was endearing to hear her name like that, whispered out on a groan, it wasn't the answer she was looking for. It really wasn't even the answer to her question had she been willing to accept alternative ones. It didn't cause her finger to slow; no if anything it moved faster, her other hand had just finally reached her breasts at this point and it certainly wasn't going to leave them.

"My question Rei. It's a very simple one. Would you like me to repeat it?" The moment needed a soft voice, a lilting one that held sultry tones. The moment demanded it, also desiring to respect the privacy and modesty of Rei who would likely prefer that her queries did not reach beyond this room. She asked while her hands did not cease, caressing her breasts with almost as soft touches while her fingers stroked her. So what if she mistook the groaned out "Yes" that spilled from Rei's lips as an actual answer and not a confirmation to what she was doing to her currently. "You want me, don't you? You want me … all to yourself."

The Priestess was positively withering, her touch enough to incite pleasure in her but purposely kept to not allow her to find a rhythm to work towards her orgasm. It was beautiful to behold, the way her hands tightened until her knuckles were white, how she struggled to breathe. The way she was almost gasping, trying to get her world to right itself instead of spin out of control. She was aroused; her body made no mistake about it. She had been hot when she first touched her, feeding her ego to dangerous levels. Licking her lips her finger left, sliding down further, dipping within the woman beneath her before her hand withdrew from her pants.

Raising her finger to her lips she made quite a showing of letting her tongue lick her finger clean, eyelids falling to a sultry close. Barely parted, enough to keep her gaze upon her she finished by slipping her finger into her mouth, freeing it with a satisfying pop. "Tell me," softly she murmured, letting her hand fall slowly from its raised position, expecting an answer.

An answer like a vocalized utterance, not the sudden fact that she was falling. Twisting in the air, struggling, she found herself flat on her own back, the breath knocked from her lungs. With a startled blink she looked up, the only available avenue at that, seeing Rei looking down at her. The Priestess was breathing hard but it wasn't from the effort it took to dislodge her and reverse their positions. Passion still burned brightly in her gaze, reminding her for a fleeting moment what happened the last time she was flat on her back and there was someone over her. That woman had been quite menacing despite how plain she looked. Her mind recalled and she shoved the memories aside, even if it wasn't quite so easy to do so, fighting the urge to retaliate.

"Let go." The words made no sense to her, her brow constricting as she looked at Rei above her, meeting the nature of her gaze with her own. Opening her mouth to say something Rei shook her head, placing a finger against her lips. "Let go, stop trying to be in charge of everything all the time." Her finger fell away, looking far too poised above her, straddling her own hips just the same as she had. She looked wildly sexy, desirable. Commanding and calmly collected. It reminded her of everything she aspired to be, or at least faked that she was to whoever she interacted with. "I want you freed of this. Without trying to always be in charge or have all the answers, more so right now."

Blinking, she thought she understood but found that it wasn't exactly something she could comprehend. Or maybe, she just didn't want to. She wanted it yes, wanted to just let go but asking her to do that was akin to asking the sun to stop shining. "I…" she began, only to be interrupted once more. It didn't irritate her though as much as it would every other time someone chimed in, oddly or funnily enough. Typically anytime someone did was grounds for her to get irrate, to feed her temper…

"That's how I want you Minako. That's how I want you all to myself. Let go." Rei finished, moving to rise and step back to the floor instead of her perch she had taken. Her hands instantly stopped her, bunching in the material of her robes that hung from her shoulders, open and exposing her body to her eyes. She swallowed, not saying anything yet, not admitting to things despite how her gaze showed her answers she just did not give via sounds and words.

It took a few breaths, right when Rei was about to slip past her grasp for real this time that she finally spoke, her thoughts at last gathered. "I've never let go of my control before. That's … asking a lot of me … to do that." She pushed up to a half sort of sit, resting on her elbows to look better at her, more so since Rei had moved to walk out. The Priestess turned about to look at her the moment she had begun to speak, attentive despite her open garments that were proving to be a distraction. "This has been my whole life Rei… to never let go. To always have the answers no matter the situation." A sigh followed, sitting upright the rest of the way. "It's difficult, at best, to be something I'm not."

"And this, this is who you are?" Came back the soft response, pressing her further for answers.

She gave a half smile of sorts, shaking her head before meeting her gaze anew. "What part of me are you referring to? The woman? The Commander? The fighter or the errand girl or the gopher or the one that turns heads because she's a Venusian? I hold so many roles, so many titles… I lose track of them after a while, remembering who I portray myself to be versus who I really am." Tilting her head she regarded her for a long moment, warring with how much to say, what to say, what to even admit to. "I'm scared to do that… yet." Her voice trailed off again, turning softer. "For you… I will."

It was interesting that, fascinating truly, as she watched the reaction to her words flow across Rei's face. She had been so politely watching her, listening to what she had to say without interrupting her. Despite the pauses in her deliverance, she had awaited her to actually hear her, to actually listen. When she finished, a smile pulled at her lips, stepping closer to her until she fit between her legs, much like their positions had been before they had reversed. It presented her with so much the view, unable to help and never would she anyway the way her eyes widened in appreciation, licking her lips slowly as her gaze feasted on Rei's breasts.

"Gods you are so insatiable… Can we … can we get out of here, please? I don't understand how you can stand to spend hours in here." Came the terse reply as Rei realized what she was doing, grabbing her robes to close and retie about her body.

"Mm but that takes away my view." Her hands would have none of that, grasping the robes to pull Rei to her, meeting her mouth hungrily. Why would she want to leave, more so now? Sure the room wasn't exactly romantic, but it was privacy. There were so many things that would waylay them, deny them, prevent this from happening if they were to leave the sanctity of the room… she couldn't allow it. She wouldn't allow for it, the aggression coloring her actions. She felt Rei respond, something alighting within the Martian but she didn't dwell on what it could be, lost to the moment instead.

Her legs hooked around the Priestess' hips, hands tightening in their hold on the material as she leaned back, pulling the raven haired woman on top of her. This was one of the few ways she could express herself, this letting go that Rei talked about, feeling the other climb on top of her regardless of how awkward it was. Her legs certainly wasn't helping any matters but neither seemed to mind. The breath left her lungs in a pleasurable sound, hands turning frantic instead of being content to remain still.

Parting the robes again she shoved them down Rei's shoulders and back, feeling more than actually watching them fall to the floor. Plus there was the sound as well, heavy material always had an unique sound to it when it met with things. But why would she focus on that sound when she had those from the raven haired woman above her? Her hands left the material once it moved in the direction she wanted it, back to her breasts that her eyes had feasted upon. Her mouth absorbed Rei's gasp of pleasure, perhaps even delight, aiding it along with a thrust of her tongue against her own.

Her jacket was shoved from her just as well, the shirt she wore underneath pulled up and over her head. It required her hands to give up their placement, to not knead the supple flesh they beheld, but it was worth it really. For her mouth to not be so busily occupied. Hands she felt, hands running along her ribs, skirting the fresh stitches that had been applied to her body after dealing with the Martian warlord pet of the King. They traveled, reaching her own breasts to pause, a heated breath before her mouth was once again claimed.

She could get used to this, this need not to think… to just let go and be claimed by the moment. Soft sounds, moans, hands going everywhere, clothing becoming absent as it was pulled from each other until they were both equally naked, stretched out on top of the desk. The hesitation was there, she could sense it as much as she could feel it, the way that Rei lingered for a moment. "Touch me… Goddess there's not a wrong way you can…" She murmured, trying to incite the take charge disposition that Rei had shown but moments ago.

Something worked, be it her words or the way her body felt so alive, or her fingers that were rubbing and teasing against skin. Her leg rose to press the inside of her knee against Rei's hip, opening herself, giving up and surrendering as it were to her trailing hand. Under her, her back arched, hips rising in a buck as fingers parted her lips. Hardly ashamed of her arousal; fuck no she wanted the Priestess far too much to be embarrassed much less immodest to show it, her head tilted back as well, eyes rolling to a close behind fluttering eyelids.

It was a day of reversals but she didn't care, feeling a shy thumb against her clit but it didn't matter. She pressed against it, answering the questions presented with the gestures of her body. Her hands rose, collecting Rei's face within, bringing her head down to kiss her deeply, expressing her need and wants. Perhaps the Martian understood, moving her fingers against her, inciting pleasure within her that was electric in its travels. She moaned, it wasn't taking much but it didn't matter. Her calf moved to rest over her hip, heel pressing against the Priestess' ass, feeling the response of her hand to slip a finger within her, fingering her on to her orgasm.

There wasn't a reason to fight it, letting go, doing precisely what she had been told to do. Her body shook, pleasuring thrumming within her. Attuned, she could feel Rei pause, causing her to violently shake her head from side to side. Goddess no, no she couldn't stop now. Her gaze, no matter how hazy it was while it locked on the night sky personified within Rei's own, screamed at her to not stop. She'd find out what it was like to love a Venusian, more so one like herself. Renewed a second climax followed on the first, vocalizing at last a lingering cry as nails were applied to the outside of her thigh, raking upwards to stop at her hip.

The world was beautiful at last, her back almost painfully arched before it relaxed back down to the desk's surface. A soft whimper followed as the hand that brought her to such heights left. Licking her lips she whispered, not caring how broken it was. "Goddess please… tell me… you're not done yet…" She didn't need to see to know that Rei was looking at her in amazement. Her hands and arms collected her, pulling her body down against hers.

It was that uncountable time later that both of them laid out side by side on the desktop. What limb belonged to who didn't matter, a tangle of them presented should either of them care to look. Their eyes were better spent regaining and losing focus, staring at each other with soft smiles. "You're insatiable." Rei whispered to her, her pale skin flushed and breathing sporadic. But it was said with a smile, her fingers rising to brush stray strands of blonde out of her face.

She answered with a grin, pushing up to crawl sensually over her, body stretching out languidly. Leaning down her lips met softly, parting just the same to take her breath away and lay claim to it as her own. Relinquishing her mouth she purred her words, "You have no idea…" Sitting up she felt the Martian's gaze on her, following her every movement. "You mentioned something about leaving…" Slipping from the desk she coyly looked at her, engrossed as the other shifted to sit upright. "Your quarters or mine?"

* * *

A/N: I wanted to get this posted last weekend but lol things happen as they happen. Bit slower on the writing than I want to be but fear not… there's so much planned that it should be surprising for everyone. Thanks again to the readers, people who favorite, those who follow, and a special thanks to the reviewers; I probably wouldn't be writing this without you (or maybe I would but it might not be as much fun).


	36. Chapter 36

Now here's the sun, it's alright! (Lies, lies)  
Now here's the moon, it's alright! (Lies, lies)  
-Arcade Fire, "Rebellion (Lies)"

* * *

 _The sky was dark, splattered with countless stars that were bearing witness to this very moment. Silent judges and recorders of history, they would tell to anyone that could understand just what had happened. To anyone that could comprehend, they'd offer their insight, their opinions, and their own stark truths. Their view was becoming obstructed though as the moments passed on, the billowing smoke that rose around her was reason enough._

 _The ground was becoming warm under her body, or perhaps she was just getting used to it. A sobering thought at a time like this. Amid the Sea of Serenity she was on her back, laid out in what once remained of it. Reduced to small wisps of steam, you'd be hard pressed to know it once teemed with life; fish and flowers and memories of happier times. Laughter, a warm body, twinkling eyes, a smile that was like the dawn..._

At the bottom of the ocean even light must die.

 _A voice spoke to her, familiar in some way, a way she couldn't relate to right now. It tugged at her, just like something wet falling across her face, just like the hands that grasped at her clothing, at her body…_

Her eyes snapped open as she nearly gasped, uncomprehending for a moment that Minako's mostly sleep filled but rapidly approaching coherency face. The blonde's cerulean gaze looked like some hazy mix of worry and desire before her hands fell away from her shoulders, sitting upright in the bed that she realized she was in. The blonde's hand went to her face, rubbing for a moment before it shoved hair from her face in the way that one did anytime they were awoken and did not really want to be.

Pushing up to her elbows she felt her face flush; Minako was naked and the sheet that was rumpled around her body made her consciously aware that she was equally so. Memories of the night prior; fuck perhaps even this very morning if the hint of dawn coming in through a window that was bathing the Venusian in light, came back in a rush. Out of a need for something, perhaps protectiveness, she grasped of the sheet what she could, burrowing almost in it as she looked at the blonde with wide eyes.

"Mm. We've really got to work on how you wake up in the morning…" Minako sleepily murmured, stretching without a care in the world for how she looked. Or maybe she did. Maybe she was consciously aware that she was nude, wearing only the rays of the sun cast upon her. The way it reflected off of her skin, off of her hair, highlighting the curves of her body, the peak of her breast hardening as the cooler air assaulted her nipples…

Her face had to be positively flaming by now, watching as Minako's arms finally dropped before she flopped out next to her, resting on an elbow to give her what could only be considered a pointed look of sorts. "Tell me what it was?"

She was having a hard time focusing, finding it far easier to be distracted by her body than the visions of what drove her to be awoken in such a manner. It took her a moment to finally answer, even if she felt vulnerable for doing so. Fuck though honestly; she already was vulnerable being here, with her, like that. Like _that_. Blinking it took her still a moment longer before she released a breath, shifting her gaze to the ceiling above to buy her further time.

They were in Minako's room, she could tell that much. Only the blonde would have pale yellow sheets after all, in some material that felt like the blonde's body yet … yet rougher than it. Satin maybe, or silk. She'd have to ask, maybe. Something trivial in the long run. From the ceiling her gaze swept the room, the walls the same white marble with gray veins that had made up the Palace from her arrival. There as a stand meant for armor; obvious that since her armor was on it, including that absurd helmet. Her falchion hung on another stand, offset by what looked to be a finely wrought chain.

"Hm. That would have been nice to have had before I left. I might have fared better against that fucker…" The blonde's soft voice drew her from her silent study of her room, ignoring the rest that was there to meet her gaze, only to find it resting on the same spot that hers had just been at. Sharply though they returned, a hint of impatience showing in her otherwise wide awake look.

"I had a vision. It was … like the one before." She said slowly, watching the impatience melt away and concern return. A careful concern she realized, like a memory transpired and was being relived. Nothing was said, the other awaiting any further words that would be offered on the matter. "I … I was looking at the stars, on my back. In what was once Mare Serenitatis, save that I referred to it as the Sea of Serenity. There was smoke, a lot of it… and hands. I remember hands grabbing me. That's when I awoke." Leaving out the part of the voice; while she had a feeling it was not the same one of before, despite how the words seemed to follow along that same cryptic vibe.

Minako remained silent for some time; she heard what she had to say yes and comprehended it, but offered no reply right away. Instead her hand rose, fingertips trailing along her face slowly before they stopped at her chin, rising to brush a few strains of hair away. "It might not be the same as your home … but each room does have a hearth within it. I don't know if you could … consult that way." The blonde said softly, both for the moment and for the raw honesty she didn't know. "It might be worth a try if you can."

She had been lax as of late with her meditation. A ship just wasn't the same. And last night; _or was it this morning?_ hadn't really been the best of time to make mention of it. If this then was her punishment for being so … unattentive, to such things, she'd almost be willing to spend hours at this. Instead all she did was slightly nod, returning her gaze back to the ceiling. It wasn't like it was anything special to look at; there was no design there, no witty saying, no answers to the barely formed questions that were in her head.

The fingers of the Venusian were playing in her hair at this point, twirling a few strands around before letting them fall by the wayside. The flippant comment… turning on her side she looked at the blonde who met her gaze. "How much do you remember?" She came right out and asked, at least as a question and not so much a statement as she was known for apparently.

"How much do I remember about what?" Came the reply, the woman seemingly at ease for being nude while she was still curled within the sheets. Dawn truly had arrived, spilling through the light curtains that hung back from the window. Not quite facing the sun all the while, the rays still managed their way inside, reflecting off of all things metallic it came in contact with.

"The fight." There was no mistaking what it was, not when she had made a comment that if she had that pointless looking chain she might have stood a chance…

She watched as the blonde's eyes closed for a moment, almost grimacing before her hand ghosted just under her breast, the stitches still fresh as her time fighting the Warlord had reopened them, and the trip from Mars to the Moon wasn't that long, just a handful of days. Yet she certainly moved just fine last night, feeling her face flush and silently, she was thankful Minako's eyes hadn't opened to catch it.

"There was a woman, in the room where the Fire was at." She began slowly, meeting her eyes upon opening. "That's where I woke up after leaving the monastery to look for you… I honestly don't know how I got there before you ask. We had a … nice chat, you could say, discussing who I really was. I didn't agree with all of it of course, prompting a scuffle. There… was this dagger that I used to cut my bonds." She stopped talking, looking almost forlornly at her hands, at her palms that bore the jagged cuts turned to scars before they fell back down. "That … it. When… I." Shaking her head she made a rally on her words, looking at her almost pleadingly, as though she needed her to tell her that she wasn't crazy, that it really happened. It was a moment of vulnerability that she had never seen at all within her eyes, and she knew right then and there that she did not like it.

"I cut myself pretty badly." Minako finally said, refusing to meet her gaze as though she was ashamed. "It set my blood on fire, burning me, like I had stuck my hand and arm within the Fire. Fuck, for that matter… that I just jumped right the fuck on in it. It burned me alive, from within me, then she threw something in my face, some powder… I. I saw things… hearing a voice. The next thing I knew, I was stabbing her, repeatedly, before I threw her body in the Fire. I felt … I felt a little better, but not much. I knew that… no matter what, I had to find you, that you had to be there. So I got lucky and… that's when I came to the throne room."

Rather than remain on her side any longer Minako sat up, resting her back against the headboard, her eyes cast upon some far away point on the far wall. "I remember he … was out of my league. But it didn't matter; I gave you my oath and my word. It was just … I was just … so weak. I think even on my best day, I wouldn't have been able to beat him. A sword isn't a match for a spear, at least not without a neutralizer of sorts and I didn't have anything like that." She shook her head, looking over the raven haired woman who was still laying in bed, still curled within the pale yellow sheets. "I remember being disarmed, falling to my knees… then I woke up in a bed. How long was it?"

"A few days over two weeks." She softly replied with, amazed that despite her injuries, once again she had disregarded her own safety to look for her.

The blonde said nothing for a few moments before nodding, lips moving to a slight smile. "Well, there's hope for you yet then." With that she moved aside the sheet that hung about her lower body, rising from the bed to stretch completely in the morning sun.

That it did things to her body of course might have been entirely possible, and while part of her felt inflamed part of her still found it amazing the resiliency that the blonde could showcase, going from one emotion to the next without any ill will or side effects. Her words were enough to anchor on, using that to signify the start of the conversation. "Hope for me for what?"

"Mm you know, there's times I really like when you make things a question, but there's times I like it more when you're blunt in all your Martian glory." The blonde actually _giggled_ at her, arms lowering from where she probably could have reached the ceiling so … so … Gods she didn't even have the words for it. "Since you're awake, we might as well see to the schedule before us. Plus, if the Queen is returning within," she paused, ticking off on her fingers without a care in the world she was nude, "Six days now, the tailors and seamstresses are going to be out for blood to get you into something since she wants a ball. Plus there's still the matter of showing you around, finding you something to wear beyond robes. Don't get me wrong; they are quite becoming but not only do I need to find out where Ami and Makoto are at for weapons training, you'll need to take part in it as well and robes just won't do. There's still the matter of breakfast, and don't get me wrong … I hardly mind how you stopped me on my report, but I do have to finish that still. We'll have a busy six days."

All she could do was feel her eyes blink slowly, processing it all with a lingering wonder in the back of her mind concerning just … just what exactly it was she had gotten into.

It was at her silence that Minako continued, her grin turning coy. "The so many ways I can render you speechless. Unless you would rather stay in my bed, I'd suggest you move before I change my mind."

* * *

The day, from that moment on, turned out to be a whirlwind of activity. Perhaps it was the thinly veiled threat that the blonde had given or the sheer prospect of something new, something to keep her mind off of the vision that awoke her, gave her reason enough to see to everything. That she managed to shower and dress in peace likely only happened because Minako had fallen back into Commander mode, some sort of disposition in which she mostly ignored herself and managed to turn the hurricane of things to do into a gentle breeze.

The fact that she hadn't walked out into the room of before, where they had met Ami and Makoto, with Minako was the only thing saving her from what would otherwise be a lengthy ribbing from one of the two, if not both of them. Just because it was shortly past dawn didn't mean that her and the blonde were the only ones up; a hard fact as both women were already present and eating breakfast.

Before she had gone to search for Minako the night prior, she was able to at least learn something of the two. For instance, despite Makoto's towering frame and first look impression of being a hardass, she could actually cook. It coupled well with Ami's intelligent yet rather perverse mind, best found as she smirked lightly as she took a seat almost warily from the gesture. "I see you found Minako after all last night."

"What do you mean?" Apparently the blonde was rubbing off on her, feeling it actually come out as a question instead of her perchance for utter statements regardless of the words. Both she noted were dressed somewhat similar to what their missing Commander wore; that was a thought there, _Commander._ Could she actually take an order from her? It was worth a slight frown, wondering if there was some sort of induction ceremony to be had or not.

It was Makoto who answered, jabbing in her direction with a fork that otherwise was loaded with a bite of pancakes, dripping in syrup. "You have this rather telling mark, right below your jaw." As she felt her face flush red; not so much embarrassment as indignation, the brunette laughed before eating.

Any further commentary about it was stopped as the woman in question graced them with her presence, dressed close to what she had worn before. Dropping in a chair she took in the look of three faces, two showing bemusement and one barely contained annoyance before helping herself to the meal before her on the table. "Y'know, it's actually heartening to know that you're all getting along."

"Oh yes, just like you and Rei are." Makoto instantly hooted, if for nothing more than the satisfaction of watching the Martian's face turn further red in fury. Despite Ami hitting her in the arm, or maybe even despite the foot driven into her leg under the table, the Jovian continued to snicker at the situation.

"At least we didn't walk in on both of you." The blonde put an end to it, not wanting to give Rei a reason to leave now. Not when she looked so pissed off. "Which is a great way for me to barge in asking about training."

It was enough to cause the Jovian to groan, her ribbing forgotten as Ami spoke up in her stead. "I've been working with Captain Dharius since my arrival, and ensured Makoto has done the same."

"Captain Dharius?" The raven haired woman asked, eyeing the manner in which the conversation had been defused. Yes the matter was done but it didn't mean she appreciated being the object of a joke. It was hard to hold to that anger though, not with the food. More so the food like this, such things before in her life were special treats, not apparently common day occurrences.

"He's in charge of the Lunar guard, for the forces that are assigned to the Palace instead of the standing army. He could have made Commander easily, but he chose to stay in the position he is in. He has a rather strong … knack, for finding out a person's preference for fighting and develops routines for just about anything." The blonde answered between the quick work she was making of breakfast. "He might want to run a few combat drills with you, to see what you've retained, but beyond that, it's primarily a formality that he meets you. We'll all go after breakfast. Speaking of which," her segways to other topics was nothing short of impossible for anyone else to pull off. "This ball… what's the run down?"

"Before the Queen left, she gave specifics. They are there on the table," Ami's head nodded towards the small stack of paperwork that lingered on the table between either couch away from their breakfast meal. "But she went completely out for it. Gowns for us, no arms of course save for the guard, the guest list seems to be the standard Lunarin sort with a few visiting emissaries from Neptune and Uranus."

At mention of both of the planets Minako groaned, looking almost pleadingly at the Mercurian. "Please. Please tell me it's not _them._ "

"I promise, it's not." A shared sentiment was exchanged between the two.

"Thank the Goddess, I don't have the willpower to put up with them." Visibly relieved she continued. "Which means the tailors are going to be out on the warpath in packs to pin Rei down for fittings. Did she leave specifics?" The question was asked but her cerulean gaze was sympathetic as it went to the Martian.

"Of course. Everyone is getting something, regardless of what is in your wardrobe. You have it made however; the seamstresses already started on yours, and Makoto and I went through the taping two days ago. But we'll still need the time for the fittings in everything."

"Right right…" Off the blonde mused, breakfast almost forgotten before she seemed to finish it in record time without any blow to her inherent manners. "And we probably can't even see what it is until they are almost done. Can you believe Artemis wants me to take the week off?" She waved around her fork for emphasis. "Who has time when there's so much to do." Catching the look from Rei she smiled and set the cutlery down. Leaning back in her chair she mused a moment over the best plan before launching into it. "Which … I should and will try to. We'll visit with the Captain after breakfast; Rei you can borrow some of my clothes in the interim, because knowing the tailors you'll be set soon enough. After training we won't have a choice but to endure the measurement division, which will probably be most of the rest of your day. I'll work on my report… Ami you're still working on…?" At the nod from the Mercurian she finished. "Good, good. And Makoto, you found something to do before someone stuck you with something?" The Jovian laughed her agreement. "Then it's settled, I probably won't see you all again until dinner."

"Unless someone distracts you from it first." Ami slipped in, clearly enjoying the fact but stopped at the almost murderous glare Rei sent in her direction.

Defusing the situation the blonde rose from her seat, speaking as she did so, "Hey, I'll take her distraction any day. Besides, you both seem to have one and now's the time to see just how _distracted_ you both can become."


	37. Chapter 37

What if this whole crusade's  
A charade  
-Nine Inch Nails, "The Hand that Feeds"

* * *

There was every intention then to head out to the yard, for the blonde to point out things to her; a better tour than when she had arrived. Borrowing rather reluctantly some of Minako's clothes meant she could train, though to be honest she really was not looking forward to it. It was not her robes which she was more than used to, even if she wore garments like a shirt and pants under them. The off gray of the clothing was not her, no matter how it brought out the darkness of her hair. It was almost too light for her complexion, as pale as it was. She endured it for the sake of breakfast though.

That had been their intention.

The moment that they had stepped out of the room of a far warmer atmosphere did a literal stampede of women descended upon them like the rare storms did upon her home. Instead of showers of rain, literally soaking all in its path, it was hands and arms, instantly separating her from the blonde who no matter her training, was no match. Who would have thought that such a horde was all it would take to usurp Minako from her, until then, near unshakable stance?

"There you are. We've been waiting for hours for you to be ready. I don't know what backwater planet you are from, you ill bred disappointment, but in the Lunar Palace we do not tolerate this lazy behavior."

The sea of women, most reminding her of tales of spinsters, each cast both a disapproving look as they parted, but it was their leader, an old woman with hair the color of a freshly forged sword who spoke. Tightly bound in a bun to the back of her head, she was far shorter than the rest but commanded far more than any Warlord, the King of Mars, or Minako could ever hope to. Combined. A pair of spectacles made of some wired frame perched on the tip of her nose which, despite being shorter than her, she still managed to look through in a disapproving manner.

That it bore some beaded chain to drape around the back of her neck was to be expected.

In her hands she held a notebook and a pencil, already scribbling away at it even as Minako had made a rally on herself. "We are expect-"

"Hmph. You would have been there by now if you really were. Lazy children these days. In my day, we would have not kept our elders waiting." The seamstress instantly cut the blonde off, brushing her aside as if she did not even matter.

"But-" Valiantly, she tried again.

"Don't you 'but me,' you Venusian hussy. You're lucky I already have your measurements though perhaps I should have you remeasured for everything. You look like you've packed on a few pounds since you left for uncivilized lands."

She could almost hear the sudden snap as Minako's jaw closed, her eyes narrowing pensively. For a split second she almost thought that the blonde was done but she did not fail, launching into yet another attempt to not be brushed aside. "The Queen-"

"Don't you dare mention Her Grace like she will save you. Why she allows such a shameless Venusian to be here is beyond me. You're the cause of all this reckless behavior that's been happening as of late." The woman would not allow a word in edgewise, stepping up and invading what personal space she might have had left at this point. Minako had long since done that she realized, and yet now she felt like all the irritation she had before was nothing in comparison. She rather missed it all at once, the woman looking her over before shaking her head with a tsking sound. "This will not due. With us, young lady. You might be some barbarian but I will be damned if you look like it."

Her gaze cast helplessly to the blonde, who could do nothing but shake her head sadly and sigh. There was no choice in the matter, nothing that would save her. The tasking was hers and hers alone to endure. Without much of a gesture or remark edgewise, she was pulled along, almost marched at that, with the horde down the hall. Looking behind over her shoulder she just barely managed to make out Minako mouthing "I'm sorry" to her before she was ushered forward without any further delay.

* * *

Time seemed to drag with the speed of an unyielding rock in the unwavering sun. Part of her had long since stopped wondering how long she had been standing here. The other part perhaps was dead, long since driven to an early grave by way of sheer boredom. It made her envious; that had to be far better than this. Anything had to be better than this, standing atop some box with her arms held outstretched to her sides as the dozen women pressed cloth measuring tapes to all aspects of her body while the head seamstress continued to take their numbers down. It didn't matter that a dozen was ten too many; they all seemed to be working regardless towards their taskings.

Stripped down out of her borrowed clothing, she couldn't rightly tell if it was a sound of approval that it had fit, or if was exasperation that she was wearing such. In a simple slip and panties she was silently glad however that the room was fairly warm, otherwise she would have considered death a far better venture. The far wall looked interesting enough to stare at blankly, almost as though she was meditating while the measuring tape was ran along the inside of her leg, from the edge of her panties all the way down to her ankle.

Ignoring the number that was called out, she allowed herself to not be so coherent. It gave her time to think of things that she had rushed through, ignoring as the moment did not allow it. How it felt to be here, away from home. Was it home though? The people she left behind were almost her family, if she had not distanced herself from them. Her grandfather … but he was long since gone. Her father? She wanted to laugh. The man might be her father but he certainly was not, not to her. It didn't matter that he was the King.

It meant that she was indeed the Princess, the epiphany hitting her that had she but realized… she would have known exactly who Minako was looking for once she had related her. Instead she had clung to her ignorance, never wondering why the blonde had sought her out, or why she had sworn an oath, or much of anything other than the need she expressed to be around her. She wanted to sigh but it wouldn't do; there were still far too many measuring tapes assaulting her barely clothed form.

The blonde was a dangerous subject yet her mind went there next. Maybe she should have felt ashamed for the things they had done, for the things that they had done to each other for that matter. It still heated her skin, feeling her pulse race before she swallowed and pulled her mind quickly, but abruptly, away from thoughts of the Venusian's naked body. She wasn't entirely sure why she cared so much, why she wanted her to lose control, to put her faith in someone else. In her, for that matter. Why was she so strong all the time? To rise above the image cast of her yes but why didn't she know that she had others around her that wanted to help her?

From the little she had spoken to Makoto and Ami the night prior, before she went to go look for the blonde, both spoke rather admirably of her. Her easy going disposition and cheerful personality that quite beguiled a fighting spirit and untarnished sense of honor. Both were more than willing to help her out however they could, but it was the lack of time they spent with her, that she wasn't rushing off somewhere else, that seemed to prevent all of that.

Both had related that out of all the time they had known her, only she, the Priestess, had been around her the most. Maybe that was why she had felt so passionately about it all. How she could see the struggle, the hope that the blonde held to while she was drowning. That someone would come along and offer her saving without a price, without a blemish to her soul.

Her gaze oblivious, she did not notice that the head seamstress had since stepped out, likely to deliver the list of numbers to the tailors to begin the tasking of producing her a wardrobe in but a day. Not to mention the gown for the ball. She was hardly looking forward to that, her gaze intent before her she missed the rest, how the others had silently walked out. Honestly, she was not paying attention in the least, standing instead on the box with her arms hanging down at her sides.

The fact she felt the press of the measuring tape to her thigh she didn't even attribute to anything odd or out of place, until it lingered just a little too long. The fingertips that held it against her skin seemed far more interested in touching her skin, if the way they slowly smoothed the cloth tape along her leg was any indication. Drawn from her reverie with a start she looked down, meeting the blonde's playful gaze and smirking lips. She was raising a finger, pressing it against those one and the same smirking lips at that… before measuring her hand from palm to the end of her middle finger.

"Do you even know what you're doing?" She managed to ask, feeling both curious as to how the blonde managed to get in here, how she managed to drive the others out without a word, and a bit grumpy to have been standing here for who really knew how long.

"Of course." A giggle followed as she ducked behind her, hands proceeding the tape that was being fitted against her hips. From around her the blonde peered up at her, "You should not question your superiors Rei."

Unable to help it, perhaps even if she wanted to, she felt a thin smirk pull at her face. "No? I thought questions were valued by leaders."

"Hmm." Was the only response she got, the blonde's body moving back behind her. Her hands retracted the measuring tape, finding it necessary to do so as instead it pressed against her ass, following the curve of her panties from her hip down. At once her features heated, swallowing hard. "That is true, but it isn't valued as greatly as loyalty…" The tape trailed in her hands, thumbs hooking over the straps of her slip she wore, moving the offending garment effortlessly off of her shoulders. It fell down in a pool at her ankles, at her feet, a pool she almost wanted to step from but her legs simply refused to move. "And obedience."

Around her Minako stepped again, her jacket she had been wearing since that morning had since been removed. Whether it was from the increased temperatures in the room or not was impossible to tell, for she felt her own body quite heated as she stood almost on display, clad only in panties that were being eyed almost as though the blonde planned to lead an assault herself on them. "Raise your arms above your head."

It seemed too outlandish yet up her arms went, watching as almost sinful delight appeared in the cerulean gaze. Her arms almost dropped once Minako's tongue flicked between her red lips but the sharp glance up at her kept her hands stretching towards the ceiling. Rather than go straight for her breasts as she expected her to, it was the tape instead pressing just under her arm and down her ribs, stopping at her hip. "So." That sounded the best way to start a sentence out, attempting to change the subject as her arms were allowed to be brought down and instead, her legs to widen her stance for another impromptu measurement to take place, this time around her left calf. "Is sewing another task on your long list of responsibilities here on the Moon?"

At her back she heard soft laughter, "If you're asking if I am the head seamstress, then no." Behind her, she could feel the sudden warmth that could only be brought on by another body close to her own. Her eyes dropped, transfixed for the moment, as Minako's hands reappeared at either side of her waist, dropping the measuring tape that fluttered down to the floor. To her breasts both hands went, heated and smooth at the same time. In her ear she felt a soft breath followed by sultry words, "I just figured that I'm more qualified to … accurately handle your measurements."

All the swallowing she had done prior was for naught, not after this. Most of her thoughts slipped away with the blonde's hands cupping her, brushed aside like they didn't matter at each pass of her thumbs. She felt the blonde hum softly in her ear, feeling her soft breath landing against her bare shoulder before her chin went to rest there. "This…" she started to say before she couldn't rightly figure out a reason why she should say some anything in the first place.

"I like the way my hands fit perfectly to your breasts. Almost like I was made for you." Was all Minako had to answer with to her stutter. As if she needed to explain with words when she was proving that very thing with her hands. "Or maybe … I like the way your breasts fit perfectly to my hands. Like you were made for me." At her back she felt the blonde press in closer until there wasn't even a scant breath of air between them. "I like the way you feel against me, how I fit against you." She wasn't imagining it, there was a twinge of longing within the otherwise always confident voice. Even being so brushed aside by the seamstresses, she hadn't been so cowed. She hadn't sounded so alone, not like this.

She should say something, but it was impossible to. The blonde may have ditched the jacket but she could feel her body regardless through the almost thin shirt. At her back she could feel each breath she took, the press of her breasts against her skin no matter the clothing. Of course there was also the matter of her hands that hadn't stopped in there almost nonchalant squeeze and release, intercepted by the pass of her thumbs or her fingers.

The choice to speak was out of her hands. Rather than let them hang pointlessly at her sides she felt hers rise of their own violation, closing over the blonde's. They didn't pull Minako's away though, curving instead as she stood there, saying nothing, doing nothing other than breathing. It was a few moments of silence before she leaned back against her, feeling the blonde's arms cradle her body.

"You always feel so warm." Came the softly murmured response. "I feel like I could just close my eyes and sleep."

"Standing up? In this … whatever room this is? Someone could come walking in at any moment." Her voice came back at that point, feeling her features flush in reminder that she was just in panties, that was it. Other than the hands that were covering her, it was still rather how she didn't want to be seen.

"Mm you're right." It sounded sultry, dangerous … like Minako didn't have a care for her concerns over being walked in on. More so especially as her hands slipped away out from under her own, skittering fingertips trailing down her navel until they hooked in the waist of her panties. Down they were pushed, "We should take advantage of the time while we can."

"Wha- what are you doing?!" Aghast she tried to struggle out of Minako's grasp, only to nearly lose her balance. Stepping from the box she had been standing on for the past time unknown. Spinning about her arms rose, crossing over her breasts to lend her modesty, a facade ruined as in her stumbles, her panties had inched down her hips to linger against her thighs, hardly covering anything about her.

She was met with the blonde tilting her head at her, a smirk rising on her lips before she sat down on the box of all things. "Are you concerned over someone seeing you nude?"

"It's … it's not proper. Someone could…"

Minako looked positively bemused by the notion, if the smile on her features as any indication. A show was made of thinking before she in agreement. "You're right."

Her guard dropped at how quickly the blonde was agreeing to her, feeling her hands relinquish their guard over her body. "I am?"

"Mm yes. That's why," without warning Minako's hands found a handhold on her panties, abruptly pulling her forward to her. Down her legs they fell once she released them, the blonde looking coyly up her body, "you're going to keep an eye out on the door."

What sounds of protest she could offer were given instead as something like a squeak. It was undignified for certain, sounding weak if she thought about it for a while. Save that she couldn't; that was impossible the moment she felt the blonde's lips trail along her stomach. Or maybe that wasn't really impossible; no truly it had to be when her lips skirted along her pelvis moving steadily lower. No, no that wasn't it either. The true impossibility came when her legs; already parted from being pulled forward, were further so when the blonde's face brushed between her thighs.

She couldn't think, she couldn't speak outside of some gasping sound as she felt Minako's mouth against her. Abruptly her arms dropped from their shielding of her breasts; that certainly was pointless really, reaching instead for her fingers to thread within the blonde hair that was perfectly within her grasp. Maybe later she'd think about that box in a better light, instead of it being that thing associated with the torture of standing atop it for really who knew how long.

Why was she so worried about thinking though? The question was not long to last or to plague her mind, pushed aside with each flick of Minako's tongue. Her fingers tightened within the blonde locks, half realizing she was supposed to be keeping an eye on the door. Fuck, that was impossible, as impossible as thinking was. Her balance felt challenged, swaying on her feet … so desperately glad for her handhold as she felt teeth lightly close about her, drawing the overtly sensitive nub of flesh into her mouth.

All the sounds of before meant nothing now. They were just practice, a rehearsal of sorts for the ones that followed. Pressing against Minako's skull her hands tightened, feeling her hips move of their own accord. It perhaps was exactly what she was supposed to do, if the steady sucking she felt _there_ was any indication. She couldn't look at the door, fuck, she couldn't even say _what_ a door exactly _was_ , not right now. Her head fell back, sightless eyes staring unblinkingly at the ceiling as she tried so desperately to breathe.

Fuck breathing. Fuck she honestly didn't need to do anything at all like that. She just needed to feel this, to live in this moment. Fuck the door, fuck breathing, fuck that she had just been measured for gowns and training clothing and things to wear to bed that she had never imagined owning before. Fuck it all … let her just have this moment, it was all worth it. That the words, or that word in particular, was falling from her lips in throaty moans she wasn't even aware of until she felt the blonde giggle against her.

Even then she didn't care. It was simply impossible to as she let go, feeling her climax claim her much in the same fashion that the blonde had. Her coherency was a joke, everything and nothing existed right now, only pleasure. It was only when she felt arms around her, and even then she was hardly so aware of them, that her thoughts were even remotely considering returning.

The breath in her ear though, the whispered words though, she wouldn't ever forget. "And I love … the way … that you taste … most of all. The way that you sound. The way that … despite how you don't want to … you let go."


	38. Chapter 38

Three out of five, three out of five (it's not enough)  
Six out of ten  
Better luck next time  
-Bloc Party, "Helicopter"

* * *

It was no surprise really that the rest of the week went by both quickly and slowly at the same time. Meals became more hurried to a degree but more relaxed as well, like it was a trade off of sorts. Opportunities for rest were less frequent, but when the breaks came … oh how they were so enjoyed. It was like every contradiction could exist right in this moment, the thought bringing a slight smirk to her lips as she stood back to just watch and learn.

They had accomplished so much in their time, the week they had before the Queen was due back. As she unbuckled her sword belt she reminisced for a moment, taking the opportunity while she had it before she'd step in to go through her own practice against Rei.

Of things though that were quick to pass, their training was not one of them by a long shot. Freed from the looming hordes of seamstresses and measuring women, their wardrobes were to be created by the apparent miracle workers that were the tailors in very little time. The day after the Priestess had been measured in more ways than one their martial training began in earnest. It required a visit with the Captain of the Guard, a rather mislocated Martian who had come to the Moon well before she was born.

He knew right away who Rei was even without an introduction, greeting her with a warrior's bow, deeper than the ones that he offered to herself as well as Ami and Makoto. Their private training yard was outfitted with a wooden weapons rack, currently holding a decent selection of weapons. None held an edge; she already knew that, but they held weight to them that when they connected, they would hurt and leave a mark.

They all had their weapons from home she dimly realized, watching as Rei tugged irritably at her still borrowed training clothes before listening to the Captain speak. They were close to the same size, but she could tell that it was not something that the Priestess cared to wear. She was sympathetic to a degree; wearing this wasn't exactly what she liked either, but the chances to be in something else were few and far between times. Especially right now. Thoughts though for another time, taking a seat on one of the two wooden benches that were by the racks of weaponry for their use.

Leaving her sword belt and chain beside her, she glanced over as Makoto took a seat next to her on one side, followed by Ami on the other. Both left their own weapons nearby, a spear for the Jovian and two wooden sticks of sorts for the Mercurian. It could have been simple sticks had they not had a grip that was set perpendicular to its otherwise just over elbow length. Having sparred with her before though, she knew they were vicious enough for both striking and blocking, and it was really only a sword that would and could slip past.

Not quite ready to be questioned by either in regards to Rei she took the opportunity to jump right in. "Did the Queen take anyone else with her when she went to Earth, other than the Princess?" It was a loaded question in a fashion, knowing that. But she glanced at either after asking it, letting them know she expected an answer before her gaze went to rest on the Priestess, currently being instructed by the Guard Captain on simple stances that she already knew.

"She didn't take Luna, if that is what you are asking. I believe it was just a small handful of people went with her, not enough to be a full emissary force given the state of their kingdom, more so after the Queen seemingly died unexpected." It was Ami who answered her, to be expected really, watching as Rei threw a few practice punches under the Captain's guidance. "I checked the log files, she's gone to visit with the Chancellor."

That was enough to draw her attention back for a moment instead of how Rei moved, the firm set of her jaw. She took this so seriously, correcting her stance with a nod before attacking anew. "Why would she be concerned with the Chancellor? Is the Terran King planning on marrying her since his wife is gone?"

"Dunno. It could be 'cause the Prince is of similar age to the Princess. Maybe there's a marriage proposal or something." Makoto's easy voice and way of speaking was her answer. "Or it could be something more. They left without a lot of fuss, it wasn't any sort of big deal. Almost like she wanted to sneak off in the middle of the night. Save that she isn't like that."

"It doesn't make any sense though, why she would leave, more so abruptly. She sent Artemis for fucks sake all the way to Mars. Why would she leave then before he even returned?" She didn't expect an answer, she wanted one perhaps more than anything, but she knew she wouldn't get it. Shaking her head she pushed up to her feet, thankful to miss the look exchanged between the two. There was something going on, something that didn't feel right to her, yet something she couldn't express yet beyond a feeling.

To the weapon rack she went after collecting her chain from her sword belt, pulling two short swords and a curved falchion. There were weaponsmiths currently at work making them something fantastic, something unique for them all. Something of rare Venusian metals and Uranian alloys, cutting edge Mercurian technology, able to harness the power of Jupiter's storms and Saturn's mysticism. An elegant weapon perfect for the Neptune court and forged in the fires of Mars. It still sounded all like some fantasy, more so to draw on all of the planets virtually. Likely it was all being constructed on Pluto, snorting slightly before she stepped into the training ring. What it all meant was their weapons from home would soon be replaced, and they'd still be using these blunt yet painful items.

"Be remembering now, two weapons be confusing to who yer fighting. Use that confusion to yer advantage." The Captain trailed off on his final words, bowing to her at her approach. "Be a natural she is Minako. Be not seeing that in ages outside of you." Dharius finished off with, speaking bluntly and honestly which she expected him to do. It was refreshing, one of the few that was part of the Lunar court ultimately who would do so. She smiled at him, offering out the two short swords to Rei after tucking her own under her arm.

"Dharius, would you be so kind to take her swords over by the others?" It was the unspoken rule that their actual weapons remain there, instead of with them. There were too many opportunities to strike out in anger, and while their blunted weapons could break bones, a sharp sword could cut and kill. She caught his nod, the slight confusion before Rei relinquished her sword belt before accepting slowly the training implements. Waiting for him to depart after the bundle was left on the bench, she gestured about. "This is our training area, the army isn't allowed to be here. Technically, Dharius is not either without an invitation."

"You didn't say he was a Martian."

She smiled, no she certainly hadn't. "He's been here since before the Alliance was founded. Why he left Mars no one knows save for him and the Queen, but his loyalty is to the kingdom."

"And he trains you all in combat."

Oh it could have been a question but it wasn't, hardly even one phrased as a question. It as a simple statement, a slight challenge. "He sees what it is we know how to do, then suggests areas of training. That is the extent of his involvement. Most of our training is drills, with some mixed obstacle courses and sparring against one another."

She watched how Rei lapsed into silence, thinking on it before finally nodding her acceptance of things, followed by her words. "What's first then?"

Unable to help it she outright did not, her smile something of a smirk. "Is it not obvious Priestess? You and I will spar." Her hand collected the sword that was tucked under her arm, her left bringing the coiled chain up to their collective vision before dropping it back down by her side. "Unless you'd care to do calisthenics instead? They are so boring though, getting hot and sweaty for little gain." The look was priceless, an almost wary glance levied her way as Rei considered it, prompting her to continue. "Though maybe with you…"

The wary look faded, a scowl of sorts returning as Rei brought up either short sword, frowning further at their make and weight. She made no move to strike her but gave her own indication that she was ready. That was why she just had to smile, meeting the scowl a playful look. Taking a step back her fingers curled about her falchion, her left letting the chain dangle after coiling about her fist two or three times. There was no one to call for them to start, and neither Ami nor Makoto would interrupt them, given that out of the corner of her eye she watched them pair off.

This would just be Rei and her, and that was how she rather liked it. Her smile made smirk gave nothing away, a feint with her falchion brought about the reaction she wanted, one of the Priestess' swords rising in a defensive pose as the other moved to strike. Wiping the chain about she knocked the blade aside, her own falchion coming to life. It was just practice moves, feeling her out, being felt out in turn. Rei had the same studious look in her gaze that she probably wasn't even aware of. It only appeared when she was deeply engrossed in something, engaged in the moment.

She had seen it a few times during their travels along Mars, spying on her in a fashion when the Priestess likely thought she wasn't looking. Far more she had seen it when the raven haired woman was being intimate with her, living in the moment with her. It was that same look now that she knew to be the desire to understand fully. Answering with a smile she read the immediate confusion that followed, the blink that took her face, before she gave her no quarter. Her falchion whirled to life, her chain as well as she attacked, intent to see how Rei would react.

Not at all disappointed one of the short swords met with her blade awkwardly, forgetting about the chain until the last moment, which was the perfect time to disarm her. Sending the short sword flying, her falchion lightly tapped against her shoulder, signalling that she won. A nod of her head went to the discarded weapon as she stepped back, waiting for her to retrieve it so they might go about again.

* * *

The days had passed by since that moment. With practice Rei became better, Makoto managed to slip in past the defenses of Ami's own whirling weaponry to win against her for once, and the Queen was due to return in two days. The Jovian and Mercurian had departed but a few minutes ago, having tasks to accomplish before the arrival. Apparently Ami had been left in charge of the arriving delegates and Makoto's own druidism background meant she was spending most of her time ensuring flowers were blooming and things looked presentable.

Her own list of duties she had shirked lightly, though knowing she'd get it all done the day before. It wasn't like she was a procrastinator, just that she preferred to spend more time with Rei. By now she was garbed in her own clothes, the tailors coming through with a wealth of clothing that the Martian sheepishly had to ask her for help in putting all away. She had been more than willing to help; it just came at her price of leaving the raven haired woman breathless under her on the floor, half sprawled out over pants that should have been hung up and panties that should have been folded and placed in a drawer. Not that Rei really minded, once she got past the notion that she was serious that she wanted to have her, then and there.

It was just them in the training area, stepping within to start trading blows back and forth without any intention to disarm. She met the two sword attack with a deflection of her falchion, retaliating in turn with a thrust forward of the blade, only to be turned aside with one and struck with Rei's offhand, stopping the attack with a flick of her wrist with the chain and then their dance started all over anew. The Priestess was far more confident, taking the lead in their improvisational dancing, rarely giving ground and forcing her to stay on the defensive.

It was so much like dancing, she simply loved it. It had been ages since she last had; sure there were plenty of opportunities to on the Moon, given the perchance the Queen had for balls and parties but who wanted to dance with some fucking stuffy shirt Lunarian? She certainly did not, but now. Now there was her Martian, the thought warmed her with a smile as she was once more forced to the defensive to meet Rei's attack. For the first time since they had arrived, she found herself actually looking forward to the ball.

The dancing, the wardrobe; so she was more than curious to their attire given that it wasn't anything in her wardrobe, was almost too much. Under her breath she started to hum out a waltz, dancing about gracefully as either of Rei's swords moved in tandem to strike at her until the Martian abruptly started to slow down. It wasn't enough for her to stop, instinctively attacking since the other had let up on her onslaught. It lasted for two moves before Rei just as suddenly started to attack anew.

A dance, it was all a dance. Sword play, love making, an actual waltz … she loved it all. Humming a bit louder she finally stopped when Rei didn't make a move to attack her again, looking at her quizzically instead. Ending her song on a questioning note she finally asked. "What is it?"

"What … what are you doing?"

"I'm humming." She answered simply, waiting to see if they'd continue with their spar or not, her weapons still poised in case it was a feint of sorts.

It seemed to incite something in the Martian who looked flustered, almost angrily rolling her eyes as she actually stomped her foot on the ground. "You have the audacity to hum? Do I not spar well enough?" She brought both swords back up, attacking anew only to overreach. It was easy enough for her falchion to knock both swords away, resuming her humming as her wonderment of their continuing to spar or not would happen had been answered.

Rei's fighting was still sloppy though, making mistake after mistake from improper grips on her swords to how she was standing. It didn't take long for the Martian to finally get fed up, stopping once more, "Is something on your mind?"

"I'm actually looking forward to the ball for once… despite how busy we'll all end up being." It was the stark truth. "Besides, I want to dance." She finished with a smile, rocking back on her heels.

"Well, aren't you dancing now?" The Priestess lowered her twin swords, looking at her almost expectantly for an answer.

It wasn't the same. It was sure, the moves maybe could be, but the intent was not. Shaking her head she brought her falchion back up, indicating that they'd continue on. "That's not what I meant." Her voice took a slight grumpy tone, showcasing her disappointment despite her ability to mask most things. Silently she was glad that Rei said nothing more on it, resuming her attacks without their sloppy overtones of before.

Her thoughts stayed though with the dance, the gowns, the music. Just the atmosphere was enough to send her heart soaring, the faceless people she could ignore easily if given enough reason to. She met the strike of the sword, almost halfheartedly turning it aside before the second sent her falchion flying out of her hand. Smarting, she dropped the chain to clutch at her stinging palm, stumbling back as her balance was lost.

Before she could fall completely back though an arm was about her waist, another hand holding hers. Blinking past her confusion and shame of not paying attention, her gaze beheld Rei holding her, just like they were in a dance. The Martian bore a thin little sardonic smirk, her lips quirked to the side like she was fighting not to laugh at her. "So, this kind of dance?"

It was so innocently asked, despite the smugness. More upset than anything that she had been caught off guard and so blatantly disarmed her response was snarky in return. "You're supposed to bow first." She wouldn't discount though what it felt like, to be here like this, held like she was.

That half playing smirk on Rei's face just seemed all the more fitting, even though she didn't shrug outright she could almost picture the Priestess doing so. "Mm you're right. But you seemed so preoccupied that you might not have seen it even if I did."

* * *

The day before all hell would break loose was upon her.

The Queen was due tomorrow. Fuck, and here she was slaving away on her report that should have been done long before hand. Fucking days before hand truth be told. Yet Artemis had the nerve to tell her to relax. Relax! Who had time for something so far fucking fetched as that?! Certainly not her, and not right now. There was no one to blame but herself she knew, squeezing her eyes shut tightly for a moment before blinking them back open anew. Just as she expected it did not miraculously make her report finish itself, but it was worth a try all the same.

Since that morning she had been slaving away at the outline that documented her time on Mars, filling in all the missing areas that she had barely expanded on when she had started writing it from the first time. It was hardly what she wanted to do, bowing out of training that morning to promptly barricade herself in the small office just after she finished a hurried breakfast. For hours she typed away, changing some things, adding in others until hours later, it appeared to take the guise of a report. Still though, far too many areas were nothing more than notes to herself, reminding her to "fill in more here" because it simply wouldn't do with what she had.

Through lunch she worked, well into evening she was lost in her own little world, filled with sand and cold nights and more than one head injury. A master of words she painted a picture that was both factual and worth reading, stating everything that was required in her report without it coming across horribly dry. In detail she explained what she knew, pausing multiple times to figure out how many days exactly it had been, losing track somewhere around day thirteen, which was the day that Rei had clubbed her upside the temple.

After that the days were a blur, having a vague idea how long she was comatose on Mars after being stabbed. It made her frown, leaning back in the chair to rub irritably at her eyes. She should get up and stretch, maybe take a short walk. Her report was nearly done but to leave now… she might not want to come back to it. If she didn't it would be a rushed affair in the morning, and no one was exactly sure when the Queen would arrive, but if anything was true, it would be first thing in the morning.

Her hands still pressed to her face, heated and soothing as she took in a deep breath. She should eat something. Fuck, even something to drink would be great right now. Maybe another paragraph … it sounded like a good goal to her. Another paragraph and she'd get up to get something to drink. Then when she returned, maybe half a page and she could get something to eat too. Another page after that and then she could take a short walk. Nowhere far of course, just a bit around to stretch. She could certainly finish her report by then and maybe it would be just after midnight. That'd be plenty of time to sleep; six hours was a lot wasn't it?

Then she could get up and prepare for the Queen's arrival.

Dragging her hands from her face she blinked, wondering when exactly it was that Rei had appeared in the room. For that matter, how long she had been there. A glance at the computer screen told her that more than "just a couple" of minutes had passed and all she had done was just sit there, plotting out her moves like a game of strategy. Blinking anew she was pleased that she hadn't simply imagined the Priestess, going so far as to smile. "Hi…" Goddess why was she being so shy around her now? Weren't they beyond that? Wasn't _she_ beyond that?

Rei had long since closed the door she belatedly realized, and she wasn't empty handed. She was still in her training clothes that to listen to her speak, she hated to wear but fuck how she looked in them. Really, how she looked in anything. More so completely out of clothes. She felt her face grow warm and she bought herself time by clearing her throat; fuck now she couldn't even look without blushing. "Is … is that something to drink?" Her gaze honed in on the wooden goblet that the woman was holding.

"Erm. Yes. It's a Martian energy drink. No one's seen you emerge and I know how important your report is to you to finish, so I thought I'd bring you something."

"Goddess you are a blessing…" And how. Really, and fucking how. As the goblet was passed to her she was caught first by the scent, blinking at it startledly before she spoke. "I don't think beverages are supposed to smell like this Rei…" She looked skeptically at it, trying to discern its nature.

"It's an ancient recipe… and I had to substitute some of the herbs. But I'm sure it'll work all the same!" The raven haired woman said with what could only be a winning smile, all the more encouraging her to partake in it. She met her hopeful eyes, how they shimmered and found herself lost within once more. Even if it smelled like fucking death she'd drink it; who was she kidding? There was no way she desired to hurt her feelings after all, pinching her nose closed she raised the drink promptly to her lips, downing it a few gulps.

That she completely missed Rei's eyes widen in surprise was just par for the course. Of course, it all made sense. Rei wasn't expecting her to down five or eight shots of liquor in a single pass after all.

"Well…" The Priestess reached over, taking the wooden cup from her. Where she put it she didn't even know and didn't even care, being far too busy blinking her eyes and feeling herself quickly becoming flush and hot. It was worse than a blush. Far worse than a blush. She felt like she was on fire, in a good way, blooming and emanating from her stomach like a swirl of sparks, ever heavenward rising. "How are you feeling?"

She didn't answer, too lost in the feeling, the tingling. It was like she wasn't tired anymore. Like she wasn't stressed. And she was warm, Goddess ever was she warm. How could she answer when all she had were feelings that she couldn't even _try_ to put to words? That Rei was worried over her lack of response, that perhaps the spirits were far too strong for her Venusian body to handle, that maybe … just maybe, she had just given her alcohol poisoning… That was important yes.

Instead she opted to grin, "How YOU feelin'?"

With a smirk the Priestess spoke again, visibly relieved. "Should I let you get back to-?" Her words promptly cut off as she rose, stumbling around the table in what she planned to be just standing before her, not currently clumsily falling against her. Thankfully Rei had caught her before she could fall, believing instead that she had just glided over there, graceful as a fucking Princess.

"I assssked you a quest'n. How. You. Feelin'?" She repeated herself, going slow because maybe Rei didn't understand her lyrical voice and its qualities.

"Fine." Hands steadied her, hands and a winning, big smile.

She shook her head, sending her blonde hair everywhere from the vehement nature of her denial. " 's not true."

"Why not?" There was concern there. She might have caught it some other time, but not right now.

" 'cause." Her lips pressed to Rei's neck, kissing slowly, absolutely fascinated with the column. Up her throat to her ear her kisses went, stopping at her earlobe to flick with her tongue. "You should be feelin' me." Teeth collected the lobe, giving it a tug before drawing it into the confines of her mouth to suck upon. She felt great, better than great really. She felt free, desiring nothing more than her hot and sometimes grumpy Martian.

That and out of her clothing. Which was falling away without any assistance from her hands. She should know, because they were too busy coping feels in all of their graceful, drunken glory. Her jacket hit the floor or maybe something else; who really decorated this place anyway? The floor was so boring. The chair was so boring. So was the desk and the computer and whatever else was here. Everything was fucking boring. There was only her hot handed Martian peeling away her shirt and undoing her pants.

Giggling she almost managed a step away from Rei only to be caught anew in her arms, hot lips meeting with hers. The Priestess didn't taste like the drink, but Goddess did she ever set her afire like it had. Her mouth parted at the barest insistence, welcoming the conquest that her Martian was on with a graceful flick of her tongue in welcome. Her hands refused to stay put, tugging at the jacket still worn by the other. She almost agreed about hating the uniforms, going so far as to say so and provoking a growl in return, her mouth promptly claimed again and this time with a hand buried in her hair at the back of her head.

Things she didn't care about, finally divesting Rei of her jacket she felt like she should point out the obviousness of it, an occasion to be celebrated and heralded across the entire Palace. Save that Rei wasn't stopping with kissing her, her tongue wasn't done mapping out the confines of her mouth. She could feel her legs grow weak but it was a good kind of weakness, both of her hands choosing to grasp fistfulls of Rei's shirt to hold to before she fell. Or floated. That's what it felt like, like she was floating.

She had to be, after all, since she was on her back. When did she wind up on the floor? It was worth a blink up at her savior, confusion showing for a moment within the depths of her eyes before Rei soothed it all away with a smile that could slay fucking ancient dragons and win over the most snobbish of courts. She couldn't help it and therefore didn't, beaming a smile back at her as her boots were pulled off next, joining her somewhere on her own personal cloud that was littered with her discarded clothing and what her hands had managed to pull from Rei.

A twist of her legs and a shift of her body had her panties off next, watching as they were stuffed into one of the pockets of Rei's pants. That she had to giggle at. "Yer a pervert… A pervert. Stealin' ma panties. Coulda jus' asssked. Woulda given 'em to you."

Why would Rei shake her head "no" at her? Goddess, it sounded just like some boring instructor, saying that she kept them so she wouldn't lose them. How could she lose them on her cloud? Was there a hole in it? Nothing was lost so far after all, spreading her limbs out like a star, outstretching her fingers and toes to show Rei that nothing could fall off her cloud. Nothing at all.

She completely missed how Rei's eyes widened at that, at her complete and utter lack of modesty. Rei was decidedly too clothed to be on her cloud. There were rules about being on her cloud with her after all. Everyone had to be nude. Clothes were only allowed to be strewn about on it because that was ok. But you couldn't wear clothes once you were on the cloud; they simply had to go. Her legs reached, wrapping around Rei's waist to tighten, pulling her down as her hands reached, finding the strands of midnight to claim as she pulled the woman down on top of her. "S'no … no clothes. Allowed here. Need to… take 'em off to be 'ere."

Slurring the words she felt heated and warm again; maybe it was Rei's body on top of hers. Or maybe it was her mouth on her body. Or maybe it was her hand that was seemingly everywhere at once. A giggle escaped her; who would have guessed that Rei had twenty hands, and that all twenty of them were on her at once? Her legs loosened the grip they had around her waist, rubbing her calf against her hip as the air swirling around her cloud made one thing more than obvious.

She wanted her.

And she wanted her badly.

The air assaulted her sex without mercy, brought on by each shift of Rei over her, each brush of her own legs in their want to do something other than just merely be there. She was hot, a positive inferno and the air was doing nothing more than feeding the flames. It caused her feet to arch, her calves to tighten as her head tilted back, feeling Rei's hot and wet mouth at her neck, trailing to her collarbones. She had given up needing to see because what was the point when feeling was so much better? She felt alive and didn't need to see that to know it to be true.

About to whine about how unfair it was to feel this way on her cloud mercy came. One of Rei's numerous twenty hands had made its way past her breasts, past her ribs, even past her pelvis. It was on her thigh, then it was on the inside of it, and then it was cupping her. At once her hips responded like the woman's touch was a command, rising up off her precious cloud with an arch of her back. Her hands tightened at once in Rei's hair, a handhold that her cloud couldn't offer her.

It was better than a cloud. Who needed clouds when she had something like this? Why would she ever settle for a cloud again, when she had a mouth on her breast, a tongue teasing her nipple and teeth that tugged, leaving minute bites? Why would she want a cloud again when she had a hand right there, trapping her heat, letting it build until when it pulled away it was with the signs of her desire that told her how wet she was.

Who needed a cloud indeed. Certainly not her.

Rei's mouth was unrelenting on her breasts, her breath assaulting each one with controlled streams across her otherwise quite perked nipples. She didn't even have a chance to whimper how one felt neglected or anything of the sort, it was as if Rei already knew and was taking care of her before she could even indicate her need. The same was true for the inferno at the apex of her thighs, tamed, soothed, and encouraged to rage out of control with each pass of long fingers to her lips, seeking out the bundle of nerves that positively sang each time she was touched.

The fire that started in her belly spread like it was something wild. Along nerves it strummed, like a fine instrument being plucked, resounding chords and notes of pure pleasure. She lost track of reality, lost track of coherency, just what her hands were doing, just what her body was doing. All she felt was fire and pleasure, mixed with passion and want, a possessiveness enveloping her just as much as her orgasm did, surrendering to the feelings invoked in her until all she could do was offer a joyful cry. A joyful cry of her praise, her adoration and her worship.

Clouds had absolutely nothing on Rei. Clouds could learn so very, very much from her Martian.

* * *

A/N: I'd like to give a huge thanks to Decido who was the instrument behind the measuring scene last chapter. In my haste to post, I completely forgot to give her the credit she so rightly deserves. And more so in this chapter for proofing, providing insight, and joining me in the notion that yes, Minako needs and deserves to be drunk. And so she is.


	39. Chapter 39

We've got stars directing our fate  
and we're praying it's not too late  
'cause we know we're falling from grace  
-Robbie Williams, "Millennium"

* * *

The rays of the sun shone through the window, bathing her room in golden light. It didn't discriminate with what it touched, having no preference for it being wood, stone, or cloth. It didn't seem to mind at all that it crept up the bed like fingers cast by the finest goldsmith, grasping without actually doing so to sheets of deep crimson. Moreover, it didn't give a damn at all that it gave its attention to the two women laid out amid the confines of the sheets.

In a sprawl she was laying; had she been awake she would have found it offensive in some fashion because she _never_ slept like that. She was a dignified sleeper, one who as soon as she laid down did not move until she awoke later. A perfect specimen of how one should sleep if there was ever such a thing. Instead there she was, sprawled out over the blonde who was equally sleeping as she currently was with limbs everywhere.

Just before dawn was when she always awoke, a habit instilled in her since she could remember. By the time dawn actually arrived she would be up, cleaned and dressed and ready to start her day. Often with meditation first and then chores, whereas other times it was chores first then meditation. It was whatever her grandfather had for her to do that dictated her day, but she never minded. Even after he was gone, she still varied her day depending on what needed to be done. It was a variety, the only real variety she had to claim in her life.

This then was the change. She had never napped in the middle of the day yet Minako had introduced her to that the first time they had … or rather, the blonde had done anything to her. Then there was every time that followed, an insitute of change to her life and routines. Even if she didn't include the things that Minako had … _introduced_ … her to, certainly there was a lot of change to life as she knew it. From sparring and physical calisthenics, there was a lot of history given to her in the forms of simple talking. When she was with Minako, outside of these … physical expressions of their bodies, the blonde would detail out the palace and the inhabitants.

She learned the layout of the palace, the quickest routes to take from one point to another. After all, Minako had timed her on that, often time with some delivered note by the various guards of the Lunar army that did not have an issue with them. The note was always simplistic in its wordings, yet she couldn't help but imagine that there was some smirk on the Venusian's face each time she drafted one of them. Sure enough, she'd be waiting for her wherever it was at, looking like the wait never bothered her at all and with a smile. Some offhanded remark as well, maybe about how long it took her, before the blonde would mention that outside main hall, if she took the corridor by the first painting depicting a waterfall, she could get to the training yard ten minutes faster. Or, if she took the first left, followed by the third right, and took the passage by the vase with the red flowers, she could get to Mare Serenitatis in fifteen minutes, instead of close to the standard hour if not more if the nobles were especially out and wanting to mingle and generally get in the way.

That was important to know, because Minako had been waiting out there for her by the lake on a blanket. She was out of her standardized uniform that they all wore, instead in a soft yellow sundress and sandals. Lounging she wore that and a smirk, calmly stating that had she not arrived in this time frame, she wouldn't have gotten her reward. Her reward indeed left her gasping for air on her back in pleasure on the blanket, surrounded by the wildflowers and the soft kisses from Minako along her body.

When it wasn't that, the blonde would walk with her, explaining to her the ranking structure of the various guards; things she would question her about whenever she was being timed on where she was to appear to recall their insignia. She learned of the courtly gossip, who various nobles were and which ones to avoid. Not that she couldn't talk to them, just that it might not be in her best interest to. A few times was all it really took to doubt her, to mingle a bit only to understand just what the Venusian was talking about. Snubbed more often than not, the biting words that were barely contained to be spoken once she turned her back told her that the Lunarians were mostly petty and full of bigotry, having little regard for anyone no matter who they were, if they were not of the Moon.

It felt so silly that it would offend her, but in those times that she spoke to Makoto, she found that the Jovian was also deeply affected by how the Lunarians regarded them. Certainly the not present Princess was quite loved and adored by the Lunar people, but that she needed guards seemed so outlandish. It wasn't like the Princess would ever leave the Moon; never mind that she was on the Earth of all places, so why would she need guards? Their only saving grace was their own status among their own planets; the nobles of court found it best that the less civilized planets had their own first born Princesses serving as her guards, though truly they must be hand maidens. But not very good ones, for of the four of them it was only Minako who looked presentable. Yet she was a _Venusian_ , and whatever favor she might have had was instantly negated by that simple fact.

Ami, she was surprised, shared the same thoughts as the rest. Maybe she thought that the Mercurian would be different somehow, yet no matter her intelligence and mind that was nearly as perverse as the Venusian's, the way they were treated by the majority affected her. Like some barely tolerated outcast or barbarian at the gate, few of the Lunarians liked them much less the thought there were here. The occasional one that did wasn't enough to offset the scorn levied, making her further and further glad in a fashion that … she had the others. Of everyone, they were the only ones that understood the sensation, even if really of them, she was the most clueless as to why they were even here in the first place.

The sun however did not care about it. The sun was neutral and ultimately uncaring in how beings treated each other. If apathy could be such a good trait, then surely the sun would be worshipped as a deity. At the moment though, the sun was making its way inside, signifying that it was beyond dawn. That importantly … she was late in waking. With a start her eyes flew open, blinking away the haze that clouded her vision and judgement in a blanket of comfort and seduction. A few moments of such brought her world back into focus, glancing to see it was not too late, perhaps five minutes past when she'd normally awaken.

Her gaze left the window to return to the things directly in front of her. It wasn't hard to do, more so given it was a breast filling her eyes. It rose and fell slowly, gently with each breath that Minako drew under her. It was smooth, seemingly perfectly formed and just the right size for either of her hands to cup. Her flesh was supple, seemingly kissed by the sun and she more than knew that Minako had no tan lines whatsoever. Topped by soft nipples that gave away her desires when they hardened, fitting perfectly between her fingers to be plucked or pulled on by her teeth.

Instantly she felt her face flush. It really never seemed to matter how up close and personal she got to Minako, the fact that she was … was right there. Naked… Exposed… Her thoughts left her in some hazy thoughtless daze that at best, all she could do was just stare. Under her ear she could hear the steady beat of the blonde's heart, the way her breath was drawn in and out of her body with each inhale and exhale. Swallowing hard her hand rose from its sprawled position of before, fingertips trailing along the smooth skin she was resting on. It was much of a facade as the blonde herself was, a veil of hidden pretenses that guarded who she ultimately was.

A smooth exterior with a few marrs of showing that she dedicated her life to this. Maybe a bit over zealously, but she was devoted to it, there was no question about it. But to what end was she doing it, what was she getting from it? It certainly wasn't acceptance from the Lunar court or its staff; she still recalled how the head seamstress spoke to her before going to get her fitting for the over abundance of clothing that now hung in her wardrobe. She highly doubted it was this sense of staying busy, the constant drills and the sparring. Though she understood that Minako loved to dance … a love of dancing couldn't be enough compensation for the slights and insults levied at her.

Fingertips trailed, feeling muscles under their wake. She was quietly strong, a graceful woman that could twirl about with the greatest of ease all to stick a sword in someone's neck until it exited out the other side. It screamed elegance in all of her movements, a self confidence borderlining often, if not completely breaking through that line, of smug arrogance. Maybe that was to be expected though … superficial as they were, as she was really … it just seemed natural that Minako would be exactly as everyone knew a Venusian would be. Yet she was that and more. Far more. Her breath was warming the flesh of the blonde, little beads of moisture forming on her skin from the sheer heat her body produced naturally.

Entranced, hypnotized … she felt almost enthralled. Like the flames she would meditate with and lose track of time before, the rhythm of Minako's breathing, the rise and fall of her breasts… She swallowed hard, almost snapping out of it with a turn of her head and for what really, her gaze snapped right back to where it was. Lacking care she turned slightly, her mouth better posed to leave a soft, barely there kiss to the skin she had spent who really knew, much less cared, time looking at. Under her, Minako remained asleep, not moving outside of those that came from being alive. It wouldn't do, her mouth trailing as lips left a pathway to the same nipples she had been staring at prior.

She was rewarded with a soft catch in breath, an almost hum, but it still wasn't enough. Wanting far more; it must be Minako's influence on her, her lips parted for a single swipe of her tongue. That got her what she wanted, the feel of hands, even laden with sleep, against her body. Then there was the arch of the blonde's body, her back rising upwards with the tilt back of her head into the bedding. Not a pillow because none of them seemed to have remained on her bed but it didn't stop either of them in any activity, much less that of sleeping. There was also the louder gasp too, the way that her heart began to beat faster, the sound of her breathing increasing.

There was a sound, something that sounded suspiciously like a moan and a gasp, that followed. The warm body under her was squirming a bit, shifting this way and that as Minako awoke. The sleep laden hands of before were becoming purposeful, tangling in her hair. Not to move her head, but to keep it where her lips currently entertaining. Legs shifted in the bedding to either side of her, tangling just as much as her hands were doing in her raven hair, hardly finding rest. The gasping sounds weren't vanishing, just transforming into something more. Something that sounded like pleas in a fashion, told to her by way of vocalizations and the way her body moved, that begged of her not to stop.

Finding that she was only far too happy to continue on; why wouldn't she be when she started this all anyway?, hardly in a rush, enjoying the moment for what it was. Her moment, her direction, the blonde under her at her complete mercy and for once, not fighting for superiority in their intimacy. It was everything she wanted, having nothing to do with some lofty feeling of control or domination. It was instead Minako giving in, relaxing and putting aside the expectations that defined her and forced her hand. Difficult to explain, far more difficult to put to words and not just feelings, it wasn't something that needed to be dwelled on right now.

Certainly not right now. Right now was for the pursuit of pleasure. Right now was for the pursuit of everything she wanted, right in this very moment.

"Oh fuck we're late!"

* * *

She was waiting out in the main room, her hands irritably still tugging at her clothing. The damn uniform that she didn't really care for yet still had to wear. She still didn't like it, even less so since she had been rushed into it once Minako realized the time. Perhaps she should have realized that the Queen was returning today and taken that into account, but leave it to Minako that despite everything, she just couldn't forget. That was probably what irritated her the most, not really the clothing or the fact she was standing waiting for the rest and the Venusian to arrive, but that no matter what she did … the blonde simply could not forget.

Perhaps a minute later both Ami and Makoto walked into the room where she stood, both looking none too pleased about the situation. While they all were prone to rise at dawn and meet for breakfast, it was with the understanding that they would then break for training or their own activities. That they both knew the Queen was arriving today, this very morning … _if she wasn't here already …_ meant there was an almost ominous presence in the air. Worse than a weight hanging over them, it felt like a strangulating force, recalling memories of her dreams that plagued her on Mars, the night that she confessed to Minako that she was having such visions. It was like a hand, prompting her hand to rise to her throat almost as though that phantom hand was there.

The gesture was for once, not taken as an opportunity to jab at her or the relationship she had with Minako. Both Ami and Makoto would find near any chance to press her buttons, especially if she had some mark on her pale skin left there by the blonde. It wasn't exactly malicious, but neither did she exactly look forward to it. Instead both looked at her and nodded, the Jovian fussing with her boots while the Mercurian was worrying a hand through her hair far more than any other time before saying something. "We knew all this time yet it was so easy to just pretend that the day wasn't coming."

"Is the Queen really that bad?" Really, all she had to go off of was just second hand knowledge. Unlike the nobles of court, she couldn't just go out and find out for herself. Even Minako rarely spoke of the Queen, just that she was … she was … nice? The blonde was often at a loss for words when it came to describe the Lunar ruler, outside of rather common words. Like she was driven, or fair and just, or a cool and calmly collected woman. It wasn't like intimidation … but some mix of gratitude and … fear. That was how she spoke of her, the lyrical nature of Minako's voice often losing itself to a soft whisper as though she was self-conscious of something. It would last for seconds at most before she would rebound back with an almost too big of a smile to be real.

"We actually haven't had much interaction with her to be honest." It was Makoto who answered her as she righted, done fussing with her boots. "We mostly deal with Luna, but … the Queen. It's kinda hard to explain. She's almost … predatory."

What surprised her more was how Ami joined in with agreement, having nothing to do with the fact that she was agreeing with Makoto. "It's a very calculating way that she looks at you, almost as though she is judging you to look for weaknesses that she might exploit but she never seems to take it that far. It's a rather uncomfortable feeling though."

"It's predatory, she's the hunter and you're the prey." The Jovian followed. "And her court doesn't help matters much. They pick up on everything that the Queen doesn't comment on."

That made no sense … who would follow a leader like that? Willingly? She felt her forehead constrict, her eyebrows draw together as she looked between the two of them. That she went so far to vocalize it she didn't even realize, until she heard Minako's voice offer a response.

"Because she asked us to."

* * *

They walked together in a line of four, drawing strength from the fact none really wanted to be here, yet they had each other. Maybe it wasn't required that they need to be there actually greeting her, but if they were not, it would be far too noted by the Court. They were about to leave when Minako stopped them all, shaking her head. To her she held out her two sheathed swords, her own falchion and the chain about her waist. The breastplate wasn't there and neither was that ridiculous looking helmet at least.

"We go armed. You'll both want to get your weapons." The blonde directed to Ami and Makoto who left with a glance between them. They weren't even out of the room before she found the belts going about her, regardless of the fact she was capable of putting both on herself. Minako found some degree in comfort in it, her care evident as her hands ensured no wrinkles could exist in the uniform that more and more, she absolutely despised. Maybe though comfort wasn't the right word. Maybe it was just a means to vent her otherwise frustration at the moment and what had transpired and really, had been interrupted.

Which if she went by that logical standpoint, the blonde had no reason at all to complain. She wasn't the one really ultimately intent on doing something only for the other to realize the time and the whirlwind that followed in the wake of hurried activity. Her thoughts snapped back to the present as she found herself grunting by the sudden pull on the belts about her. "What was that for?" Out came her huffed out inquiry, partially to much off balance to realize that she was actually formulating questions that she never did prior to the blonde dropping into her life.

"I wanted you to pay attention to me."

"I was paying perfect attention to you."

"Mmm, no, that's a lie and you know it. Otherwise you wouldn't be stoically looking at me when I just told you that I wanna hear you scream out my name in pleasure in the throne room."

Her attempts at bluffing failed her miserably, the heralding blush that left her features heated and flushed gave it all away.

"I was kidding. I did however, want to get your attention. Before Ami and Makoto get back. The Queen … yes. She can be … cold at times. But at the same time … she has my loyalty because she gave me what little ever did."

"And that is?"

Minako merely shook her head at her, hands falling to the wayside instead of at her belts. Instead to her own belt they unnecessarily went, straightening out fabric that did not need to be straightened out and readjusting things that did not need to be adjusted one way or another. "Respect, Rei. Few Venusians … actually have respect from anyone in the entire expanse of the Cosmos."

She felt her mouth begin to open, ready to object to that, ready to tell Minako in no uncertain terms that her idea of respect was completely and utterly outlandish. It simply did not exist; if the blonde thought that the way the Court of the Lunar Kingdom treated her, or the seamstress, or most of the guard, the servants… fuck even most Martians. If she thought that was respect. Gods above, the blonde was simply delusional beyond all reasonable expectations.

Just because she felt her mouth open though didn't mean that she had a chance to vocalize what she thought about it. Both Ami and Makoto had joined them once again, and the brief moment of vulnerability that she had seen across the blonde's fair and beautiful features, so full of life and joy and far too much seriousness that bothered her more than maybe was healthy was swept away. Hidden behind a facade Minako merely smiled, her voice full of false bravado that tore at the very fibers of her being.

"Well, shall we?"

* * *

The commotion that was given for the fact that the Queen was arriving wasn't something she had really considered. Maybe it was a case that she was sheltered from the entire process that was necessary to see to a returning dignitary. Maybe it was entirely the blonde's fault for keeping her more busy than was really needed for her to be, even at the cost of shirking her own duties and that damn report that once Minako had fallen asleep, she had finished. Maybe it was because she was to be training. Or it could have been that she just didn't see the point in it, being who she was and raised how she was.

But once she saw it, she was in awe.

The transport area had been cleaned; it was already clean before but now seemed to positively glow from the amount of effort put into it. A long thick rug of crimson had been carefully rolled out from where a ship could land, all the way in a straight line without a wrinkle, to the entrance to the palace itself. Guards were lined up in some degree of perfection that would make even the most afflicted by some compulsive disorder at ease. Not caring at all about them her eyes went to the rest. Behind the guards and some invisible three foot barrier that seemed no citizen would dare broach, the Lunar court stood. In their finest they represented their wealth and prestige, not a single gem or jewel out of place. Even the more common folk of the court seemed to stand tall, dressed in their best that couldn't be considered even the worst thing that the more influential owned, but they all seemed proud to be there regardless.

She didn't have long really to look however, upon their arrival the misplaced Martian from before, that had lighty walked her through combat drills, was there waiting for them. The Lunar uniform of pale white mixed with gray and soft blue looked far more out of place on him than anyone it could have, even herself. His steel eyes though did not give anything away, did not betray the fact that everyone else was nervous. "Everyone is setup for the Queen's arrival. Her pilots radioed in that they would be arriving within half an hour, all systems are normal with nothing occurring from when they left Earth to now. The passenger list remains the same, though…" He trailed off for a moment, shaking his head before dropping the subject. "Luna will be arriving shortly, along with Lord Artemis. They will be among the first to greet the Queen and her daughter upon their return. After are a few nobles of worth, such as the Marquis Skodis and Grand Minstrel Copic, then the four of you. It … was the best I could do." He at last finished with.

"That will be fine Captain, I'm sure that the Queen will appreciate everything that you've done and praise you highly for your thoughtful and attentive nature." Smoothly, Minako accepted what was apparently some sort of slight, reassuring him that everything was quite alright. The Guard Captain nodded, stepping to take his own place which was along the line of other nobles that would be behind the four of them and looking none too pleased over the very notion of it.

Turning, she looked at the three of them. "You heard what Dharius said. The Queen will likely speak to both Luna and Artemis, who will then walk with her to the Marquis and the over titled bard. After that, she'll greet us all in turn, and we'll walk with her to the palace. The remaining nobles and Dharius will fall in behind us. Most times, she'll stop before her throne, say some things, the Princess will be entrusted to our care, and we will be dismissed. I haven't heard of any reason why that would change. This … is the first time though that the Princess has traveled. The excitement may get to her where she will want to sleep, which would be for the best of us all. Any questions?"

Both Ami and Makoto shook their heads, signalling that they had none at all. She should ask something she knew, at the very least, but she found that the words simply wouldn't form. Perhaps it was all the people around them. It could be that, after all. It could be all that, and just the nervousness of meeting with this individual that made so many people dance to the strings she pulled, herself included. Was it enough to be the way she was though? Had the Queen not, she certainly would not have met Minako. Not yet ready to admit to her feelings on that outside of outright possessiveness, she too finally shook her head.

"She might ask a few things, but she'll know who you are simply because … she knows these things." Minako finished with, giving each of them a sort of lingering look before Artemis and who could only be Luna were walking to them, two more men dressed in more outlandish finery than any noble present a few steps behind. She guessed it was Luna, if the slight look of exasperation that Minako gave was any indication. Dressed in yellows primarily, her long black hair hung in curls and ringlets down to her waist, she was being escorted by Artemis who at least she knew. Upon being spotted she watched as Luna all but pulled Artemis with her to where the four of them stood.

The two were denied the chance to say anything as the commotion of an arriving spacecraft drew all attention. From out of the port opening, she could just barely make out some ship that looked similar enough to what she had left Mars in. Having little interest in space ships really, she glanced to either side of her. The guards that lined the way, already at attention, seemed to be somehow even more so. The nobles of court, normally loud and obnoxious, were strangely silent. Makoto looked slightly anxious, Ami not much better, and Minako … Minako looked like she was resigned to her fate.

The ship landed without issue, and a few moments later the door opened and stairs were lowered. The first from the ship was a pair of guards who stood outside and equally at attention as their ground based counterparts. Off in the distance she heard a trumpet sound, followed by musical tones as the Lunar Queen stepped at last from the shuttle and into their lives.

* * *

"And Minako, you simply have to come to Earth with us next time! You have to! There were so many nice people there, and the fashion and the food! Oh the food Minako, it was wonderful! The servants especially were cute and handsome, oh I wish we could have servants like that here, not these stuffy shirts that all look the same."

The Princess was going to be a nightmare. That was all she could think of as the young girl, maybe fifteen at the most, clung to Minako's arm and prattled on and on about her experiences on the Terran planet. The senseless words were enough to drive from her the way the Queen had looked at her, some look of possible indifference mixed with some sort of anticipation gaze that sent a shiver down her spine. The rest of the activity was lost to things her mind couldn't recall, filled instead with the Princess filled any chance of silence with ceaseless noise.

The blonde, she noted had no choice but to be lead along, drug really, towards their collective room that left them free of all pomp and circumstances. It gave her a chance to keep pace with Ami and Makoto, both of whom had the same tired look, like they had endured this countless times before and yet were willingly subjecting themselves to it again. So much for Minako's hopes that the Princess would be far too exhausted to want to talk to them; she seemed full of energy that it would last long into the night.

"Oh and I met the King! And the Prince! Really it is such a shame that his mother passed away so unexpectedly. But he has his own horses Minako! And a dog! It was adorable, a little puppy all brown and black. I begged Mother to let me have one to bring back, but she said dogs don't like the Lunar surface. Can you believe that? Have you ever heard of anything at all like that Minako? Oh, and we went to the beach! They have such wonderful beaches there, full of sand! Not like the beaches here with our seas… they have actual oceans! Oceans so vast you cannot see across them even with a telescope like you can here. Oh Minako it was wonderful… we ate and danced and talked and the nights went by so fast and the days were spent horseback riding or at the beach or taking in the sights. You must simply come next time, I insist! I asked Mother why you couldn't and she said you were away on some backwards planet… oh. Oh, wait…" The Princess stopped, jerking on Minako's arm who to her credit, seemed to absorb the sound without giving it away.

The Princess, blonde like Minako but hardly the same shade and eyes that would never compare to the blue that she found herself often lost in, looked at her. It was only then that she realized Ami and Makoto were there, but her gaze was riveted on her. "You… you're the Princess of Mars, aren't you?"

She hated that title. If there was anything in her life that she hated, truly it would be that Minako never would let go and that try as she might, she was the Princess of her home planet. But out of politeness she nodded.

"Oh you are! How delightful!" The demeanor of the Princess didn't seem to ever change beyond overly bubbly. Dropping the death grip she had on the blonde who used the chance to rub her arm while no one was looking, the Princess stepped right into her personal space, looking her over. At least her hands didn't rise to touch her, but neither did she like the fact that she was so close to her all the same. "I've never seen a Martian before! Or such dark hair! The people of Earth have such wonderful hair! It's dark and light and all these shades in between!" She stopped again, staring right at her. Her voice, still an excited pitch, dropped to a whisper but it still seemed absurdly loud and echoing. "I've never seen eyes like yours. Do all Martians have eyes like you?"

She wanted to escape. Someone to come rescue her, a savior to offer solace away from this nosy young girl that never shut up about anything it seemed like. It was upsetting her, her temper rising within her. How dare this girl, this girl and her mother arrive and throw her world in a reverse of how she was finally accepting it to be? It took how long for her to get over the fact that Minako had her so ensnared; was this girl going to do the same?

But she bit down the lashing she wanted to give about her arriving and disrupting everything that she had known, acting civilly instead. "Not all Martians do, but some." Was she supposed to call her something? An honorific? Minako, for all she had done, hadn't mentioned it to her. It didn't matter though, not when the Princess seemed to accept that, latching onto the tall Jovian and the quiet yet intelligent and perverse Mercurian to regale them both with tales of things she had done.

Perhaps her wish had been granted. Save she knew better, more so when the Princess turned to look at them all again, outside of their sanctuary away from things like this. "Oh I know I shouldn't, but can I come in? I'll only stay a moment then Minako you can bring me back to my rooms. I think I'm going to go to bed, it was such a long flight here. First we had to…"

She stopped paying attention, the Princess given access to their safety instantly took to a couch that previously had seen the Mercurian and Jovian going at it on. Of course it had since been cleaned but she had noticed that no one save Ami and Makoto ever sat on it, and they in turn never sat on the couch that Minako had collapsed in the few times she wasn't away. Minako looked positively hopeless, the other two not looking much better as the Princess, oblivious to it all, went into great detail and completely out of order how they had taken off from Earth to fly to the Moon.

The only thing to be thankful for was the fact that maybe thirty minutes later that felt instead as though thirty days had passed the Princess had drifted off to sleep. A collective sigh followed as the sweetness of silence graced their ears with its wonderful presence. Each of them in turned slumped to sit down at the table instead, opting to leave the Princess alone lest she waken and telling them further of things.

"I never thought she would ever stop." Softly Makoto spoke, rubbing her face as though she had been up for hours beyond measure.

"She can't stay here though. Plus, the Queen has the ball for tonight still planned. Someone is going to come look for her." Tiredly Minako spoke from her face down in the table position she had adopted.

"Makoto, you're going to have to carry her back." Even Ami sounded exhausted, leaned back in her chair with her eyes closed.

The Jovian started to whine before a knock at their door had them all snapping back to attention, their features and gazes speaking of wariness. Collectively, their gazes shot to the couch where the Princess was snoring softly then back to the door. Waving them down she rose from her chair, figuring that the least she could do was answer it and give the others another minute of rest. Opening it she found both Luna and Artemis at the entrance, the former about to say something until the later spotted the sleeping Princess.

"The flight caught up with her. We'll get her back to her room and changed. The Queen wanted us to let you know that she appreciated your presence being there when she arrived. Your gowns should be in your rooms for it, she wants to stagger your arrivals though so you'll be held to a strict time table. We have a couple servants to help you ready for it and all that it entails, they'll also lead you to the ball itself."

What choice did they have really other than to nod their agreement?

* * *

This had to be by far, the worst she had ever endured. Ever. There simply was no measure to it. Even all the physical beat downs she experienced was nothing in comparison. The session standing to be measured seemed so mild now, so very trivial and a far more welcomed affair than this was. She tried her best not to scowl but it seemed like a hopeless venture, more so when it did nothing for her. It did not send the attendants off running; if anything it seemed to make them give her more attention.

She absolutely hated it.

The attendants did not care of what she cared about though, the moment after Artemis and Luna had informed them of their upcoming duties they had all shared a look before reluctantly separated to their individual rooms. There waiting for her wasn't some degree of peace and serenity; it was instead the attendants. Three in total, while two saw her stripped of her arms and clothing, the third ran a bath. That she was then subjected to, her hair washed and her body scrubbed that, despite waking up late, despite perhaps anything that happened the night and early morning prior with Minako, she wasn't that dirty. It didn't matter though, she wasn't allowed to leave until her otherwise pale complexion was a rosy red that did not look good on her.

Oh she had tried to object, really she had. She tried her very best to protest, that she was more than capable of wearing her dress that… at first look she wasn't even sure she could put on by herself. Not that she would relate that of course, but she pulled on every ounce of confidence that not only could she dress herself, but that it would be put on _perfectly_.

It got her nowhere, forcing her to accept the fact as clothing was drawn over her body and closed where necessary in some hidden display of ties and a zipper or two. She hadn't counted, though maybe in hindsight realizing after she was nearly completely dressed, she should have. Otherwise, how was she to get out of it? It was seriously worth considering until she realized how foolish it ultimately was. Naturally Minako would, she just knew it. The Venusian had a sense for all things relating to fashion and this whole dress ordeal was likely something she just loved.

The thought alone was reason for a smile to be on her face, pulling at her lips despite how the attendants were trying to keep them still to apply things to deepen their overall color. She didn't care though how irritated they might be; she felt far more entitled to it than they ever could or maybe even had a right to, the orders of the Queen or not, she didn't ask to be put into this display of formality in any capacity. With half paid attention to herself, she watched as at last the two stood back and gave her a look over. Apparently she passed their inspection and just in time, for a knock at the seemed to be their signal.

No one was there to await her she realized as the three attendants lead the way. The hallway was empty, though she did take a few glances to the doors as she passed them. Perhaps in some vain desire to have the ability to see through things, perhaps to gain an insight as to how her comrades were doing. As to how she was doing… a sudden pang struck her heart. It was among the first times she had been separated from Minako and not of her own free will or choosing. The longest time prior, at least where the Moon was concerned, was while the blonde slaved away on her report. Prior to that… she didn't want to really think about it. It seemed like a lifetime when in stark reality…

In stark reality.

It had just been a week.

* * *

"Presenting Princess Rei of Mars, serving in the capacity of Her Royal Highness Princess Serenity's guard."

The herald wouldn't let her escape who she was as she stepped from the tucked away alcove where she had been directed to stand, all in the name of not allowing the masses a chance to see who she was until it was the perfect moment. From the enclosure she stepped out into the grand ballroom, decorated completely from the polished floor all the way to the towering, ever encompassing dome. The columns themselves, meant to hold aloft such a construction marvel, didn't even look out of place. Around them lingered Lunarians and guests alike, and she wore every single one of their collective attention.

Her dress ruffled against itself and her body, and she hardly gave a damn about it. She didn't even care about the masses that followed her with not only their eyes but quiet discussion of barbarians and the out of place. How could she feel out of place when none of them even existed? The ball, the murmur, the laughter and the music. It didn't exist. It couldn't exist.

Not when her eyes found her.

The attendants made Minako _shine_. Absolutely shine. And glow. And a host of words that she just didn't have the vocabulary for, try as she might. Thinking of words right now just didn't seem to be so important. The dress was some golden yellow color, a hue that seemed to catch the light and reflect it right back but not jarringly so. Over one shoulder the material gathered, save that it allowed her left arm bare and free. Free to collect the almost half cape that was gathered in back and left to flow naturally behind her. It was bunched at her waist, seemingly to show off the delicate nature of it. Down her leg the material went, dancing just above her foot. It would have left her other leg bare, not to mention the start of her pelvis, had there not been an opaque material set with golden swirls that completed the skirt of the dress.

Sandals of some sort gave her already imposing body for its beauty and commanding nature a boost by way of height. Back and up her hair was done, allowed to spill down in controlled amounts, she was somehow pleased… somehow relieved, to see that despite being put on display for the court to oogle over, she hadn't given up the red length of cloth that to see her without would have made her quite sad. Where the thought came from, she honestly wasn't sure. Just that … to see it was like a sign of rebellion. That no matter the ceremony they must endure, Minako was still going to be Minako, and there wasn't a damn fucking thing anyone could do about that.

The smile that grew on her face was enough for her to bare no recollection as to what followed after.

* * *

It was hours later by sheer virtue of it had to be so that she could at last catch her breath. Sitting next to her on the bench Minako continued to giggle, a hand pressed to her side as the tale-tell sign she had been laughing for hours and ached from it. In between bouts of soft laughter she was struggling to breathe, yet miraculously, never once spilled a drop of her never empty wine flute. Not too far away from them both, on another bench, Makoto and Ami were equally as flushed from the liquor that had been more than flowing.

Far too enraptured by Minako, she had completely missed their entrances. The Venusian would probably agree with her towards concepts of awareness, but knowing her she'd be hard pressed to admit that she wasn't paying attention. Even as the wine assaulted her system; rather empty as they hadn't even been able to pull away for so much as a small piece of cheese or other assorted appropriate finger foods that were carried about and presented on trays by staff, the blonde had split her attention between her and the Princess.

The Princess, she had discovered, was merely fifteen years old. It suddenly explained her overall disposition, the overt cheerfulness and vapid shallowness that colored the lenses she looked through at the world with. There wasn't anything really mature about her, other than her desire to hang all over Minako and the rest of them, spouting on and on about how one day, she was going to be Queen. How her mother had gone to Earth to meet with the Chancellor and had done so many times before. How she met the Prince and wasn't really sure about him but then she'd suddenly change her disposition to be enamoured by the notion of marriage, just because he had a puppy.

It was sickening, really. Yet she had to admire Minako for putting up with the insipidness displayed, until at last the Princess had been escorted off by Luna and Artemis to bed. She hadn't even protested, then again it was hard for her to do so, given she was stupidly tipsy and more asleep than anything after half a glass of wine. Of course, she made a big deal of having it and drinking it; apparently allowed, doing her best to emulate the rest of them who held the glasses more for something to do and less for actually drinking. From there they had been at last allowed to relax, or at least as much as they could given that they were still surrounded by a snotty Lunar court. At least the liquor worked in their favor, blunting the otherwise sharp barbs to something dull and easier to ignore.

Not that they cared. Retreating to the benches they finally enjoyed the wine they had otherwise socially coaxed about. They watched as the crowds slowly thinned out as the hours wore on, while the motivation was there that they could leave, the overall lack of energy hung about like shackles. It was easier then to just drink, letting the stuffy atmosphere fade away with each sip turned gulp.

That was now. Minako was resting against her side, softly giggling at something only she really knew why it was funny, yet it was infectious. Ami and Makoto joined in on occasion, apparently betting on which noble would be the next to lose their ability to retain their liquor and make a greater fool of theirself over their peers. The more that the blonde moved against her side with her laughter the more she was reminded of how interrupted their morning was. Giving her a nudge she watched as blue eyes upturned to look at her through thick lashes, forcing her to swallow before she spoke and even then, it still sounded cracked to her ears.

"Let's go. I don't think anyone would mind now."

"Mm?" Was all the response she got, blue eyes blinking at her before they shifted to the crowd that had greatly dispersed. A smile followed before the other sat up straighter, nodding. "That's … the best idea I've heard in … Goddess who cares." Rising to her feet her hand reached out to the column nearby, catching her balance before it failed her completely. Another soft, drunken giggle followed. "Ahh that's a brilliant idea Rei… simply brilliant."

Grinning she rose, her hand and arm slipping about the blonde's waist all in the name of making sure she didn't fall. That's what she'd say of course if asked. No one looked at them as they trailed along the side of the ballroom, heading towards the exit. Passing by the Mercurian and Jovian in the process, she wasn't surprised to see them rise after them both. Obviously leaving sounded far better than lingering and their bets over noble impropriety.

They had just cleared the ball room when the presence of the Queen stopped each in their tracks. It was sobering, and maybe even funny if she could think, at how fast they all straightened to attention. How it didn't matter that for the past hours all they had done was drink and jest. In succession they each curtsied, no matter how awkward it seemed, Minako speaking for them all. "Your Majesty we-"

"Come with me." The Queen's voice was cool, calm and collected just as she always seemed to be. Then again she had little to draw on save for when she arrived that morning. Without another word she turned, her steps none too hurried yet it seemed like they were rushing too. Short of an outright run, their steps were quick in attempts to keep up. Despite the elegant nature of the gown that the Queen wore, she had no issue at all with moving in it. Which was not something she could say for herself, feeling her ankles protest with each step she took in the hellish heels she had been dressed in.

It took her a moment, a moment she pulled from her focus on trying to walk at a faster step than made sense, to understand where they were going. To the throne room… but why? She knew it was the route as Minako had showed it to her before, but from what she understood, it was rarely used. Why they would they be… the question went unanswered as two of the Lunar guard pulled open the great, heavy white doors open. Without missing a step the Queen swept into the room, headed to the center. As they had little choice, they all followed after her.

The throne room was cool, much cooler than the ballroom had been. Far too many people crowded in such a spacious room coupled with her nerves and the blonde's rather intoxicating presence had made it hot. Hotter than she was really used to or wanted to admit to. The throne room was the exact opposite, almost cold and uninviting. Shrugging it off as just the fact there were no others here; indeed the doors had been shut behind them, and the late hour, they all stopped a span of five feet away from the Queen who turned about to face them.

Within her hands she held aloft a glowing crystal, taken obviously from the pedestal that she stood by. A column of marble lined with what looked like sigils of sort, the soft lavender eyes of the Lunar ruler passed over them all, almost in judgment. It made her feel uncomfortable, sensing that same predatory sensation that had struck her before. It passed just as quickly, the smile though that followed … she would rather have the other emotion than this.

"I have yet to formally thank you for your acceptance to protect my daughter. As you know, she is the most precious thing to me, and it is not without your sacrifice that she would be safe. Yet, I know you have all given up so very much to be here, and I want aptly compensate you for your efforts. Close your eyes."

The hesitation was there as they looked at each other. The command though hung in the air, the crystal seemingly picking up on their reluctance and the slowly growing ire of the woman holding it. Pulsating the room seemed to grow darker though nary a thing was done to make it so. The atmosphere then… it felt choking, stifling… reminding her of the visions she had on Mars. That alarmed her, sensing something … a presence. It felt too much like before, like the one she felt… that had claimed her mind and tormented her…

She was about to open her mouth when she saw Minako close her eyes in silent acceptance, the rest following suite. Meeting the gaze of the Queen, she defiantly looked back at her though she couldn't say why she felt that way. Closing her eyes meant something, she knew it… something akin to giving up her freedom. The Queen's eyebrow rose, daring her, goading her to say something before something pounded in her head.

 _It is standing right behind you. Do not move. Do not breathe._

She gasped, feeling her eyes squeeze tightly shut. It was then the sensation of something more filled her, a burning blaze, a raging fire that consumed her from within. It was like she was warm all of a sudden, the blood in her veins no longer blood but living fire instead. Searing, it didn't destroy her but instead … instead it seemed to strengthen her. It gave her resolve, a feeling like if she called, if she reached … something would happen. Something marvelous, something amazing.

That was when she felt it, a connection to the Fires of Mars, to her home. It filled her with purpose, a sense that she couldn't quite place to words yet… yet if she tired, she was sure she could understand. Her eyes opened, blinking, looking at Minako in wonder who seemed to mirror her expression. They all did, looking between each other and their hands, the sensation shared among them.

Completely missing the look of cruel satisfaction that graced the Queen's lips.

* * *

A/N: My huge thanks to my beta Decido for everything. It wasn't really writer's block; it was more finding how I wanted this to all lay out and I don't think I'd have been able to do it without her help.


	40. Chapter 40

As conspiracies unwind  
Will you slam shut  
Or free your mind  
Or stay hypnotized  
-Muse, "Exo-Politics"

* * *

Of the things to wake up to, the sun had to be among the very best. It was such a source of light and warmth that to just be able to appreciate it for what it was and what it meant, the full symbolism behind it, was truly wonderful and something to be thankful for. From the start of a new day to life and a banishment of the darkness, the sun held so much meaning that each rise was enough to greet with a smile. Not that she often could wake up with the sunrise; more times out of anything she would have already been up and met it with full coherency. But today, today was a day she could wake with it and that.

That could simply not compare to the fact that the woman in her bed was certainly far better than the sun to wake to.

Far, far better. Her Goddess would agree and even the sun that she didn't worship but appreciated would understand that it, no matter what it was and involved, would never compare itself to the woman. Nothing would and nothing could, no matter what happened. In this life and however many more her soul would follow with, she knew it as an inalienable truth.

With a smirk that could only aptly be described as mischievous should someone see it, she turned to sit upright, giving not a care how the sheet that otherwise had been worth to tangle in draped itself around her lower body. Who really cared about such trivial things; it was far better to spend her attention on Rei than silly things like bedsheets. A study of contrasts if such a thing would ever exist she was by far, some engima wrapped up in stoicism and a fiery temper. She was a contradiction in action; skin that was pale as though almost starlight had been given form and thick hair absolutely black as the deepest sin.

How she managed it she really didn't care to dwell on, accepting instead that she was here, in her bed, brought there by the activities of the night prior. It was almost hazy that she recalled the events, her mind almost clouded by the wine that never seemed to stop flowing or maybe it was the silent, enduring contempt they each bore in the sentinel ways for a girl that was far too effervescent for most of their collective sanities. Combined. It wasn't that she hated the Princess; the thought alone turned her stomach, but…

But indeed.

Shaking her head her fingers reached, twirling a lock of hair not belonging to her about slowly with precision and grace inherent to who she was. It was an excuse to touch Rei yes, something real and tangible instead of the ghosts that haunted her thoughts. She never had trouble sleeping, the few times she actually could claim more than an hour or two here and there were far too exhaustive that thoughts didn't plague her. Nor did she have ill thoughts during the day, being far too busy. Something though about last night weighed on her mind, tugging at her attention span that she would much rather have given to her room's other occupant. It joined in with the other things that filtered through her mind like people did in a city, originating from her time on Mars. The woman and the man. The voices that filled her head, the vivid imagery that seemed to grow worse every time she dwelled on it.

There was something there, something that she needed to talk to someone about. The Queen perhaps, but there was something about approaching the Queen to discuss matters that. Well. They were important yes but. But the court… if the wrong person overheard, the outlandish story that would follow in the wake of it was more than what her ego wanted to handle at the moment.

Of the four of them, she had spent the most time in the Queen's presence sure but she couldn't say that she knew the woman for anything beyond what she portrayed herself to be. A monarch that was powerful, fair and just that everyone followed without question yet had enemies that were far reaching. Mars told her that much, and it wasn't even racism or believing them to be barbarians. There had been at least two people, if not more, that actively worked against her through means she had only heard rumors about.

And a _wizard_. An actual wizard. She only heard stories of _them_. To see one with her own eyes…

Her mind shifted from thoughts of the red planet back to the matter at hand. The Queen was single, there was no King, yet the court never had any rumors if she saw anyone or not, no rumors of a beau or if the woman just enjoyed solo adventures for that matter. Obviously at some point there was someone, some man, to explain the Princess. It could have been something along the lines of a one-night stand, but somehow she doubted that the Queen would put up with such a notion. It wasn't adoption either; the similarities were there though she was pretty certain they'd all faint from shock if the Queen so much as giggled. The air about her, the refinement screamed volumes that it was beneath her. That she offered a warm smile was their boon and they had best be happy they had that much.

The time spent preparing for her arrival. The arrival itself. The ball. Then that moment after… her fingers stilled, leaning back against the headboard of her bed. In quiet compilation she pushed back the fog of a bit too much wine and the feel of Rei's fingers against her body the moment they had left the forced audience. Something had ignited inside the Martian, a passion that was like a fireball exploding in the pit of her stomach. It changed her, making her less reserved and more like … well a fire. Burning without concept of control, shedding the very thought of it and searing it away until the only thing that remained was just the primal nature of her essence.

Something happened to them all, it was rather clear. It wasn't vocally expressed but instead visually given as their eyes met in turn.

She herself had felt something. A light, almost blinding and an odd rush of energy. Like she could point her fingers and half expect a beam of light to escape her. Like a supernova was exploding inside of her, wanting out through any means necessary. That was the easy part to explain. What she couldn't though was the sudden slight affinity she felt for metal. As if she could just manipulate it about; nothing at all like a heavy gate or suit of armor, but … something delicate. Unbidden her eyes passed over the finely wrought yet durable chain that hung next to her sheathed falchion.

Something like that.

Dismissing it though she looked back at Rei, finding it far better to return to the depths of the covers than it was to be sitting up in the light of dawn. That was an affinity she already knew about, belonging to her Goddess. What amplification that it had been subjected to she could easily explain as by the nature of what they had done the moment the door had shut behind them. Even with the forced exhale of breath by way of her back meeting with that very same door, she knew that she bore a grin that had absolutely nothing to do with the wine and absolutely instead everything to do with the woman before her.

Absolutely everything, giving her full credit. The feel of her lips, like being kissed by fire, as they traveled over her skin. The feel of fingers that were once hesitant and unsure turning far more confident. It took four attendants to help her into her gown and it just took Rei to remove it. She couldn't even offer assistance in that regard; Goddess knew she was far too busy squirming and her hips bucking to be of any help. Her gown wasn't ripped though, not a single stitch had come undone and for as fiery as Rei had turned, she couldn't explain the sudden bout of control that she had possessed in that moment. Or any other moment that followed. That she could formulate words and the things she said to her...

She felt her face flush, a rare but very telling blush coming to also share itself in the rays of sunlight. Slinking down into the bedding, it was only habit to draw them up and better around them. A completely unnecessary habit given that Rei was a virtual portable source of instant heat. Especially when she was asleep. Goddess if she could but convince her to stay abed with her there was no chance she would leave. Duty be damned along with training and reports; she'd love nothing more than to just stay curled up in this little sanctuary of warmth and that scent that Rei always had about her.

It wasn't fire or soot but it reminded her of it. If the warmth of a fire, the cozy nature of it, could be so attributed to a scent, then by far that was exactly how Rei was. Mixed with her stoicism and inability to handle the jabs of the perverse Mercurian and even those of the Jovian and that temper… Goddess there was just something so mysterious about her. She wanted to dive right in, to nearly debunk the puzzle that consisted of a lot of inquiries to why and how.

How and why and maybe some where and what exactly. How did it happen and why did it. Where did it happen and what exactly were they. What exactly was she to Rei. So it was more questions of what than the rest, but the rest were very important. Questions she should ask, questions she needed to but right now it just didn't sound important. Not by any stretch of requirement or necessity. Instead she fit her body against that of Rei's, feeling the soft exhale of her breath in sleep brush against her forehead through the mess of bangs. It was enough to be here, like this, with her. The puzzle could go another day without being solved; another lifetime really. It didn't need to be solved, she just needed the tangible and undeniable truth that she was here, right now, in this moment of space and time.

She was here and she was real. Nothing else mattered after that. Not a spoiled brat of a girl she'd live and die for. Not some feeling that the sun itself was shining brightly inside of her. Nothing at all but just this moment.

With contentment she let her eyes draw to a close; it wasn't every day they could sleep in after all. The parting words of the Queen was for them to take the day off, as she had things to discuss at length with her daughter. She expressed her sympathy for their hurried and hectic life during the past week, having heard all about it. At the very least, a day freed from the constraints of duty was her expression of a job very well done and she would review her report on Mars at that time. In the interim, they were to take the day off and if Captain Dharius saw them at the training yard at all, she would be most displeased.

A royal pass to just lounge in bed all day. How indeed were they so lucky for such a boon. With a smile that was turning sleepy, she offered her thanks to her Goddess; surely Her divine hand had a part in the boon after all, pressing her body closer to the sleeping Priestess' own.

It had to be a boon after all.

Why would it be anything but?

* * *

The yawn that followed wasn't even expertly hidden by her hand. Normally it was something she could pull off with refinement and grace, the signs that her body was protesting the concept of being up when it really just wanted to be asleep. Today was not such a day though but it wasn't like it really mattered all the same. It wasn't like the rest of them were any more active than she. Perhaps it was good, or perhaps it was a premonition of the Queen's, that they had no duty today outside of rest. The thought of even actively trying to go through drills or anything of the sort seemed as possible as climbing Olympus Mons.

And having seen enough of that edifice cast its shadow over the Martian landscape was reason enough not to want to get further up close and personal with it. Instead it really was a day for relaxation, a day sorely needed though none of them would really say that. They'd pretend for the most part that they were in their top shape and make sure the facade was so well presented there'd be no room for doubt.

But between them all, they knew better. There was a tiredness that hung around them like a shroud. A shadow that instead of fleeing from their body, sought instead to cling. To move on from a cling to cause them instead to be the shadow, like the roles had been reversed. It had been there for a while now, creeping up on them since the day they had arrived on the Lunar surface.

Even Rei was subject to it, and she had only been here a week. The thought was anything from humorous but it brought some thin smile to her lips that she was glad for the yawn just moments before. An entire week, feeling like a lifetime. No two days were the same with her, but then no two days had ever been the same since her arrival on that rusty red planet. Why she would think that the Lunar surface would bring a routine about she wasn't sure, but maybe part of her wished for it.

 _If wishes were fishes, we'd all cast bets_. She was certain that wasn't how the rhyme went but no one was going to question her either. What did betting have to do with fishes anyway, other than it sounded a lot like nonsense. Instead she let her hand drop down back beside her on the couch, refusing to move further from her leaning lounge that someone, she was sure, would say she looked graceful and beautiful at doing. When in reality, she felt rather slobbish and exhausted. For all the sleep she managed today, it looked like it was impossible to make up for lost time and missed opportunities.

Her eyes slipped back to a close, the wave of drowsiness was like an ocean lap against the beach. Gently rolling in, spreading out in warmth before receding, taking back with it other things in exchange for what it offered. It wasn't worth fighting against, lulling her off before a sudden snore and blast of heat woke her with a start. Alarmed, her eyes flicked to Rei, who looked to be mirroring what had to be her own wide eyed stare. Even Ami and Makoto were looking at her, albeit more strangely than she felt.

"What." The sudden bout of attention seemed to irritate the Martian like a finely tuned watch, if her question-turned-statement was any indication. She had to admit, she didn't even look bothered by it all, instead just levying them what was going to be a mighty fine glare if it blossomed to maturity.

"You snored and a flame … came out." It was Ami who decided to risk the wrath first, though maybe she was hesitant by the pause in her sentence.

"I did no such thing!" And there the finely tuned watch went, ticking away with the outburst that followed. She hated to admit it but it was a little fun at times to poke and prod at the Martian's temperament. It was dangerous and hardly nice but none of them had ever met someone with her fiery personality. Stereotypes aside along with exceptions, her conviction made her smile. Even if it was for sticking up for herself against their sometimes less than friendly prodding.

"We saw it. Well not Minako since she was faking sleeping but we saw it anyway." Like some voice of reason Makoto chimed up, eyeing Rei with some hesitation maybe. Or maybe it was wonderment. It was hard to tell, not from the angle but because her mind wasn't wanting to focus. It was like it was too hard to see, blinking her eyes to try to disperse the light that seemingly came out of nowhere to fill her vision.

Raising her hand to her head, her fingertips pressed to her temple in a rub to work out the headache that was rapidly forming despite her desires to have one. Headaches didn't care though; she knew that, but still it would have been nice to not have one, more so not the intensity that this one was forming with. Fingers dropping, her gaze opened with the motion as she returned to the present of all three parties arguing over whether or not she had done such a thing. Rei hadn't budged from her seat but looked ready to leap up and go toe to toe with either of them, if her clenched fists were any indication.

"Rei … Ami, Makoto really … I don't think you all need to shout over what possibly happened…" She began with, attempting to start the diplomatic mission of peace when all she was awarded with was three pairs of eyes looking in her direction. Their emotions were quite clear, vividly expressed beyond what even the finest of painters could accomplish. But like a slow moving play, their emotions shifted from their varying states to ones of awe, wonderment, and confusion. "What … what is it?" While she hardly cared what others thought in relation to her; an exceptional Venusian if there ever was one, that all three of them were looking at her like that was starting to raise the internal alarm.

"There… how… wha…" They could have all been in sync had they not actually been just moments before arguing. With growing alarm she quickly turned her head, leaping off of the couch when she saw that the latch to the heavy shutters over the window that they rarely opened was pointing straight up, freed from its bonding loop where it otherwise rested. At her movement the hinge fell to the wayside, influenced by gravity's pull back to the center of the Lunarian core.

This was going to be far too much, and quickly at that. It was only natural that things promptly turned far more weird than what they were.

With her movement, Ami let out what could only be a squeak, a patch of ice forming under their collective feet. As she leapt up and back, her sandaled feet connected, sending her skidding back into Rei who tried to catch her before she fell. It only served to send both of them careening back into Makoto, who; with very wide eyes seeing all and nothing as their own safety became more important to them than what the other was doing, sent an arc of what could only be lighting against the shutter. Emanating from the shutter's hinge, it could almost be blamed on static. It sounded perfectly feasible no less.

Until you tried to account for the thunder that came with it.

Three bodies collected the Mercurian's in turn, and all four fell to the floor in states that while varied, agreed on a singular thing.

This was hardly normal.

This was anything but _normal_.


	41. Chapter 41

It's killing time again.  
Cover your face and we'll pretend,  
These killing lights can't kill us all again.  
-AFI, "The Killing Lights"

* * *

The rest of the day was spent pretty much how it had started. With actions that turned from caution and wariness to almost child-like glee and wonder, there wasn't much thought given as to what it could have truly been that had happened. It was far too much fun to figure out just what they were capable of doing until at last, exhausted hours later that they each collapsed in turn onto their respective couches where they had been when it all started.

As the moment wore off came the time for questions, uncertainty returning as realization hit with the strength of any time spent sparring. It had to be short of unnatural, this new found ability they each possessed. While it felt right it did not feel right at the same time, a building sense of dread welling respectively in its own fashion to the pits of their stomach. That it was all at the same time could have been for any reason. That they all spoke up at once about it could have been for the same and more or completely different ones.

But with enough sheepish looks and polite bowing out and even more "go ahead" followed with "no, I interrupted, I insist" they finally slowly spoke in turn.

"I've never heard of anything at all like this. For all of my studies, this seems more in the realm of mysticism or sorcery, and there are no representatives from Saturn here to discuss the matter with them." Whether by design or sheer intelligence, Ami lead the discussion with her simple statement. "It seems far fetched as well that we never had any affinity at all for these elements yet now we can nearly command them in our own fashions."

"Save for Rei, you mean…" She softly murmured but the truth of it cut through the room easily. It was hardly her intention to bring the Martian into the light like that but it was true, of them all only she had anything even remotely like this. Her eyes cut to the same person, who looked to be sitting even more uncomfortably than before from the sudden shift of now three sets of eyes on her.

"Reading a fire is not the same as … as … doing that. Even my Grandfather could not do such a thing." The stress was evident; he was far more than just a relation but a respectful title of sorts. "There's no affinity or whatever you want to call it. No one has ever been able to do that before, at least from what he told me. No one."

"We had old rumors of druids doing this … this storm creation. But most of us thought they were just joking around about it or it was a way to explain the weather. 'Oh, there goes ole what's his face again, musta stubbed his toe so it's gonna thunder for a while.' That sort of thing." Of them all, Makoto had to be the most comfortable with the notion, but it could have been her druidic nature too. It was like she just expected it to happen and thought nothing more of it.

"I've never heard anything like it before." Finally she admitted after a few moments of silence. "Ami is right, there is no one here from Saturn. Sorcery isn't widely regarded with fairness much less acceptance. It is the same as wizardry; to many it is a dying profession or study in light of technological advancements. Do no misunderstand me; I do not regret this but… but why this? Why would the Queen … I don't know if she is capable of doing something like this or not."

"The Queen is the cause, you might very well be right Minako. But if she has kept such sorcery under wraps then what is the purpose of it? The Lunar people love her; you know that more than us. Why would she need to hide such a thing from her subjects?"

She had to smirk inwardly; leave it to the Mercurian to cut to the heart of the matter. "She has been engaging in talks with the Earth, not to mention visiting there with the Princess. I don't know much of Terran politics having had no reason to visit, much less a directive to be sent there. The planet is just as vast as the ones we call … or called, home. Reception might be mixed about sorcery whereas with us… at least the planets I have visited and those I've met, it's considered a curiosity but no one really holds ill will towards Saturn simply because you don't know if they could easily fuck you up without issue."

"So she visits Earth, often for weeks at a time. This time was with the Princess. The whole matter of the Terran monarchy seems still sketchy to me, but the Lunar people are uninterested in discussing even remote rumors of them. It is almost as if we are the planet here, on the Moon, and it is Earth that revolves around us."

"Isn't that how it is though? Ya got all these pompous Lunarians thinking they are the middle of the whole damn system." Makoto chimed up with her dislike of politics. It prompted a roll of her eyes from Ami and a slightly lost but mostly comprehending look from Rei. Shaking her own head she had to give the Jovian a smile. Blunt or not, she spoke her mind and often called it right how she saw it. That it was mostly true…

"I've only heard rumors of the Crystal. I knew it existed but I've never seen it with my own eyes before." Steering the conversation away from swelling egos and pompous people she threw a new topic of discussion out on the floor. "It is as tighty lipped as why the Queen goes to Earth, if not more so."

"I wish there was a way to study it. It has to be a catalyst of sorts, how it seemed to awaken things in us. We might as well call it latent abilities; I doubt they were just bestowed on us but perhaps they were. We have them now and it doesn't look like they will be going away. I have read of things like that, artifacts from olden days or objects created by greater powers. Some even by multitudes killing themselves in succession to empower something. Not that a Mercurian would do such a thing, but we have our own rites and festivals just as you do Minako for your Goddess, or Makoto does for plantings or harvesting. Rei, I know little about Martian culture but likely they have something of the same."

"Just because we have rituals doesn't mean we have these … these whatever you call them. It's like calling one sword better than another just because it has a special name."

"But can you agree that say, a sword made of iron is better than one made of bronze? Iron being stronger than bronze, yet one of steel would best both of them, for iron is brittle if not alloyed with something else. There could very well be that in olden times, times before we came to be, or even thought of, people were gifted items from the Gods and they became these items of power."

Now that was odd, to hear Ami speak of deities when the last she knew, she was more about tangible knowledge written to paper or encoded via electronics to computers. "Wouldn't though these things be coveted by others?" It felt silly to ask but the question was there, burning on the tip of her tongue.

"Precisely!" Came the excited reply, a much more animated Ami perking up instantly. "It may be why they are so hidden, or at least not spoken of. Whatever befell the Terran monarchy, and for that matter however it did so happen, this Crystal, be it a singular use or something of multitudes changed the four of us from not only skilled enough melee combatants and tacticians, but now with an addition of sorcery. Saturn is ages enough away, by the time they could respond to any threat, it would be far too late. Even if it was only capable of creating four people at a time, think of what that means to a brand new civilization. Ours have been established for millenniums, we've searched and created ties with others and here is Earth, new to empires."

"Ya don't mean that she did all that so we could just take Earth over do ya?" The burnette spoke the lingering question that followed on the heels of Ami's explanation.

But for her question all she got was the blue haired woman shaking her head. "I don't know the Queen, and I don't think even Minako knows the answer to that question. It's a valid question though, but we really won't know that answer until the Queen tells us. Or she has Luna or Artemis do it."

A sound of exasperation followed in the wake of that answer, Makoto flumping back on the couch. "Don't mind Artemis. It's Luna that ruffles my proverbial feathers."

"No matter our opinions of the two from Mau," redirecting yet another possibly treasonous discussion back in, "Ami is right. We won't know until we are told, but we know that it had to happen for a reason. Reward for service is nice, and could have been easily handled with just a week's vacation or a bottle of wine. There is something more at play here, and until we know, I want you each to be cautious. The Lunar people are not forth coming with anything true, but we still have friends here. Ami, you know the Librarians. Makoto, you talk to the gardeners quite a bit. I will talk to Dharius and Rei…" She turned, knowing that Rei hated to be called out yet again, but of them all, she would have the best chance of this she felt. "Spiritually, of us all, you are the strongest. I cannot communicate with my Goddess in the same way you can listen to what fire has to say. You were there like the rest of us, and while you are the newest here, even you know that something just does not seem … right … about this. Something has seemed off, for lack of better words, even before I left to Mercury. You could very well be only of us that can find out not only the nature of the Crystal, but what exactly it means to each of us. While Artemis and Luna and even the Queen may very well explain, they will only give us the answers they deem we are fit to receive and I, for one, want to know what changed within me."

* * *

A/N: Short chapter as I get back into the writing mode again.


	42. Chapter 42

Save me from my superstitions

Now I'm free, from this old condition

Wait just a while, and I'll greet

You with a smile

-Muse, "Save me

* * *

The intention then, after she had spoken, was for them to break away and go to their taskings. It was assumed, implied … however you wanted to ultimately view it, that once they were done, they would all report back. Yes they were freed of duty that day, but it didn't mean they had to be prisoners within their little sanctuary. At least, that was how she viewed it and thus conveyed it. No one had fears that needed to be soothed, at least from what she could tell, but as a leader, she felt it best to answer the unasked questions regardless.

The nods that came were how she expected, a pensive sort of wonderment that was still heavily influenced by what they had just discovered. There were some wary glances given at numerous things, but all in all they each agreed. Opting to go out how they were, she was the first to the door, opening it only for her plans to once more be dashed against the rocks as though hurled by force.

One the other side stood both of the Mau.

Internally she cursed a streak that would have had the most grizzled veteran to pause in their tracks, if just for a moment. Like something tangible she could feel the disappointment rolling off the others; even Rei who barely knew Artemis and had so far skated by having to put up with Luna seemed none too pleased that they were now on the verge of invasion to a sanctuary that wasn't feeling much like it. It was further compromised by the sheer question of just how long had either been standing there, outside the white oaken doors? Honestly she knew shit about the Mau or any sort of sorcery, but could it be possible they had heard every near, dancing the line sense of treason they spoke of?

The inside of their room was not bugged; there were absolutely no things of a surveillance nature within. It was to Ami she had to thank for it, finding that out while she was on Mercury that she was quite skilled in regards to electronics. The scant amount of time she had before she had to leave for Jupiter had Ami abuzz with changes. Assured on the flight to the large planet that nothing had been so laced, she had spent most of the flight trying to puzzle out half of what Ami had written of. It lasted until the end when the Mercurian sheepishly wrote that the condensed version of her page upon page report was she ensured the room would remain private.

But that was via means of technology. Not every planet was so open in regards to understanding sorcery. At some point each had it, mysticism and wizardry, a way to explain the things that they couldn't understand. It had manifested beyond a belief system into something that a few could do. Some spent their entire lives to be able to create fire from their fingertips or summon gale winds. For all that did many more fell short, able only to sense that there was a certain force about them. Countless more beyond that were oblivious to the very notion, try as they might.

In time though the wizardry fell away to that of scientific discovery, technology providing a lot more effective means for what sorcery could produce. It became the great equalizer that; no longer was it just someone's bloodline and decades of study, it was instant. Still, there were those that had that calling and ability, pursuing it where others did not, but it was a rarity and really more of a status symbol.

That was why to see one on Mars was shocking. At rare times when she had a moment to think, there was almost a tinge of regret for killing such a relic. Did the Mau possess the same, had they been listening in via those means? That was one of the reasons that sorcery was so feared, despite technology. Few understood it then and fewer still now. Electronics wouldn't detect it, no matter how much their creator said it would. It simply existed on a different level of reality.

Neither had spoke yet from the invading party, and none of her companions had voiced yet. A quick intake of breath allowed her the initiative to be for her taking, her body instantly shifting to lean her weight to one hip. It presented exactly what she wanted; Goddess knew she used it a lot at court before to present the air of being unapproachable. But it was one of those things she learned at a young age; what good was it to just invite attention when you truly needed to discourage it altogether, if not indicate you really did not want to be bothered?

"Lord Artemis. Lady Luna. To what do we owe you unexpected arrival?" She was going to skate the line of insubordination if either Mau was really over her, adding just enough scorn to her words that went well with her body language to speak the hint. Her hand rose, resting against the wooden frame, blocking not only the rest from the inquiring gazes but also furthering her stance.

The effect was perfectly given in return, either Mau looking to each other before back at her. The pensive look in the female's eyes especially matched well with the male's attempt to be neutral. It would almost make her gloat if she wasn't so naive. It was always a dance with them, more so both of them, and Goddess knew she loved to dance. It wasn't long to last though, as much as she would have liked it to.

"There is … a matter of urgency that we need to speak to you all about. In private." As she was known for, Luna cut right to the chase but it was remarkable for the simple reason she acknowledged the eyes and ears that were everywhere. Everywhere except here, she hoped. She paused at the doorway, weighing the request. As much as she clashed with Artemis, they could work together without them baring their teeth too much. But Luna. Fuck no, Luna was an arena she avoided. Not from the losses suffered, but the sheer insufferability. Had she eyes in the back of her head she would have known that Rei, Ami, and Makoto all just exchanged glances. As she didn't, it didn't matter because past actions had dictated that a look was always exchanged.

Luna simply didn't come across as friendly to them. To the Princess yes and the Queen most of all, but the rest of them really couldn't stand her. It wasn't her attitude and disposition more that it was a sense of unease. They didn't feel that comfortable around the Mau; on more than one occasion it was hard to say who was worse for the induced feeling … the Queen or Luna. Whereas the Queen was predatory, Luna was far more … weighing. Judgmental. A reminder that they were foreigners here just as much as the Mau were, but the Lunarians rarely seemed to vocalize their overall opinion of them like they were.

Perhaps it was because the Queen openly accepted the Mau unlike them. Or maybe the Lunarian's racism just ran in their own system. Goddess really knew and it wasn't something she wanted to spend a lot of time thinking on. There was simply too much to do as it were; the extra work wasn't worth it. There was a choice, she could let both in and subject all of them to an inquisition that was as draining as combat drills were. She could turn them away and shut the door, granting them their reprieve that came at the price that there would not be a next time; they would be interrogated and in a much worse fashion.

Didn't they just understand that they were tired? They had been training at something since her return from Mars, preparing for the Queen's ultimate arrival and the ball that followed. Not to mention what they had awoken to, that feeling of … of … something not feeling right yet natural at the same time. Showing weakness along with asking for mercy wasn't in her. None of them deserved pity, much less a break given by way of likely false sympathy.

Could she really subject them all to this? Was it her right? The truth was she barely knew them; she knew some Lunarians longer than she had known Rei for instance, or Makoto, or Ami. But she had spent time with them that wasn't forced or because there simply wasn't anything else to do. There was a camaraderie between them, a bond that could be easily explained as forced circumstances. Above that, they were her friends. That transcended the notion that she was in charge, and she couldn't do that.

But.

But this seemed more than her thoughts on the matter. This seemed far more important than how she clashed with both Mau. This seemed far more important than how tired they were, how they just wanted a break that didn't involve royalty or duty or expectations to be everything in the realm of perfection and absolutely nothing that was not that.

It didn't keep the exhale from her nor the way that her shoulders slumped, but she stepped back and held the door open. They would have to accept that was as far as she was willing to go right now. Maybe if they hadn't spent the morning discovering everything that had changed about them it would be a different battlefield. Right now, it was hardly neutral but they did have the advantage of higher numbers.

That had to account for something.

So did the fact that neither Mau made a comment to the state of the room, the slight scorch marks along the walls, the scent of electricity and rain, the slight glittering of ice along the floor. It could have either always been there, it could have simply belonged. It just wasn't even mentioned.

It bothered her, just a bit.

Instead, it was Artemis who closed the door and locked it under Luna's gaze, before she turned to look at them all. For once, she couldn't find a degree of judgement in her gaze. It was almost a plea that resided there instead, a plea for help which had absolutely no right to exist in someone so damnably fucking judgemental.

"The Queen of Earth wishes to see you all."

That … was hardly what she was expecting Luna to say.

"The Queen of Earth? She perished nearly two months ago, according to Terran reports." She had to thank the Goddess that Ami remained as analytical as ever, cutting through the hints of apprehension and uncertainty that still remained from this morning. "Unless you mean the Chancellor? Other reports indicated that she has taken on a greater role with the Queen's untimely passing."

"You are quite correct Ami, it is the Chancellor save now she is the Queen. The ceremony was not that long ago, according to our diplomatic relations we have. It was confirmed via the other planets-"

"That is not why we are here." Luna cut him off, prompting more than just Artemis to blink. "Chancellor or Queen, it doesn't matter her title ultimately. She is here to see you all."

"What's the big deal then? You keep tellin' us that, like it's 'posed to mean somethin'. I ain't getting what it is."

They were all still standing. None of them had taken a seat yet.

Maybe that took the wind out of the sails, as the saying went. Both Luna and Artemis exchanged a look between them. For a moment, she fancied what it would be like to be telepathic, to read the thoughts that people didn't vocalize and the ones that they did only with careful consideration.

"The … Queen knows what happened … yesterday. After the ball." Softly, Artemis spoke. It didn't matter how loud he was really, his words cut through worse than any bladed weapon ever had to her flesh. All notions, all illusions that what had happened stayed between just the five of them and the Queen were shattered. No, it was more than just that now, wasn't it? Now both of the Mau knew. The fucking Queen of Earth knew.

Was nothing sacred anymore?

Goddess she felt like screaming if it wasn't for the fact it suddenly felt so cold in the room. It felt as though the temperature had dropped more than a significant amount in but the span of seconds.

Damn Artemis. Damn Luna. Damn both of the fucking Mau. She almost went so far as to damn the Queen for this fucking reward. Was it really a reward at this point? Look at what had happened.

"When is she due to arrive?" Ever logical, Goddess she could just kiss Ami if she felt attracted to her.

"She will be arriving within two days, if the communication reports are right."

"It currently takes travel between Terra and here four days, due to their technology and lack of spaceports. Unless they have a Lunarian craft, or any other planetary craft, aiding them, for her to be here within that time frame means she left before the … conclusion."

Four sets of eyes instantly focused on the two Mau.

"Most planets have little to do with Terra due to its infant state. A long civilized planet true, the rest of the system have eons of advancement due to the Terrans constant infighting with themselves. It was only due to the Alliance the Queen has instated in the system that other planets were even open to the notion of speaking to the Terrans, much less willing to trade or allow them to establish routes to their respective ports." On Ami lectured, daring someone to speak out against her knowledge. "No planet has traded such a technological marvel to the Terrans in the form of one of their ships. Even when they are docked, they remain under heavy guard; it is considered standard operating procedure that a full regiment of troops accompanies every ship that arrives on the Terran surface. Purely to discourage a Terran from seeing something they are not worthy of seeing. I could go on about everything else that is done as a safeguard but it seems we don't have the time for that. The simple fact is if this Terran Queen is due to arrive in two days, she left before the Ball. That she knows of something that happened indicates strongly of espionage."

The silence could kill as it stretched on until at last Luna spoke. "I … I would say believe me, save that I know your dispositions will not allow for it. Perhaps the Princess of Mars has other insights but neither are we so blind to know that you all have spoken to her, about life on the Moon, about the Queen, about us. We know, and we know what our actions have done towards you. I beseech you however, to please believe us when we say that… that…" The female trailed off, looking to her companion.

"We don't trust her."

* * *

Delays. Had a lot of them. Mandatory move without help coupled with some pretty shitty depression and my plans of a chapter a month at least also became pretty dashed. The silver lining though is that it's all done, and with some newfound time it's time to get this back on the road. I've got a lot planned, so thanks to everyone who stuck with this and welcome to the new followers.


	43. Chapter 43

Then she swore love is never done  
So easily  
Then we went over again, my head abounds  
Oh the feeling  
-Interpol, "All The Rage Back Home"

* * *

The ruffle of feathers and the slight caw alerted her to another presence, as if the door opening and closing wouldn't have done so. The pleasing scent, though barely noticeable of some sort of flower she hadn't yet identified was just as much of an announcement as everything else. Even if she hadn't said anything, by now she knew exactly who it was.

She didn't turn to look at her, instead adding another log to the fire that was sputtering along towards life in the hearth. After the two advisors of the Queen had left they had all seemingly lifelessly dispersed. Having something to do, even if it was consulting the flames, or trying to, was enough for her. It was perfect enough, perhaps not exactly what she wanted to do, but it was at least something to do. With too many unanswered questions playing in mind, an opportunity to wade through them and clear them from existence was almost too good to pass up.

"I'm sorry."

That wasn't at all what she was expecting to hear, confusion reigning across her features as she turned to look at the blonde who stood by the doorway, her hand occupied by Phobos who was intently engaging the woman in a staring contest. Almost of their own violation, her hand let go of the log, ignoring the soft sound of wood against stone. She had changed once she was back in her room, opting instead for her robes, her clothes of Mars than the uniform that she had endured outside of the ball. It ruffled, sounding her realization that what was once familiar and comfortable was now foreign and making her self conscious.

"Wizards … wizards were things of legend. You simply don't find many people that still follow that path, that still embrace sorcery. After technology took off, things like that fell to some esoteric nonsense, something that a lesser child born to a royal family would undertake just to add on perceived glory for that family. It still exists in some form, Saturn supposedly is full of mystics but even with how common space travel is, few people have even met someone from that planet. Jupiter still follows its druidism roots; there's a reason why Makoto is often out among the flowers and plants. The best gardeners on the Moon can't compare to her, and the Lunarians can be fun to watch as they trip over their own racism to ask her for help."

Minako continued on, finally looking at her as Phobos flew off to perch by Deimos who currently slept. She knew though that he was still awake, listening in the way that only a raven could despite his eyes being closed.

"I had never seen a wizard before. I knew what they were capable of, but…" She trailed off for a moment, looking almost at a loss for words before she resumed. "The man … he had an accomplice. I ran into her when I … uhm, found myself in the Palace. Just … just don't ask how I got there, I'm still kind of ashamed and pretty damn embarrassed about it. She was … she wasn't a wizard but she had the skill to do some degree of magic. She was the one behind the Fires being corrupted, and after a nice discussion about who I was … couldn't really let her get away with it and all. I killed her, hoping that whatever she had done to the Fires would be undone. It's said only the greatest of sorcerers could have their spells last even beyond their death. I doubted she was that skillful, and … well. She was in my way."

"You should sit down." It seemed so lackluster to say but there she was, telling her things that she hadn't known about completely. And just standing there. It was such a change to how it all started out, a sort of epiphany hitting her to be immediately ignored.

The blonde merely shook her head, apparently not ready. "I came upon the wizard and ... him … and you. Something was wrong with me though, something had happened. My blood felt like it was on fire, like I was being consumed from the inside out, burning away like that." Her hand gestured absently at the growing fire that hungered for additional fuel. "I knew I wasn't at my best, and that I needed to level the playing field anyway possible. I had seen what the wizard had done and … and I hoped that by killing the wizard, the spell might not have fully taken effect yet, that it would reverse. I … I was wrong about that. And I'm sorry. I know that … they were your friends."

"It wasn't your fault," she heard herself say. "They aren't dead; they are just well, different now. But they are alive, I am alive, and none of us would have been unless you were there."

It brought that half sort of smile that she learned by now meant that Minako didn't really believe a word she just heard but wasn't going to argue with her. The blonde at last decided to take a seat, on the floor of all things, leaning back against the wall. It made her look tired, defeated … hardly a look that she really liked to see.

"Why does everyone hate Terra so much?" Well, hardly the best thing she could say to try and offer whatever it was that Minako needed but the question came out anyway.

It was a bit of time before she received her answer. The half sort of smile was joined by that exhale of breath she did, that caused her shoulders to raise as though she was laughing internally about something but wouldn't share what it was. That was followed by another cycle of breathing, a show of eyes closing and opening, fixing on her. "Everyone probably has their own reasons for it. Most though, don't have a personal reason, rather they are caught up in the flow, going along with the masses because everyone else is doing it."

"But you don't. You have a reason."

If the blonde was surprised by that or not, it was impossible to tell. It was just a shrug of her shoulders. "I suppose. First though, it would probably be wise that you knew the history. Granted you've sat through and read a lot of the things that the rest of us have, how Earth was advanced but their inner fighting kept resetting any sort of progress they could make. It was only by the Alliance that they stabilized to the point that peace has existed there for more than a time span counted in months."

"They established a government. Trade began and the rest of the planets involved provided training to help them succeed."

"Sounds like Lunarian education." Laughing Minako spoke, holding up a hand to fend off any rebuttal. "No no, I am not laughing at you but that is exactly what it is. Here, the Moon will only talk about all the good that came of the Alliance and why would it be any different? They were the ultimate creators of it, naturally they will want to tell the system and beyond of their glory. They managed to "single handedly" bring a wayward, rebellious planet into line, established inner-system trade, and a whole host of other accomplishments. That's the Lunarian belief, it lends to their overall bigotry towards other planets. You've seen the looks, you've heard the whispers, and you've had the barbs levied at you; don't pretend you haven't. We're here because of the Alliance; we had a choice of sorts but it was not truly a choice."

"If Earth is so bad then why all the animosity towards it? It's a weak planet. Why is it worth everyone's time?" Logs were added to the fire, even though there was little chance she would get in her meditation anytime soon, the fire brought a warmth that everything else lacked. It was a comfort she could feel comfortable with; admitting to Minako that she felt the same in her presence just wasn't going to happen.

"The Queen has a great interest in it. She has visited there more than any other planet in the system, even before the Alliance came to be. If she wasn't there, sometimes she was entertaining ambassadors from other planets, but most of the time the emissaries came from Earth. It is difficult for most Lunarians to understand, more so with their self entitled sense of superiority. Why would their Queen be so interested in such a "backwater" civilization? What could have been simple curiosity for them turned instead into animosity."

"So they hate Terra because their leader shows so much interest in it?"

"That's most of the reason yes. The other planets mostly do not care. Ami was quite right though, any time a trading ship arrives to Earth, there is always a standard regime of soldiers with it. On rare occasions, someone from Earth has received a free transport to the originating planet. From there, there has been accounts of general disruption, sometimes piracy, sometimes murder."

There it was, the sign that told her she was right. "What happened?"

A long inhale came, an even slower exhale before the blonde finally spoke, drawing her legs up to curl her arms around. "There is a region on Earth, known for it's animals. Surprisingly, despite the conflict that existed there and the war torn nature, there were still pockets of beauty preserved. A mountain range completed it, nothing really spectacular but it is a geographical feature. The region is called Erymanthian, named after its mountain of Erymanthos. Almost two decades ago, a trading ship from Venus arrived there, trading primarily luxuries. Furs and pelts for wines and perfumes. Don't get me wrong; everyone knows what Venusians are known for after all. The socially acceptable things that could be traded in relation for that often were."

She didn't say anything, another feeling of sorts telling her that this wasn't something Minako talked about often, if ever.

"A man stowed away, despite how the ship was searched prior to lift off. Venusian cruisers are not as fast as a Mercurian speeder, for instance, but they are still a pretty fast ship all things considering. It took a week from Earth to Venus, the stowaway making themselves unknown the entire time. Upon landing, the ship was quarantined for another week, rather standard practice for any ship returning from Earth. Had it been sent to Mercury or Jupiter, there would not have been one, or perhaps not quite as long. The stowaway snuck off board during that time and infiltrated the palace." Her voice turned softer, the woman before her almost looking small. That bothered her even more, more than anything else. It was almost on par with how she never took a break, always staying busy. Was this the reason? Twenty years though; she didn't want to connect it.

"The Venusian army is perhaps, not as prestigious as a Martian one. We're skilled in arms but mostly do not go out seeking conflicts. If one was brought to our doorstep, then yes we would react. Most in military service only do so for a handful of years, those in longer are there because they either like the position or it helps their family. Often, it's a tradition for a family to send at least one of their children through the ranks but few actually sign up on their own. That is the army however, our soldiers. Learning martial skills like sword fighting can be … difficult … if you're royalty. It's not … commonplace and instead is just … a bit for show."

The blonde stayed silent for a few moments, unconsciously shifting herself as though she had her falchion with her. Phobos and Deimos did so on occasion, when they were still human. It was only through exposure that she understood that they did so when they missed it, the security it brought. Maybe in this case though, it was the memories associated. Minako was a Princess after all; sometimes forgetting that, likely her parents had an issue with the skills she learned.

"Anyway. The man infiltrated the palace, killing five guards to get in, arming himself beyond the crude blade he had used to commit the murders with Venusian steel but was wounded in the process. It was later discovered that some of the guards that died did not right away, perishing instead hours later in agony as something worked through their system, burning them alive from the inside." Her eyes rose, meeting her own, locking their gazes. "Much like what afflicted me on Mars, the guards however were not so lucky to be saved. No one knew how to treat it, and the one that was found after, that could still coherently talk, only spoke of the fire burning within him before perishing. The man was not after guards however, instead he broke into the royal quarters."

She found she had nothing she could say, clicking the pieces together.

"The man struck Adonis with his crude blade, ignoring that he carried Venusian steel in his hand. In turn, the wounding that the guards had done on him was compounded, struck repeatedly with a small statue before Adonis simply was too weak to do much else, falling to his knees. By the time we could reach someone on Mercury, the same disease was already consuming him that had killed the guards. He couldn't say anything though but his skin … it twisted and bubbled, like his flesh was boiling away while something crawled under it. It was … like it was amplified somehow, doing far more than what it had done to anyone else. It … it wasn't pretty, to say the least. The man from Erymanthian was captured, dying before he could truly be interrogated but we found out where he was from, at least. It was thanks to Mercurian scholars that we found out where the region even was, and therefore the planet it belonged to."

"Adonis was your …?"

The blonde's eyes closed, doing nothing to stop the two lines of tears that fell from them. When they opened anew they were still welled with tears but did not fall. "My father. Like my mother, he was favored by my Goddess and rather devout. He was saying his goodnight to me when … it happened."

"Was … I … how..." She shook her head, unable to go on, the words were there but she just couldn't produce them in an order that would make any sense towards what she was asking.

"No, it's alright. You don't need to say anything. I ran out of the room and got my mother, only able to say that father was hurt badly. From there, it is mostly a blur of what followed. I do remember talking to her much later, when I was older and able to have a better understanding, about where the man came from. Thanks to our own alliance with Mercury, we were able to learn much. The Erymanthian region had been suffering from poverty for years, most of the occupants being conscripted away to fight in whatever conflict it was. As the able bodied were gone, everything suffered in return. The man, though he was dead, still provided clues as to what happened. Simple piracy could have perhaps been understood; mayhaps he just got lost while stowed away and went for the large prize instead of something safer." Minako sighed, shaking her head as well.

"My father was not the assassin's target; he was merely in the way by protecting me. When … I found that out I asked her why, what had we done to warrant such an act? My father had never left Venus, for that matter neither had my mother. We traded with Earth, perhaps cautiously but we didn't shun them openly. My mother did not have the answer, relating to me that it was the Queen, the same one that perished not that long ago, that sent the man on behest of the Chancellor."

She let it sink in before finishing. "The same one that is rather anxious to meet us and will be here shortly enough."

* * *

I've forgotten how to do line breaks without the blank line between them. If someone can drop me a PM and remind me how to, I'd really appreciate it.

Couple of responses:

Gozita2003 - Thank you for the review, really do appreciate it.

NDourado - Thanks! Gotta say I'm a fan of it myself, which probably helps to keep writing it.

xXBooBooKittyFuckXx - Yeah I hear you, I imagine it is pretty sparse. I haven't gone looking as of late, but hey, gotta keep working away on this. Way too much to finish telling, way too many curveballs to throw. I need some more PMs and/or reviews going "zomg!" after all (that isn't some flame about how dare people not act like how they are supposed to).

Hookedonreading - Thanks and welcome to the madness! You're on chapter one when I wrote this and in for quite a ride, so hopefully you find it a rollercoaster. Let's see, and now you're wrapping up with chapter 10. Ahh, don't want to spoil you, just keep reading and you'll start getting some answers pretty soon that you're looking for.


End file.
